Caffe Latte
by cupid'skyumin
Summary: "Kalian tau? ...Aku begitu menikmati saat segala penat dan emosiku melebur bersama caffeine dalam cairan ini". Berhenti mengukir lubang di hatiku Cho Kyuhyun... chap 16 is Up ...Kyumin Yaoi Fanfiction. M-Preg / Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (BAP)
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)/ di sini umur mereka di tuakan ,**

**Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon (yesung).**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**.**

* * *

**Caffe Latte**

* * *

.

.

.

Caffe Latte...

Bagiku lebih dari sekedar obat sedatif yang menenangkan atau bahkan ekstasi yang membuat candu.

Kalian tau? ...Aku begitu menikmati saat segala penat dan emosiku melebur bersama caffeine dalam cairan ini...

.

.

.

"Pahit...ah sepertinya terlalu banyak bubuk kopi".

Kembali... bibir itu menyesap cairan coklat kental, mengalirkan rasa pahit yang menyebar kilat di indra pengecapnya. Namja itu...Lee Sungmin, menatap sendu secangkir Caffe latte yang yang beberapa saat lalu ia buat. Meski demikian, rintik hujan di luar masih sepenuhnya menyita perhatiannya.

Jari lentiknya menyentuh tepi jendela kamar, menyusuri setiap ukiran yang membingkai kaca tersebut...sosok cantik itu akan merindukan tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

.

.

"Minnie...apa persiapanmu sudah selesai?".

"Sudah...tapi, haruskah aku tinggal di rumah orang lain?...aku yakin itu tidak akan membuatku nyaman, biarkan aku di apartemen saja Eomma".

Yeojja itu menghela nafas panjang...berkali-kali ia mengatakan hal yang sama untuk meyakinkan anak semata wayangnya. Untuk sesaat ia menggosok pelan tengkuknya, berharap menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelah yang menjalar. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati Sungmin yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Chaggy...kali ini saja dengarkan Eomma...kau akan aman jika tinggal bersamanya. Eomma tak akan membiarkanmu hidup sendirian di Seoul. Kota itu kejam untuk anak seusiamu Chaggy".

"Aku sama sekali tak mengenal orang itu!...bagaimana mungkin Eomma menyimpulkan aku akan aman jika bersamanya. Dan...jika Eomma tau Seoul kejam untukku, kenapa Eomma dan Appa ingin meninggalkanku sendirian di sana?" Dengan kasar Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, buku-buku jarinya tampak memutih karena meremas kuat Cangkir dalam genggamannya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia meneguk habis isi dari cangkir tersebut, mencoba meredam emosi yang hampir menguasai tubuhnya.

"Minnie...kami tak pernah meninggalkanmu, Kau cukup dewasa untuk memahami maksud Eomma, Semua ini kami lakukan untukmu Chaggy...Appamu membutuhkan Eomma, mengertilah..."

"Bawa aku bersama kalian" Sungmin menatap datar ibunya, sesungguhnya ia sudah menduga yeojja itu...tak akan pernah memenuhi keinginannya yang satu ini.

.

"Tidak Chaggy...kau harus menyelesaikan sekolahmu di sini".

Benar dugaannya, ...Sungmin berdiri mematung dengan wajah tertunduk, bagaimanapun kekecewaan masih mendominasi suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Hhhhh...kemarilah Chaggy". Leetuk menarik lengan putranya, untuk mengikutinya duduk di ranjang King size milik Sungmin.

.

.

"Lihat Chaggy...dia Kyuhyun". Yeojja itu menujukkan selembar foto. Untuk beberapa saat sosok di dalam foto itu berhasil membuatnya tertegun.

"Kyu-hyun?"

"Ne...Kyuhyun, dia adalah putra sahabat Eomma. Lihat senyumnya...anak ini terlihat sangat baik bukan?. Dan kau akan satu sekolah dengan Kyuhyun...karena itu Eomma percaya kau akan baik-baik saja jika bersamanya. Kyuhyun akan menjagamu Chaggy". Leetuk mengusap kepala Sungmin, Yeojja itu tersenyum lembut, melihat Sungmin tak berkedip memandang siluet dalam foto itu.

"...".

"Jadi...Minnie mau kan tinggal bersama Kyuhyun?"

"Terserah Eomma saja"...TAP...TAP...TAP...

Namja cantik itu berlari meninggalkan Leetuk, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul, saat membayangkan ia akan satu atap dengan seorang namja yang ia ketahui bernama Kyuhyun.

.

**Sungmin Pov**

Deg...Deg..Deg..

Apa yang terjadi denganku?...ini aneh, dan ini tidak masuk akal. Oh...ayolah Lee Sungmin, itu hanya sebuah foto..untuk apa kau bertingkah sekonyol tadi di depan Eomma.

Menggelikan...

Caffe Latte...ya, aku membutuhkannya.. .. minuman itu akan menetralisir detakan gila ini.

Asap mengepul dari secangkir Caffe latte yang baru saja ku buat, aroma harum yang khas dari minuman ini menggodaku untuk menyesapnya. Rasa manis dan lembut dari perpaduan kopi dan cream susu mampu mengukir senyum di bibirku.

Ah tunggu...manis?

Caffe latte ini benar-benar manis dan begitu nikmat di lidahku...berbeda jauh dengan yang sebelumnya ku buat, sangat pahit.

Tidakkah kalian menyadarinya? Caffe Latte mampu menggambarkan suasana hatiku...dan kalian tentunya tau suasana hatiku saat ini.

Karena foto namja itu?...sepertinya iya

.

.

"Minnie...jangan terlalu sering mengkonsumsi minuman itu Chaggy". Ah kalimat itu...lagi-lagi merusak moodku.

"Wae Eomma?..aku menyukainya bahkan aku mencintainya".

"Yya...kau ini bicara apa? Caffeine tidak baik untuk pertumbuhanmu Chaggy". Eomma mengambil cangkir dalam genggamanku, dan aku hanya mendelik kesal padanya...Eomma memisahkanku dengan Caffe Latte tercintaku.

"Tidurlah ...besok Eomma akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah Kyuhyun. Ahh...lelahnya...".

Eomma meletakkan Caffe Latte di atas meja dan berlalu meninggalkanku, tentu saja dengan gerakan cepat aku mengambil kembali cangkir itu dan menyesap habis isinya.

**Sungmin Pov End**

**...Skip Time**

**Author Pov**

Sungmin duduk tertunduk di samping Leetuk, kedua tangannya meremas kuat ujung blazer yeojja cantik itu. Tak jarang ia mencuri pandang sosok tampan yang tengah berbincang dengan ibunya...berdebar? tentu saja namja cantik itu berdebar...dan ia sungguh membutuhkan secangkir Caffe Latte.

.

.

"Ah..baiklah Kyu...waktuku tak banyak,harus cepat-cepat ke bandara...titip Sungminnie ne?"

Leetuk berujar dengan mengelus punggung putranya yang masih tertunduk,_ malukah...gugupkah...takutkah_...Molla,... yeojja cantik itu tak mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan sikap Sungmin menjadi demikian.

"Ne Teukkie ahjumma...Sungmin akan baik-baik saja di sini".

"Aku yakin Kyuhyun anak yang sangat baik...chaa...Minnie, Eomma berangkat dulu ne, baik-baik dengan Kyuhyun dan jangan nakal...Yaksok". Leetuk hendak menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Sungmin, namun dengan cepat di tepis oleh namja cantik di hadapannya.

"Yya..Eomma, jangan memperlakukanku seperti bayi"

"Aigooo...ne..ne..ne, Jaga dirimu baik-baik Chaggy, ...Cuupp"

Dan kecupan di dahi itu menjadi salam perpisahan dari Leetuk, namja cantik itu masih terdiam memandang pintu yang tertutup di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menujukkan kamarmu". Kyuhyun mengangkat koper merah muda, dan melangkahkan kakinya menapaki anak tangga. Sungmin mengekor di belakangnya...sejujurnya ia ingin membuka suatu pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun, namun ia terlalu gugup untuk sekedar menggerakkan bibirnya. Jadilah suasana hening terajut di antara mereka...

.

.

"ini kamarmu...dan ingat jangan pernah bersikap manja di hadapanku, karena aku membencinya" BLAM

Pintu itu tertutup rapat...menyisakan Sungmin yang duduk mematung menatap hampa pintu di depannya. Namja cantik itu cukup terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun...

Bukankah saat ada Leetuk ia begitu lembut dan penuh dengan senyum...tapi kini nada bicaranya begitu datar dan dingin.

"Ada apa dengannya...aneh sekali".

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari kecil menuju dapur...sore ini pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Hampir setengah hari ini ia tidak bisa mendekati Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu selalu menghindari Sungmin, bahkan membuang muka saat namja cantik itu hendak menyapanya dan tak ada yang dapat menenangkan hatinya...sealain secangkir Caffe Latte...

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun tengah berkutat dengan laptop miliknya di ruang tamu. Seulas senyum menghias bibir cherynya...dengan cepat ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur, sesuatu harus ia berikan untuk namja tampan itu.

.

"K-kyu...k-kau sedang apa?" Sungmin dengan gugup meletakkan secangkir Caffe latte di hadapan Kyuhyun. Berharap dengan minuman ini bisa sedikit meluruhkan sikap dingin namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Bukan urusanmu...apa yang kau bawa?" Kyuhyun melirik sekilas benda mengepul di hadapannya kemudian kembali berkutat pada laptop, tangan kananya begitu cekatan membuat suara 'klik..klik' dari benda kecil di genggamannya.

"Ah...ini Caffe Latte untukmu...Kyu".

"Untukmu saja...aku tidak menginginkannya".

"Tapi..ini akan membuat suasana hatimu menjadi tenang Kyu.."

"Ck...kau tau apa tentang suasana hatiku?!..menyingkirlah, aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu". Decakan sebal dan nada sarkatis membuat hati sungmin begitu mencelos mendengarnya...ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Jika kalian bisa melihatnya...ada lubang kecil di hati Sungmin, dan itu cukup membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya...sebenarnya ia ingin membuat caffe latte, tapi percuma...minuman itu akan terasa sangat pahit. Dan ia lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

.

* * *

**Esoknya**

Pagi ini adalah hari pertama Sungmin akan menginjakkan kaki di sekolah barunya...Miracle Senior High School. Semua persiapan sudah tertata rapih, dan ia sudah menyiapkan dua buah kotak bekal yang salah satunya akan ia berikan untuk Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu merelakan bangun lebih awal bahkan dapat dikatakan masih petang untuk membuat bekal mereka.

.

"Kyu...ini bekal untukmu". Sungmin berlari girang menghampiri Kyuhyun, senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya menampilkan gigi kelinci...sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk membuatnya...". Kyuhyun memasang wajah datar dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memakai sepatu. Ia tak menyadari sepasang foxy tengah menahan air mata di pelupuknya.

"T-tapi...aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu Kyu". Namja cantik itu berusaha bertahan...ia menyerahkan bekalnya di hadapan Kyuhyun, berharap namja tampan itu akan menyambut benda kotak itu.

'SRAKK'.."Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak memintamu untuk membuatnya...jangan menyulut emosiku Lee Sungmin!". Kotak bekal itu terlempar keras karena hempasan Kyuhyun...membuat seluruh isinya berhambur keluar mengotori lantai. Kyuhyun berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang mulai terisak.

Lubang di hatinya bertambah...dan itu benar-benar membuat denyutan sakit di dadanya.

Sungmin mengusap air matanya kasar...ia berlari kecil mengikuti Kyuhyun dan berakhir di samping motor besar milik namja tampan itu.

"Mau apa kau?" Kyuhyun bertanya angkuh dari balik helmnya...meski tertutup kaca, namun tampak jelas kedua obsidiannya mendelik kesal pada Sungmin.

"A-aku...ingin ikut denganmu".

"Berangkatlah sendiri...jangan manja Lee Sungmin". Sungmin tersentak dengan seruan tajam itu, namun ia mencoba menegarkan hatinya. Dan berusaha kuat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi...aku tidak tau jalan ke sekolah Kyu".

"Ck...baiklah, cepat naik...untuk kali ini saja, aku memberimu tumpangan".

.

Dan motor itu melaju kencang membuat angin dingin di sekitarnya bagai menusuk kulit...namun namja cantik itu bertahan...sekali lagi ia berusaha kuat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

.

"Turunlah.."

"Tapi ini belum sampai di sekolah Kyu". Sungmin tampak kebingungan saat Kyuhyun memintanya turun dari motornya.

"Ya!..lihat di depan sana...itu sekolah, apa susahnya berjalan dari sini hah?". Bentakkan itu membuat Sungmin tertunduk...bukan karena ia harus berjalan..tapi karena denyutan sakit di dalam hatinya.

Meski dengan terisak...Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu gerbang bangunan besar yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya...Miracle SeniorHigh School.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan dirimu Lee Sungmin"

"Ne Seonsangnim...Annyeong haseyo...nae irreumeun Lee Sungmin imnida mannasseo bangapseumnida".

Namja cantik itu membungkuk di depan kelas...seluruh perhatian dan decakan kagum tertuju padanya. Bukankah Lee Sungmin terlihat begitu adorable dengan segala kesan menggemaskan dan ramah yang melekat pada setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Namun hanya satu mata yang tak menatap ke arahnya...Cho Kyuhyun, namja lebih memilih membuang muka.

"Cha...Sungmin~ah...kau bisa duduk di sebelah Wookie".

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terlihat menggemaskan seperti ini Ming". Namja berambut blonde mencubit gemas, pipi chubby di hadapannya.

"Awh...appo Hyukkie".

"Yya Hyung...jangan menyakitinya, kau akan membuat Minnie hyung takut". Ryewook menepis tangan Eunhyuk, membuat namja blonde itu berdecak sebal. Udara panas di luar membuat tiga namja manis itu melewatkan jam istirahat di ruang kelas dengan beberapa siswa yang tersisa di dalamnya.

"Ming...kau tau tidak, banyak namja tampan di kelas ini?"

"Eoh?..." Sungmin menatap bingung teman barunya, untuk apa namja blonde itu bertanya hal yang cukup tidak penting pada dirinya.

"Aisshh...lihat wajahmu itu...baiklah aku akan mengenalkan beberapa namja tampan yang masih tersisa di sini...kau lihat namja yang tengah tertidur di sana?"

"Umm ne.."

"itu Donghae...dan kau tau? Aku menyukainya..."

"Mwoo...kau menyukainya?" Sungmin berseru histeris, membuat seorang namja bermata caramel di sampingnya terkikik geli.

"Yyaaa...pelankan suaramu Ming...dia bisa mendengarmu".

"Ops...mianhae"

"Gwaencahana...ah lihat-lihat di luar...kau melihat pria berkepala besar dengan kacamata itu tidak?"

"Nee..aku melihatnya".

"walaupun bukan siswa di sekolah ini...tapi ia cukup terkenal di kalangan siswa dan juga para guru di sini Ming, dan kau tau?...Wookie menyukainya".

Kali ini Sungmin tidak bersuara...ia melebarkan kedua matanya sebagai isyarat keterkejutannya.

"Yya...Hyung, jangan keras-keras...aisshh".

"Tenanglah Wookie...Kim seonsangnim tidak akan mendengarmu...hei Ming, kau lihat namja yang tengah memainkan psp di sudut kelas ini?" Eunhyuk berujar lirih bahkan lebih terdengar seperti bisikan halus.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya...tentu saja ia tau siapa namja itu...namja yang dua hari ini telah membuat lubang di hatinya.

"Dia...Cho Kyuhyun...meski berlidah tajam, tapi banyak yang tergila-gila padanya...dan kau tau? Anak itu menyukai Wookie"

.

DEG

Apapun itu...detakan jantungnya seolah berhenti. Dan jangan lupakan satu lubang terbentuk lagi di hati Sungmin. Caffe latte...ia butuh minuman hangat itu...namun sayang, tempatnya saat ini membuat secangkir Caffe latte menjadi benda yang mustahil.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun...menyukai Wookie..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chaa...FF kedua Cupid'skyumin...gimana Chingu?

melenceng jauh dari Ff pertama ,

Butuh Review untuk mengembangkan fict ini...  
Please


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast: Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon**

** Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**.  
**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"Dia...Cho Kyuhyun,...meski berlidah tajam, tapi banyak yang tergila-gila padanya...dan kau tau? Anak itu menyukai Wookie"

DEG

Apapun itu...detakan jantungnya seolah berhenti. Dan jangan lupakan satu lubang terbentuk lagi di hati Sungmin. Caffe latte...ia butuh minuman hangat itu...namun sayang, tempatnya saat ini membuat secangkir Caffe latte menjadi benda yang mustahil.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun...menyukai Wookie..."

.

.

.

.

**Caffe Latte Chapter 2**

.

.

Seolah menguap...binar dari dua manik foxy itu mulai meredup. Berkali-kali Sungmin menyangkal perasaannya ,yang mungkin tak di sadarinya semakin tumbuh untuk namja dingin itu...

Ya.., Sungmin telah menaruh hati pada Kyuhyun sebelum bertemu dengannya. Tentunya kalian tau... Foto itu berhasil memikat Sungmin...

Sungmin berusaha bersikap tenang meski hatinya kini bergemuruh...pelan tapi pasti namja cantik itu menoleh pada sosok yang begitu serius menekan-nekan benda hitam di tangannya.

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu pandang, namun hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja setelah salah satu dari keduanya memilih untuk memalingkan wajah.

.

"Yya! Hyung...berhenti mengatakan yang tidak perlu...semua itu kebohongan".

"Jinjja?...aku dan Sungmin berani bertaruh untuk perasaan Kyuhyun terhadapmu Wookie".

"Kau benar-benar seperti Yeojja, bagaimana mungkin Minnie Hyung mau bertaruh, dia baru saja masuk di kelas ini". Ryewook menghempaskan tubuhnya di sandaran tempat duduk, sedikit jengah memang menghadapi namja blonde di hadapannya.

"Mwoyaa apa hubungannya dengan Yeojja?..seluruh siswa di sini namja, dan begitu pula denganku Wookie! Ming bantu aku...jangan diam saja".

"...".

"Ming...". Eunhyuk mengayunkan tangan di depan wajah Sungmin, begitu menyadari tatapan kosong dari namja cantik itu.

"...".

"Sungmin Hyung...gwaenchana?"

"Ah...ne, waeyo Wookie?". Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat Ryewook menepuk pundaknya, ia tersenyum hambar menanggapi tatapan bingung dari kedua namja manis itu.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Aniya Hyukkie..aku hanya~

"Wookie...apa malam ini kau ada acara?". Sungmin terkesiap saat suara berat Kyuhyun menyela ucapannya. Ia tertunduk lemah kala kedua obsidian Kyuhyun menatap lembut namja di sampingnya. Hatinya berteriak pilu...benar kata Hyukkie, Kyuhyun memang menyukai Ryeowook.

"Tidak...waeyo Kyu?"

"Temani aku ke game center ~

"Ah permisi...aku keluar sebentar". Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat berusaha menahan nyeri di hatinya. Yang terbesit dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah meninggalkan ruang kelas, sebelum ia terlihat konyol karena menangis.

.

.

TAP...TAP...TAP..

Derap langkahnya begitu keras menggema di setiap sudut koridor sekolah, namja cantik itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri merasa asing dengan tempatnya saat ini, puluhan siswa yang ia lalui menatap aneh padanya...bukan karena penampilannya...melainkan air mata yang tampak menggenang di pelupuknya. Oh ayolah...Sungmin namja, dan ia berjalan di lingkungan sekolah dengan keadaan hampir menangis, beberapa orang akan menganggapnya sebagai laki-laki lemah dan cengeng.

.

BRUGH...

"Ah...m-mian ugh...". Sungmin terbelalak saat kerah seragamnya di cengkeram, tubuh mungilnya terangkat beberapa centi dari lantai.

"Berani-beraninya menabrakku! kau tak mengenal siapa diriku eohh?!". Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat namja besar itu berucap keras dengan suara berat di depan wajahnya. Sekarang apa lagi...hatinya sudah tersakiti, dan kini...haruskah ia di sakiti secara fisik oleh orang ini.

"Ani...Ukh...a-aku siswa b-baru di sini...lep-phas!"

Namja itu semakin mencengkeram kuat kerahnya, mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga menghantam tembok di belakangnya. Sungmin memekik saat kepalanya membentur keras permukaan dinding. Namja cantik itu memang tak sendiri...banyak siswa yang menyaksikan kejadian ini, namun tak satupun berniat menolong. Namja yang tengah di hadapi Sungmin saat ini adalah sosok yang paling di takuti di Miracle Senior High School...Bang Yong Guk dan 5 temannya.

"Lepaskan anak itu...kau bisa membunuhnya hyung". Seorang namja manis menarik lengan Yong Guk.

"Dia berani melawanku Zelo, aku tak akan melepaskan bedebah kecil ini!"

"Hyung...!" Tatapan tajamnya memaksa namja garang itu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Sungmin. Dan benar saja...cengeramannya terlepas meski dengan hempasan.

"Dengar...bukan berarti aku melepasmu, kau masih berurusan denganku!". Yong Guk berjalan menjauhi Sungmin, setelah empat orang temannya menarik paksa lengannya.

...

"Maafkan dia...apa kau takut?". Salah seorang teman Yong Guk yang tertinggal, menolong Sungmin untuk berdiri dan merapikan kerah Namja cantik itu yang kusut dan berantakan. Matanya melirik satu garis di lengan Sungmin.

"Uhm ne...".

"Terlihat jelas dari wajahmu.. ...Aku Himchan, satu tingkat di atasmu...siapa namamu Hobae?".

"Ho-Hobae?"

"Hn...garis di lengan kirimu itu menunjukkan kau Hobae-ku, siapa namamu?". Sungmin menatap lekat namja di depannya, meski sedikit takut...namun senyuman dan nada rendah dari namja itu sedikit membuatnya tenang.

"Ah ne...S-Sungmin".

"Hei...jangan memandangku seperti itu, aku tak sejahat yang kau pikirkan...begitu pula dengan Yong Guk, kau siswa baru...perlu aku menemanimu melihat-lihat Sekolah ini?"

"Tidak... aku kembali ke ruang kelas saja".

"Baiklah...aku pergi, kau akan baik-baik saja... sampai bertemu lagi Sungminnie". Namja ulzzang itu mengacak rambut Sungmin kemudian berlalu dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, namun wajah Sungmin sedikit membuat desiran halus dalam hatinya.

Sungmin berjalan gontai, benturan tadi membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit, meski demikian ia cukup berterima kasih dengan denyut sakit itu...aneh memang, namun bagi Sungmin rasa sakit di kepalanya sedikit membuatnya lupa akan lubang di hatinya.

.

.

...

Langit semakin senja...memaksa ribuan penghuni sekolah elit itu berhamburan keluar menuju kediaman mereka masing-masing.

Sungmin menapaki koridor sekolah seorang diri, suasana memang sangat sepi dan gelap namun tak sedikitpun mempengaruhi langkahnya. Rasa pedih yang menjalar di hatinya terlalu besar mengalahkan ketakutannya.

"Minnie Hyuuuung tunggu".

"Wookie".

"Hyung kau sendirian saja?"

"Ne...kau sendiri?"

"Dengan Kyuhyun...tapi anak itu masih mengambil motornya".

'Nyut'.

Namja manis itu tak menyadari ucapannya membuat hati seorang Lee Sungmin kembali berdenyut sakit. Sungmin menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan raut kesedihannya di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Mulai sekarang ia harus terbiasa dengan rasa sakit itu.

"Hyung...apa perlu aku menyuruh Kyuhyun mengantarmu pulang?"

"Ah...tidak perlu Wookie, itu akan merepotkan Kyuhyun".

"Kalau begitu...biar aku menemanimu jalan saja, di mana rumahmu hyung?"

"Ah..i-itu~

"Wookie ayo, ku antar pulang". Ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat Kyuhyun datang dan menyerahkan helmnya pada namja manis di sampingnya. kembali ia harus menunduk lemah, tak kuasa menyaksikan sikap lembut Kyuhyun pada Wookie.

"Kyu...aku jalan kaki saja, menemani minnie Hyung".

"Ah...Wookie, a-aku sebenarnya akan pulang bersama temanku, tak perlu menemaniku". Meski sedikit bergetar...Sungmin berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Di hadapannya saat ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan ia harus kuat.

"Wookie kau dengar...dia sudah bersama temannya, kajja pulang...aku tak ingin Kim Ahjumma memarahimu". Kyuhyun menarik lengan namja manis itu untuk segera menaiki motor besarnya, tanpa sedikitpun melihat raut wajah Sungmin.

"Aisshh Arrayooo...minnie Hyung aku pulang dulu ne, berhati-hatilah".

...

Motor itu berlalu dengan kecepatan maksimum menciptakan hembusan yang menghempas rambut dan seragam Sungmin...

Namja cantik itu kembali melanjutkan langkah lemahnya...bukankah ia yang seharusnya berada di posisi Ryeowook. Meski hatinya kini menjerit pilu...itu tak kan mengubah apapun, tak kan membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun berpaling padanya.

"SRAK...BRUGH Arghhh..."

Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara ribut tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia mengamati sekitar, mencoba mencari-cari sumber suara debaman dan rintihan seseorang.

Dan betapa terkejutnya pemuda manis itu saat melihat seorang namja terkapar di tengah lapangan basket.

"Yya...Gwaenchana~? Ommoo... Yong Guk?" Sungmin terjengkang ke belakang saat menyadari sosok yang merintih di hadapannya adalah namja yang siang tadi hampir menghajarnya.

"Ahh Appo...". namja itu berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri menahan sakit, pelipis dan sikunya tampak berdarah. Sementara Sungmin berdecak sebal melihat Yong Guk...bukankah itu hanya lecet biasa, tapi namja itu merintih seolah sakitnya luar biasa.

"Berlebihan! Yya irreonna...".

"Mworagoo...kau tak lihat aku kesakitan!" Sungmin menarik paksa tangannya, hingga namja itu terduduk dan memasang wajah garangnya.

"Diam...!"

"Akh sakit bodoh...yak!apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Yong Guk memekik keras saat Sungmin menekan kuat lukanya dengan sesuatu yang menempel erat di pelipisnya.

"Hanya menutup lukamu dengan ini". Namja imut itu...mengulangi hal yang sama pada siku Yong Guk, jarak keduanya begitu dekat...dan itu membuat namja di depan Sungmin tampak terpaku melihat wajah baby facenya.

"Selesai... Ada apa denganmu?" Sungmin menepuk lengan Yong Guk, saat menyadari pemuda itu melamun.

"Ah..apanya yang selesai?"

"Aku sudah selesai mengobati lukamu"

"Oh...YAK! Apa-apan ini?!"

"Wae?...kenapa kau selalu berteriak...itu hanya plester".

"Apa kau gila...lihat gambarnya bodoh". Yong Guk menunjuk-nujuk sikunya, lebih tepatnya pada plester yang melekat pada lukanya.

"Kau yang bodoh!...itu gambar kelinci putih dan itu tampak menggemaskan".

"Aisshhh...apa di pelipisku juga gambar yang sama?".

"Uhm..ne, hanya beda warna saja...kelinci di pelipis mu itu berwarna Pink...kau lebih cocok menggunakan itu". Sungmin berujar dengan wajah datar...meski dalam hati ia terkikik geli melihat wajah shock dari seorang preman Sekolah.

" Apa kau sedang menginjak-injak harga diriku sebagai penguasa di sekolah ini?".

"Ani...aku hanya menolongmu,kau tidak sopan sekali Yong Guk-shi".

"Ck...sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku ingin pulang...lalu kau sendiri untuk apa berguling-guling di tengah lapangan basket ini?"

"Berguling? Yya...aku menahan sakit...jangan mencari masalah denganku".

"Apa kau terjatuh?" Sungmin melirik papan skate Board di samping Namja tinggi itu.

"Ne...".

"Baiklah aku pulang Yong Guk-Shi...annyeong".

"Ah tunggu...siapa namamu?". Yong Guk setengah berlari, mengimbangi langkah Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin".

"Biar aku mengantarmu Sungmin". Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat pemuda di belakangnya menahan lengannya.

"Tidak perlu...". Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya, sedikit resah saat melihat langit mendung di atasnya.

"Di depan sana banyak laki-laki hidung belang, kau tau...wajahmu itu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja".

Dan ucapan Yong Guk berhasil membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, namja cantik itu kembali mundur ke belakang mendekati Yong Guk. Tentu saja Sungmin takut...ia belum mengenal kota Seoul dan ibunya benar...Seoul kejam untuk anak seusianya.

"Antarkan aku pulang.."

...

..

...

* * *

Dentingan sendok dan piring yang berbenturan tampak mendominasi ruang makan milik Kyuhyun. Dua namja yang tengah duduk berhadapan begitu _tenang_ menyantap hidangan di hadapan mereka. Tenang?...

Sepertinya tidak bisa dikatakan seperti itu, suasana akward terasa kental meliputi keduanya. Sungmin mengutuk saat-saat seperti ini, ia benci jika di acuhkan dan berkutat dengan kegelisahannya sendiri. Merasa tidak tahan...akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Kyu...kau dan Wookie jadi pergi malam ini?"

"Tidak..". Sungmin tersenyum mendengar jawaban singkat dan dingin dari namja di depannya, walau nyatanya senyuman itu terlihat hambar dan dipaksakan. Namun ada setitik kelegaan dalam hatinya mendengar jawaban 'Tidak' . itu berarti Kyuhyun tidak akan pergi dengan sahabatnya.

"Wae?...apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, kemudian menatap tajam Sungmin. Tatapan itu begitu menusuk, berbeda sekali saat ia menatap Wookie yang terkesan lembut.

"Kau senang sekali mencampuri urusanku...apa kau tuli? di luar sedang hujan lebat...aku tak kan mungkin membuat Wookie-ku sakit! Aku selesai!" Brakk

'Jleb'.

Walau tak kasat mata, sebuah pisau menikam ulu hatinya...terkesan berlebihan kah? Tapi memang itu yang dirasakan Sungmin, meski berkali-kali ia mendengar nada kasar dari mulut Kyuhyun, tapi kali ini adalah yang paling menyakitkan. Statement 'Wookie-Ku' membuat lubang di hati Sungmin semakin menganga.

Kursi itu terdorong kasar karena gerakkan Kyuhyun, dan setelahnya ia meninggalkan ruang tersebut menyisakan setengah makan malamnya dengan Seorang namja cantik yang tertunduk lemah.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Kyu...taukah kau? ini semua seperti panah yang menyimpang dari sasarannya. Hatiku tak bisa menyentuhmu. Meski selama ini aku melihatmu setiap hari...tapi kau hanya melihat ke tempat yang lain. Apa salahku hingga kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?...

.

.

.

Aku memandang dua cangkir caffe latte di hadapanku, sedikit meniupnya untuk mengurangi panas yang mengepul. Hujan lebat membuat hawa malam ini benar-benar dingin.

"Chaa...sudah agak hangat, Kyuhyun bisa meminumnya". Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar Kyuhyun, ah..aku tau dia pasti akan marahiku. Tapi tak apa...aku lebih memilih Kyuhyun memakiku dari pada tubuhnya kedinginan.

.

Pintunya tidak di kunci...kuputuskan untuk membukanya sedikit, eh~...

Di mana Kyuhyun?...sedang mandikah?...aku meletakkan caffe latte Kyuhyun di meja belajarnya. Kamar ini benar-benar nyaman, semua didominasi warna biru. Dua buah almari berisi kaset game, komik dan buku-buku yang tertata rapi. Ah...ternyata kyuhyun mengoleksi figure karakter One piece, lucu-lucu sekali. Aku mengambil salah satu dari mereka...

"Yyaa...Chopper,lihat dirimu...sangat menggemaskan hihi".

.

.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk?". Suara itu...suara Kyuhyun, aku menoleh ke belakang. Oh Tuhan...nyatakah ini, aku melihat Kyuhyun Top less?..Tubuh berotot itu membuat jantungku berdetak tak stabil.

**Sungmin POV End**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Yya! Kau bisu atau apa?...siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk!" Kyuhyun mendelik tajam, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengambil sepotong kaus putih dari kotak besar tersebut.

"...".

"Keluar...!". Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya kasar, dan mencoba mendorong tubuh mungil itu meninggalkan kamar pribadinya.

"Ah..c-chakaman Kyu, aku membuatkanmu Caffe Latte...minummlah itu bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu".

"Aku tidak butuh perhatianmu Min, keluar!". Kyuhyun semakin mendorong kasar, hingga tubuh mungil itu terjerembab ke lantai marmer yang dingin. Tak ada raut bersalah dari wajah stoic itu, ia hanya memandang datar sosok yang meringkuk di hadapannya.

"Akh appo...hiks kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini Kyu?". Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, bagaimanapun ia tak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun melihat air matanya...atau namja dingin itu akan semakin memakinya jika mengetahui Sungmin menangis.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka? Kau ingin mengadukannya kepada ibumu?! Silahkan...!".

"Tidak...tidak seperti itu, a-aku hanya ingin tau...kenapa kau membenciku seperti ini?" .

"Karena kau parasit Lee Sungmin."

"Pa-parasit? Bukankah kau sendiri yang berjanji pada Eomma untuk menjagaku di rumah ini Kyu?". Sungmin menatap nanar sosok angkuh di depannya, harga dirinya seolah terinjak-injak. Apa arti sikap lembut Kyuhyun di hadapan ibunya saat itu...semua hanya kebohongan belaka.

"Cih...yya! Sungmin... itu hanya formalitas saja...aku ingin menguasai rumah ini sendirian tanpamu!".

"Apa maksudmu? Menguasai...?" .

"Yah! Kau bodoh atau apa Lee Sungmin?! apa wanita itu tidak memberitahumu tentang hak kepemilikan rumah dan tanah ini?".

Perkataan Kyuhyun semakin terdengar absurd di telinganya, dan karena ini.. ia yakin ibunya telah menyembunyikan sesuatu selama ini. Kalau tidak...mana mungkin namja tampan itu berbicara angkuh dan menyangkut ibunya.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat melihat wajah bingung di hadapannya...ia melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mengeluarkan umpatan kecil untuk sosok yang masih terduduk di lantai itu.

.

'SRAKK'..."Baca itu Lee Sungmin!". Kyuhyun menghempaskan beberapa lembar kertas putih bertinta di hadapan Sungmin. Dan ia tau...apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah kertas-kertas berharga.

"i-ini..."

"Benar...sertifikat itu mengatakan bahwa kepemilikan rumah ini atas nama kita berdua! Dan kau tau apa yang membuatku semakin membencimu?!"

"...". Sungmin memilih untuk bungkam, mengantisipasi kata-kata yang akan menusuk hatinya lebih dalam lagi. Sepasang manik foxynya menatap sendu wajah tampan yang semakin mengeras menahan emosi.

"Perjodohan kita...aku muak dengan mu Sungmin-shi!"

"A-apa? Perjodohan?". Namja cantik itu terkesiap mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun...apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi saat ini? Sungmin berharap semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Namun sosok dan suara Kyuhyun terlalu nyata untuk menyadarkannya.

"Jangan berpura-pura kau tidak tau akan hal ini...kau menikmati semua ini bukan?!"

"T-tidak!...aku benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya Kyu...".

"Cih...Dengar, jangan pernah bermimpi aku akan mencintaimu Lee Sungmin...itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" BLAMM

Kyuhyun membanting keras pintu kamarnya membuat Sungmin tersentak dan semakin terisak. Namun lambat laun tangisannya mengeras dan terdengar pilu, ia merasa terinjak sekaligus dikhianati. Hanya Sungmin yang tak mengetahui semua fakta ini...dan seseorang memberitahunya dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Haruskah ia senang dengan perjodohan ini? meskipun Sungmin menjawab iya. Namun separuh hatinya mengingkari semua itu...Karena Kyuhun teramat membencinya, dan ia tau...cinta yang di paksakan hanya akan menyakiti satu sama lain.

"Jadi ini...yang membuat Eomma bersikeras memaksaku tinggal di rumah ini? Kenapa kau membohongiku Eomma Hiks". Sungmin semakin meringkuk dengan meremas kuat sertifikat di tangannya. Semua ini terlalu menyakitkan .

"Kyu mianhae...sungguh aku tak mengetahui semua ini".

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chaa...Caffe Latte Chap 2 Hadir.

Mohon Masukannya ya chingu ^^

ah sedikit cerita sama promosi Mv sedikit...gara -gara author liat Mv nya B.A.P (Rain Sound), yang super nyesekk itu, malah nginspirasiin author buat masukin 3 personilnya ke dalam Fict ini. yang dah liat siapa?

Untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, chikakyumin, chanmoody, Cul Ah, dessykyumin, sun young, PumpkinSparKyumin, Park Min Rin, is0live89, 137Line, MinniMinStrategy, joyersV.A, Joyer Quint, Yunnieah, ming0101, horsiwon, evil vs bunny, ,Diavolos, andin, JOYmin137, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, Kyurin Minnie,GaeMing, Hye99, Princess Pumkins ELF, , kim kyuna,dedo, bunyming, Qhia503, MissELFVIP, winecoup137, Lee minlia, **

Gomawoo udah review...dan kasih masukannya ^^

Author mengharap review readers...untuk mengembangkan Fict ini ^^

Annyeong...

Hugh :*

Kamshaheeee


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast: Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast: ****Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon**

**Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)/ di sini umur mereka di tuakan ,**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**Previous Chapter**

"Jadi ini...yang membuat Eomma bersikeras memaksaku tinggal di rumah ini? Kenapa kau membohongiku Eomma Hiks". Sungmin semakin meringkuk dengan meremas kuat sertifikat di tangannya. Semua ini terlalu menyakitkan .

"Kyu mianhae...sungguh aku tak mengetahui semua ini".

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Caffe Latte**

* * *

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, seluruh berat badannya ia tumpukan pada pintu di belakangnya...ia mendengar tangisan pilu itu dan ia sadar telah menyakiti namja manis yang beberapa hari ini selalu memperhatikannya. Namja tampan itu pun tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia bersikap sekasar itu terhadap Sungmin. Namun satu yang ia ketahui dari lubuk hatinya...Sungmin menjadi pelampiasan dari rasa bencinya terhadap perjodohan antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih muda...dan sungguh ia menginginkan kebebasan, keputusan dari pihak yang lebih dewasa membuatnya tertekan.

"Mianhae...Ming". meski terdengar seperti bisikan, tapi kata-kata itu mengalun tulus dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Siapa yang tahu hati kyuhyun sebenarnya...ia pun tersiksa dengan keadaan sekarang, bukan karena harus tinggal satu atap dengan Sungmin. Namun... sikapnya yang menyakiti Sungmin turut membuat hatinya perih...setiap kata kasar yang ia ucapkan...maka satu goresan akan terbentuk di hatinya.

Tiap berhadapan dengan namja cantik itu...Kyuhyun akan berkelahi dengan egonya. Meski hati kecilnya berusaha tuk bertahan, pada akhirnya egolah yang menang...dan itu berarti ia menyakiti Sungmin..

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan mendekati meja belajarnya. Kedua obsidiannya menatap redup sebuah cangkir putih di hadapannya. Tak terlihat ekspresi dari wajah tampan itu...sepenuhnya datar.

"Dingin...". Jemari panjangnya menyentuh mulut cangkir caffe latte buatan Sungmin...merasakan suhu dingin yang mengalir dari benda keramik itu.

"Apa kau tak bosan selalu membuat ini untukku Ming". Kyuhyun menyesap cairan dalam cangkir itu, kedua matanya terpejam mencoba menikmati setiap partikel-partikel lembut yang mengalir ke dalam kerongkongannya. Terasa manis...dan itu adalah bentuk cinta Sungmin untuknya.

Sungmin memang tak pernah melewatkan membuat secangkir Caffe latte hangat untuk Kyuhyun di pagi dan malam hari. Bahkan itu menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari...meski namja cantik itu kerap menerima perlakuan dan kata-kata kasar dari Kyuhyun, namun ia tetap mencurahkan segenap perasaannya ke dalam Caffe latte...hanya untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**Flash Back On**

"Appa...jangan memaksaku!". Kyuhyun memandang geram sosok pria di hadapannya. Kedua matanya semakin berkilat kala pria itu tak sekalipun membalas tatapannya

"Tidak bisa...Appa sudah merencanakan ini sebelum kau lahir".

"Aku berhak memilih...dan aku berhak mengatur hidupku sendiri Appa!". Suara keras Kyuhyun menggema memenuhi ruang utama rumah keluarga Cho. Sementara sang appa hanya menghela nafas pelan dan membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Chaggy...dengarkan Appamu, ini sudah menjadi perjanjian keluarga kita dengan keluarga Lee ".

"Geundae Eomma~...

"Kyuhyun...apapun perlawananmu, Appa tetap akan menjodohkanmu dengan putra Kangin.. sahabatku! Jika kau lari dari semua ini...Aku akan memutus semua akses untukmu! Dan ingat...satu minggu lagi kau dan Sungmin akan menempati rumah yang telah kami siapkan".

Hangeng berlalu meninggalkan ketegangan di ruang itu...ia sudah terlalu jengah menghadapi sikap keras kepala Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun ia harus tetap memenuhi janji masa kecilnya dengan Kangin, untuk menyatukan keluarga besar mereka.

"Chaggy...tidak ada salahnya, kau penuhi keinginan Appamu...Sungmin anak yang sangat manis. Kelak kau akan mencintainya...Eomma yakin itu". Heechul mengelus punggung putranya, sebenarnya yeojja cantik itu cukup pusing...setiap hari harus dihadapkan dengan perdebatan suami dan anaknya. Kyuhyun mewarisi sifat keras kepala Appanya, dan ia yakin betul...tidak ada yang mau mengalah dari dua namja tampan itu.

"Tidak!...aku tidak akan pernah mencintai Sungmin Eomma! Ku pastikan namja itu akan tersiksa!". Dan ancaman keras itu mengiringi langkah Kyuhyun meninggalkan ibunya. Heechul membekap bibir dengan telapak tangannya, yeojja itu benar-benar tercengang...pasalnya ucapan putranya tidak pernah main-main.

**Flash Back Off**

...

* * *

Pagi ini Sungmin tampak tergesa-gesa menapakki jalan menuju sekolahnya, 10 menit lagi gerbang akan di tutup. Dan waktu yang tersisa tidak memungkinkan Sungmin mencapai tempat itu tepat waktu, jarak sekolah dengan rumahnya cukup jauh dan ia hanya menempuhnya dengan berjalan. Sementara Kyuhun pagi-pagi sekali meninggalkan rumah...tentu saja untuk menjemput Ryewook. Kejadian semalam sepertinya berhasil membuat Sungmin kacau.

"Ah sial...aku bangun terlalu siang...Eottohkeee".

.

.

.

'BRUMMM...BRUMMMM'

Sebuah motor besar menghalangi langkahnya...dan ia tau betul pemilik dari motor itu...Bang Yong Guk.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Senyuman lembut mengiringi alunan suara bass namja tinggi itu.

Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali, cukup terkejut dengan sikap yang tak biasa dari namja garang di depannya. Sangat kontras dengan sikap arogannya siang kemarin... namja itu hampir membuat sungmin babak belur.

"yya...kenapa memandangku seperti itu? apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Yong Guk menatap dirinya dari pantulan kaca spion motor besarnya.

"Ani...hanya saja kau terlihat bodoh dengan senyumanmu".

"Yah! Lee Sungmin bicara apa kau?! cepat naik...".

Sungmin tersenyum simpul melihat wajah tertekuk namja di hadapannya, tanpa protes.. ia berjalan mendekati motor besar itu dan duduk manis di belakang Sunbaenya.

"Aku hanya bercanda...kau lebih baik tersenyum seperti tadi, aku suka melihatnya".

Tanpa Sungmin sadari...semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipi Yong Guk, tak di pungkiri ucapan Sungmin berhasil membuat sesuatu berdesir dalam darahnya.

"Ehhem...pe-pegangan cepat, aku akan menarik gas dengan kecepatan penuh".

Sungmin kembali mengerjap-ngerjap, sikap namja di depannya semakin aneh saja. Ia memeluk perut Yong Guk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat motor besar itu melaju dengan kecepatan angin.

"Yya! Kenapa detakkan jantungmu keras sekali?" Sungmin terkejut saat menyadari suara detakkan yang terdengar jelas dari dalam tubuh Yong Guk. posisi mereka saat ini memungkinkan Sungmin mendengar setiap suara yang berasal dari tubuh namja tinggi itu, walau sehalus apapun suara tersebut.

"m-mwo? ah...i-itu karena udara pagi ini panas sekali...aissshh gerahnyaaa". Dari balik helm hitamnya, terlihat Wajah garang itu semakin merah padam, ia pun tak mengerti dengan perubahan tubuhnya saat ini. Yang ia tau...tubuhnya sedang dalam masalah.

"Eohh?". Sungmin makin di buat heran dengan tingkah Yong Guk. Jawaban macam apa itu? tidakkah itu terdengar konyol...apa hubungannya udara panas dengan jantung yang berdetak keras. Dan lagi pula..pagi ini udara sangat dingin. Yong Guk benar-benar aneh hari ini.

"Diamlah! Kau merusak konsentrasiku Min".

"Uhm...ne Arrasseo". Sungmin tak ambil pusing dengan sikap dan jawaban konyol namja tinggi tersebut, ia kembali mengeratkan pegangannya.

.

.

Sungmin berhasil lolos dari keterlambatan dan melewati jam pertama pelajarannya dengan lancar...tentunya hal ini berkat sang preman sekolah...Bang Yong Guk.

...

..

.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Sungmin harus di hadapkan pada pemandangan yang membuatnya tercekat. Di sebrang mejanya saat ini...Kyuhyun dan Ryewook tengah bercanda gurau. Ia bisa melihat namja tampan itu tertawa lepas dan terkadang mengacak surai hitam namja manis itu. keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia...

"Ming...kau tidak keluar?". Eunhyuk datang membuyarkan lamunannya...pemilik Gummy smile itu mendekati Sungmin dan memilih menduduki meja di hadapan Sungmin.

"Ani...aku lebih senang menghabiskan jam istirahat di kelas".

"Oh...arrasseo". Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya, jari lentiknya membuka sebuah bungkus lolipop dan setelahnya memasukan dalam mulutnya.

"Hyukkie...ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"Tentu...tentang apa?"

"Apakah Kyuhyun dan Wookie tengah berpacaran?". Sungmin sedikit berhati-hati mengucapkan kalimatnya, ada ketidak relaan saat menanyakan hal tersebut.

Eunhyuk menyipitkan matanya...menerka-nerka sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri Sungmin, dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas gurat kesedihan namja kelinci itu.

"Tidak...mereka tidak berpacaran, bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya padamu...Wookie menyukai Kim seonsangnim".

"Benarkah...tapi kau juga bilang bahwa Kyuhyun menyukai Wookie".

Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul, kemudian beranjak turun dari meja dan duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Memang...tapi aku rasa anak itu seperti brother complex".

"Brother complex? Apa mereka bersaudara?"

"Ah...aniya Ming, mereka tidak bersaudara...itu hanya anggapanku saja. Kyuhyun dan Wookie berteman sejak kecil...dan mereka selalu bersama-sama. Bocah setan itu yang terlalu possessive terhadap Wookie. Beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum kau masuk di kelas ini,aku melihat Kyuhyun memaksa Wookie menjadikan foto masa kecil mereka sebagai wallpaper ponselnya...konyol sekali".

"Wallpaper...".

**Flash Back On...**

"Cha...Sungmin~ah...kau bisa duduk di sebelah Wookie".

.

.

.

"Permisi...aku duduk di sampingmu er~..."

"Ah...Kim Ryewook imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Wookie". Namja bermata caramel itu tersenyum padanya , terlihat sangat manis.

"Oh ne...Wookie-shi".

"Sungmin~ah...kau teman sebangkuku, jangan pernah sungkan terhadapku, cha...berikan ponselmu, aku ingin bertukar nomor telfon denganmu". Ryeowook menyerahkan ponselnya kepada namja kelinci di sampingnya, walau sedikit terkejut...namun akhirnya Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama, menyerahkan ponselnya kepada teman barunya itu.

"Ah...Sungmin, ponselmu terkunci..beri tahu aku paswordnya". Ryewook menatap Sungmin dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"111997...itu paswordku".

"Apa itu tanggal lahirmu?"

"Uhm ne...Wookie".

"ommo kau 5 bulan di atasku...Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Minnie Hyung?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, anak di depannya saat ini sangat aktif dan banyak bicara...namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan menggemaskan Ryeowook.

Sungmin membuka ponsel Ryewook dan terpampang wallpaper dua baby di dalamnya. Untuk sesaat ia terkesima menatap dua wajah menggemaskan itu, lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai mengetik digit nomor telfonnya.

.

**Flash Back Off**

**...**

"Tunggu...apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?".

"Ah... Aniyaa...". Sungmin menundukkan wajah...menyembunyikan rona merah dari pipi baby skin miliknya.

"Yya...aku melihat~...

Eunhyuk menghentikan kalimatnya, kedua bola matanya terbelalak lebar ketika seorang namja mengambil lolipopnya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut namja itu.

"Ha-Haee..."

"ikut aku, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu". Namja brunette itu menarik lengan kurus Eunhyuk meninggalkan ruang kelas, walau mengejutkan...namun seulas senyum tampak menghias bibir plump Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang sat menyadari dirinya kini sendiri lagi...dan dua namja di seberang mejanya belum beranjak...mereka begitu menikmati waktu istirahat bersama. Meski perkataan Eunhyuk sedikit membuat hatinya terhibur, namun tetap saja denyutan sakit di hatinya terasa jelas bahkan semakin jelas jika mengingat kejadian malam itu.

.

.

.

"Annyeong...". Secara mengejutkan sosok ulzzang menduduki mejanya...menggantikan posisi Eunhyuk. Ia meletakkan sekotak banana milk di hadapan Sungmin.

"Himchan Hyung".

"Minumlah...kau tampak tidak sehat Sungminnie". Himchan menekan pipi Sungmin dengan telunjuknya. Tatapan itu terlihat sangat lembut untuk namja kelinci di hadapannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari...seorang namja tinggi berkulit pucat tampak mengeratkan gigi, dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah dan mendesah berat, sebenarnya sedari tadi Kyuhyun mencuri pandang kepada Sungmin, memastikan keadaan namja imut itu setelah kejadian semalam. Sejujurnya malam itu Kyuhyun sulit memejamkan matanya setelah membuat Sungmin menangis hebat.

"Gomawo hyung... kau tidak bersama teman-temanmu?".

"Ani...aku hanya ingin melihatmu..".

Sungmin menundukkan wajah...ketika namja di hadapanya menatap lekat dirinya. Hal itu membuat Sungmin tidak nyaman...ia menyesap kuat cairan dalam kotak banana milk itu.

...

"Yah! Sedang apa kau di sini?". Suara berat dan keras mengejutkan penghuni ruang kelas tersebut tak terkecuali Sungmin dan Himchan. Namja itu mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari sekitarnya...memang ia sudah terbiasa membuat onar.

"Menemui Sungmin...kau sendiri untuk apa di sini Hyung?"

"Aku juga ingin mememui bocah ini...". Yong Guk mengikuti Himchan duduk di meja namja kelinci itu. Kini Sungmin semakin terpojok, seorang penguasa sekolah juga ikut menatapnya lekat.

"Sungminnie...apa kau sakit?". Himchan semakin mendekat. Mengamati wajah cantik Sungmin, kemudian menyentuh dahinya.

"YAK! Singkirkan tanganmu itu...". Yong Guk menepis kasar tangan Himchan...sesuatu dalam dirinya bergemuruh saat seseorang menyentuh Sungmin.

"Ada apa denganmu Hyung?"

"A...k-kau jangan menyentuhnya".

"Wae? Apa kau menyukai Sungmin?"

"M-mwoo...aniyaaa". Wajah itu kembali memerah bak kepiting rebus, image sangar yang selama ini melekat pada dirinya seolah mencair begitu saja.

"Geurae...aku yang menyukai Sungmin".

"MWOO?!" Yong Guk menegakkan tubuhnya, perkataan Himchan terdengar seperti petir untuknya.

.

'BRAKKK...Brengsek!'. Kyuhyun melangkah keluar setelah sebelumnya menendang meja dan mengumpat keras..terlihat jelas emosi yang meluap-luap dari sorot matanya.

"Ada apa dengan orang itu?" . Namja ulzzang itu menatap cengo Kyuhyun, begitupun dengan Yon Guk...ia sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap namja berkulit putih pucat di sebrangnya.

Sementara Sungmin hanya terdiam menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh...sungguh ia ingin berlari mengejarnya. Namun ia mencoba untuk tak peduli...bukankah Kyuhyun sangat membencinya dan ia tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun semakin menaruh benci pada dirinya.

"Kau serius dengan ucapannmu?!".

"Tenanglah hyung...aku hanya bercanda". Himchan tersenyum lembut dan mengacak surai Sungmin, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari namja cantik yang masih tertunduk itu.

"Yah! micchindee...kajja keluar dari ruangan ini, sebelum kau mengatakan hal bodoh lainnya". Namja tinggi itu memaksa Himchan turun dari meja, dan menariknya keluar meninggalkan Sungmin. namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali memasuki ruang kelas dan berdiri di hadapan Sungmin.

"Berikan ponselmu".

"Untuk apa?"

"Yya...tak perlu banyak bicara, cepat berikan".

Sungmin merogoh ponsel dalam sakunya, ia menatap heran namja yang bertingkah seperti perampok di hadapannya.

Dengan senyum lebar...Yong Guk mengambil gadget pink tersebut...sedikit mengutak-atiknya kemudian menempelkan di telinganya dengan bersiul kecil.

.

.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomormu...bye".

"Aishh...jinjja". Sungmin berdecak lidah, melihat tingkah laku sunbaenya yang terkesan seenaknya sendiri. Bagaimana pun namja itu baru mengenalnya dua hari ini.

.

.

.

...

...

* * *

Kyuhyun melangkah tak tentu, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Yang jelas Sesuatu dalam tubuhnya seperti memanas dan mengalir deras ke ubun-ubun kala orang itu mengatakan 'suka' pada Sungmin. Sungguh Kyuhyun benci hal itu...jauh dalam relung hatinya, ia tak rela...kata-kata tersebut terucap untuk Sungmin.

.

.

.

Hingga pelajaran terakhir Kyuhyun belum juga kembali ke dalam kelasnya. Tak ada yang mengetahui kepergiannya...bahkan Ryeowook sekalipun. Dan hal itu membuat Sungmin khawatir, tanpa sepengetahuan dua sahabatnya...sungmin memutuskan mencari sosok Kyuhyun.

Pandangannya tak pernah berhenti menyapu sekelilingnya, sungmin mungkin masih begitu asing dengan tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Namun ia bersikeras untuk menemukan namja yang ia cintai selama ini...Sungmin sungguh mencemaskan keadaan Kyuhyun.

.

"Kyu...".

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat kedua matanya menemukan sosok tinggi itu tengah duduk di tepi danau sekolah mereka. Suasana memang sepi...dan langit senja semakin membuat tempat itu begitu indah. Tak ada siapapun selain mereka...hanya sekumpulan burung gereja yang hinggap di pohon mapple...tempat Kyuhyun bersandar.

"Kyu...sedang apa di sini?".

Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya.

"...".

"Kyu...hari semakin petang, ayo pulang". Namja cantik itu sedikit mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun, namun betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat dua obsidian itu terbuka dan menatap angkuh padanya.

"Jangan menyentuhku... namja murahan!"

"Mu-murahan?...apa maksudmu!". Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya, perkataan Kyuhyun cukup membuatnya tercekat.

"Bukankah kau namja murahan...aku yakin kau telah menyerahkan tubuhmu pada dua orang di kelas tadi untuk menggoda mereka".

'PLAKK'.

Sungmin melayangkan satu tamparan keras di pipi kanan Kyuhyun hingga tercetak bentuk telapak tangannya di permukaan kulit pucat tersebut. Sungmin menangis...nafasnya memburu menahan sesak di dadanya. Seumur hidupnya...ia tak pernah mendapatkan kata-kata serendah itu. dan ia tak pernah menduga...kata-kata terkutuk itu keluar dari bibir namja yang begitu ia cintai.

"CUKUP CHO KYUHYUN!...TIDAK PUASKAH KAU MENYAKITIKU?! AKU TAU KAU MEMANG MEMBENCIKU KARENA PERJODOHAN KITA...TAPI BUKAN BERARTI KAU BISA SESUKA HATI MERENDAHKANKU!".

TAP...TAP...TAP...

Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah menjerit keras mengeluarkan seluruh sesak dalam dadanya. Semua yang di katakan Kyuhyun bagai taburan garam di atas luka hatinya yang semakin menganga lebar.

.

.

.

"Mianhae ...Ming". tampak butiran kristal bening mengalir dari mata Kyuhyun, ia menunduk dalam...menyesali kelemahannya yang tak mampu mengendalikan egonya. Kata-kata itu keluar bukan atas keinginannya...sungguh demi apapun, Kyuhyun bersumpah tak pernah menghendaki kalimat tersebut terucap dari bibirnya.

"Ada apa denganku? Ini sangat sakit...bukankah aku membenci anak itu...aku membencimu Lee Sungmin". Kyuhyun meremas kuat dadanya yang terasa perih. Meski air mata terus mengalir...Kyuhyun tetap meyakini bahwa ia membenci Sungmin.

.

.

.

Derap langkah Sungmin menggema di setiap koridor sekolah, namja itu terlalu lelah untuk berlari...sesak di dadanya telah membuat sendi-sendi kakinya melemah. Ia mengusap kasar cairan bening yang terus menerus keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Pandangannya semakin mengabur karena cairan tersebut...hingga tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di hadapannya.

'BRUGH'

Sungmin menabrak orang itu hingga menyebabkannya mundur beberapa langkah..

"YYA! Sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa tidak menjawab telfonku Min? Tidak kah kau tau...aku pusing mencarimu~... S-Sungmin...kau menangis?". Yong Guk merunduk, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya untuk menatap wajah Sungmin yang tertunduk.

"..."

"Ada apa denganmu...siapa yang membuatmu menangis eoh?". Namja tinggi itu mengusap air mata Sungmin, wajahnya tampak mengeras melihat tatapan sayu namja cantik di hadapannya.

"...".

"Apa kau ingin ke suatu tempat?". Sungmin tidak menjawab ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Apa kau lapar? Ingin makan sesuatu?".

"...".

"Kau ingin ke apartemenku? Mungkin aku bisa menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuatmu tenang...kau tau? aku punya banyak hal menarik di sana".

"...". Sungmin tak berniat sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar untuknya, suasana hatinya sangat buruk, hanya satu yang di inginkannya...Caffe Latte.

"Yah! Katakan sesuatu...jangan diam saja Min".

"Aku ingin pulang".

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu...ulljima, kau mengerikan dengan wajah seperti itu". Yong Guk menggandeng tangan Sungmin, namja tinggi itu dapat merasakan dengan jelas tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan namja cantik itu menjadi demikian...tapi ia urungkan niatnya...melihat keadaan Sungmin yang cukup kacau.

.

.

"Apa suatu saat aku boleh menumpang di apartemenmu?".

Sungmin berujar lirih...meskipun demikian, Yong Guk masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia cukup terkejut dengan penuturan namja yang tengah duduk di belakangnya. Yong Guk menduga hal buruk sepertinya menimpa namja cantik itu...hingga ia tidak betah tinggal di rumahnya.

"N-ne...tentu saja Min".

.

.

.

...

.

.

* * *

Suasana canggung tampak mewarnai dua namja yang tengah duduk berhadapan. Keduanya berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Salah satu dari mereka tampak gelisah menyantap makan malamnya sementara yang lain enggan sedikitpun menyentuh hidangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Sungmin memandang sendu makan malamnya...selera makannya hilang begitu saja, ia benar-benar tak bernafsu untuk menyendokkan secuil pun makanannya. Kejadian senja tadi di sekolah membuat namja kelinci itu menjadi pendiam. Kyuhyun menyadari perubahan itu...

Biasanya Sungmin akan tersenyum, menyapa atau bahkan bertanya sesuatu padanya, namun saat ini ia tidak dapat menemui hal itu dari Sungmin. Dan karena perubahan sikap Sungmin itulah yang membuatnya gelisah...

Sedari tadi sebenarnya namja tampan itu ingin menyamppaikan permintaan maafnya, namun lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Ego mengalahkan hati kecilnya...

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, ia benar-benar tidak tahan terperangkap dalam keraguannya dan ia harus secepatnya mengucapkan permintaan maafnya.

Namun terlambat...Sungmin telah lebih dulu beranjak dari duduknya sebelum Kyuhyun sempat membuka suaranya. Namja cantik itu berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berkutat dengan laptop di meja belajarnya, meski demikian pikirannya tak terfokus pada benda tersebut. Kyuhyun sedang berkonsentrasi merangkai kata maaf yang akan ia sampaikan untuk Sungmin. Bahkan ia sampai menulisnya di secarik kertas...tulis...hapus...tulis...hapus...berulang-ulang Kyuhyun melakukan itu mencari kata yang tepat, hingga kertas tersebut menjadi lusuh dan hampir sobek.

'Cklek'

Pintu kamar pribadinya terbuka menampilkan siluet cantik dengan secangkir minuman hangat di tangannya. Meski Kyuhyun tak melihatnya...ia tau aroma khas ini adalah aroma Caffe Latte Sungmin.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan Caffe latte tersebut di samping laptopnya. Namja cantik itu...tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun sekilas setelah itu beranjak meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Kyuhyun tertegun memandang Sungmin, sungguh hati kecilnya berteriak memanggil-manggil nama namja cantik itu. ia semakin gelisah saat tak satupun kalimat terucap dari bibirnya.

" Kyu...". Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan menatap datar pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne..?".

"Aku sudah putuskan...akan meninggalkan rumah ini, kau bisa hidup tenang tanpa kehadiranku...bersabarlah, aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku dalam waktu dekat".

DEG

.

.

'_Tidak...jangan lakukan itu Sungmin~ah'._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

Chaa Caffe Latte chap 3 hadirr...

Kyuhun~ah...happy b'day! \(^_^)/

mohon masukannya lagi ya Chingu...

o iya author bingung masukin Siwon g ya?

untuk:

Cho Na Na, Lee minlia, GaeMing, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, winecoup137, Yc K.S.H, is0live89, chikakyumin, ming0101, Cul Ah, chanmoody, Hye99, , JOYmin137, Chuu1307, Kim Ae Rin, sun young, Qhia503, Kyurin Minnie, Sneeze, kyuminbutts, kim kyuna, joyersV.A, Me Naruto, juechan, Park Min Rin, Princess Pumkins ELF, dessykyumin, sparkyumin13, Love Clouds, tera, I was a Dreamer, bunyming, Mayleen, parkhwarin, minyaa, Cho Sa Min, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, dincubie, chacha95, kyuminjoy, MissELFVIP, QQ KYUMIN, kms, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, chiikyumin, reaRelf, PumpkinSparKyumin dan para Guest...

Gomawooooo udah review, kasih masukan dan kasih semangat buat Author di chap kemarin ^^

mian kalo minnie di chap kemarin sangat tersiksa...

masih mengharap review readers untuk mengembangkan Fict ini...

Annyeong...

Hug :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast: Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast: ****Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon (yesung).**

**Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)/ di sini umur mereka di tuakan ,**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

Waktu buat chapter ini lagu 'unbreakable' nya B.A.P aku puter terus...jadi readers yang tau lagu itu...dengerin ya pas ada adegannya Yong Guk- Sungmin # Abaikan, sangat tidak penting.

.

.

**Previous Chapter**

"Aku sudah putuskan...akan meninggalkan rumah ini, kau bisa hidup tenang tanpa kehadiranku...bersabarlah, aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku dalam waktu dekat".

DEG

.

.

'_Tidak...jangan lakukan itu Sungmin~ah'._

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Caffe Latte**

* * *

Secangkir Caffe Latte menjadi saksi bisu atas keheningan yang terajut di antara dua namja yang saling mematung. Kyuhyun menatap lekat manik foxy Sungmin...mencoba menemukan kesungguhan yang tersirat di dalamnya. Hatinya benar-benar tercekat mendengar penuturan Sungmin,berkali-kali ia menjerit kata 'jangan'...namun apa daya, namja tampan itu tak kunjung membuka suaranya.

Lama mereka mempertahankan keadaan tersebut...hingga akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Ja-jangan pergi...".

Sungmin terhenyak mendengar suara berat Kyuhyun, ia urungkan niatnya untuk membuka knop pintu, namja cantik itu terdiam menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. Besar harapannya...kyuhyun akan mencegahnya pergi dan memintanya bertahan bersamanya.

"Jika kau pergi...kau akan mendatangkan masalah untukku. Kedua orang tuamu ...bahkan orang tuaku akan menyalahkanku. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh Sungmin!".

Bagai sebuah kaca retak dan pecah berhamburan karena hempasan angin...harapan sungmin kandas begitu saja. Kyuhyun memang mencegahnya pergi...namun dalam artian yang lain. Tidakkah ini terdengar menyakitkan untuk Sungmin?. Kyuhyun mencegahnya pergi hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Setinggi itukah keegoisan Cho Kyuhyun...Hingga tak memandang jauh perasaan Sungmin...

"Kau tak perlu mencemaskan hal itu...aku akan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kita baik-baik saja, atau jika kau mau...aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini". BLAMMM.

Pintu itu tertutup rapat menyisakan Kyuhyun yang tertunduk dengan meremas kuat rambutnya.

Bukan...bukan itu yang ingin Kyuhyun katakan. Ia tau...ucapannya telah menyakiti Sungmin. Kyuhyun merutukki semua kebodohannya dan kelemahannya, ia tak mengerti sampai kapan hatinya akan bertahan dengan ego tersebut.

"Ming...maafkan aku".

Tubuhnya merosot...meringkuk di atas lantai yang dingin, Kyuhyun meremas bahkan memukul-mukul dadanya yang kian terasa sesak menahan pedih di hatinya. Andai Kyuhyun mampu melangkah dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu untuk mengucapkan maaf...mungkin hatinya tidak sesakit ini...

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 01.00 pagi...

Namun Kyuhyun belum berniat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, perih dan gusar yang menjalar di hatinya memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga. Berulang kali namja tampan itu mendesah berat dan mengusap wajah lelahnya. Hati kecilnya memberontak ingin menemui namja cantik itu...

Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjang King sizenya...melangkahkan kaki jenjang tersebut untuk menuruti keinginan hati kecilnya.

.

.

...

Lama kyuhyun berdiri mematung di depan kamar Sungmin, tampak keraguan terbesit dalam benaknya. Namun sekali lagi hati kecilnya memaksa Kyuhyun untuk bergerak lebih.

'Cklek'

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan siluet cantik dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Kyuhyun dapat mendengar nafas lembut yang berhembus beraturan dari Sungmin.

Namja tampan itu berjalan pelan mendekati sosok yang tengah tertidur di hadapannya. Nafasnya tercekat kala kedua obsidiannya melihat jejak air mata yang belum sepenuhnya mengering di pipi Sungmin. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin, berusaha tidak meniciptakan suara sekecil apapun atau ia akan terlihat konyol jika namja cantik itu membuka matanya.

"Apa aku keterlaluan Ming?". Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata tersebut dengan ibu jarinya. Sorot matanya kian melembut menatap Sungmin. ia menyadari...rasa sesal semakin menumpuk di dasar hatinya...Kyuhyun benar-benar menyesali sikapnya terhadap Sungmin selama ini.

"Mianhae...".

'Cupp'.

Kyuhyun mengecup pelan bibir mungil Sungmin, mencoba menyalurkan perasaan hangat yang selama ini terpendam dalam lubuk hatinya. Ia pun tak mengerti apa yang mendorongnya untuk berbuat demikian...tapi satu yang ia sadari, darahnya berdesir hebat saat bibirnya menyentuh permukaan lembut itu.

Tak ingin menuntut lebih...Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, dan tersenyum lembut ketika melihat sosok cantik itu masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Meski demikian...gurat kesedihan masih membingkai wajah tampannya. Ia mampu bersikap selembut ini hanya pada saat Sungmin tak mengetahuinya...dan ini sangatlah miris untuknya.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi...tetaplah di sini Ming".

Kalimat itu terucap dengan nada yang sarat akan kepedihan, Kyuhyun tau apa yang ia lakukan saat ini akan sia-sia...sungmin tidak akan mungkin mendengar permohonannya, bahkan merasakan ciuman lembut yang beberapa saat lalu ia berikan.

Cukup lama namja tampan itu mempertahankan posisinya, rasa hangat dan senang bagai menelusup relung hatinya saat menatap wajah damai Sungmin, dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun membenarkan letak selimut Sungmin, dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar tersebut setelah sebelumnya mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin.

...

* * *

...**Esoknya...**

**.**

Seperti biasa...pagi ini sungmin membuatkan secangkir Caffe Latte untuk Kyuhyun. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat hati Kyuhyun gusar...Sungmin tak menunjukkan senyuman manis seperti yang beberapa hari kemarin ia berikan untuk Kyuhyun. Namja kelinci itu benar-benar menjadi sosok pendiam dan dingin di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu Sungmin yang begitu serius mempersiapkan sarapan pagi mereka, kedua obsidiannya setia mengekor pergerakan namja cantik itu. Hingga suara lembut Sungmin berhasil menyadarkannya...

"Kyu...habiskan sarapanmu". Kyuhyun mengangguk kikuk...dan kembali melanjutkan makan paginya. Hari ini Kyuhyun bertekat untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafnya dengan mengajak Sungmin berangkat bersama.

"M-min..."

"Ne...?"

"Pagi ini...kau~

'DRRRTTT...DRRRTTT...DRRRTTT...'. ponsel Sungmin bergetar keras di atas meja makan...dan itu berhasil menyela kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar Kyu...Yeobbsseyo?"

"_**YAH!...apa kau tak membaca pesanku?!**__**." **_

Sungmin mejauhkan ponselnya saat suara seorang namja dalam line telfonnya begitu memekakan telinganya. Bahkan Kyuhyun dapat mendengar seruan orang tersebut.

"Berisik! Aku sibuk...memang kau mengirim apa?"

"_**Aissshh...Lee Sungmin! aku mengirimu 25 pesan...dan tak satupun pesan yang kau baca?"**_

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau...berhenti berteriak seperti itu". Sungmin mendengus kesal, namja yang berada dalam panggilan tersebut benar-benar merusak moodnya.

"_**Kau membuatku terpanggang di sini bodoh...cepat turun! aku di depan rumahmu!"**_

"Arrasseo!" PIP. Namja kelinci itu memutus Line telfonnya dengan menjerit kesal...

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?". Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Sungmin tampak tergesa-gesa menyambar tas dan sepatunya yang belum terpakai.

"Yong Guk hyung menungguku di bawah...aku be~

'BRAKKK...PRANKK'

.

Kyuhyun memukul keras piring di hadapannya dengan tangan kosong...bagaimanapun hatinya memanas mendengar penuturan namja cantik itu. Seharusnya pagi ini Sungmin berangkat bersamanya...bukan dengan namja bernama 'Yong Guk'.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sungmin berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan ia semakin panik melihat darah yang merembas dari tangan kiri namja tampan itu.

"Darah...tanganmu berdarah Kyu...Ya Tuhaaann".

"Pergi!". Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Sungmin dengan kasar, wajahnya tertunduk menyembunyikan kilat emosi dalam matanya..

"Pergi?...Tidak! biar ku obati dulu lukamu Kyu...". Sungmin kembali menarik tangan kiri Kyuhyun, menyeka darah yang mengalir dengan seragamnya.

"Ku bilang pergi Lee Sungmin! temui namja brengsek itu! jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu!".

Kyuhyun menarik keras tangannya dan mendorong kasar Sungmin untuk menjauh...ego kembali memegang kendali penuh atas tubuhnya.

Namja cantik itu mundur beberapa langkah...saat ini yang berputar dalam benaknya adalah ia tak pernah menyangka...bahwa rasa benci kyuhyun terhadapnya semakin bertambah besar. Sungmin hanya mencemaskan Kyuhyun, ia berniat untuk mengobati luka itu...namun kyuhyun meghempasnya dengan kasar.

"..."

TAP...TAP...TAP...

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertunduk dengan nafas tesengal menahan amarah. Darah masih terus mengalir mengotori lantai marmer di bawahnya. Sakit di tangannya tak sebanding dengan sakit di hatinya, karena kebodohannya sendiri.

"ARGHHHH!".

.

.

.

...

* * *

.

"Kau sengaja menyiksaku eohh?". Yong Guk turun dari motor besarnya dan berkacak pinggang saat mengetahui Sungmin berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian matanya membulat lebar melihat penampilan Sungmin yang mencengangkan. Wajah sembab, dua kaki telanjang, seragam yang berantakan dengan noda darah di bagian perut membuat Yong Guk berspekulasi bahwa namja cantik di hadapannya telah mengalami suatu penganiyayaan.

"Katakan...katakan siapa yang menyakitimu Min?". Namja tinggi itu menarik Sungmin untuk mendekat, ia benar-benar geram melihat keadaan Sungmin saat ini.

"Eobsseo (Tidak ada)...". Suara itu terdengar seperti cicitan lemah, Sungmin menarik tangan Yong Guk untuk menaki motor besarnya.

"Yah! Luka di perutmu itu apa?!"

"Kau bicara apa? Ini bukan luka!"

Yong Guk tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sungmin, ia semakin menariknya mendekat dan menyibak paksa kemeja Sungmin.

"Bukan Luka katamu?! Itu darah~ EHH...

Kedua matanya kembali membulat lebar karena terkejut melihat perut Sungmin ternyata mulus tanpa luka gores sedikitpun.

'GULP'.

Namja garang itu sedikit susah menelan salivanya saat melihat kulit putih baby skin milik Sungmin yang terpampang jelas di hadapan matanya.

'BUGH'. "Kau lihat apa?!". Sungmin melayangkan satu pukulan di dagu namja tinggi itu...hingga membuatnya terjengkang kebelakang.

"Yakk Sungmin! kenapa kau kasar sekali?!"

"Tanyakan pada dua mata bodohmu itu!"

"Aisshh...". Yong Guk berdiri, kemudian mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu-persatu.

"Yahh! Apa yang akan kau lakukan...kau ingin mencabuliku di depan rumahku Eohh?!"

.

'Pluk'

.

Kemeja besar itu mendarat sempurna di wajah Sungmin karena dilempar pemiliknya.

"Jangan bicara konyol, ganti kemejamu dengan itu".

"Lalu kau?"

"Bukankah aku terlihat keren dengan penampilanku yang sekarang?" Yong Guk bertingkah seperti seorang binaragawan yang memperlihatkan otot-otot lengannya di hadapan Sungmin.

"Aku tak sudi berangkat denganmu!"

"Waeeeeee?! Aisshhh arrasseo...aku akan menggunakan jaketku, ganti kemejamu itu...sebelum kita terlambat, ppaliyaaa!".

Tak ada protes ataupun perdebatan lagi...Sungmin mengenakan kemeja Yong Guk yang kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan sepasang obsidian tengah menatap redup object di depan rumahnya

Kyuhyun meremas kuat tirai di sampingnya...ia benar-benar benci dengan apa yang tengah di saksikannya saat ini. Hatinya semakin berkecamuk...sungguh, ia ingin berlari menghambur keluar dan mendekap tubuh mungil Sungmin untuk menjauhi pria tinggi itu.

"Tidak..Ming, Jangan bersamanya...kau milikku".

.

...

...

* * *

.

"Kyu...ada apa dengan tanganmu?" seorang pria berkacamata memandang khawatir pada tangan kiri Kyuhyun yang terlilit perban putih.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil Hyung..".

"Benarkah?...aku berharap itu bukan karena kebodohanmu, seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu kau lakukan untuk melawan appamu".

Namja itu berdiri tenang bersandar pada mobilnya, kedua matanya fokus membaca deretan huruf pada lembaran buku di tangannya. Kali ini mereka berdua tengah berada di halaman parkir Miracle Senior High School. Kyuhyun melewatkan pelajarannya...untuk menemui gurunya, ah lebih tepatnya sepupunya...Kim Jongwoon.

"...".

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk lemah. Benar...luka di tangannya karena kebodohannya, tapi bukan untuk melawan appanya...melainkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kyu...apa kau masih bersikeras menolak perjodohan itu?"

"...".

"Katakan sesuatu, bukankah kau menemuiku untuk membicarakan masalah ini?". Yesung paham betul, namja tampan di hadapannya akan menemuinya jika sedang mengalami masalah. Ia adalah hyung dan juga sahabat terbaik selain Donghae yang di miliki Kyuhyun.

"Hhhhh...jika kau benar-benar tersiksa dengan semua ini, aku akan membantumu untuk membatalkan~

"Tidak!...Tidak Hyung, aku mencintainya".

Yesung membulatkan matanya, sungguh ia terkejut dengan penuturan namja di hadapannya. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?...bukankah selama ini ia selalu menentang perjodohan itu dan selalu menaruh kebencian pada sosok yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa aku tak salah mendengarnya?"

"...". Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, sorot matanya membuktikan kesungguhan hatinya, ...ia mencintai Lee Sungmin.

"Lalu apa masalahmu...bukankah itu bagus? Mulai sekarang tidak ada yang tersakiti lagi".

"Aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya hyung...bahkan aku selalu menyakiti anak itu".

Yesung menghela nafas panjang...ia memahami sifat Kyuhyun, dan ia tau betul masalah yang tengah di hadapi sepupunya.

"Semua ada di tanganmu Kyu...kendalikan ego dan arogansimu, atau kau akan kehilangan Sungmin". Namja tampan bermata sipit itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya menepuk bahu sepupunya.

...

...

...

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor sekolah, sehrian penuh ia tak mengikuti jam pelajarannya. Suasana hatinya terlalu buruk untuk mendengar penjelasan gurunya atau bahkan sekedar berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Hiruk pikuk terdengar memenuhi setiap jengkal sudut sekolah elit tersebut...

ya, memang ini waktu seluruh siswa dan karyawan Miracle High School untuk pulang.

"Kyu...kau sakit?".

"Aniyoo...wookie". Kyuhyun berujar lirih sambil membenarkan letak tas punggungnya. Sejujurnya ia memang menahan sakit...dan sakit itu bersemayam di hatinya

"Kau membohongiku..."

"...". tak ada jawaban, kyuhyun lebih memilih menatap sendu sosok yang berdiri jauh di hadapannya.

"Yya Kyunnie...ada apa?". Namja mungil itu sedikit mengguncang lengan Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya tersebut.

.

Dari arah yang berlawanan...Sungmin berdiri mematung melihat dua sosok yang berada dihadapannya. Apa yang ia lihat kembali membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri...

Namja cantik itu melihat Wookie tengah memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dengan sangat manja...dan terkadang mengguncang-guncangkan lengan kokoh tersebut. Sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menanggapi tingkah namja di sampingnya. Sungmin kembali berfikir...bahwa namja tampan itu memang sangat menyayangi Ryeowook.

Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti...melewati dua namja tersebut dengan wajah yang tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan raut kesedihan sekaligus cemburu.

"M-minnie hyung.."

Wookie memanggil lirih...ia terkejut dengan sikap Sungmin yang berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Lalu memandang ke arah kyuhyun mencoba mencari jawaban...namun betapa terkejutnya namja mungil itu saat mengetahui wajah Kyuhyun berubah murung menahan kesedihan. Ryeowook menangkap adanya hal janggal di antara keduanya.

.

"Kejar dia...". Seorang pria tampan dengan stelan rapi, datang menarik tangan Ryeowook dan mendekapnya, mimik dan sorot matanya memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun untuk mengejar namja cantik yang berlalu di belakangnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang...Kyuhyun berbalik dan mengejar sosok Sungmin, yang mulai menghilang di ujung koridor sekolah.

Sementara Ryeowook membulatkan matanya lebar, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dalam pelukan namja tampan itu.

"K-kim Seonsangnim...".

Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Ryeowook, ia pun dapat merasakan detakan jantung dari tubuh mungil tersebut.

"Ne?...apa kau tak nyaman dengan posisi ini?"

"A-aniyaa...". Ryeowook semakin melesakkan kepalanya di dada bidang yesung,kebahagiaan bagai membuncah dalam hatinya. Sosok yang tengah memeluknya saat ini adalah namja yang begitu ia cintai.

"Cha...kajja pulang Wookie~ah".

...

...

Kyuhyun berlari kalut saat sosok Sungmin tak juga ia temukan...nafasnya kian terdengar berat akibat terlalu hebat memompa kerja jantungnya. Apakah ia terlalu lambat hingga tak mampu mengejar namja cantik itu...

Kyuhyun tetap memacu langkahnya, ia yakin Sungmin belum sepenuhnya pergi jauh dari tempat itu...dan benar saja...Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui namja cantik itu berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah.

Namun seketika senyuman itu sirna...tergantikan dengan wajah yang mengeras dan tangan yang mengepal menahan panas di hatinya. Seorang namja berpawakan kekar bersama Sungmin, namja itu tak hanya diam ia juga mendekap sungmin yang tampak tertunduk. Emosi Kyuhyun sudah meledak di ubun-ubunnya...ia tak rela namja itu menyentuh Sungmin apalagi memeluknya seperti itu...

Kyuhyun mengambil seribu langkah, hendak menghampiri dua sosok itu dan memisahkan Sungmin dari pelukan namja itu...namun sayang,...

Namja itu lebih cepat darinya...membawa Sungmin dengan motor besar meninggalkan Miracle Senior High School, beserta Kyuhyun yang menunduk dalam.

.

"AARRRGGHH!".

Kyuhyun menendang udara kosong di hadapannya...hatinya benar-benar terbakar. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang, dan menemui namja cantik itu...kyuhyun sangatlah rindu...

Ya... namja tampan itu merindukan senyuman Sungmin, aroma Sungmin, tubuh Sungmin, suara Sungmin dan juga Caffe Latte Sungmin.

...

* * *

**Skip Time**

**.**

"Kau sebenarnya Yeojja atau namja hah?!". Yong Guk menatap ngeri...tumpukan koper dan benda-benda pink di hadapannya, kemudian mengambil sebuah boneka bunny dan melempar-lemparkannya di udara.

"YAH! Apa yang kau lakukan pabbo!". Sungmin mendelik tajam dan merebut kasar boneka tersebut. Tentu saja namja imut itu tak terima benda kesayangannya diperlakukan demikian.

"Ck...Bagaimana bisa kita membawa semua ini, aisshh jinjja".

"Aku bisa membawa koper dan beberapa benda lainnya di belakang, lalu boneka kelinci besar itu bisa di taruh di depan". Sungmin memasang wajah berfikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di dagunya.

"Apa maksudmu di depan?" kedua matanya menatap horor pada gumpalan besar berwarna putih di samping Sungmin.

"Dia bisa duduk manis di sini". Sungmin mengangkat kelinci besar tersebut dan mendudukannya di bagian depan motor Yong Guk. Tak ayal hal ini semakin membuat namja garang itu berteriak histeris...

"YAH! Kau gila Lee Sungmin, apa kata orang di jalan nanti melihatku membawa kelinci bodoh ini? Tidakkah kau ingat...aku penguasa Miracle High S~

"Jadi kau keberatan aku menumpang di apartemenmu...arrasseo, akan ku kembalikan benda-benda ini ke dalam, aku tidak jadi ke apartemenmu". Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sembari mengangkat koper dan beberapa barang miliknya, namja cantik itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya memasuki rumah.

Mengetahui perubahan sikap namja cantik itu, Yong Guk berlari kedepan dan menghalangi langkah Sungmin dengan membentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Yya...yya...t-tunggu, bukan begitu maksudku, baiklah...kajja...kajja". Yong Guk menarik lengan Sungmin untuk menaiki motor besarnya, dan jangan lupakan kelinci putih raksasa yang duduk cantik di depan Yong Guk.

...

..

.

"Hyung...bisakah kau mengendarai motormu ini secara benar?!" Sungmin menggerutu kesal, saat motor besar yang ia tumpangi melaju oleng. Tak jarang mesin berat itu hampir menabrak pembatas jalanan.

"Yak Sungmin! apa kau tak melihatnya? Kelinci bodohmu ini menghalangi pandanganku...Haaaattchhiiuw!".

Yong Guk benar-benar kesal dengan keberadaan boneka tersebut, selain menghalangi pandangan, bulu-bulu halus kelinci itu sering menggelitik hidungya dan menyebabkannya bersin-bersin...tentu saja, ia tidak bisa mengendarai motornya secara benar.

...

.

.

* * *

"Ming...".

Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki rumahnya...mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sosok Sungmin. namun tak terdengar sahutan dari namja cantik itu...

"Sungmin~ah.."

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya mencari di dapur...tempat favorit Sungmin di rumah mereka...tapi nihil kyuhyun hanya menemukan secangkir Caffe Latte yang masih hangat, Kyuhyun kembali menelan kekecewaan...

Namja tampan itu kian gusar tak menemukan Sungmin di lantai dasar...lalu ia putuskan untuk mencari Sungmin di kamarnya. Ia bersumpah akan memeluk namja cantik itu...dan mengungkapkan perasaannya sebenarnya.

"Ming...di mana kau?"

Kyuhyun berlari menapaki anak tangga...meski terkadang ia limbung dan hampir jatuh karena tersandung. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menjalar dalam dadanya... dengan kekuatan penuh ia mendobrak pintu kamar Sungmin.

.

.

"M-Ming..."

Nafasnya tercekat...kamar Sungmin bersih dan rapih, Kyuhyun tidak menemukan boneka-boneka pink yang sebelumnya tersusun di kepala ranjangnya, ia juga tak menemukan benda-benda Sungmin lainnya di kamar tersebut.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya semakin kedalam untuk membuka lemari...memastikan bahwa baju dan seragam Sungmin masih di dalamnya.

.

"Tidak...".

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya yang lemas di ranjang Sungmin, lemari itu benar-benar kosong tak menyisakan apapun. Namja tampan itu memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening.

"Kau benar-benar meninggalkanku Ming?"

Lengkap sudah penyesalan Cho Kyuhyun, ia berhasil membuat namja cantik itu pergi meninggalkannya, sungguh semua ini bukan keinginanya...

Bulir air mata yang mengalir dari obsidiannya cukup menunjukkan kepedihan dan penyesalan namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang Sungmin...mencoba menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang masih tertinggal. Baru semalam tadi ia memasuki kamar ini...menyentuh sosok Sungmin dan mengecup lembut bibirnya. Namun kini...ia tak bisa melihat namja cantik itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa kehilangan...

'Srak'

Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh sesuatu di atas ranjang Sungmin, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya...dan mengambil secarik kertas tersebut. Kyuhyun membaca dengan perlahan setiap kalimat yang tertulis di atasnya...dan itu adalah pesan dari Sungmin.

'_**Kyu aku pergi...sekarang kau tak kan terganggu dengan kehadiranku. Jangan membenciku lagi ne?..**_

_**Aku tau kau tersiksa dengan perjodohan kita...aku akan membatalkannya kyu, meski berat untukku...karena aku mencintaimu...sangat mencintaimu...**_

_**Dan Aku tau kau sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Wookie...kalian memang serasi ^^**_

_**Aku meninggalkan satu kelinciku di kamar ini...untuk menemanimu, aku harap kau menjaganya baik-baik...**_

_**Selamat tinggal Kyuhyunnie...'**_

_**.**_

Air mata itu kian deras mengalir...kyuhyun meremas kuat kertas di tangannya, hatinya bagai tersayat ratusan pisau tajam...ia tak pernah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, namja cantik itu menganggap dirinya menyukai Ryeowook dan ia semakin mengutuk dirinya karena tak mengetahui kemana Sungmin pergi.

"Tidak Ming...aku tidak mencintai Wookie...AKU MENCINTAIMU MING!"

Kyuhyun semakin meringkuk di atas ranjang Sungmin dengan mendekap sebuah boneka kelinci putih...

Kyuhyun menyadarinya...ia sangatlah mencintai pemilik boneka tersebut...

.

"Kembalilah Sungmin~ah...aku mohon".

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chaa Caffe Latte chapter 4 hadir...

Mohon masukannya ya chingu...

o iya berhubung lebih banyak yang milih ga pake karakternya Siwon, jadi dia g aku masukin di sini...maaf ne Chinguuu.

untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, sun young, Me Naruto, Cul Ah, Miyoori29, chanmoody, AIDASUNGJIN, Mayleen, ming0101, Kim Min Ra, Love Clouds, juechan, hye99, PumpkinSparKyumin, chikakyumin, JOYmin137 , Lee minli, minyaa, Zahra Amelia, reaRelf, evilkyu, QQ Kyumin, chacha95, Choi Ryo, Chuu1307, Yc K.S.H, chiikyumin, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Qhia503, Fie, I was a Dreamer, Kanaya, Zhang Ary, , sparkyumin13, MissELFVIP, sitara1083, SSungMine, Kyuminsimple, is0live89, ammyikmubmik, yunteukwon, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Youngfish, Rima KyuMin Elf, dedo, nieyaniey, bunyming, imKML, Deolovea kyuminelf, dhian930715ELF, HeeYeon, Bunnychaggy, sillygirl137, kyuminyonghwonie, kyuminkyumin137, holeinyourface, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, HeeKitty, dessykyumin, ImSFS, Princess Pumkins ELF, sparkyumin, Cho Sa Min, 137Line, Kyurin Minnie, Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie, Park Min Rin, cha, Cho viva, nova137, HaHa Shipper, kyuminbutts, w.n, , Vie Joyers3424, dan para Guest.**

gomawooooo bgt, kata-kata chingu benar-benar menyemangati saya...^^

author benar2 mengharap review readers di chapter ini...

please ^^

.

.

Annyeong...

Hugggghhhh (^,^)

kamshaheeee...


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast: Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast: ****Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon (yesung).**

**Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)/ di sini umur mereka di tuakan ,**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

_Aduuh chappie 5 bikin bingung ni dari semalem ga bisa di publish...tapi setelah melalui perjuangan yang cukup luar biasa...akhirnya chappy ini bisa dimunculin juga# abaikan._

_Mian ne Chingu udah bikin kecewa karena nunggu...Yosh, kl gt selamat membacaaaaaa..._

_._

_._

**Previous chapter**

"Tidak Ming...aku tidak mencintai Wookie...AKU MENCINTAIMU MING!"

Kyuhyun semakin meringkuk di atas ranjang Sungmin dengan mendekap sebuah boneka kelinci putih...Kyuhyun menyadari...ia sangatlah mencintai pemilik boneka tersebut...Lee Sungmin.

.

"Kembalilah Sungmin~ah...aku mohon".

.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Caffe Latte**

* * *

.

.

.

"ini apartemenku, aku harap kau nyaman tinggal di sini". Ujar namja berpawakan kekar, sembari menyeret koper pink dan sebuah boneka besar.

Sungmin melangkah memasuki apartemen Yong Guk, meski berdesign minimalis namun suasana yang dihadirkan dengan interior highend menambah kesan mewah ruangan tersebut. Sungmin tak pernah menyangka seorang namja bringas seperti Yong Guk memiliki apartemen sebagus ini, apalagi setiap property-nya tersusun sangat rapi, benar-benar tidak menggambarkan sifat asli pemiliknya.

Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya semakin ke dalam, menyapu pandangannya ke setiap sudut apartemen Yong Guk, namja kelinci itu cukup takjub dengan isi ruangan tersebut. Beberapa pot tanaman berjajar manis di balik tirai tipis yang memberikan efek dramatis bagi ruangan itu. Sungmin tak menemukan satupun barang berserakan di apartemen Yong Guk...setiap furnished benar-benar tertata dengan apik.

"kau suka tempat ini?" Yong Guk mendekati Sungmin dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, apa yang di hadapinya saat ini membuat namja tinggi itu berfantasi seperti mengenalkan apartemen baru untuk calon istrinya.

"Uhm Hyung...apartemenmu sangat bagus,lalu aku tidur di mana?"

Yong Guk menggaruk kikuk bagian belakang kepalanya , kemudian menarik lengan Sungmin untuk mendekati ranjang besarnya.

"Di sini..". ia menepuk bed sambil berkedip-kedip pada Sungmin, membuat namja kelinci itu membulatkan mata dan memandang shock dirinya.

"Yya! Hyung...hanya satu ranjang...aku tidak mau tidur denganmu".

"Mau tak mau kau harus tidur seranjang denganku Min.."

"Shirreoyo...Hyung!". Seru Sungmin tak terima dengan pernyataan namja tinggi itu. Yang benar saja ia harus tidur seranjang dengan orang yang beberapa hari ini dikenalnya, tentu Sungmin menolak keras...tidur dengan calon suaminya _(Kyuhyun_) saja, ia belum pernah.

"ini apartemenku...kau harus mematuhi apa kataku..Min".

"Aku pergi saja~...

"T-tunggu... arra!...aku akan membawakan ranjangmu sendiri, aisshh kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini padaku". Yong Guk beranjak mengambil ponsel dalam tasnya, ia memang tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan namja aegyo itu, bahkan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin seperti kewajiiban yang harus ia kerjakan.

Sungmin tersenyum manis setelah mengetahui keinginannya terpenuhi, ya walaupun harus membuat namja garang di depannya menggerutu sebal. Kedua foxynya berbinar-binar menatap Yong Guk tengah berbicara dengan ponselnya.

...

...

"_**Yeobbsseyoo, Hyung?"**_

"Zelo...bawa ranjangmu ke apartemenku".

"_**MWOOO? Lalu aku pakai apa ?..."**_

"Aisshhh...kapan-kapan aku ganti yang baru".

"_**tapi sebenarnya untuk apa Hyung?"**_

"Yah! Cepat bawa kemari!" Yong Guk berteriak keras, hingga membuat namja dalam line telfonnya tersentak tak terkecuali Sungmin.

"_**N-ne...tapi bagaimana aku membawanya, ini berat Hyung".**_

"Suruh Himchan atau Young Jae membantumu, pabbo". PIP

Yong Guk melempar gusar gadget hitam miliknya. Meski demikian ia tersenyum senang...tugasnya untuk memenuhi keinginan Sungmin akan terselesaikan dengan cepat, mengingat namja yang baru saja di telfonnya tinggal bersebelahan dengannya. Ya...apartemen Yong Guk memang menjadi satu bangunan dengan apartemen ke-lima temannya.

...

...

15 menit pun berlalu, pintu apartemen Yong Guk terbuka menampilkan sebuah benda persegi panjang besar dengan dua namja tampan yang memeganginya di kedua sisi berlawanan.

"Kalian lama sekali..." gerutu Yong Guk sambil mengekor dua temannya yang begitu kepayahan mengangkat ranjang besar pesanannya.

"Bisakah kau membantu kami, apa kau tak melihatnya...ini sangat berat hyung". Ujar seorang namja Ulzzang.

Walau dengan mendengus kesal, Yong Guk akhirnya ikut membantu mengangkat beban tersebut... ketiganya berjalan tertatih-tatih memasuki apartemen Yong Guk.

"Himchan hyung..". Sungmin memekik girang saat melihat sunbaenya, dan berlari kecil mendekati namja ulzzang itu

"Sungminnie..."

'BRUGH'..."ARRRRGGHHHH..."

Terdengar debaman dan teriakan Yong Guk setelah Himchan melepas pegangannya di ranjang , sepertinya wajah dan suara Sungmin berhasil mengalihkan konsentrasinya, hingga tak menyadari dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

"Wae hyung? Ada apa denganmu?" Himchan menatap polos namja tinggi di sampingnya, wajah Yong Guk benar-benar mengerikan...seluruh permukaan kulitnya memerah, dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas namja garang itu tengah menahan tangis.

"Argh...kaki-ku...sa-khit, pab-bohh!" Kata Yong Guk terbata-bata, satu butir air mata meluncur bebas setelah beberapa saat di tahannya. Himpitan ranjang berat di jarinya benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa.

"Mianhae hyung". Himchan bergerak cepat, mengangkat kembali benda berat itu dari kaki Yong Guk, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah setelah melihat air mata ketuanya. Sementara Zelo dan Sungmin hanya menatap cengo tingkah dua hyung-nya yang selalu tak terduga.

...

..

.

"Hyung diamlah...kau memalukan sekali". Zelo berdecak sebal menahan kaki Yong Guk yang bergerak liar setiap kali ia menempelkan handuk hangat di luka lebam ke lima jari kaki hyungnya.

"Arrghh Appohhhh...pelan pabbo!..apa kau tidak melihatnya?! semua jariku bengkak...bagaimana bisa aku memakai sepatuku besok!". Yong Guk semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sungmin, ya...namja garang itu tengah memeluk Sungmin dengan bermanja-manja dan mengeluh sakit. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin dan dua namja lainnya...Yong Guk tersenyum penuh arti dalam pelukan Sungmin. Mencuri kesempatankah? Molla...yang jelas namja garang itu sangat menikmati posisinya saat ini.

"Yya.. kau selalu berlebihan...ini hanya luka lebam, tidak separah luka lecetmu waktu itu". Gaerutu Sungmin...ia tak habis pikir seorang namja seperti Yong Guk memiliki sisi yang kekanakan.

"Appoyo...Sungmin~ah".

"YAH! Hyung...kau hanya mencuri kesempatan bukan?!". Himchan berseru keras melihat tingkah ketuanya bermanja-manja pada Sungmin, layaknya seekor anak kucing. Kesal sekaligus iri memenuhi benak dan isi hatinya.

"Waeeee?! aku memang kesakitan...kau seharusnya meminta maaf denganku, lihat kakiku ini...". Ujar Yong Guk sambil menyodorkan kaki bengkaknya di hadapan Himchan.

"Ck...Minnie, minggir...biar aku saja yang menggantikan posisimu". Himchan menarik tangan Sungmin untuk beranjak dari duduknya, tak ayal hal ini membuat namja garang itu menjerit keras.

"YAHH! aku tidak mau denganmu!...Sungmin...jangan pergiii!".

Himchan tak menghiraukan jerit penolakan Yong Guk, ia tetap bersikeras menggeser Sungmin dan mendekap paksa namja garang itu.

"Diam hyung!...pelukanku sama hangatnya dengan Sungmin".

"Humphh..menying-khir...bo-doohh, agh sesaaaaakhhhh!". Yong Guk meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Himchan, pasalnya namja ulzzang itu mendekap kuat kepalanya hingga tak menyisakan ruang untuknya bernafas secara benar.

.

Dan apartemen itu di penuhi raungan dan jerit pemiliknya. Membuat beberapa orang yang tinggal bersebelahan dengannya naik pitam karena terusik oleh suara gaduh Yong Guk.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

**Esoknya...**

**.**

"Tak semanis buatanmu Ming...". Kyuhyun menyesap secangkir minuman hangat buatannya, berulang kali ia menghirup aroma yang menguar dari Caffe Latte tersebut. Mencoba mengais kenangannya bersama Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu...walau nyatanya, hanya kenangan pahit yang ia torehkan untuk namja cantik itu.

Tak ada yang ia lakukan di pagi ini, selain duduk termenung di meja pantry, menikmati terpaan bias mentari dengan secangkir Caffe Latte dalam genggamannya. Namja tampan itu sejak pukul 04:00 pagi berkutat di dapur dan terhitung sudah 8 cangkir Caffe Latte yang ia habiskan. Kyuhyun sungguh merindukan namja cantik itu...Lee Sungmin.

Jika hari-hari kemarin...ia dapat menemukan Sungmin menggunakan apron pinknya, bergerak cekatan menyiapkan segala persiapan pagi mereka di dapur, namun saat ini...untuk sekedar menatap manik foxynya saja...Kyuhyun tak bisa.

'DRTTT...DRTTT...DRRTT'

Kyuhyun tersentak saat ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar, seulas senyum menghias bibir merahnya, ketika meyakini bahwa sang penelfon tersebut adalah Sungmin. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun merogoh benda hitam miliknya tanpa menatap layar...

"Ne...Sungmin~ah.". Seru Kyuhyun tampak menggebu-gebu.

"_**Sungmin?..Yah Kyu! apa kau sakit...hingga tak mengenali nomor sahabatmu sendiri?".**_

Binar mata dan senyumannya seketika menghilang...kala menyadari seseorang dalam line telfonnya bukanlah Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan wajah kecewanya.

"Wae...Hae?"

"_**Apa kau tidak masuk lagi hari ini?"**_

"...".

"_**Kemarin kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran seharian penuh...ada apa dengan~**_

"Apa sungmin di sana?"

"_**S-sungmin?...Ne, dia di kelas...kau~**_

PIP

Kyuhyun memutus line telfon tersebut secara sepihak. Tak ada yang terbesit dalam pikirannya selain ke Sekolah, menemui Sungmin. Namja cantik itu belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun, buktinya Sungmin masih terlihat di Sekolah mereka...Kyuhyun benar-benar berterimaksih pada seseorang yang menelfonnya pagi ini.

.

.

.

* * *

"S-sungmin?...Ne, dia di kelas...kau~ PIP.

"Yah! Putus? Kyuhyun memutus telfonku...apa-apaan anak itu!".

Donghae berteriak keras di depan ponsel miliknya, setelah seseorang memutus kalimat cemasnya secara tidak sopan.

"wae Hae?" ujar Eunhyuk begitu menyadari gelagat marah namja brunette di sampingnya, kedua bola matanya mengerjap polos, dengan pipi yang sedikit menggembung karena mengunyah snack.

"Kyuhyun...semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini".

"Kyuhyun?..di mana anak itu?...sejak kemarin menghilang".

"Molla...Aishh Hyukkie, bisakah kau makan dengan benar". Donghae mengusap remahan snack di sudut bibir Eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hae...hentikan, aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri". Eunhyuk menepis tangan Donghae di bibirnya, namja manis itu beringsut semakin menjauhi Donghae.

"Wae?...aku hanya bermaksud~

"Sikapmu membuat jantungku sakit karena berdebar...jadi aku mohon hentikan".

Penuturan Eunhyuk berhasil membuat Donghae terbelalak lebar. Namja brunette itu memang menyadari Eunhyuk selalu bertingkah semaunya sendiri tanpa menghiraukan orang lain. Tapi untuk mengakui perasaannya secara blak-blakan...rasanya terlalu mengejutkan dan diluar dugaan.

"Hyu—hyukkie...kau?"

"Ne...aku menyukaimu". Eunhyuk berujar dengan wajah datar dan sepenuhnya ringan tanpa beban. Kemudian ia menyimpan kembali snacknya setelah Kim seonsangnim memasuki kelas mereka. Namja manis itu tak menyadari, teman sebangkunya benar-benar shock mendapat serangan mendadak darinya.

.

"Hari ini tidak akan ada pelajaran hingga satu pekan kedepan". Ujar yesung dengan senyum terkembang. Sontak hal ini membuat seisi kelas bersorai riuh.

"Karena sepekan lagi, sekolah kita akan mengadakan kemah penyambutan musim dingin, khususnya bagi siswa tingkat satu. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian...dan mengenai pembagian kelompok, bisa kalian lihat di papan pengumuman". Lanjut Yesung menjelaskan tradisi Miracle Senior High School yang tiap tahunnya melaksanakan perkemahan bagi siswa tingkat satu dengan tujuan pengakraban siswa-siswanya.

...

...

...

"Ah hyung...ini akan jadi kemah yang menyenangkan". Seru Ryewook girang setelah mengetahui ia akan satu tim dengan Sungmin dan juga Eunhyuk, sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala menanggapi seruan namja manis di sampingnya.

Mungkin bagi Ryeowook kemah ini memang membuatnya senang, namun bagi Sungmin sepenuhnya tidak...namja cantik itu beranggapan kemah kali ini akan menjadi ajang penyiksaan hatinya, karena harus melihat adegan mesra kyuhyun dan ryeowook yang kelak akan disuguhkan untuknya.

Sungmin tersenyum pahit melihat wajah ceria teman-temannya...siswa lainnya sepekan kedepan, akan mempersiapkan diri untuk menjaga kondisi tubuh mereka agar tetap prima, namun berebeda dengan Sungmin...ia akan mempersiapkan diri untuk menguatkan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

"ini akan sangat berat". Gumam Sungmin lirih, namja cantik itu melalui koridor sekolahnya seorang diri. Tak jarang ia meniup-niup helaian poni yang menutupi matanya. ia memang memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya untuk menemui sunbaenya...siapa lagi kalua bukan Yong Guk dan Himchan.

"Sungmin".

Seseorang memanggilnya, dan itu membuat namja cantik itu tersentak...ia sangat mengenali pemilik suara tersebut, tanpa menoleh...Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi orang tersebut. berusaha menulikan pendengarannya...Sungmin sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan namja itu.

"Sungmin..". Namja cantik itu semakin panik dan memutuskan untuk berlari ketika menyadari derap langkah orang tersebut semakin mendekatinya.

"Sungmin tunggu". Langkahnya terhenti saat orang tersebut mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepas Kyu...". Ujar sungmin lemah, ia memberontak ingin melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun.

"Tidak...sebelum kau menjelaskan,kenapa menghindariku?"

"A-aku tidak menghindarimu...lepaskan!". Sungmin menghempas kasar tangannya hingga cengkeraman tersebut terlepas, menyisakan warna merah yang cukup kontras di kulit putihnya.

"Jika kau tak menghindariku, kenapa berlari?"

"Aku buru-buru...permisi Kyu".

Sungmin memalingkan tubuhnya berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun secepat mungkin, namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti. Kyuhyun kembali menahan lengannya dan memaksanya untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Sungmin dapat melihat dua obsidian itu menatap dalam dirinya. dan ia juga dapat merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas Kyuhyun karena memang jarak keduanya sangat dekat.

"Pulanglah..."

"Tidak...bukankah ini yang kau inginkan selama ini". Sungmin menunduk dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya...sungmin sangatlah ingin kembali ke rumah mereka, namun ucapan Kyuhyun di malam itu membulatkan tekatnya untuk pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Hati sungmin tak cukup kuat menahan semua kata-kata menyakitkan dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku mohon kembalilah Ming".

Sungmin cukup terkejut dengan nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terdengar lembut tanpa kebencian di dalamnya. Apakah Kyuhyun berubah?... Namun dengan cepat Sungmin menepis pikiran tersebut...mungkin saja itu hanyalah tipu daya dari Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya kembali ke rumah itu, bukankah namja tampan itu tidak ingin menjadi kambing hitam dalam hubungan mereka. Tidak...sekali lagi hatinya tak cukup kuat jika harus kembali menerima kata-kata kasar di rumah itu.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala lemah, ia kembali memalingkan tubuhnya untuk berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku?".

Perkataan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat namja cantik itu terhenyak dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-Ani...". Sungmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, ia harus segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum Kyuhyun kembali membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. meski sejujurnya ia cukup terkejut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengatakan hal tersebut. Memang apa peduli Kyuhyun...dengan perasaannya.

"Lalu apa maksud surat ini?" Kyuhyun mengeraskan suaranya dengan mengeluarkan selembar kertas, yang ia temukan di ranjang Sungmin. sontak hal ini membuat Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan terbelalak lebar menatap kertas di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Su-surat?"

.

**Flash Back**

"Chaa... semua sudah aku bereskan". Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah ranjang king size, kedua matanya menatap sendu koper dan juga beberapa benda miliknya yang sudah siap angkat. Sungguh ia merasa berat hati meninggalkan kamar yang baru beberapa hari ini di tempatinya, namun keadaan memaksanya harus meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Ah...tidak mungkin jika aku meninggalkan rumah ini begitu saja, sangat tidak sopan...apa yang harus ku tinggalkan untuk Kyuhyun?" Ujar sungmin sambil menimang-nimang boneka bunny di tangannya, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Mungkin selembar surat sepertinya bagus". Sungmin bermonolog sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas beserta penanya.

"me-mencintai...ah ini akan terlihat sangat konyol...kenapa aku menulis kalimat bodoh ini?...tidak! surat ini tidak akan ku berikan untuk Kyuhyun". Keraguan terbesit dalam benaknya setelah membaca pernyataan cintanya untuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin berniat membuang kertas tersebut. Namun kehadiran seseorang berhasil mengejutkannya.

" Sedang apa kau di sini...apa mengemasmu belum selesai?"

"S-sudah hyung...". ujar Sungmin sedikit gugup, ia berusaha menyembunyikan surat itu di belakang tubuhnya. Bisa kacau jika namja garang itu tau...isi dari surat tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu?...apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Di belakang tubuhmu itu apa?". Yong Guk merasa adanya gelagat mencurigakan dari Sungmin, lalu ia putuskan untuk mendekati namja cantik itu.

"A-aniyooo...kajja berangkat". Namja imut itu mendorong dada Yong Guk untuk menjauhi ranjangnya. Yong Guk yang tak ambil pusing hanya menuruti perkataan Sungmin meninggalkan kamar tersebut dengan membawa benda-benda milik Sungmin. Sepertinya namja kelinci itu melupakan sesuatu...Surat itu masih tertinggal di kamarnya.

**Flash Back Off**

**.**

"Jelaskan...apa maksud dari surat yang kau tulis ini". Kyuhyun kembali memperjelas kalimatnya, begitu menyadari namja cantik di hadapannya tak kunjung membuka suara, dan hanya menatap hampa dirinya.

"Lupakan...itu bukan apa-apa, aku hanya bercanda".

Meski terdengar sederhana, namun kalimat tersebut membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit sakit.. bagaimana mungkin surat itu hanya lelucon Sungmin,ini bukanlah sosok Sungmin yang selama ini dikenalnya...ia bergerak mengejar Sungmin yang kembali berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Kau mau kemana Ming?"

"Lepas Kyu...!". Sungmin berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun yang semakin menguat di lengannya. dan itu sangatlah sakit...

"Ayo pulang..."

"Tidak! Lepaskan...ini Sakit!"

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin untuk mengikuti langkahnya, sebenarnya bukan ini yang ingin ia lakukan, Kyuhyun hanya berniat mengucapkan kata maaf dan meminta Sungmin kembali dengan lembut, namun semua menyimpang jauh dari apa yang ia rencanakan...tubuhnya bergerak tak sesuai dengan keinginan hatinya.

"lepaskan aku Kyu...hiks!". Sungmin menagis...ia semakin takut dengan sikap kasar Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Lepaskan tanganmu!". Seorang namja ulzzang menghempas cengkraman Kyuhyun dengan kasar, kemudian menarik Sungmin ke belakang tubuhnya untuk melindunginya. Kedua manik matanya berkilat menatap Kyuhyun.

"Siapa kau?!...apa urusanmu menghalangiku!" geram Kyuhyun, kedua obsidiannya pun sama berkilatnya dengan namja di hadapannya.

"Kau menyakiti Sungmin...dan ini menjadi urusanku".

Kyuhyun semakin mengepalkan erat tangannya...hatinya memanas mendengar penuturan sosok ulzzang itu, Sungmin miliknya...dan namja di depannya ini tak berhak mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"Him-himchan hyung, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini".

Namja cantik itu menarik lengan Himchan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, ia benar-benar takut dengan ketegangan yang terjadi di antara dua namja di hadapannya, dan semakin takut jika membayangkan Kyuhyun terluka. meski demikian Sungmin cukup bersyukur yang datang menemuinya bukan Yong Guk melainkan Himchan. Karena Yong Guk itu pastinya tidak tinggal diam melihat perlakuan kasar Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya.

"Berhenti Sungmin!" Seru Kyuhyun tak terima dengan sikap sungmin yang lebih memilih namja ulzzang itu di bandingkan dirinya.

"Aku tak akan kembali ke rumah itu! jangan memaksaku Kyu!". Sungmin berjalan tanpa menoleh Kyuhyun. Hatinya sakit mengucapkan kalimat ini...ia telah mengingkari perasaannya. Ketidak percayaannya pada Kyuhyun membuatnya melawan hati kecilnya. Sementara namja ulzzang itu hanya menatap bingung perubahan sikap namja cantik di depannya, ia hanya diam tak ingin ikut campur tangan urusan pribadi Sungmin terlalu jauh, namun ia bertekat untuk menjauhkan Sungmin dari namja yang bersikap kasar padanya...Himchan tak ingin namja cantik itu tersakiti.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar kepergian Sungmin dengan namja ulzzang itu..hatinya bergejolak, Sungmin baru saja menolaknya...dan semua ini adalah salahnya. Sungmin berubah menjadi acuh..Namja tampan itu menghantam dinding di sampingnya. Membuat darah dari lukanya kembali merembas mengotori kain perbannya.

"Mianhae Ming...tangan ini telah menyakitimu". Kyuhyun menatap redup perban yang berwarna merah sempurna karena darah.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ada masalah apalagi Kyu?". Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kyuhyun yang bersandar pada sofa miliknya dengan kedua mata terpejam.

Setelah kejadian di sekolah tadi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mmengunjungi rumah Yesung. Hatinya benar-benar kacau...dan ia butuh teman untuk mencurahkan kegusarannya.

"Sungmin pergi hyung".

Namja tampan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, ia tau apa yang menyebabkan Sungmin pergi meninggalkan sepupunya itu.

"Apa kau tak mencegahnya?"

"Aku terlambat".

"Apa kau tidak memintanya untuk kembali?...aku melihat anak itu di kelas".

"Sudah...tapi gagal".

Yesung menghela nafas panjang, ia yakin sikap arogan Kyuhyunlah yang membuatnya gagal, namja berkaca mata itu tersenyum tipis melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang berantakan...sepertinya sepupunya cukup frustasi menghadapi masalah hatinya saat ini.

"Kau mencintai Sungmin?"

"Sangat".

Pertanyaan Yesung terdengar seperti rentetan soal ujian yang begitu mudah Kyuhyun jawab. Terlihat dari nada suaranya yang terkesan ringan tanpa beban.

"Dengar ...aku masih sulit mempercayainya...bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mencintai sungmin dalam waktu cepat...Bukankah kau sangat membenci anak itu, kau benar-benar aneh Kyu". Yesung menatap lekat Kyuhyun, dengan tenang ia menyilangkan kedua kakinya...mencoba menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dan menatap sendu pria berkharisma di hadapannya, benar apa yang dikatakan yesung...dirinya memang aneh. Dan Kyuhyun pun tak mengerti semua ini..seharusnya ia membenci namja cantik itu.

"Entahlah hyung...aku menyukainya setelah merasakan Caffe Latte buatannya, dan semakin mencintainya setelah mengecup lembut bibirnya". Kyuhyun tersenyum mengingat malam di mana ia memasuki kamar Sungmin dan berhasil mencicipi bibir namja cantik itu.

"MWOO?! Yah! Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki sepupu sepertimu aissshh jinjjaaaa".

Kyuhyun kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, ia sudah menduga jawabannya tidak akan memuaskan namja berkepala besar itu.

.

.

"Yya bocah...gunakan kesempatan kemah pekan ini, untuk mengambil hati Sungmin... dan ingat, jangan gunakan egomu itu...jika kau ingin berhasil".

Kyuhyun terdiam mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan sepupunya, tangan kananya terangkat untuk memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening akibat kurang tidur. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengambil hati Sungmin kembali, untuk bicara secara lembut saja...Kyuhyun tidak mampu.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari Kyuhyun lalui tanpa Sungmin, dan itu sangatlah menyiksa batinnya. Tak ada kabar darinya, bahkan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sama sekali tak mengetahui keberadaan Namja cantik itu. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menghubungi ponsel Sungmin...namun sia-sia, namja cantik itu tak sekalipun mengangkat telfonnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tau harus mencari sungmin di mana. Dan sungguh ia merindukan sosok cantik itu...namun libur sekolah untuk persiapan kemah menghalanginya bertemu Sungmin. hal ini memaksa Kyuhyun harus bersabar hingga hari kemah itu tiba...

* * *

**Satu minggu kemudian**

"Yya Kyu...ada apa denganmu?" Donghae menatap gusar Kyuhyun, pasalnya namja tampan di sampingnya itu selalu bergerak tidak tenang, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di depan, samping bahkan di belakang mereka.

"Apa Sungmin tidak ikut camping?"

"sungmin?...dia di bus belakang bersama Hyukkie dan juga Wookie".

"Benarkah dia di sana?"

"Ne...ada apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Sungmin?". Donghae benar-benar resah dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang semakin aneh selama sepekan ini, dan semua berhubungan dengan Sungmin.

Meski Donghae adalah sahabat baiknya, namun Kyuhyun tak berniat memberi tahu Donghae mengenai perjodohannya dengan Sungmin. Hanya satu orang yang mengetahui hal ini, yakni Yesung sepupunya.

"Tidak ada... lupakan, aku ingin tidur...bangunkan aku setelah kita sampai di gunung Hallasan". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari memejamkan matanya. Sementara Donghae menatap heran sahabatnya tersebut, namja brunette itu meyakini Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

**Skip Time...**

Empat bus yang membawa rombongan siswa tingkat satu Miracle senior High school tiba di sebuah medan perkemahan yang terletak di lereng gunung, setiap mata memandang takjub panorama indah yang tersaji dari salah satu landmark terkemuka di pulau Jeju tersebut...Gunung Hallasan.

"Cha...ini adalah medan perkemahan kita,persiapkan tenda kalian sesuai dengan tim yang telah di bagi, lakukan dengan cepat sebelum hari semakin petang, ingat jangan memisah dari rombongan. Bagaimanapun hutan ini masih asing untuk kalian". Yesung memberi arahan melalui mikrophon untuk puluhan siswa yang berbaris di hadapannya. Beberapa rekan seprofesinya berdiri mendampingi guru tampan itu.

.

.

.

Sorai girang dari peserta kemah memecah keheningan di hutan tersebut. Setiap siswa saling bahu-membahu mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang mereka perlukan. Namun di tengah keceriaan itu...seorang namja tampan tampak tak bersemangat, tak ada ekspresi atau binar bahagia dari wajahnya...sangat kontras dengan beberapa namja di sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak fokus hari ini, berkali-kali ia membuat kesalahan dan berakhir dengan seruan dan teguran keras dari Donghae...namun Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan itu, seluruh Konsentrasinya terpusat pada sosok cantik tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sungmin terlihat semakin cantik saja di matanya...mungkin karena lama tak melihat namja imut itu.

Tak ada yang Kyuhyun lakukan selain mengekor pergerakan Sungmin dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun menyadari setiap jengkal dari tubuh namja cantik itu benar-benar indah. Hatinya kembali berdesir kuat saat melihat senyum dan tawa manis Sungmin. Dan itu adalah saat - saat yang paling membahagiakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin berdiri seorang diri setelah beberapa temannya pergi meninggalkannya untuk mencari sesuatu...dan kesempatan ini ia gunakan untuk mendekati namja cantik itu.

.

.

"Ming..." .

Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara berat yang begitu ia kenal, Sungguh ia merindukan suara itu, kedua foxynya bergerak gelisah...ia tak mampu berbalik untuk sekedar menatap wajah namja di belakangnya. detakkan keras jantungnya memaksanya untuk diam mematung...

"..."

"kenapa kau selalu menghindariku".

Sungmin memejamkan matanya...ia memang sengaja menghindari Kyuhyun selama satu minggu ini. Namja cantik itu bertekat untuk melupakan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat membenci dirinya.

"Wae? Bukankah kau membenciku". Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sungguh kata-kata ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya, tapi Sungmin berusaha kuat...tak selamanya ia lemah di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa ia sadari...Kyuhyun turut tersakiti dengan kalimat tersebut. Namja tampan itu hanya menunduk dalam, membiarkan Sungmin meninggalkannya.

"..."

Kyuhyun tak mampu berkata-kata, ia terlalu menyesali perbuatannya selama ini...hingga membuat namja cantik itu berpikiran demikian. Kyuhyun sadar segala perubahan sikap Sungmin, sepenuhnya kesalahannya sendiri. Dan ia menuai akibat dari semua kebodohannya tersebut.

.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap sendu Sungmin dari kejauhan, sosok cantik itu sudah di depan matanya...tapi mengapa lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan kata maaf dan mengakui perasaannya. Sungguh kyuhyun berharap dapat merengkuh tubuh mungil itu...Kyuhyun sangatlah merindukannya.

.

.

.

"Ming...sepertinya persediaan kayu untuk perapian kita kurang". Ujar namja berambut blonde. ia sibuk berkutat dengan ranting-ranting kecil di depan tenda mereka.

"Benarkah Hyukki? Ah biar aku saja yang mencari ranting di sekitar sini...kau dan Wookie kerjakan yang lain saja".

.

.

"Hyuuung..". Ryeowook berlari riang menuju tempat mereka dengan sebuah keranjang berisi penuh dengan buah-buahan. Namun karena terlalu bersemangat namja mungil itu tak memperhatikan langkahnya hingga menyandung sebuah akar besar.

"Wookie!" Sungmin berteriak panik...saat tubuh mungil itu limbung dan siap menghantam tanah. Namun seseorang berhasil menangkap tubuh Wookie...dan orang tersebut adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Meski bernafas lega...namun terlihat jelas gurat kesedihan yang membingkai wajah cantiknya...tak dipungkirinya, apa yang ia lihat sangat membuatnya cemburu. Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya...Kyuhyun memang menyukai Ryeowook. dan rasa sakit di hatinya tidak akan berarti apa-apa dan tidak akan merubah keadaan. Sungmin bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu...dan lebih memilih mencari ranting kering untuk membuat perapian.

.

.

"Gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun membantu Ryeowook untuk berdiri dengan benar.

"Ne Kyu...Gomawoo, aishh aku hanya ingin membawakan buah ini untuk Minnie dan Hyukkie Hyung, ah bodohnya". Namja mungil itu menggerutu sebal karena kecerobohannya,kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Kyuhyun mengikuti namja mungil itu menuju tendanya...barangkali ia bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin di sana.

.

"Di mana Minnie hyung?" tanya wookie setelah menyadari salah satu hyungnya tidak terlihat di sekitarnya.

"Mencari kayu untuk perapian kita...mungkin sebentar lagi ia kembali". Eunhyuk menjawab seadanya...ia mempersiapkan beberapa alat memasak dengan di bantu Donghae.

"Ah aku akan menyusulnya". Wookie berlari kecil berniat mencari Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Minnie Hyuuung". Wookie menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil memanggil nama namja cantik itu, namun tak ada respon dari panggilannya. Namja mungil itu memtuskan untuk memasuki hutan semakin ke dalam. Ia benar-benar cemas jika hyung-nya tersesat di hutan tersebut...karena hari semakin petang.

"Hyuuuuuung". Kembali ia meneriaki Sungmin...suasana hutan benar-benar senyap, lolongan hewan malam membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Wookie semakin panik...ia terlalu jauh meninggalkan rombongan dan Sungmin belum juga ia temukan.

"Minnie Hyuu~ Akkhh...". Namja mungil itu memekik terkejut...saat seseorang menarik tangannya dan menghimpitnya di sebuah pohon pinus besar.

"K-kim seonsangnim".

"Kenapa kau berjalan di tengah hutan sendirian eum?...ini sudah petang Chaggy". Yesung menatap intens namja mungil dalam himpitannya, tak jarang ia meniup telinga Wookie di sela-sela kalimatnya. Membuat namja mungil yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya mendesah menahan geli. mereka baru seminggu yang lalu menjadi sepasang kekasih. tak ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka selain Kyuhyun.

"Ngh..."

"Kau tau...binatang buas bisa saja menyerangmu". Namja tampan itu menjilat bibir Ryeowook , ia sedikit menyeringai melihat kekasih polosnya tampak tersentak menerima perlakuannya

"A-aku mencari Sunghhmmphhhhh~". Ucapan Wookie terpotong saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman itu lambat laun kian memanas...yesung menarik tengkuk Wookie untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Namja mungil itu terbuai dengan setiap sentuhan bibir dan lidah yesung yang mengeksplorasi isi mulutnya, hingga membuatnya lupa tujuan utamanya mencari Sungmin.

Setelah beberapa menit...yesung melepas ciuman basahnya, udara lembab nan dingin membuat deru nafas mereka mengepul. Ryeowook sedikit kepayahan mengais oksigen di sekitarnya. Ciuman Yesung benar-benar menuntut.

"Kajja...kita kembali". Yesung berujar lirih sambil mengecup puncak hidung kekasihnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin Hyung...".

"Mungkin Sungmin sudah kembali ke perkemahan...tidak mungkin anak itu berkeliaran di tengah hutan, hari sudah gelap Chaggy".

Guru tampan itu menggandeng tangan Wookie untuk kembali ke perkemahan, tanpa merasakan firasat buruk atau perasaan tidak enak mengenai kepergian Sungmin.

.

.

"kenapa mereka lama sekali.." Eunhyuk begitu cemas, kedua sahabatnya tak kunjung menampilkan batang hidungnya...sudah terhitung 2 jam mereka meninggalkan tenda.

"Tenanglah...mereka pasti kembali". Donghae mengusap punggung Eunhyuk yang bersandar di bahunya. Sementara Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah mengetahui Sungmin belum kembali, padahal hari sudah sangat petang...perasaan tidak enak mulai menjalar di hatinya.

"Ah itu wookie". Seru Donghae...melihat seseorang yang dinantikan akhirnya muncul, namun ada yang mengganjal pikiran mereka. Wookie tidak bersama sungmin melainkan Kim Seonsangnim. Dan hal ini semakin membuat Kyuhyun bertingkah gusar...

.

"Wookie...di mana Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya panik...kedua obsidiannya bergrak tak tentu...hati kecilnya semakin yakin sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi dengan Sungmin.

"A-apa?...jadi sungmin Hyung tidak bersama kalian?" Ryeowook benar-benar terkejut mengetahui Sungmin ternyata belum kembali, rasa bersalah meliputi dirinya...seharusnya ia mencari Sungmin sampai menemukannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang...Kyuhyun berlari ke dalam Hutan, pikiran dan hatinya benar-benar kacau saat ini...orang yang dicintainya berada dalam bahaya. Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan seruan dari teman dan gurunya...tujuannya hanyalah satu...Lee Sungmin.

* * *

**Sementara itu di tempat lain**

"Kelinci kecil di mana kau?" Sungmin berjalan pelan, menyibak semak belukar di kedua sisinya, namja cantik itu mengikuti seekor kelinci putih yang ia lihat ketika mencari ranting. Ia tak menyadari bahwa dirinya semakin jauh masuk ke dalam hutan dan terpisah dari medan perkemahan. Suara lolongan dan jeritan hewan malam tak membuatnya gentar mengejar kelinci itu. Sungmin benar-benar menyukai kelinci hingga ia lupa bahaya sewaktu-waktu bisa mengancamnya.

"Hei...aku bukan orang jahat, ayolah jangan berlari terus...aku lelah".

Sungmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, ia tak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil menemukan hewan menggemaskan itu. suasana gelap membatasi pandangannya...namun ia tetap bersikeras melanjutkan pencariannya.

'SRAK'

Sungmin menajamkan pendengarannya...ia yakin itu adalah suara seresah yang di timbulkan oleh hewan kecil yang dikejarnya. Dengan hati-hati Sungmin mendekati sumber suara tersebut. Dan benar saja...walau terlihat samar...namun warna putih dari bulu hewan tersebut..cukup membuktikan itu adalah seekor kelinci.

Sungmin berjalan menurun mendekati kelinci putih itu...ia menyingkirkan setiap ranting dan dahan yang menghalangi pandangannya. Senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya...saat hewan mungil itu di depan matanya. Dengan perlahan ia merundukkan tubuhnya hendak menangkap kelinci itu. Namun sungmin tak menyadari dirinya tengah berada di bibir jurang.

'Hup'

Namja cantik itu berhasil menangkapnya, kelinci mungil itu sedikit meronta dalam pelukan Sungmin, ia berniat kembali ke atas membawa hewan kesayangannya. Namun saat ia mengangkat satu kakinya...sesuatu yang tak di inginkan terjadi.

'Srrrraaakkk..."Arrrghhhhhh..."

Struktur tanah yang menjadi pijakan Sungmin terlalu remah...hingga tak mampu menahan beban di atasnya. Tubuh mungil itu terperosok jatuh ke dalam jurang...beberapa kali ia berguling membentur akar dan batu di sepanjang jurang tersebut.

,

.

.

"Ugh...sa-kit". Sungmin merintih, setiap jengkal tubuhnya terasa remuk dan sangat sakit. Namja cantik itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri...karena tak mampu menahan nyeri yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chaaaa Caffe latte chap 5 hadiiiirrrr...

author udah berusaha mencurahkan isi kepalanya untuk membuat chapter ini...mian ne Chingu jika kurang memuaskan ^^

Mohon masukannya yaa?

Untuk:

**Cho Na Na,winecoup137, Miyoori29, Me Naruto, Mayleen, I was a Dreamer, 137Line, ,Cul Ah, dessykyumin, chanmoody, Zahra Amelia, cha, sparkyumin13, chiikyumin, bunyming, Yc K.S.H, ming0101, is0live89, HeeKitty, SSungMine, hana ryeong9, kim eun neul, reaRelf, , Kyurin Minnie, kyuminjoy, AIDASUNGJIN, hye99, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Rilianda Abelira, evilkyu, Sara hyunie, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, HeeYeon, chikakyumin, pumpkinSparKyumin, Dina LuvKyumin2min, Choi Ryo, JOYmin137, minyaa,Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, kyunie, Rima KyuMin Elf, juechan, reva kyuminelf, ammyikmubmik, freychulli,Kim Min Ra, pinkvirga, diamond, kyumin forever, Lee min lia, RinKM137, youngfish, ,Zhang Ary, parkhwarin, nova137, dhian930715ELF, KyoKMS26, Kanaya, MissELFVIP, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Mingre, ImSFS, adindapranatha, ChoKyunnie, , Deolovea kyuminelf, kyuminbutts, dedo, Park Min Rin, minniepinky, yunteukwon, Princess Fishy, Fie, nieyaniey, Qhia503, fymuthia137, Bunny chaggy, sillygirl137, kyuminkyumin137, dan para guest**

Gomawoooooooooo udah review, kasih masukan dan semangat buat author,,,,,,, :* :*

Mengharap review readers di chap ini...

Please

Annyeong...

Hugh

Kamshaeeeee

,

,


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Cast: Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast: ****Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon (yesung).**

**Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)/ di sini umur mereka di tuakan ,**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

'Srrrraaakkk..."Arrrghhhhhh..."

Struktur tanah yang menjadi pijakan Sungmin terlalu remah...hingga tak mampu menahan beban di atasnya. Tubuh mungil itu terperosok jatuh ke dalam jurang...beberapa kali ia berguling membentur akar dan batu di sepanjang jurang tersebut.

.

"Ugh...sa-kit". Sungmin merintih, setiap jengkal tubuhnya terasa remuk dan sangat sakit. Namja cantik itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri...karena tak mampu menahan nyeri yang luar biasa.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Caffe Latte**

* * *

.

.

.

Pekatnya malam dengan iringan derik serangga hutan menjadi saksi...terkulainya tubuh mungil yang tertimbun beberapa seresah dedaunan dan butiran salju. Ya...malam itu salju turun dengan lebatnya, sepertinya musim dingin datang lebih awal dari yang diperkirakan.

Meski tidak sepenuhnya sadar, Sungmin merintih sekaligus menggigil... Namja cantik itu sudah terlalu lemah untuk menahan ngilu yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya, dan suhu dingin semakin terasa meranjam tubuhnya.

Sekelebat bayangan kematian selalu memenuhi pikirannya...tentu hal ini bukan tanpa alasan. Sungmin terbaring lemah dalam kegelapan hutan, tak ada satupun manusia yang menjamah tempat tersebut. Meski jiwanya berontak ingin kembali, namun hal itu sangatlah mustahil bagi Sungmin. Jangankan berdiri, untuk membuka bibirnya saja terasa sangat sulit.

.

.

.

"Sa-kit..."

Selama berjam-jam sungmin terjebak dalam keadaan tersebut. Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain merintih dengan kedua mata terpejam. Walau demikian ia tetap berharap keajaiban datang dan membawa tubuhnya pergi dari tempat itu. Sungmin masih ingin hidup...begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan bersama teman dan keluarganya, dan ia masih ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi.

"Kyuuhh..."

Salahkah ia di saat seperti ini, berharap Kyuhyun datang untuk menolongnya? meski kecil kemungkinan itu...Sungmin tetap menyelipkan nama Kyuhyun di setiap doanya.

Seluruh kesakitannya membuat namja cantik itu membayangkan moment-moment manis antara dirinya dengan Kyuhyun...biarlah kali ini ia berfantasi sedemikian rupa, ia mencintai Kyuhyun dan kondisinya saat ini belum tentu menjanjikannya dapat melihat mentari esok, bahkan untuk sekedar melihat senyuman Kyuhun. Dan di palung jurang itu...ia merebahkan seluruh tubuhnya, bulir air mata tak pernah berhenti menciptakan jejak-jejak beningnya di pipi Sungmin hatinya semakin sakit...tak bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk namja yang begitu ia cintai.

.

.

.

* * *

"SUNGMIN...!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun menggema di antara pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Dengan berbekal sebuah senter, ia melangkah brutal menghempas setiap ranting dan semak yang menghalanginya.

Cukup bersyukur pada dirinya yang cukup tanggap mengambil senter Donghae...setelah merasakan adanya firasat buruk. Suhu dingin dan gelapnya malam tak menghentikan namja tampan itu terus memacu kakinya untuk menemukan Sungmin.

.

"MING...DI MANA KAU?!".

Nafasnya kian memburu...namja tampan itu cukup panik tak menemukan satu jejakpun dari Sungmin. Sudah tiga jam lamanya ia menapaki hutan tersebut...Kyuhyun tak peduli jika dirinya akan tersesat. Keselamatan Sungmin jauh lebih penting dari apapun bahkan dirinya, karena Sungmin sangatlah berharga untuknya.

.

"MIIIIING...!".

.

.

...

* * *

"Hyung...untuk apa kau membawa gumpalan bodoh ini?!". Zelo menggerutu kesal mengikuti dua hyungnya yang tanpa perasaan memaksanya membawa sebuah boneka kelinci raksasa.

"Diamlah! Itu untuk dipeluk Sungmin...aku tak ingin anak itu menggigil kedinginan". Ujar Yong Guk sambil mengibas partikel-partikel putih yang menempel di mantelnya.

Mereka baru saja keluar dari mobil Himchan, dan berjalan perlahan menuju medan perkemahan. Perbedaan mencolok terlihat dari tiga namja itu. Dua di antaranya terlihat ceria dan berbinar-binar sementara seorang lainnya terlihat benar-benar kusut.

Taburan salju yang begitu lebat tak menghalangi semangat Yong Guk dan Himchan, mereka terlalu rindu, ingin bertemu namja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Aku tak ingin membawa kelinci ini, apa kata Hoobae kita jika melihatku membawa ini Hyung".

"Wae?...wajahmu itu sangat cocok membawa kelinci itu". Yong Guk berjalan santai tanpa menghiraukan wajah tertekuk di belakangnya".

"YAH!...Lebih baik ku buang saja~

"Berani kau membuangnya, ku pangkas habis rambutmu!". Sebuah seringaian maut mengiringi ancaman Yong Guk.

"Aisshh kau tega sekali Hyung".

Himchan sedari tadi diam tak berniat mencampuri perdebatan antara Hyung dan Dongsaengnya. Seluruh perhatiannya terpusat pada area perkemahan di depan mereka, tampak kejanggalan meliputi tempat itu...seluruhnya sepi, hanya terlihat barisan tenda tak berpenghuni.

"Tidakkah kalian merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?". Himchan menghentikan langkahnya, membuat dua namja lainnya mengikuti hal yang sama dan memandang lurus kedepan.

"Ne...ini lebih terlihat seperti pemakaman". Ujar Zelo pelan..

Ketiganya terdiam mengamati object di hadapan mereka. Apa yang terlihat saat ini benar-benar jauh dari gambaran sebuah perkemahan.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, seorang namja kurus muncul dari arah barat...dan mereka yakin ia adalah salah satu dari Hoobaenya. Yong Guk yang tanggap langsung menyeret namja itu dengan menarik kerahnya...kontan hal ini membuat namja kurus itu memekik terkejut.

"Jelaskan...Di mana semua orang?!". Ucapnya angkuh dengan menaikkan sedikit dagunya, mencoba menanamkan kesan garang dalam benak Hoobaenya.

"Mereka semua di vila itu". Namja kurus itu menunjuk sebuah bangunan besar yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"...".

"Cuaca malam ini sangatlah buruk, tidak memungkinkan bagi kami untuk melanjutkan perkemahan...terlebih seorang teman kami juga menghilang, beberapa guru dan petugas kepolisian tengah mencarinya...namun sampai saat ini mereka belum kembali". Lanjutnya menjelaskan panjang lebar, meski tak yakin tiga namja di depannya ini akan menangkap maksud dari penjelasannya.

"Ada yang hilang?". Himchan mengerutkan dahinya, sangat terkejut dengan penuturan Hoobae kurus itu. Bagaimanapun hilangnya siswa saat kegiatan perkemahan, tak pernah mewarnai riwayat sekolah mereka.

"Bagus...biar saja ada yang hilang...Sekolah kita akan memenuhi semua media dengan hilangnya anak itu, bukankah ini sangat menguntungkan?". Ujar Yong Guk dengan tersenyum lebar membayangkan semua media akan mengekspose sekolahnya. Sementara tiga namja lainnya hanya menganga mendengar penuturan sesat namja tinggi itu.

"Yya!...Jangan melihatku dengan tampang bodoh seperti itu!...aku ingin bertemu Sungmin...di mana Lee Sungmin?". Yong Guk menatap tajam namja kurus di depannya.

"Di hutan".

"Mwo?"

"Dia sedang di cari". Lanjut Hoobae itu datar

"Mwooo?"

"Sungmin adalah siswa yang hilang di hutan".

"MWOOOOOOOOO?!". Pekikan Yong Guk dan anak buahnya bagaikan paduan suara yang memecah gendang telinga. Mereka tentu sangat terkejut dengan hal ini, terlebih untuk Yong Guk...kabar hilangnya Sungmin membuat sesuatu dalam hati dan pikirannya hampir melonjak keluar. Ia benar-benar merutukki dan menarik kembali ucapannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda dengan kami?!". Namja garang itu mencengkeram kerah hoobaenya dengan tatapan berkilat marah, namun dengan cepat...Himchan melerainya.

"T-tidak...aku berkata sebenarnya".Namja kurus itu beringsut ke samping Himchan...menjauhi singa yang tengah mengamuk.

.

"SUNGMIIIIIIINNNN!". Dengan sekuat tenaga, Yong Guk membawa tubuhnya memasuki hutan tanpa berbekal apapun. Jalan pikirannya benar-benar kacau...

"HYUNG! Kau bodoh Ck!...Yya pinjam sentermu". Namja ulzzang itu berdecak lidah melihat ketuanya berlaku gila, ia mengambil paksa senter Hoobaenya kemudian berlari menyusul Yong Guk.

"YAH! Kalian meninggalkanku sendiri!...ini untuk mu...Gomawoo". Zelo berteriak keras karena tak terima, kemudian menyerahkan kelinci besar pada namja kurus itu untuk berlari mengejar kedua hyungnya.

Sementara sang Hoobae kurus hanya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung menatap kelinci besar dalam dekapannya. Boneka besar itu rupanya menjadi pengganti lampu senter yang telah di rampas Himchan.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kyuhyun POV**

"MIIIIIINGGGG!" Untuk kesekian kalinya aku meneriakki nama Sungmin, langkahku semakin melemah...dan aku hampir putus asa dengan semua ini. Kedua mataku terasa sangat perih karena hembusan angin dingin dan derai air mata.

'_Tuhaaan...apa yang harus ku lakukan, di mana Sungminku?...aku mohon biarkan aku menemukannya. Aku bersumpah tak sekalipun akan menyakitinya, biarkan aku memelukknya dan menjaganya seumur hidupku...tolong aku'_

Hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan di tengah-tengah kepasrahanku mencari Sungmin. Aku tak tau harus melangkahkan kaki ke mana lagi...sudah berjam-jam aku mengitari isi hutan ini, dan aku tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaanya.

"Sungmin~ah...!".

Sungmin, di manapun kau berada...aku mohon bertahanlah.

Meski tertatih aku mencoba untuk tetap melangkahkan kakiku...keyakinan akan menemukan Sungmin masih sepenuhnya menguasai hati dan pikiran ini. Ya...Sungmin baik-baik saja...ia bukanlah namja yang lemah.

Aku berhenti sejenak, berusaha menstabilkan nafas yang berhembus tak beraturan... ku amati lingkungan sekitar, begitu gelap dan udara malam ini benar-benar menusuk tulang. Aku harus secepatnya menemukan Sungmin, sebelum semakin menyiksanya di udara seperti ini...

.

"Apa itu?". pandanganku terfokus pada sebuah benda yang tersangkut di semak-semak, walau terlihat samar...tapi aku tau, benda itu tak asing bagiku. Ku putuskan untuk mendekat dan memungutnya...

"i-ini...". Nafasku tercekat...syal merah muda ini adalah milik Sungmin. tak ada yang mungkin membawanya ke tempat seperti ini selain Sungmin. Ya...aku yakin Sungmin pasti di sekitar sini.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru hutan ...tenagaku benar-benar kembali karena menemukan syal ini.

"SUNGMIN...!"

.

.

.

"_to...long"._

**Kyuhyun POV END**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"_to...long"._

Kyuhyun terhenyak...ketika mendengar sayup-sayup suara rintihan. Namja tampan itu memejamkan mata untuk mempertajam indra pendengarnya.

"_Sa-kit". _

Kembali , ia mendengar suara itu...dan kali ini lebih jelas dari sebelumnya...Kyuhyun seketika membuka kedua matanya dan ia tau sumber suara itu berasal dari arah depannya. Ia melangkah maju secara perlahan...mendengarkan setiap rintihan yang semakin terdengar jelas.

Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersentak dan sedikit melangkah kebelakang, saat menyadari di hadapannya saat ini adalah jurang. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Namun satu hal yang ia yakini, suara itu milik Sungmin...namja cantik itu pasti telah terjatuh ke dalam jurang ini.

"SUNGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun dari bibir jurang, memastikan Sungmin dapat merespon panggilannya.

"_to...long"._

Dan rintihan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun yakin untuk membawa tubuhnya menuruni jurang tersebut. Lelehan salju membuat tanah menjadi liat dan sangat licin,hal itu menyusahkan Kyuhyun untuk menggerakkan kakinnya. Namun perasaan dan tekatnya mengalahkan segalanya...Sungmin sangat membutuhkannya saat ini.

.

.

"Sungmin!". Kyuhyun semakin panik saat melihat tubuh mungil itu meringkuk di dasar jurang, ia mempercepat gerakannya untuk mencapai tempat itu, Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan akar dan bebatuan yang tajam telah mengoyak kulitnya.

.

.

"Ming...". Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, dengan cekatan ia membersihkan setiap seresah dan butiran salju yang melekat di wajah Sungmin.

Namja tampan itu meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh Sungmin,ia bernafas lega dan bersyukur...tak ada satupun bagian dari tubuh cantik itu yang mengalami patah tulang, hanya luka lebam-lebam yang terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ming...sadarlah, buka matamu!". Namja tampan itu semakin mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin, berusaha memberikan kehangatan untuknya. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan dengan jelas, tubuh Sungmin gemetar dan menggigil hebat.

Berkali-kali ia menggosok pipi Sungmin dan meniup matanya, berharap namja cantik itu dapat membuka kedua foxy indahnya. Dan benar saja...kedua kelopak itu terbuka secara perlahan, Sungmin menatap sayu bayangan di atasnya...kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Kyu..". Ujarnya lemah...

"Ne...aku di sini Ming...bertahanlah". Kyuhyun menautkan jemari mereka, hatinya kian menjerit pilu saat melihat wajah cantik Sungmin semakin memucat...tak ada rona merah yang selalu menghias pipi chubby itu, bahkan bibir cherynya telah membiru. Sungguh ia tak sanggup menatap keadaan ini...

Kyuhyun melepas jaketnya untuk ia kenakan di tubuh Sungmin. Lalu menarik tangan Sungmin agar terduduk dan memposisikan tubuh mungil itu di belakang punggung lebarnya, Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua tangan Sungmin di lehernya...

Dengan sekali gerakan ia mengangkat tubuh itu...menggendongnya dengan pelindungan penuh. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah membawa Sungmin ke tempat yang lebih hangat.

"Kyuu...". Sungmin masih menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun, ia masih belum percaya...namja ini datang menolongnya. Tuhan benar-benar mengabulkan seluruh doanya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Ming".

Pelan tapi pasti Kyuhyun menapaki tumpukan salju yang kian menebal...ia menyusuri garis sepanjang jurang, kedua obsidiannya tak pernah berhenti menyapu seluruh penjuru mata angin, berharap menemukan jalan keluar.

.

.

.

...

* * *

"Hyung bisakah kita menghentikan semua ini...serahkan pada guru dan polisi yang telah mencarinya, aku lelah hyung". Zelo memperlambat langkahnya...tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis. Seharusnya ia sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang empuk bukan di hutan belantara segelap ini.

"YAH! Berhentilah sendiri...lagipula siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut eoh?!". Namja garang itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya, tak menghiraukan rengekan dari dongsaeng termudanya.

"Himchan hyung...kenapa kau ikut bersusah-susah mencari anak itu, apa kau tak merasa lelah?" Zelo beralih haluan mendekati Himchan, ia yakin namja ulzzang itu tak akan tega menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sarkatis seperti yang Yong Guk lakukan.

"Ani...ini panggilan hati, aku menyayangi anak itu...Zelo". ucapnya tanpa hambatan, memang benar adanya...Himchan sangat menyayangi Sungmin.

"MWOOO?! YAH! Apa maksudmu 'menyayangi anak itu'?" Yong Guk membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Himchan, dan mengulangi kalimat yang menurutnya sangat terkutuk. Meski dalam gelap...wajah garang itu terlihat jelas menahan cemburu.

"Wae? Aku memang menyayangi Sungminnie".

"Kau menyukainya?!"

"Ne...Sangaaat menyukainya".

"YAH! Bukankah waktu itu kau mengatakan hanya bercanda?!". Nada bicara Yong Guk semakin meninggi.

"Tapi saat ini aku serius".

Tanpa menghiraukan perubahan wajah Hyungnya...Himchan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mencari Sungmin.

"KIM HIMCHAN! TARIK KEMBALI UCAPANMU!" Teriakan itu begitu mengglegar, menggema di setiap penjuru hutan bahkan membuat beberapa burung mengepakkan sayap pergi menghindari tempat tiga namja itu.

"Shirreoyo!".

"YAH! Kau akan menyesali~

'SRAK...SRAKK'

Suara gesekan semak berhasil memotong ucapan Yong Guk.

'GULP' . ketiga namja itu sedikit kepayahan menelan ludahnya saat melihat semak di samping mereka bergoyang keras.

"Hyung...hyung...hyung". Zelo melangkah mundur menarik lengan dua hyungnya, Wajahnya kian memucat karena menahan takut. Udara dingin tak menghalangi butiran keringat meluncur bebas dari keningnya.

'SRRAKKK...SRRRRRAAAKK'

Semak itu semakin berguncang hebat, menciptakan suara gesekan yang mengerikan. Apapun di balik semak itu...telah membuat tiga namja itu berdiri kaku, terutama Zelo.

"HYUNG! AYO PERGI!...APAPUN DI DALAM TUMBUHAN BODOH ITU...SINGA, HARIMAU, BERUANG, SERIGALA, GORILA...AKU TAK INGIN JADI MAKAN MALAMNYA HYUUUUUNG!" Zelo semakin meracau tak jelas, ketakutan benar-benar menguasai tubuhnya, ia berlari sekuat tenaga menyeret dua hyungnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak ada yang menduga...Zelo yang ketakutan membuat kekuatannya menjadi belipat ganda.

.

.

'SRAAK...SRAAK'

Enam ekor kelinci yang menjadi sumber ketakutan Zelo, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Mereka saling melompat beriringan, dan terkadang menelusup ke dalam semak belukar mencari apapun yang dapat dimakan.

.

.

...

* * *

"Hhhhh...kita lanjutkan pencarian ini besok, cuaca semakin memburuk...kita semua berharap semoga mereka berdua baik-baik saja sampai kita menemukannya". Ujar seorang kepala kepolisian, yang memimpin proses pencarian dua siswa miracle senior high Schoool.

Semua anggota dan beberapa guru turut mendesah pasrah, hampir 8 jam mereka menyusuri hutan, mencari keberadaan dua siswa tersebut. Gurat lelah dan sedih tergambar jelas di wajah mereka. Pihak kepolisian dan sekolah masih merahasiakan hal ini dari kedua orang tua siswa dan juga dari media, bagaimanapun mereka tetap akan berusaha melakukan pencarian esok hari.

Namun tetap saja seorang guru muda menundukkan wajah dalam...menyembunyikan rasa sesalnya, sepupunya turut menghilang dalam kejadian ini. dan ia merasa tak berguna ...karena tak mampu menjaga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin...yang jelas-jelas adalah dongsaeng terdekatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka...Hiks". Ryeowook menyembunyikan tangisnya di dada bidang kekasihnya. Ia benar-benar terpukul dua sahabatnya belum berhasil diketemukan. namja manis ini memaksa ikut prosesi pencarian Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun, Sementara Yesung hanya mengelus lembut punggung Ryeowook...ia tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari guru yang lain, baginya suasana hati namja mungil itu lebih utama dari apapun.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja".

.

.

"GYAHAAAAAAAAA...MINGGIIIIIIIIRRRRRRR!...YAH! AJJUSHI! CEPAT PERGI DARI TEMPAT INI...JIKA KALIAN TAK INGIN MATI MUDA!". Suara gaduh berhasil memecah suasana berduka di antara rombongan polisi dan guru itu. seorang remaja dan dua temannya yang lebih tua berlari kalang kabut, merangsak semua yang ia lewati. Hingga beberapa anggota polisi terjengkang ke belakang karena ulah mereka.

.

"Tuan Kim...siapa anak-anak itu?". Kepala polisi memandang penuh keterkejutan atas apa yang baru saja ia hadapi.

"Ah...m-mereka siswa kami juga...maafkan atas ketidak sopanan mereka pada anda dan anggota polisi yang lain". Yesung membungkuk dalam di hadapan kepala dan anggota polisi itu. sepertinya hukuman siap ia berikan untuk tiga namja brandal yang telah mempermalukannya beberapa saat yang lalu. untuk apa anak-anak itu berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini.

"Ah haha...anak muda memang selalu seperti itu, sebaiknya kita segera kembali dan melanjutkan pencarian besok Tuan Kim".

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menapaki jalan mendaki yang cukup terjal, ia telah menemukan jalan keluar dari jurang tersebut. Namja tampan itu menangguhkan seluruh kekuatan di lengan dan kakinya, membawa tubuh yang kian menggigil di atasnya. Kyuhyun sangat panik saat merasakan tubuh Sungmin semakin melemas.

"Ming..". ia memanggil lirih...memastikan kesadaran Sungmin.

"...".

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat mengetahui Sungmin tak menjawab panggilannya, Namja cantik itu pingsan kembali di atas punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu...aku mohon bertahanlah".

Kedua obsidiannya bergerak gelisah kala tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Keadaan ini benar-benar menyiksa batinnya, namja yang ia cintai terkulai lemah...dan ia membutuhkan tempat yang hangat, untuk kembali ke perkemahan sangat mustahil Kyuhyun lakukan. Gelapnya malam di sertai salju yang turun begitu hebatnya tentu akan semakin menyulitkan dirinya mencapai tempat itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat bayangan sebuah bangunan kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Keajaiban sepertinya memang berpihak padanya, setelah ia tertatih-tatih menyusuri gelapnya hutan ...

Namja tampan itu setengah berlari menuju bangunan tersebut, yang ternyata adalah sebuah rumah kayu. Sangat mengherankan memang...seseroang bersedia membangun rumah ditengah hutan seperti ini

Tanpa permisi...Kyuhyun memasuki rumah kayu itu...

Kosong tak berpenghuni, itulah kesan pertama yang Kyuhyun temui saat memasuki rumah tersebut..namun Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkannya...yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini adalah kondisi Sungmin. ia menyalakan sebuah lilin di atas sebuah lemari kecil...cukup beruntung sang pemilik rumah memiliki alat penerang, meski terbilang sederhana.

Kyuhyun dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di sebuah ranjang berukuran sedang. tubuh mungil itu menggigil hebat meski pemiliknya tak sadarkan diri.

Berulangkali ia menggosok telapak tangan Sungmin yang terasa beku. Kyuhyun bergerak cepat melepas sepatu Sungmin, dan melakukan hal yang sama menggosok telapak kakinya dengan kuat. Berharap bisa sedikit mengurangi suhu dingin yang menjalar di tubuh Sungmin.

"Ming...sadarlah". Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil Sungmin dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya, namun sia-sia namja cantik itu tak kunjung membuka matanya, deru nafasnya tersenggal-senggal karena menggigil.

Kyuhyun cukup frustasi melihat keadaan Sungmin, ia benar-benar kehilangan dengan kondisi ini. tak ada binar dari mata foxynya, tak ada rona merah di kedua pipi chubbynya...dan bibir itu...semakin memucat, ia pernah mengecup lembut bibir itu...bibir Chery yang selalu terlihat manis di mata Kyuhyun.

Tidak...Kyuhyun tidak bisa membiarkan Sungmin menderita terlalu lama.

Dengan hati-hati, ia mendekati wajah Sungmin, kemudian menangkup pipi chubby itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu...aku mohon buka matamu Ming". Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin. Ia mengendus seluruh wajah Sungmin...menghembuskan nafas hangat di atas permukaan kulit cantik itu.

Dingin...seluruh permukaan kulitnya sangatlah dingin.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu belahan bibir mungil yang membiru...dengan sangat lembut ia mengecup bibir itu, lalu melumatnya secara perlahan. Kyuhyun menghisap bibir atas Sungmin...dan suhu dingin dengan cepat menjalar di indra pengecapnya. Namun Kyuhyun tak akan berhenti...bagaimanapun ia ingin melihat bibir itu memerah kembali. Ia mengulangi kegiatannya di bibir bawah..menyesapnya kuat, dan terkadang menggigitinya dengan giginya berusaha memancing aliran darah ke lapisan lembut yang tengah dicumbunya.

Tak ada respon dari namja kelinci itu, membuat Kyuhyun semakin khawatir...Tubuh Sungmin semakin menggigil, meski bibirnya kini telah memerah sempurna. Ciumannya tak sepenuhnya bisa meyadarkan Sungmin dan membuatnya berhenti menggigil. Kyuhyun semakin panik...

Namun sedetik kemudian, ia bergerak cepat melepas bajunya...dan melakukan hal yang sama pada tubuh Sungmin. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Cho Kyuhyun, ia hanya ingin menghangatkan namja yang ia cintai.

Kyuhyun melepas jaketnya dan jaket Sungmin yang membungkus tubuh mungil itu, hingga tersisa kemejanya...lalu dengan perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing kemja putih Sungmin. menampilkan tubuh cantik berisi...Kyuhyun sedikit sulit menelan saliva... sekelebat adegan erotis memenuhi pikirannya. Namun dengan cepat ia tepis pemikiran tersebut...Kondisi Sungmin saat ini sangatlah mengkhawatirkan, namja cantik itu sepenuhnya masih tak sadarkan diri dan tidak sepantasnya ia mementingkan egonya.

"Buka matamu ming aku mohon"

Kyuhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya melepas semua pakaian atas Sungmin, kemudian beralih pada celananya...meski bersusah payah menahan hasratnya...Kyuhyun tetap harus melakukan ini,

Dengan penuh perasaan, Kyuhyun membuka pengait celana Jeans Sungmin, kemudian menariknya turun hingga terlepas. Kyuhyun sengaja menyisakan celana dalamnya saja...menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan dari nafsu yang sewaktu-waktu tak terkontrol.

Kyuhyun merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Sungmin, dan mulai menindihnya secara perlahan...ia sedikit mengernyit saat tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh dingin di bawahnya. Namja tampan itu menarik jaket untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. Ia menelusupkan kedua tangannya di bawah tengkuk dan pinggang Sungmin, dengan posisi ini...Kyuhyun dapat memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin. tak jarang Kyuhyun meniupkan nafas hangatnya di leher dan rahang Sungmin. Berharap dengan apa yang di lakukan saat ini dapat menyalurkan panas di tubuh mungil itu.

"Aku mencintaimu...Ming"

"Ngh..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Chaaa Caffe Latte chappie 6 hadir ^^

Gimana Chingu?...yg dtg nolongin Kyuhyun kog ^^

hehe **Yong Guk**...**Himchan** dan **Zelo** emang dari BB baru ** B.A.P** namanya..beranggotakan **6** personil, dengan Gambar _**Bunny**_ sebagai lambang BB mereka, dan karena lambang ini aku ngrasa ada hubungannya sama **Sungmin**, jdnya aku pke karakter mereka.

Maafkan author...kl bnyak readers yg belum kenal ama wajah- wajah anak B.A.P T_T. Aku rekomendasiin...liat MV nya _**Rain Sound, Warior **_atau _**Stop it.**_Semoga dpt mempermudah Chingu, membayangkan karakter mereka di ff ini.

chap kemarin aku pisah soalnya FFn lg gangguan Chingu... T_T

o iya tentang proses jadiannya yewook, sama Hae hyuk Moment...tunggu chap depan ya...

Hihi gt aja cuap-cuapnya.

Untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Miyoori29, Me Naruto, Zahra Amelia, chanmoody, , winecoup137, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, nova137, I was a Dreamer, paprikapumpkin, elen lee,JOYeerrElepu, kyuminjoy, Cul Ah, 137Line, ImSFS, HeeYeon, hye99, , vnovgyu, Yc K.S.H, dessykyumin, reva kyuminelf, JOYmin137, HeeKitty, HachiBabyMinnie, sitara1083, BabyKyuMinJoy, ChoKyunnie, kyuminbutts, Mingre, Kyurin Minnie, sparkyumin13, R.W.E KyuMin, dhian930715ELF, najika bunny, eolovea megazuztelf, ikmubmlk, joyersV.A, ammyikmubmik, Love Clouds, is0live89, vey900128, GaeMing, kyuminalways89, chikakyumin, juechan, AIDASUNGJIN, Princess Pumkins ELF, Zhang Ary, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, KyoKMS26, , chiikyumin, jjanzu7, Rilianda Abelira , Kanaya, Gaemgyu315, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, Rima KyuMin Elf, Cho Sa Min, kyuminalways89, chacha95,Youngfish, SSungMine, ridaYKS, kyumin forever, minyaa, kim eun neul, hyukie, nurichan4, MissELFVIP, baby meLo, SongHyoJin, cha, , dhian930715ELF, .1, kim ryeosa wardhani, pumpkinelfsita, BarbeKyu, freychullie, miyuki.3424, dedo, Qhia503, Park Ha Mi, evilbunny, OKyu SUHOrt, parkhwarin, bunyming, Kim Hyunmin, min190196, Park Min Rin, Z, Kyukyu, kyuminkyumin137, Sillygirl137 dan para guest.**

Gomawoooooo udah review, kasih masukan, sama kasih Semangat buat author di chap 5 kemarin ^^

Kata-kata Chingu sangat berharga untuk Cupid'skyumin \(^_^)/.

.

Author mengharap review readers di chap ini...

Annyeong

Hugh :*

Kamshaeeeeeeee


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Cast: Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast: ****Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon (yesung).**

**Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)/ di sini umur mereka di tuakan ,**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

Tak jarang Kyuhyun meniupkan nafas hangatnya di leher dan rahang Sungmin. Berharap dengan apa yang di lakukan saat ini dapat menyalurkan panas di tubuh mungil itu.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Ngh..."

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Caffe Latte**

* * *

.

.

Gemuruh hempasan salju seolah tak membuat dua tubuh yang saling bersentuhan itu terusik. Tubuh kekar Kyuhyun membelenggu Sungmin, mendekap erat dengan segenap perasaannya. Hanya ini yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun Semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher namja cantik itu, berusaha terus menghembuskan nafas hangat di area tersebut.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka dalam posisi demikian, membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan gejolak hasratnya...oh ayolah pria mana yang tak tahan terjebak dalam posisi seperti itu, dengan keadaan setengah telanjang bersama seseorang yang ia cintai. Tapi sekali lagi Kyuhyun menepis pemikiran erotisnya, hati kecilnya menguatkan perasaan terdalamnya untuk Sungmin... mengalahkan seluruh nafsu yang hampir menguasai dirinya. Sungmin masih lemah dan itu menjadi tugasnya untuk melindungi namja manis yang saat ini berada dalam kungkungannya.

"Engh...".

Lenguhan Sungmin terdengar setiap kali Kyuhyun menggesekkan hidung mancungnya di permukaan leher dan rahang Sungmin. Dan karena hal ini Kyuhyun bernafas lega...ia tau, Sungmin dapat merasakan sentuhannya. Senyumnya semakin terkembang saat menyadari butiran peluh mulai merembas dari pori-pori namja cantik itu...panas tubuh Kyuhyun sepertinya berhasil meluruhkan belenggu dingin dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat kepala untuk mengamati wajah cantik di bawahnya, meski kedua kelopak mata itu masih terpejam namun semburat merah, terlihat kembali mewarnai wajah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeka setiap peluh yang mengalir dari kening Sungmin, dan menyibak helaian rambut yang menjuntai di dahi dan pipi namja cantik itu.

Rasa bahagia seketika memenuhi relung hatinya...Tubuh Sungmin tak lagi menggigil seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Berkali-kali ia bersyukur...Tuhan telah mengabulkan setiap permintaanya .

Sejak ia memasuki rumah itu hingga pagi hampir menjelang...tak sekalipun Kyuhyun berniat memejamkan matanya, seluruh perhatian dan tenaganya ia curahkan untuk Sungmin.

Namun bagaimanapun... kecemasan masih merongrong hati kecilnya, bukan karena kondisi Sungmin saat ini...melainkan sikap apa yang harus ia tunjukkan saat Sungmin membuka kedua matanya. Kyuhyun takut...ia tak mampu menunjukkan sisi lembutnya dan berakhir dengan menyakiti Sungmin.

Tidak...Bukankah ia sudah berjanji pada sang Pencipta, untuk menjaga dan tak sekalipun akan menyakiti Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Ming...". Kyuhyun membelai lembut pipi yang berkilau karena terpaan bias mentari. Salju sepertinya telah reda tergantikan dengan berkas-berkas emas, yang sebagian menelusup ruangan kayu itu.

Sungguh...paras Sungmin benar-benar terlihat cantik di matanya. Dan Kyuhyun sangat berharap dapat melihat binar foxy yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Buka matamu...aku mohon". Ia berujar lirih di depan wajah Sungmin, posisinya saat ini hampir tak menyisakan sekat di antara mereka bahkan bibrnya nyaris menyentuh bibir Sungmin.

Merasa tak ada reaksi... Kyuhyun mengecup pelan kelopak mata Sungmin, barang kali dengan cara ini dapat membuat namja cantik itu membuka matanya...ya walaupun kecil kemungkinanya, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan...

Berkali-kali ia mengecupnya...Kyuhyun tak pernah bosan menyentuh kelopak mata lembut itu. Dan dengan ini, ia kembali menemukan bagian termanis dari tubuh Sungmin selain bibir cherry mungilnya.

"Mmh...".

Sentuhan hangat di kelopak matanya membuat namja cantik itu sedikit terusik. Dengan perlahan ia membuka mata...mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri menerima cahaya yang menelusup pupilnya.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum ketika menyaksikan pergerakan mata indah itu, meski hati dan pikirannya begitu kesulitan merangkai kata pertama yang akan ia ucapkan untuk Sungmin.

.

.

Namja cantik itu membulatkan mata begitu menyadari Kyuhyun berada tepat di atas tubuhnya dengan kata lain Kyuhyun tengah menindihnya. Banyak pertanyaan dan dugaan yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

"K-kyu". Ujarnya lirih...

Sungmin menahan nafas saat dua obsidian itu menatap dalam padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga ia bersama Kyuhyun dalam posisi yang sulit diartikan. Seingatnya ia terperosok ke dalam jurang dan bermimpi Kyuhyun memeluknya, tapi apa yang tengah di hadapinya saat ini benar-benar nyata dan ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"K-kyu...benarkah ini kau?" Sungmin sedikit berhati-hati mengucapkan kalimat seraknya, bagaimanapun ia masih takut mendapat respon negatif dari namja tampan itu. Tidakkah selama ini Kyuhyun amat membencinya, bukan tidak mungkin kebencian itu masih tersisa untuknya meski keadaan mereka saat ini terkesan begitu intim.

"Ne...ini aku Ming". Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat wajah polos yang semakin terlihat menggemaskan di bawah dekapannya. Ia menyadari namja cantik itu pastinya sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia hadapi saat ini.

Namun Kyuhyun tak menyadari...sosok cantik di bawahnya kini benar-benar shock merasakan getaran halus yang merambat dari dada Kyuhyun saat berbicara. Dan Sungmin semakin terbelalak lebar ketika menduga tubuh mereka sepertinya saling bersentuhan tanpa penghalang apapun.

"K-kyu". Sungmin mendorong pelan pundak Kyuhyun untuk memastikan sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya. Ia melirik sesaat tubuh mereka...nafasnya tercekat melihat tubuhnya berhimpitan langsung dengan tubuh Kyuhyun. Seketika itu pikirannya bekerja tak normal membayangkan segala adegan vulgar yang mungkin terjadi semalam. Apakah mungkin Kyuhyun telah melakukan _pelecehan_ pada tubuhnya di saat ia tak sadarkan diri?

.

.

"Hiks lepas Kyu!"

Sungmin berontak ingin melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Kyuhyun, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong bahkan memukul-mukul tubuh kekar di atasnya. Bulir air mata meluncur bebas dari manik foxy nya. Namun Kyuhyun tak bergeming...sungguh ia tak mengerti dengan sikap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi demikian.

"ini tidak benar Kyu! ...apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku? kau jahat!...lepas!" Sungmin terus memukul-mukul tubuh Kyuhyun, hatinya berdenyut sakit saat membayangkan sesuatu yang berharga dari tubuhnya telah direnggut oleh namja yang menurutnya sangat membenci dirinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?...tenanglah Ming". Kyuhyun tetap mempertahankan posisinya, ia semakin mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu...meski harus mengernyit sakit karena pukulan Sungmin yang bertubi-tubi.

"Lepas! Kau membenciku! Tapi kau memperkosaku! LEPASKAN AKU CHO KYUHYUN!".

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata ketika mendengar jeritan Sungmin, namja cantik itu mengira Kyuhyun telah menyetubuhinya.

Tak ingin membiarkan kesalahpahaman itu berlarut-larut Kyuhyun semakin menindih Sungmin, dan mengunci pergerakan tangannya di atas kepala namja cantik itu. tak ayal hal ini semakin membuat Sungmin berteriak histeris.

"BRENGSEK KAU CHO! Kau memanfaatkan kelemahanku untuk memppffthhhhh"

Kyuhyun mencium paksa Sungmin...meredam semua jerit kesalah pahaman dari bibir mungilnya. Lama ia mengulum bibir chery itu...menyesap habis belahan merah yang terasa manis di indra pengecapnya.

Sementara... Sungmin semakin menjerit tertahan...apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya terinjak. Untuk apa Kyuhyun yang _'membencinya'_ memperlakukannya demikian? Apakah untuk semakin merendahkan harga dirinya?...

Air mata Sungmin kian deras mengalir...hatinya berteriak pilu. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa...seluruh gerakkannya terkunci oleh tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin pasrah menerima seluruh perlakuan namja tampan itu...bukankah semalam Kyuhyun telah menyetubuhinya, merenggut paksa hal yang paling berharga darinya...di saat ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka ketika menyadari namja cantik itu tak lagi berontak, namun aliran air mata belum sepenuhnya terhenti. Sungmin masih terisak kecil...

Dengan lembut...Kyuhyun mengecup kelopak mata Sungmin, membuat namja cantik itu mau tak mau memejamkan mata. Sungmin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa seluruh wajah basahnya.

"Ungh...". Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun meniup bibirnya, namun ia enggan membuka mata. Hatinya masih terluka jika mengingat Kyuhyun telah merendahkannya.

"Apa kau merasa sakit di bagian bawahmu?".

Sungmin membuka lebar matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, baginya itu terdengar sedikit ambigu.

"..."

"Apa kau merasa perih dan panas di bagian intim-mu?". Kyuhyun kembali memperjelas pertanyaan tersebut saat pemuda manis di bawahnya tak kunjung membuka suara.

Sungmin semakin terbelalak, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya...tak jarang ia mengerjap-ngerjap, mencoba meresapi bagian yang sakit di tubuhnya...terutama di bagian 'intim' nya. Namun ia tidak menemukan rasa sakit yang seperti Kyuhyun katakan. Tak ada rasa perih...dan juga tak ada rasa panas di bagian itu.

Sungmin menggeleng lemah...ia semakin menggigit kuat bibir bawahnyanya. Tatapan Kedua obsidian itu membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata.

'Cup'

Satu kecupan Kyuhyun daratkan di permukaan bibir yang masih digigit kuat pemiliknya, membuat gigitan itu terlepas karena tersentak.

"Dengarkan aku...Kau salah paham Ming...semalam kau menggigil hebat, dan aku hanya berusaha menghangatkanmu.". Kyuhyun melepas cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin, kemudian beralih menghapus jejak air mata di pipi namja cantik itu.

Sungmin masih belum berniat membuka suara, ia terlalu bingung dan gugup dengan semua sikap Kyuhyun...pemikiran akan kebencian Kyuhyun terhadapnya masih terpatri kuat dalam hati dan benaknya. Rasanya sangat mustahil melihat Kyuhyun bersikap lembut seperti saat ini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang...melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan pada dirinya. Dan ia sepenuhnya menyadari...semua hal menyakitkan yang Kyuhyun lakukan tempo lalu adalah kesalahan terbodohnya.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher namja manis itu, kemudian mengecup lama bagian tersebut, membuat Sungmin sedikit meremang.

"Mianhae...".

"Mi-mianhae?". Sungmin mengulang kembali ucapan singkat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon, sejujurnya ia ingin mengatakan perasaan cintanya untuk Sungmin, namun ia urungkan niat tersebut. Tak yakin Sungmin akan mendengar bahkan menerimanya...setelah semua hal menyakitkan yang ia torehkan di hati namja cantik itu.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya, dan beranjak untuk berdiri. ia membuang muka saat melihat tubuh nyaris polos yang terbaring di hadapannya. penampilan Sungmin saat ini sangatlah menggoda iman, hanya selembar kain tipis yang menutupi bagian vitalnya.

Sungmin berusaha untuk duduk... namun gagal, rasa pening yang menjalar di kepala membuat Sungmin menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya di ranjang. Melihat hal itu...Kyuhyun bergerak cepat membantu Sungmin untuk duduk dengan benar.

"Gwaenchanayo?"Ujar Kyuhyun panik kemudian menyandarkan kepala Sungmin di pundaknya.

"umh...ne Kyu, mengapa kau bersikap selembut ini padaku?"

"..."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, dan hanya menatap teduh wajah cantik Sungmin...sungguh ia berharap dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu, dengan kalimat ia mencintai Sungmin, namun sekali lagi Kyuhyun urungkan niat tersebut, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta...bahkan itu akan terkesan terlalu cepat.

"Jawab aku Kyu". Kedua foxy itu berbinar menanti jawaban yang akan terucap dari bibir merah Kyuhyun. Besar harapannya Kyuhyun akan mengatakan kalimat yang membuat hatinya berdesir, mengingat semua perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun terhadapnya beberapa saat yang lalu mengacu pada kata 'cinta'.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke perkemahan Ming". Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuh Sungmin, tanpa melihat raut kekecewaan dari wajah cantik itu.

.

**Sungmin Pov**

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke perkemahan Ming".

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaanku...apakah ia sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Lalu apa maksud dari semua perlakuan lembutmu padaku Kyu?...

Pelukan itu?

Ciuman itu?

Apa arti semuanya Kyu?...

Mungkinkah kau hanya iba pada tubuhku yang lemah ini?...

Tuhaaan...aku sangat bersyukur namja ini datang menolongku, tapi untuk apa ia bersikap demikian jika tidak mencintaiku?.

Adakah tempat untukku di hatinya... Tuhan?

Hhhhh mungkin aku terlalu besar berharap, bukankah Kyuhyun mencintai Wookie...

.

Aku menghela nafas dan kembali bangkit untuk duduk, meski harus bersusah payah menahan ngilu di kepala dan punggungku.

"Ming...jangan paksakan dirimu". Kyuhyun bergerak mendekat untuk membantuku, namun aku menepis tangannya. Dan aku bisa melihat wajah terkejutnya karena sikapku.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri Kyu". Ujarku lirih, aku tak berniat menatap wajahnya...semua sikap lembutny hanya akan semakin menyakitiku, karena Kyuhyun hanya memberiku harapan kosong.

Aku beringsut turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil pakaian yang tercecer di lantai, tapi Kyuhyun menahan gerakanku...ia menatapku sekilas lalu beralih untuk memungut pakaian itu.

"Aku mohon...jangan keras kepala, tubuhmu masih lemah Ming". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengenakan pakaian di tubuhku.

Tidak...jangan lakukan ini, kau semakin membuatku berharap Kyu.

"M-Ming? Kau menangis... Wae? Apa ada yang sakit?". Kyuhyun menatapku cemas...ia memeluk tubuhku yang bergetar karena terisak.

_'Ne...sakit kyu...hatiku sakit, kau kembali menorehkan luka dengan sikap lembutmu, jelas-jelas kau tak mencintaiku...tapi kau bersikap seperti ini ...berhentilah Cho Kyuhyun'_

_._

**Sungmin POV End**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Ulljima Ming...katakan di mana yang sakit?". Kyuhyun membelai lembut surai Sungmin...ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisi namja cantik itu yang tiba-tiba menangis. Ia semakin mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu...mengabaikan air mata yang mengalir membasahi dada polosnya. Ya...kyuhyun memang belum mengenakan bajunya.

Kyuhyun tak menyadari penyebab isakkan sungmin adalah dirinya sendiri yang tak cukup peka menanggapi perasaan Sungmin.

Kekhawatiran semakin menguasai benaknya saat Sungmin tak juga menghentikan tangisannya, Kyuhyun melepas pelukan itu dan bergerak cepat mengenakan bajunya. Tak ingin membuang waktu banyak ia bergegas membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin keluar...Meninggalkan rumah kayu itu tanpa mengucapkan salam...

Bukankah itu tak akan membuat masalah besar?...Kyuhyun menemukan rumah kayu itu dalam keadaan kosong tak berpenghuni,dan ia meninggalkan rumah tersebut tanpa meninggalkan cacat di bangunannya.

.

.

Sungmin sedikit sungkan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun...sebenarnya ia ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri...tapi Kyuhyun menolak keras keinginanya dengan asumsi Sungmin masih lemah dan ia membutuhkan perlindungan penuh.

"Jika kau lelah...tidurlah Ming". Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tetap memfokuskan langkahnya, menapaki sebuah jalan kecil yang tersambung dengan rumah kayu itu. dan meyakini jalan ini akan membawa mereka keluar dari hutan tersebut.

"Kyu.."

"Ne?"

"Untuk apa kau bersikap lembut seperti ini?". Sungmin kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, ia masih sepenuhnya berharap Kyuhyun memang menyimpan perasaan untuknya walau sangat kecil kemungkinan itu.

"Hn...aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu Ming, tubuhmu masih terlalu lemah untuk~

"Cukup...aku mengerti!".

Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar pekikan Sungmin yang memotong kalimatnya, ia dapat merasakan kekesalan dan kekecewaan begitu kental meliputi nada bicaranya.

"Wae?"

"Lupakan!".

Namja tampan itu mengerutkan dahinya, menerka-nerka sikap Sungmin yang berubah menjadi ketus...ia mendesah pelan kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya. Namja tampan itu tetap tak peka terhadap perubahan sikap Sungmin yang menjadi demikian.

...

* * *

.

"Kajja berangkat!". Yong Guk meneriaki dua tubuh yang masih bergelung di bawah mantel dan jaket tebal. Insiden 'hewan Buas' semalam membuat mereka berlari ketakutan dan berakhir dengan bermalam di mobil Himchan.

"Ne Hyung". Himchan yang memang berniat mencari Sungmin di pagi ini, cepat merespon teriakan tersebut. Gurat lelah terlihat jelas di wajah ulzzangnya. Ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam dash board, meneguknya sedikit lalu sisanya ia gunakan untuk membasuh muka.

.

.

"Kajja aku siap berangkat". Seru Himchan, ia menarik lengan Yong Guk untuk bergegas melakukan pencarian.

"Yya...kau melupakan anakmu!"

"M-mwo...anak?"

"Ne...Zelo anakmu, bangunkan dia". Yong Guk mengarahkan telunjukknya ke mobil Himchan, bermaksud menunjuk seseorang yang masih bersemayam dalam mobil namja ulzzang itu.

"YAH! Zelo anakmu hyung! Bukan anakku!".

"Jangan buang-buang waktu...cepat bangunkan anak itu ...Pabbo!".

Himcham mendelik kesal pada namja garang di hadapannya, kemudian berjalan gusar ke arah mobil untuk membangunkan dongsaengnya.

.

.

"Yya...irreonaa!". Himchan menepuk-nepuk bahu zelo yang meringkuk nyaman di balik jaket tebal. Cukup lama ia melakukan hal itu, tapi tak ada reaksi dari tubuh Dongsaengnya.

.

"Zelooo irreonaa!".

Karena jengah,...Himchan menarik kasar jaket tebal yang menjadi selimut Zelo, berharap hawa dingin dapat membangunkannya, namun tetap saja usahanya sia-sia.

"ZELOOOOO...!"

Berkali-kali ia berteriak, mengguncang, mencubit bahkan menendang-nendang tubuh dongsaengya, tapi tak membuahkan hasil apapun...Zelo masih mempertahankan posisinya.

Himchan sepenuhnya menyadari... dongsaengnya memang sulit di bangunkan... apalagi semalam anak itu berlari sekuat tenaga menyeret dirinya dan Yong Guk untuk keluar dari hutan. Tentu saja hal ini menguras habis tenaganya...rasa lelah sepertinya membuat seluruh saraf motoriknya berhenti bekerja.

Merasa putus asa...Himchan menarik paksa tubuh Zelo untuk keluar dari mobilnya, namun karena tubuhnya yang kalah besar dengan tubuh Zelo...membuat namja ulzzang itu kesulitan melakukannya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam, berharap dengan sekali gerakan dapat menarik tubuh dongsaengnya.

Namun usahanya kembali tak memuaskan, yang terjadi malah jauh dari yang ia harapkan... Himhan jatuh terjengkang kebelakang dengan setengah tubuh zelo menimpanya.

Tubuh zelo memang berhasil keluar... namun hanya sebatas dada sampai kepalanya saja... bagian bawah tubuhnya masih tersangkut di dalam mobil.

.

"Ugh...Hyuuung...bantu aku". Teriak Himchan dengan masih berusaha menyingkirkan zelo dari atas tubuhnya.

"Yah! Apa yang kalian lakukan!". Yong Guk setengah berlari menghampiri mereka, lalu membantu Himchan...mengangkat tubuh dongsaeng termudanya.

.

"apa dia mati?". Namja garang itu menarik Zelo untuk berdiri, dan memegang kedua pundaknya untuk mepertahankan posisi Zelo agar tidak lunglai.

"Zelo memang sulit di bangunkan Hyung".

"Ck...aissshh merepotkan, Ya...BANGUN!". Yong Guk menggunakan kekuatan tangannya untuk mengguncang kasar bahu Zelo, membuat kepalanya bergerak hebat ke depan dan belakang karena guncangan itu, meski demikian namja itu tak sedikitpun terusik dengan perlakuan hyungnya. Ia masih tertidur dengan pulas dan terlihat sangat damai.

"Usahamu tidak akan berpengaruh Hyung, sebaiknya kau gendong saja anak ini". Ujar Himchan sambil tetap menepuk-nepuk pipi Zelo.

"Untuk apa membawanya...tinggalkan di mobil saja!"

"Yya hyung...bawa Zelo bersama kita...kau tega sekali meninggalkannya".

"Arrasseo!...kau yang membawanya".

"aku tidak kuat ...tidakkah kau lihat tubuhnya lebih besar dariku". Himchan sedikit berjinjit menyetarakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Zelo.

...

Yong Guk mendengus kesal...walau demikian ia tetap menuruti keinginan Himchan, membawa tubuh zelo di punggungnya, ia melangkah pelan meninti jalan yang sedikit terjal. Sementara Himchan mengekor di belakangnya, terkadang membenarkan tangan zelo agar tetap bertengger di leher Yong Guk.

...

* * *

.

"KYUHYUUUUNNN!". Yesung berteriak keras memanggil nama sepupunya, sejak petang tadi ia bersama beberapa anggota polisi menyusuri hutan untuk kembali melanjutkan pencarian, namun kali ini ia tak bersama Wookie...namja tampan itu berhasil meninggalkan kekasihnya di villa saat namja mungil itu masih terlelap.

Mereka menebas setiap dahan dan ranting pepohonan yang menghalangi langkah dan pandangan, Menciptakan jalan baru di tengah hutan belantara itu. Tak henti-hentinya seruan dan teriakan mengiringi langkah rombongan guru beserta polisi tersebut.

"KYUHYUU-YAH! Untuk apa kalian disini?!" Yesung tersentak ketika seorang namja garang beserta anak buahnya tiba-tiba berdiri manis di sampingnya. Rupanya teriakan Yesung berhasil memancing mereka untuk bergabung dengan rombongan guru dan polisi itu.

"Kami juga ingin mencari Sungmin". Ujar Yong Guk datar, kerap kali ia membenarkan posisi namja yang masih tertidur di punggungnya.

"Kalian tak akan membantu apapun sebaiknya k~

"SUNGMIIIIIIINNNN!". Yong Guk tak menghiraukan celoteh Yesung dan lebih memilih melanjutkan langkahnya sembari meneriaki nama Sungmin. dan hal ini membuat yesung berdecak kesal menghadapi tingkah anak didiknya.

.

"Ajjushi...bisakah kau membantuku membawa anak ini?" Yong Guk mendekati seorang anggota polisi, dan menggesek-gesekan punggung Zelo di lengan polisi itu.

"Mwo?"

"Ayolah...tugasmu melayani masyarakat...kau tak akan membiarkan anak di bawah umur sepertiku tersiksa karena hal ini bukan?...punggungku sakit, tanganku serasa hampir patah, kepalaku pusing, nafasku sesak..aku mual, jantungku sebentar lagi akan terlepas, otakku hampir~

"Cukup!...kemarikan anak itu". polisi itu menmbuka lengannya, bermaksud mengambil alih tubuh Zelo .

Yong Guk tersenyum lebar saat polisi itu memenuhi permintaanya, kini ia dapat bergerak leluasa tanpa beban di punggungnya. Tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih...Yong Guk berlalu meninggalkan sang Polisi yang begitu tertatih menggendong tubuh Zelo. Sangat mengherankan memang...anak itu bisa menikmati tidurnya dalam keadaan apapun.

"SUNGMIIIIIIIINNNNN!".

.

.

.

"Ming..". Kyuhyun memanggil lirih...begitu menyadari namja di atas punggungnya kian membisu.

"Uhm ne...Kyu"

"Kenapa diam?...apa kau masih berpikiran, aku menidurimu semalam?". Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut...ia berusaha membangun sebuah pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan namja cantik itu.

"Bukankah selama ini kau membenciku?". Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, ia lebih memilih menanyakan hal yang selama ini mengganjal hatinya, dan ini berhubungan kuat dengan sikap lembut Kyuhyun. Meski ia meyakini Kyuhyun hanya berbelas kasihan padanya.

"Aniya...aku tidak membencimu Ming".

"Benarkah? Apa mungkin karena aku berteman baik dengan Wookie,... tak perlu memaksa bersikap baik padaku, kau tau?...itu sangat menyiksaku"

Kyuhyun terhenyak, ia menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar penuturan Sungmin, Namja cantik itu masih menyimpan kesalah pahaman antara hubungan dirinya dengan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mendesah berat...ia tak mungkin membiarkan Sungmin tersiksa dengan kesalah pahaman itu, terlebih ia telah mengetahui Sungmin mencintainya. Tentu saja surat itu menjadi bukti nyata perasaan Sungmin terhadapnya...

"Ming sebenarnya aku~

"SUNGMIIIIIIIINNNNN!".

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara teriakan yang begitu familiar di telinga meraka, terutama untuk Sungmin...

"Yong Guk Hyung".

Kyuhyun geram...mendengar Sungmin mengucapkan nama 'Yong Guk'. Namja itu selalu menggagalkan usahanya, dan ia semakin berkilat marah jika mengingat namja garang itu pernah memeluk Sungmin.

"Kyu...mereka di depan sana". Sungmin menunjuk siluet beberapa orang yang terhalang dahan dan ranting pepohonan...jauh di depan mereka.

Kyuhun menahan amarahnya..., kemudian bergegas mendekati sekumpulan orang tersebut.

Semakin ia mendekat...semakin jelas ia melihat sosok Yesung di tengah-tengah rombongan itu.

.

.

.

"Sungminnie!" Seru Himchan...saat melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, ia berlari cepat menghampiri mereka. Membuat beberapa orang lainnya terutama Yong Guk dan Yesung mengikuti langkahnya. Namun seorang polisi yang membawa tubuh Zelo tertinggal jauh di belakang mereka...

"Sungmiiinnnn!" Yong Guk berlari menghambur untuk memeluk Sungmin, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghindarinya.

"YAH! Kau...!" Namja garang itu berkilat marah, ia mengarahkan telunjukknya tepat di wajah Kyuhyun

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Yesung mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Kyuhyun, rasa cemas seketika sirna...melihat sepupunya dan Sungmin kini di depan matanya.

"Kyu...turunkan aku". Bisik Sungmin lemah...

"Tidak Ming...". Ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar tegas, tentu ia menolak permintaan namja cantik itu...ia tak ingin namja bernama 'Yong Guk' beralih memeluk Sungmin.

"Turunkan aku! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!". Kyuhyun mendesah berat...dengan hati-hati ia menurunkan tubuh mungil itu, tak berniat berdebat dengan Sungmin, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tak ingin membuat namja cantik itu merasa tak nyaman karena perlakuannya.

.

"Sungmin..."

"Lepas Hyung...aku bisa sendiri". Sungmin menepis tangan Yong Guk yang hendak membantunya berjalan, ia tak ingin membuat semua orang khawatir akan dirinya terlebih membuat Kyuhyun dan Yong Guk saling bersitegang seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sungmin berjalan pelan, namun baru tiga langkah yang berhasil ia lalui, tubuh mungilnya tiba-tiba limbung...Yesung yang memang berada di sampingnya...bergerak cepat menangkap tubuh Sungmin.

"SUNGMIN!" Semua orang terdekat Sungmin memekik terkejut, melihat namja cantik itu tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Sungmin sepertinya mengalami dehidrasi... kita harus cepat membawanya keluar dari tempat ini" Yesung berujar panik, mengetahui kondisi Sungmin yang berubah menjadi pucat.

"Biar aku yang membawanya Hyung".

"Tidak! Biar aku saja yang membawanya Kim Seonsaengnim". Yong Guk memaksa mengambil alih tubuh Sungmin dari tangan Guru tampan itu.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" Kyuhyun menepis kasar tangan Yong Guk, ia tak akan mungkin membiarkan namja ini merebut Sungmin-nya.

"YAH! berani menantangku! Siapa kau!" Namja garang itu menegakkan tubuhnya, berniat meraih kerah Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. keduanya saling mencengkeram kerah dan menatap geram.

.

"HENTIKAN! Aku yang akan membawa anak ini!" Yesung mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin...membawanya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu untuk memberinya pertolongan intensif. sementara dua namja di belakangnya saling berkilat marah. Menahan gejolak cemburu yang semakin meluap.

.

.

.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ribut sekali?" Zelo menguap kecil lalu mengamati keadaan sekitar, ia terkejut mendapati dirinya berada di tengah hutan dengan posisi di atas punggung seorang pria...yang jika di lihat dari busananya...pria tersebut adalah seorang polisi.

"Nak...b-bisakah, k-kau turun?" Pria itu berbicara dengan terbata-bata...beban di punggungnya benar-bebar sangat berat. Ia kesulitan...menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, membuatnya berjalan sempoyongan.

"Hmmm sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi...baiklah aku tidur lagi". Zelo kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu polisi itu, dan memutuskan untuk kembali jatuh tertidur tanpa menghiraukan lenguh kepayahan pria di bawahnya.

...

* * *

.

"Benarkah mereka sudah ditemukan Hae?"

"Ne...Hyukkie, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan...mereka baik-baik saja, meski Sungmin harus sedikit menerima perawatan khusus di rumah sakit untuk memulihkan kondisinya". Ujar Donghae sembari berjalan mendekati namja blonde yang tengah duduk di ranjang. Mereka saat ini masih berada di sebuah kamar villa, menunggu kabar pencarian Sungmin dan kyuhyun.

"Ah Syukurlah...".

"Sekarang kita yang harus dikhawatirkan?"

"M-mwo...apa maksudmu hae...Akhh". Eunhyuk memekik terkejut saat namja brunette itu menghempas tubuhnya di ranjang. Kedua matanya semakin membulat lebar melihat Donghae menindih tubuh kurusnya.

.

"Manis...". Donghae menyeringai setelah menjilat pelan puncak hidung Eunhyuk...

"Me-menyingkir hae...aku tak ingin siswa lainnya mengetahui posisi kita"

"Tidak...bukankah kau menyukaiku?".Eunhyuk memejamkan mata erat begitu mengetahui Donghae semakin mendekati bibir plumpnya.

"mwo? Ha-hae...eungh". Desah Eunhyuk saat lidah basah itu menjilati permukaan bibirnya, ia hendak memalingkan wajah namun kedua tangan Donghae menahannya dengan kuat.

"H-hae...hentikhammphhffthhmmmmm". Donghae melahap habis belahan merah namja blonde di bawahnya, tak memperdulikan penolakan yang terlontar dari Eunhyuk. Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menyibak kemeja Eunhyuk...meraba perutnya dengan seduktif.

"Hmmmpphhh...akhhmm". Namja manis itu masih berusaha melepaskan diri, namun sayang...kekuatan Donghae lebih kuat dari apa yang ia kira. Deru nafasnya kian memburu..kala jemari lihai itu menggelitik setiap jengkal permukaan kulit perutnya, dan perlahan semakin bergerak ke atas.

'CKLEK'

"Hyung aku~ OMMMOOOO!". Wookie terbelalak lebar melihat adegan panas di hadapannya. Ia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menutup bibir yang terbuka lebar karena terkejut.

"Wo-wokie.." Eunhyuk mendorong kasar tubuh di atasnya begitu mengetahui kedatangan Ryeowook. Wajahnya kini merah padam...seseorang telah menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah bercumbu dengan Donghae.

"Hyung...kalian?"

"Ne...Dia kekasihku sekarang". Donghae bergerak cepat menarik Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya, sontak hal ini membuat dua namja manis itu membulatkan mata lebar, terlebih untuk Eunhyuk...ia tak pernah menyangka nama brunette di depanya akan bertindak secara sepihak seperti saat ini. Selama ini ia melihat Donghae sebagai namja yang sangat pendiam...tapi perlakuannya beberapa saat yang lalu benar-benar tidak menggambarkan sisi Donghae.

"Hae". Bisik Eunhyuk pelan, ia masih memastikan dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi dengan semua ucapan Donghae.

"Ne chaggy...?"

Dan panggilan itu memang membuktikan Donghae telah mengklaim dirnya sebagai kekasihnya.

"Uhm...sebaiknya aku keluar Hyung". Ryewook melangkah mundur, tak ingin memgganggu dua namja yang baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Wookie tunggu, kau kemari ada keperluan apa?"

"Ah...a-aku hanya ingin me-mengajak kalian menjenguk Minnie Hyung". Wookie sedikit kikuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, namja manis itu berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari dua namja yang tengah bercumbu di depannya. Wajahnya kian memerah ketika melihat dua namja itu saling bercumbu panas.

"Hyung..kau mengabaikan keberadaanku?"

"Anghhhmmhhh..." Lenguh Eunhyuk di tengah ciumannya.

Ryeowook menganga lebar menyaksikan dua hyungnya semakin beradegan vulgar di hadapannya. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran Donghae dan Eunhyuk hingga mempertahankan adegan panas itu. Ryeowook dapat melihat dengan jelas...Donghae begitu menikmati kegiatannya menjilat leher Eunhyuk dan semakin turun meraup tonjolan kecoklatan milik namja blonde itu.

.

"Aku pergi Hyuung!" Blamm

Ryeowook yang tidak tahan...berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sebelum sesuatu dalam dirinya tersulut menahan hasrat karena ulah erotis dan panas dari kedua hyungnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin terbaring lemah di sebuah ruangan serba putih, aroma obat begitu kental menguar dari setiap sudut ruangan tersebut. Sebuah selang menghubungkan tangannya dengan sebotol cairan putih yang tergantung di sisi ranjangnya. Namja cantik itu tak sendiri empat orang namja duduk mendampinginya dengan posisi yang berlawanan...sorot mata mereka begitu redup mengamati sosok cantik yang belum membuka matanya sejak 3 jam yang lalu.

"Kapan Sungmin akan siuman eoh?" ujar Yong Guk sedikit gusar berkali-kali ia berganti posisi duduk dengan Himchan, menunggu namja cantik itu membuka kedua foxynya.

"Sabarlah Hyung...mungkin ia masih di bawah pengaruh obat". Himchan menepuk-nepuk bahu Hyungnya, meski demikian ia cukup cemas dengan kondisi Sungmin, sudah dua hari ini ia tak melihat senyum kelinci namja cantik itu...membuatnya merasa sangat kehilangan.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Yong Guk dan Hiimchan...seorang namja tampan yang duduk di sisi berlawanan dari mereka, diam termenung...ia pun tak menduga Sungmin akan kembali pingsan, bukankah beberapa jam yang lalu...Kondisi Sungmin sudah membaik...namun keadaannya saat ini sangat berbeda 180 derajat. Sungmin kembali memucat.

Kyuhyun sepenuhnya menyadari penyebab kondisi Sungmin semakin menurun. Ia mengingat kejadian malam kemarin...selama berjam-jam Sungmin terjebak dalam udara dingin dengan keadaan lemah hingga kehilangan banyak cairan, dan semenjak ia menemukannya di jurang...Sungmin tak mendapat asupan air bahkan makanan.

"Kyu...tak perlu cemas, Sungmin hanya mengalami dehidrasi". Ujar Yesung menenangkan namja yang duduk di sampingnya. ia paham betul suasana hati sepupunya itu, namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak...hanya menunggu Sungmin sadar dari pingsannya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi penuturan guru muda itu, ia beranjak dari duduknya berniat membelai pipi Chubby Sungmin.

"YAH! Mau apa kau!". Yong Guk berseru keras ketika melihat Kyuhyun semakin mendekati Namja cantik itu, sontak hal ini membuat Kyuhyun mendesah berat dan beralih menatap geram namja di hadapannya.

"Wae? Bukan urusanmu dengan semua yang ingin ku lakukan pada Sungmin!". Kyuhyun berujar tegas, terlihat jelas kilat amarah dari dua obsidiannya.

"Kau melawanku?! Kau tak berhak menyentuh Sungmin!".

"Tentu saja aku berhak menyentuhnya bahkan lebih berhak dari pada dirimu!" Amarah Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar menjalar di rongga dadanya.

Yesung dan Himchan yang menyaksikan perdebatan dua namja itukian memanas, memutuskan untuk menarik lengan mereka. Keadaan ini tentu akan mengusik sungmin yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Hyung...hentikan ini masih di rumah sakit". Himchan memaksa hyungnya untuk kembali menduduki kursinya, namun namja garang itu menghempas kasar tangan Himchan, tatapan tajamnya menghunus tepat pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya. posisi mereka terpisah oleh ranjang Sungmin.

"YAH! BRENGSEK! SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA!" Yong Guk yang kalap bergerak cepat menarik kerah Kyuhyun, tak di pungkirii emosinya benar-benar tersulut mendengar penuturan namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Cih...Aku calon Suaminya!" Ujar Kyuhyun datar sambil menunjukkan smirknya membuat namja garang itu semakin di luar kendali.

'BUGH'

Satu pukulan menghantam telak wajah Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya terjerembab ke lantai dingin, Himchan berlari cepat menghampiri Yong guk dan menahan pergerakan namja garang itu... ia menarik Yong Guk dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Sementara yesung membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri...guru tampan itu tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi diantara anak didiknya dengan sepupunya, hingga memicu perkelahian sperti saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya, kemudian dengan secepat kilat ia menerjang tubuh namja tinggi yang beberapa saat lalu memukulnya. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun melayangkan pukulan di perut Yong Guk... yang memang pada saat itu dalam kondisi lengah.

Baku hatam pun berlangsung di ruangan Sungmin, suara erangan tertahan dan debaman begitu jelas terdengar dari dua namja itu. Yesung dan Himchan terjengkang ke belakang saat berusaha memisahkan mereka.

Namun Himchan tak menyerah ia kembali mendekati Yong Guk untuk menariknya, meski ia harus memekik kesakitan saat menerima pukulan yang tidak di ketahui pemiliknya.

"HYUNG! HENTIKAN!". Dengan sekuat tenaga Himchan mendorong tubuh kekar ketuanya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal akibat ,terlalu banyak energi yang ia kerahkan untuk memisah Yong Guk dan Kyuhyun... luka lebam terlihat mewarnai wajah ulzzangnya.

"Dengar! Aku tak akan pernah melepas Sungmin untuk~

DRRRRTTT...DRRRRTTT...DRRRRTTTT...DDRRRRTT.

Getaran ponsel dari dalam sakunya berhasil menyela kalimat Yong Guk, ia mendesah berat dan mulai merogoh gadget hitam itu dengan kasar.

"YEOBSSEYOO!".

"_**Hyuung tolong aku...". **_Yong Guk mengernyit mendengar nada rengekan dari suara yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Wae?"

"_**Aku di rumah sakit Hyung.."**_Namja garang itu membulatkan mata mendengar penuturan namja dalam line telfonnya.

"Ru-rumah sakit? Yya... apa yang terjadi denganmu Zelo? Kau sakit?"

"_**A-ani...tapi Ajjushi yang menggendongku"**_

"MWO? Apa maksudmu pabbo!".

"_**Yah! Hyung...Ajjushi itu mengalami serangan jantung karena kelelahan menggendongku ...temani aku di sini, Hiks...ppaliyaaa!"**_

"MWOOOOOO?!"

"_**Aku di lantai tiga nomor 112 Hyung".**_

"Aiissh... ARRASSEO!" PIP.

Yong Guk berlari menyeret Himchan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. sepertinya kondisi dongsaengnya saat ini berhasil mengalihkan amarahnya pada Kyuhyun.

Sementara dua namja yang menyaksikan perubahan sikap Yong Guk hanya memandang heran, mereka tak pernah mengira preman sekolah itu memiliki jiwa yang labil.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali menududukkan dirinya, ia memandang sendu sosok cantik yang tak kunjung membuka matanya. Rasa cemas kian menguasai benaknya jika mengingat namja bernama 'Yong Guk'. Kyuhyun yakin Yong Guk-lah yang membawa Sungmin pergi darinya...dan ia tak ingin hal itu terulang kembali . Kyuhyun tak kan mungkin membiarkan Sungmin meninggalkannya lagi.

"Hyung...bantu aku membawa Sungmin pulang".

Yesung terkesiap mendengar ucapan sepupunya, ia bisa merasakan nada kecemasan yang meliputi kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Wae?...Sungmin belum siuman Kyu".

"Tak apa...aku bisa merawatnya di rumah. Yong Guk pastinya akan kembali ke ruangan ini...aku tak ingin namja itu membawa Sungmin pergi lagi Hyung".

Yesung diam menanggapi ucapan sepupunya, sungguh ia sepenuhnya tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi antara tiga pemuda itu. tapi satu yang ia yakini...ini semua menyangkut cinta di antara ketiganya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangguk menyanggupi keinginan Kyuhyun...ia sepupunya dan sudah sepantasnya Yesung membantu Kyuhyun.

..

..

Yesung memanaskan mobilnya setelah sebelumnya ia mengurus semua administrasi dan perizinan pulang Sungmin. Ia tersenyum tipis menatap bayangan sepupunya dari kaca spionnya. Ia dapat melihat perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun terhadap namja yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu...

"Hyung...pastikan Wookie tak ke rumah kami. Aku ingin berdua saja dengan Sungmin". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari membelai surai lembut Sungmin.

"Hmm arrasseo". Guru tampan itu mulai melajukan mobilnya...keluar dari kawasan parkir Rumah sakit tersebut.

...

..

.

**SKIP TIME**

Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di ranjangnya, kemudian membuka seluruh pakaian Sungmin, kecuali selembar kain yang menutupi bagian vitalnya

Tidak...Kyuhyun tidak berniat apapun pada tubuh Sungmin, ia hanya ingin mengganti pakaian Sungmin dengan pakaian yang lebih bersih. Namuan karena ia tak menemukan satupun baju Sungmin di rumahnya...terpaksa Kyuhyun menggunakan kemeja miliknya.

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat melihat kulit babyskin Sungmin terpampang jelas di hadapannya, dan Kyuhyun semakin sulit meneguk ludahnya ketika menatap dua tonjolan di dada Sungmin yang begitu menggoda untuk di jamahnya.

Tapi untuk sekian kali Kyuhyun bertahan dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengenakan pakaian untuk Sungmin.

Kemeja Kyuhyun sangat kebesaran di tubuh mungil Sungmin, hingga menutupi setengah dari pahanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat Sungmin yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan sekaligus menggoda dengan kemeja tersebut. Jika saja Sungmin sadar...sungguh ia ingin menerjang sungmin dan mencicipi seluruh bagian termanis dari tubuh cantik itu. Namun Kyuhyun masih berfikir rasional untuk tidak melakukan semua hal itu.

"Berhenti membuatku khawatir Cho Sungmin". Kyuhyun beringsut mendekati Sungmin, dan menggenggam erat jemari mungilnya, ia menatap redup selang bening yang menancap di tangan namja cantik itu.

"Hei...buka matamu, kau terlalu lama tidur Ming". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari membelai bibir lembut Sungmin dengan telunjuknya, belahan merah itu terasa sangat lembut dan hangat. Menggoda Kyuhyun untuk mencicipinya sekali lagi...

Dengan perlahan ia mendekati bibir M mungil milik Sungmin...bermaksud untuk mengecup bahkan jika bisa ia ingin melumatnya. Kurang satu mili Kyuhyun hampir berhasil meraup bibir chery itu...namun,,,,,

"Kyu". Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun berada tepat di atas wajahnya dengan posisi hampir menciumnya...

"M-ming". Kyuhyun yang panik cepat-cepat mengangkat wajahnya, berkali-kali ia mengumpat kecil karena kebodohannya.

.

"Ommo...pakaianku!" Pekik Sungmin terkejut begitu mendapati dirinya memakai kemeja yang bukan miliknya.

"Aku mengganti pakainmu karena kotor"

"K-kau melihat tubuhku?!"

"Wae?.. aku semalam sudah melihatnya ...bahkan kita saling berpelukan dengan keadaan hampir telanjang, tak perlu mempermasalahkan-nya".

Wajah cantik itu semakin memerah jika mengingat posisi mereka semalam, Sungmin menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya. Menyembunyikan rona merah dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi waktu itu aku sedang tak sadarkan diri Kyu".

"yya...singkirkan selimut itu, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas Ming". Kyuhyun berusaha menarik kain tebal yang menutupi wajah lawan bicaranya. Kemudian tersenyum lembut saat melihat wajah tersipu di hadapannya...sangat menggemaskan.

"Kyu..."

"Eumm?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?".

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya kala melihat perubahan mimik wajah sungmin yang menjadi serius.

"Karena...memang seharusnya aku melakukan semua ini Ming". Ujar Kyuhyun tenang, ia semakin mendekati namja cantik itu dan tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Apa semua karena Wookie?"

"Wo-wookie?"

"Ne...karena aku berteman dengan Wookie, kau bersiap baik padaku... bukan?"

"Mwo? Tidak seperti~

"Jangan memaksakan diri Kyu...aku tau kau mencintai anak itu". Air mata tampak menggenangi pelupuk matanya, sungguh...hatinya terasa ngilu mengucapkan kalimat ini.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat menyadari Sungmin hampir menangis lagi karena kesalah pahamannya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak berusaha merangkai kata yang dapat meyakinkan namja cantik itu.

"Dengar Ming~

"Hiks...aku tak ingin merusak hubungan kalian, aku juga tak ingin menjadi penghalang untukmu...biar aku kembali ke apartemen Yong Guk Hyu~Akkkhhh Kyuhh".

Sungmin terbelalak lebar saat Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba menindih tubuhnya, dan mengunci kedua tangannya di samping kepalanya.

Tatapan dua obsidian itu begitu menusuk, membuatnya kepayahan meneguk salivanya. Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha mengalihkan rasa takut dan berdebar yang menjalar di rongga dadanya. Namja tampan itu mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangannya, dan ia dapat merasakan nafas berat Kyuhyun yang berhembus di seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

"K-kyu..."

"Aku tidak mencintai Wookie".

"M-mwo?". Sungmin semakin mengerjap bingung, mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang terkesan jauh dari pemikirannya selama ini..

"Biar ku hapus seluruh kesalahpahaman ini...dan membuatmu mengerti siapa yang sebenarnya kucintai Ming".

.

"A-akkhh...Kyuhhh..b-berhentih...Aaannggghh"

.

.

.

.

TBC

...

Hehe Annyeong...Caffe Latte chappie 7 hadiir...miaaan lama update nya T_T

Mian juga Nc nya Kyumin ga author selipin di chap ini...tapi mungkin Chap depan mereka Nc-an ,

O iya kemarin ada yang tanya ulzzang itu apa ya...

Ulzzang merupakan istilah populer di korea selatan yang berarti 'wajah terbaik'...mereka biasanya memiliki mata besar dibingkai pake eyeliner, selain itu mereka punya hidung kecil dan bibir mungil. mereka sering berpose layaknya boneka porselen di depan kamera.

liat Himchan di Mv Rain Sound...ulzzang bgt...kekekeke~ author mulai promosi lagi#Plak

dan Untuk:

Untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Miyoori29, chanmoody, Princess Fishy, winecoup137, HeeYeon, Zahra Amelia, Me Naruto, kwiyoming, AIDASUNGJIN, JOYmin137, reva kyuminelf, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, , Youngfish, Cul Ah, paprikapumpkin, Hi Im Siders, sparkyumin13, kyuminjoy, I was a Dreamer, Yc K.S.H, LOVELYMIN, BabyKyuMinJoy, JOYeerrElepu, kyumin forever, Deolovea kyuminelf, vnovgyu, dessykyumin, EvilBunny, 137Line, QQ KyuminShipper, najika bunny, PumpkinSparKyumin, sitara1083, chikakyumin, Cho Sa Min, juechan, Shi Shiryo,Princess Pumkins ELF, bunyming,ChoKyunnie, kyuloveminsujujungeunsungelf ,reaRelf, Kanaya, kim kyuna,minyaa, chacha95, HachiBabyMinnie, ridaYKS, kim eun neul, dhian930715ELF, nova137, SSungMine, is0live89, liaaa, , RinduCho,cha, Qhia503, HyeWon, vey900128, Rima KyuMin Elf, joyersV.A, RinKM137, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Zhang Ary, pumpkinelfsita, KyoKMS26, kyuminbutts, Gaemgyu315, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, Minnippel, ZaAra evilkyu, freychullie, min190196, Fie, evilkyu, ikmubmlk, MissELFVIP, YeSungMin Wife, , Okey, chiikyumin, leefairy,EH,Fariny, hachibikyumin, Holeinyourface, Kyuminkyumin137, Bunny Chaggy, Sillygirl137, sansankyu, dan para Guest..**

\(^_^)/ Gomawoooo...udah review, kasih semangat dan masukan buat Author di chap 6 kemarin...

kata-kata chingudeul sangaaaaat menyemangati saya.

.

.

Masih mengharap review readers biar Author semangat updatenya hehe...

please

annyeong...

Hugggggggggggg

Kamshaaaaeeeeeee


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Cast: Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast: ****Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon (yesung).**

**Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)/ di sini umur mereka di tuakan ,**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

_._

**Previous Chapter**

"Aku tidak mencintai Wookie".

"M-mwo?"

"Biar ku hapus seluruh kesalahpahaman ini...dan membuatmu mengerti siapa yang sebenarnya kucintai Ming".

"A-akkhh...Kyuhhh..b-berhentih...Aaannggghh"

.

.

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Caffe Latte**

* * *

.

.

.

"A-akkhh...Kyuhhh...b-berhentih...Aaannggghh"

Tubuh mungil itu tersentak sekaligus menggigil, saat dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin, mengendus kasar permukaan kulit tersebut.

Tak dipungkiri gesekkan hidung mancung disertai hembusan berat Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Sungmin meremang hebat.

Gerakan Sungmin sepenuhnya terbatas, akibat kedua tangan yang dicengkeram di samping kepala, dan tubuh yang dihimpit kuat oleh Kyuhyun . Sungmin hanya mampu mendesah pasrah sembari menggeleng gelisah...satu lengkingan nyaring meluncur bebas dari bibir mungilnya saat Kyuhyun tanpa peringatan menggigit dan menghisap kuat Collarbone miliknya.

"Ugh...ngh...henti-akh". Sungmin menghempaskan kepalanya ketika rasa nikmat itu menjalar dari titik hisapan Kyuhyun, lidah lihai itu bergerak liar melumuri spot merah yang tercetak jelas di permukaan kulit putihnya.

Entah apa yang ada dalam benak Kyuhyun hingga ia melakukan hal sefrontal ini pada Sungmin. Namun harus ia akui...nafsu dan cinta tengah merasuki jalan pikirnya, ia tak peduli dengan jerit penolakan Sungmin atas apa yang akan ia lakukan pada tubuh cantik berisi itu. Nafsu telah menyulut hasratnya untuk menjamah Sungmin, dan Cinta memaksa tubuhnya berbuat lebih... menyalurkan perasaan terdalamnya, meyakinkan bahwa hati dan cinta-nya sepenuhnya telah dimiliki Sungmin.

"Ngh...apah yang kau laku-kan...ssshh". Desah Sungmin di sela-sela kalimatnya, kedua matanya masih terpejam...meresapi pergerakan organ kenyal Kyuhyun yang mulai merambat di garis lehernya.

Hati Sungmin masih berkecamuk mendapat perlakuan ini...ia masih menyimpan tanda tanya besar akan perasaan Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Sungmin cemas...jika yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini hanya mempermainkan perasaannya. Ia berontak... berusaha melepas cengkraman kuat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Mmhh...k-kyuh hentikan!". Sungmin menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya paksa agar menjauh, pautan lidah Kyuhyun terlepas meninggalkan jejak saliva di leher jenjang Sungmin.

"...". Tak sepatah katapun Kyuhyun ucapkan...ia hanya memandang lembut wajah merona di bawahnya. Sesuatu dalam aliran darahnya bergejolak hebat kala melihat bibir cherry Sungmin terbuka karena terengah-engah. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mengecup, melumat bahkan menyelipkan lidah basahnya ke dalam belahan merah Sungmin.

"K-kyu...jangan mempermainkanku...ku mohon". Kalimat sarat akan luka itu terucap lirih, Sungmin menatap lekat dua obsidian Kyuhyun...namun ia tak mampu menerka maksud di balik pancaran teduh dari manik hitam itu.

Air mata terlihat menggenang di pelupuk matanya saat Kyuhyun tak kunjung merespon ucapannya...Sungmin gusar..., dengan kasar ia mencabut paksa selang infus...membuat darah merembas dari lubang jarum di tangannya.

"Ming...apa yang kau lakukan!". Seru Kyuhyun panik...

Ia menarik tangan Sungmin lalu menyeka darah yang mengalir dengan lidahnya, sedikit mengernyit ketika rasa karat menyebar di indra pengecapnya.

"Enghh...k-kyuuh". Sungmin tersentak dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, hatinya berdesir melihat Namja tampan itu menjilat habis darahnya. Perasaan bahagia dan kecewa seketika meruam hati kecilnya...Sungmin tak mengerti dengan semua perlakuan istimewa yang Kyuhyun berikan sejauh ini padanya. Rasa cinta ataukah iba... Sungguh ia tak bisa membedakannya.

"Akh..". Pekik Sungmin, saat Kyuhyun menghisap bekas tusukan jarum di tangannya...berniat menghentikan rembasan darah dari area tersebut.

"Jangan lukai dirimu seperti ini Ming".

"Berhenti mempermainkanku Kyu...Hiks"

Namja tampan itu memejamkan mata sesaat, ia sepenuhnya memahami isi hati Sungmin. Dan inilah saat baginya mengutarakan perasaan cinta itu, ia tak ingin semua yang berharga menghilang karena kebodohannya dan terus menerus membuat namja cantik itu tersakiti, bahkan semakin menaruh keraguan padanya.

Kyuhyun sangat menyesali keangkuhannya beberapa waktu lalu yang begitu jelas meninggalkan luka gores di hati Sungmin, dan ia bersumpah akan menebus seluruh sakit itu.

Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin, mengecupnya pelan kemudian membawa tangan mungil itu untuk menyentuh dada bidangnya.

.

"Apa kau merasakannya?"

Sungmin mengerjap tak mengerti...namun beberapa detik kemudian ia terbelalak lebar saat Kyuhyun semakin menekan telapak tangannya di dada bidang itu. Sungguh...Sungmin dapat merasakan detakkan jantung Kyuhyun begitu hebat menjalar di telapak tangannya.

"Detakkan ini...kau bisa merasakannya?"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil...ia tak fokus menatap siluet di atasnya, berulang kali namja cantik itu mengalihkan pandangan...berusaha meredam bebaran yang tiba-tiba memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Ming...ini berdetak hebat karenamu".

"K-kyu..". Sungmin tersentak...mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun, debaran di dadanya semakin tak terkendali hingga membuatnya lupa cara bernafas yang benar.

.

.

"Saranghae...". Bisik Kyuhyun dengan seulas senyum lembut di bibirnya.

Sungmin bergerak gelisah...dadanya kembang kempis mengimbangi hembusan nafas yang kian memburu karena ucapan Kyuhyun. Tidakkah ini sangat menyiksa jantungnya? Namja tampan itu baru saja mengucap kata cinta padanya, dan itu benar-benar memacu degup kencang di jantungnya.

Senyuman Kyuhyun perlahan menghilang ketika menyadari raut wajah Sungmin yang begitu sulit diartikan...gugup...takut...sakit...marah...senang? molla...Kyuhyun tak bisa membaca mimik wajah itu.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin, ia begitu cemas namja cantik itu akan menolak pengakuannya.

"A-aku..."

"Kau kenapa Ming?" ujar Kyuhyun panik...melihat Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. Ketakutan semakin memenuhi relung hatinya, baginya ekspresi Sungmin terlihat seperti menahan ketidak nyamanan.

"..."

"Mianhae...atas semua rasa sakit yang pernah ku torehkan padamu, semua kebodohanku yang menyiksamu, semua sikap kasarku...Mianhae Ming...Sungguh aku menyesalinya, dan aku menyadari perasaan ini semakin tumbuh untukmu. Aku tau... sulit bagimu untuk menerimaku, tapi aku sangat mencintai mpffth~

'CUPP'

Secara tiba-tiba Sungmin meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir merahnya. Menghentikan racauan bersalah yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Sungmin mengerjapkan mata...mengiringi debaran hebat yang masih bersarang di dadanya.

"N-Nado...Saranghae".

Sungmin cepat-cepat menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Sungmin tau wajahnya kini pasti sangat memerah...rasa bahagia sekaligus malu begitu menguasai benaknya.

Sungmin tak pernah menyangka jika selama ini Kyuhyun menyimpan perasaan yang sama terhadapnya...dan ia tak pernah peduli dengan luka yang bersemayam di hatinya karena sikap Kyuhyun...luka itu tertebus dengan kata cinta Kyuhyun. Apapun yang tengah di rasakannya saat ini, benar-benar membuat hatinya melonjak girang.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Sungmin, yang terkesan begitu menggemaskan...Wajah tersipu itu benar-benar cantik di mata Kyuhyun...betapa bodohnya ia, telah menyakiti namja mungil ini.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka kedua tangan yang tertutup rapat itu , dan membawanya ke setiap sisi kepala Sungmin. Kemudian menautkan jemari mereka dengan selembut mungkin ...mencoba memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu di atas ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat manik foxy Sungmin...dan ia dapat meresapi perasaan hangat yang terpancar jelas dari dalamnya. Kyuhyun menyukai saat-saat ini...binar itu, rona merah itu dan senyum cantik di bibir mungil Sungmin membuatnya bernafas lega...lenyap sudah segala risau yang mengendap di hatinya selama ini.

.

Pelan tapi pasti... ia mendekati wajah Sungmin, menatap intens bibir cherry yang terlihat basah dan menggoda...

Sungmin memejamkan mata saat Kyuhyun semakin mengikis jarak di antara mereka...ia tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, dan Sungmin tak akan menyesalinya...Sungguh namja cantik itu sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, ia mengukuhkan hatinya untuk siap menerima segala perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap tubuhnya.

"Eunghh.." Lenguh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun memberikan jilatan lembut di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka...bermaksud meyakinkan Sungmin atas sentuhan lembut yang akan ia berikan selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir atas Sungmin...kemudian mulai menyesapnya perlahan...seketika itu rasa manis menyebar di lidahnya, merasa tak puas ia beralih menyesap bibir bawah Sungmin...dan mendapat pekikan tertahan dari pemiliknya.

"Mmhhh...hhmm..Kyuhmm". Desah Sungmin di tengah tautan bibir mereka...pergerakan lembut di bibirnya benar-benar membuatnya terbuai, ia dapat merasakan perasaan cinta Kyuhyun yang mengalir dari sentuhan hangat itu.

Kyuhyun melumat belahan bibir merah itu secara bergantian, namun lambat laun lumatan Kyuhyun kian menguat tergantikan dengan hisapan-hisapan hebat untuk menuntut lebih. Tak dipungkiri.. bibir Sungmin telah menjadi candu termanis baginya. Ia tak ingin melewatkan satu jengkalpun bagian manis di bibir cherry itu untuk mengulum dan menjilatnya.

"Nghhmmmmmmmmhhhh...". Sungmin mengeram tertahan saat bibirnya dilahap habis...kepalanya semakin mendongak ke atas mengikuti hisapan Kyuhyun yang begitu dalam dan kasar.

Desahan indah itu membuat hasrat Kyuhyun tersulut...ia menginginkan yang lebih untuk mencicipi dan menjamah tubuh cantik di bawahnya. Dengan perlahan ia menekan dagu Sungmin...bermaksud menggerakkan rahangnya agar sedikit terbuka. Kyuhyun tak menyiakan kesempatan itu...ia menjulurkan lidah lalu melesakkannya ke dalam bibir Sungmin yang terbuka.

"Aaaangghhh...". Sungmin terbelalak lebar saat organ kenyal itu mengaduk seluruh isi mulutnya. Bagaimanapun ini merupakan pengalaman pertama baginya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat tiap kali lidah Kyuhyun membelai langit-langit mulutnya. Cumbuan Kyuhyun di dalam rongga hangatnya turut menyengat titik-titik sensitif Sungmin membuat tubuh mungil itu semakain melemas.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun masih setia menahan dagu Sungmin agar tetap terbuka, ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam jangkauan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut itu.

"a-anghhh~nnggghhhhmmhh...". Sungmin memekik tertahan...kyuhyun membekap penuh bibirnya, hidung mungilnya menekan erat pipi Kyuhyun hingga tak menyisakan celah baginya untuk bernafas secara normal. Tak terhitung berapa banyak saliva Kyuhyun yang tertelan olehnya...

Ciuman panas nan basah itu berlangsung cukup lama...Sungmin semakin kepayahan menerima gerakan bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun yang kian menuntut lebih. Terlihat jelas saliva mereka yang tercampur meleleh dari sudut bibir namja cantik itu.

Menyadari Sungmin bergerak resah karena sesak...Kyuhyun dengan berat hati melepas tautan bibirnya, menyisakan benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya.

"nghhaahhhh...haahhhh...haahh". Sungmin terengah hebat, terlihat dadanya naik turun mengiringi deru nafasnya yang tak stabil. Meski demikian ia tetap tersenyum lembut...rasa bahagia masih sepenuhnya mendominasi suasana hatinya.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu namja cantik yang masih berusaha mengais oksigen untuk paru-parunya, ia menangkup pipi Chubby Sungmin kemudian mengecup pelan puncak hidungnya.

.

"Jadilah milikku Ming..."

Sungmin terpana melihat dua obsidian Kyuhyun, ia dapat meraba kesungguhan yang tersirat dari tatapan teduh itu. kebahagiaan dalam hatinya semakin membuncah... ia menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun yang menangkup pipinya, kemudian mengangguk dengan senyum cantik merekah di bibirnya.

Tentu...Sungmin ingin, dan ia rela menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk Kyuhyun...Sungguh, Sungmin sepenuhnya menyanggupi permintaan namja yang selama ini menjadi pujaan hatinya. Rasa cintanya terlalu besar untuk menepis keraguan dalam hatinya...tak ada yang perlu di sesalkan...dirinya dan Kyuhyun memang telah terikat, jauh sebelum mereka saling mengenal.

Dan gerakan kepala Sungmin menjadi tanda bagi Kyuhyn untuk kembali meraup bibir mungil itu...Kyuhyun merengkuh tengkuk Sungmin...mendorongnyauntuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sungmin cukup tersentak dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu, namun sedetik kemudian ia mencoba mengimbangi gerakan bibir tersebut dengan mengulum kuat bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Keduanya begitu menikmati moment hisap menghisap bibir, mencoba saling mencari titik kenikmatan dari lapisan kenyal itu.

Kyuhyun mengakhiri cumbuan bibir mereka...ia bergerak turun...menjilat lelehan saliva di leher jenjang Sungmin dan membawanya kembali masuk kedalam bibir Sungmin yang terbuka. Kyuhyun mengecup sesaat bibir itu untuk kemudian menghisap kuat saliva Sungmin.

"Unggg...nggghhhmmmm". Sungmin menggeliat resah...saat cairan dalam mulutnya serasa tersedot habis.

Namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah polos Sungmin yang begitu terkejut dengan perlakuannya. Ia menyibak helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi Sungmin..dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Tenanglah...aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut".

Sungmin mengangguk dan memejamkan mata...setelah mendengar ucapan menenangkan itu. ia berusaha meneguhkan hatinya untuk percaya akan setiap sentuhan yang Kyuhyun lakukan di tubuhnya...

Kyuhyun kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sungmin, menghirup aroma tubuh yang begitu kuat menguar...nafsu sudah tak mampu dibendungnya lagi...persetan dengan umur belia...Kyuhyun tak terbelenggu dengan batasan itu... Rasa Cinta dan hasrat telah membuatnya dewasa untuk menjamah tubuh Sungmin lebih jauh, dan semua bergerak karena nalurinya.

"sshh...akkh" Pekik Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menghisap lehernya, meninggalkan spot merah yang begitu kontras di kulitnya.

"Akkk~..sa-kit Kyuuh...mmmhhhh...ah". Sungmin kembali menjerit...namun beberapa detik kemudian jerit sakit itu tergantikan dengan desahan... saat Kyuhyun beralih menjilati hasil hickey-nya. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya...memberi tempat yang lebih luas bagi lidah basah Kyuhyun untuk menjamahnya.

..

.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh...berniat membuka kemejanya, namun pemandangan cantik di bawah membuat gerakannya terhenti...

Dua manik foxy yang memandang sayu padanya, bibir merah merekah yang terbuka karena terengah, tiga kancing yang terlepas menampilkan banyak spot merah yang tersebar di leher serta dada Sungmin, dan kemeja putih yang tersingkap memperlihatkan perut datar yang begitu halus... membuat Kyuhyun tak sabar untuk segera menggigit atau bahkan menghisap lubang di perut namja cantik itu.

"Ngh...k-kyuhh...aaahhh".

Kyuhyun mengecup dada Sungmin dan menjilatnya dengan gerakan seduktif, kedua tangannya bergerak cekatan melepas kancing yang tersisa, tubuh mulus bak porselen itu terpampang jelas di depan matanya...dan itu membuat sesuatu di bawah sana semakin menegang.

Hasratnya semakin bergejolak...ia mendekati tonjolan pink kecoklatan di dada Sungmin...dan meniupkan udara hangat di atasnya menciptakan desisan dari pemiliknya.

"Mmmh...hmmpphh". Sungmin menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, meredam desah yang keluar akibat sensasi hangat dan basah yang melingkupi nipplenya. Ia semakin melesakkan kepalanya di bantal kala lidah Kyuhyun turut mengambil alih memanjakan niple itu...dengan menekan dan mengitari puncaknya.

"Aahhhmmm...ssshh..k-kyuh...". Namja cantik itu semakin membusungkan dadanya, meminta Kyuhyun meraup niplenya lebih dalam dan lebih kuat. Dan ia mendapatkannya... beberapa saat kemudian tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat karena gerakan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aaaaakkk~.."

Tangan itu mengusap nipple kanan Sungmin, kemudian ia menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya untuk memelintir dan menarik kuat tonjolan menggoda itu...membuat lengkingan Sungmin mengalun bebas tanpa tertahan.

Kepalanya bergerak gelisah ke kanan dan ke kiri mendapat sentuhan kenikmatan di kedua nipplenya. Harus Sungmin akui lidah dan tangan Kyuhyun begitu mahir merangsang dua titik sensitif di dadanya.

"Aakkkh...Kyuh.." Sungmin tersentak...ketika Kyuhyun menggigit keras nipplenya. Kini kedua tonjolan itu telah membengkak sempurna. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas akan hasil kerjanya...ia kembali memijat nipple itu...begitu panas dan terlihat mengeras.

Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan tubuh dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya...meski demikian pandangannya tak pernah lepas pada sosok cantik di bawahnya, ia tersenyum lembut melihat Sungmin berulang kali membuang muka, berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Wae?" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menahan kepala Sungmin agar menatapnya kembali.

"...".

Tak ada jawaban yang terucap dari bibir mungil Sungmin, ia terlalu gugup saat ini...tubuh Kyuhyun membuatnya kepayahan meneguk saliva,... otot biseps dan triseps itu terbentuk kokoh di lengan Kyuhyun...terlebih abs yang terbentuk begitu jelas. Debaran jantungnya semakin menggila kala membayangkan tubuh kekar itu akan menggagahi tubuh mungilnya.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah merona Sungmin...ia tersenyum lembut... dan setelahnya mengecup sekilas bibir kissable itu.

"Aku mencintaimu...Ming"

.

"Oh..k-kyuhh...mmmhhaaaahh". Sungmin mendesah nikmat...saat Kyuhyun membawa lidahnya menyusuri perut Sungmin, melumuri permukaan mulus itu dengan salivanya. Desahan yang menyebut namanya membuat hasratnya kian membumbung. Kyuhyun bergerak liar di atas perut Sungmin, menggigit dan menghisap untuk mencetak banyak spot merah di area tersebut.

"Kyu-hyunhhh..". Rintih Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menghisap pusarnya kuat dan menggelitik lubang tersebut dengan lidahnya. Sungmin meremas rambut ikal Kyuhyun...menekan kepalanya untuk berbuat lebih.

Lidah itu terus bergerak semakin turun...menemukan perpotongan kain penutup bagian vital Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap namja cantik itu. seakan mampu menangkap isyarat Kyuhyun...Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun untuk membuka kain terakhirnya.

"Nggh...ssshhh". Desis Sungmin saat kain tipis itu bergerak turun karena tarikan Kyuhyun...membebaskan benda mungil yang telah menegang di tengah selangkangannya. Kyuhyun tercekat melihat percum yang mengucur dari ujung junior Sungmin...membuatnya ingin meraup benda mungil itu dan menghisap habis cairan di dalamnya.

Namja cantik itu menyilangkan kaki dan menangkup juniornya dengan telapak tangan...ia terlalu malu dengan tatapan Kyuhyun di Juniornya. Keraguan akan tubuhnya seketika menguasai benaknya...

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan...ia dapat menangkap dengan jelas ...Sungmin tengah menahan sungkan.

"Jangan sembunyikan itu dariku...kau sangat cantik ...dan menggoda Ming". Ucap Kyuhyun sembari membuka Tangan Sungmin yang menutupi juniornya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat Sungmin dengan patuh memenuhi keinginanya.

Junior Sungmin berdiri tegak di depan wajahnya...lelehan percum...menariknya untuk menjilat cairan bening di ujung junior itu.

"Ahhh...ahh..Kyuhh..". Sungmin menggeliat nikmat...ketika lidah Kyuhyun melilit Juniornya. Tangannya terkepal kuat di samping kepalanya...saat merasakan berjuta kupu-kupu terasa menggelitik perutnya.

"Ahhhhmmhhhhh...sssssshhh". Sungmin kembali mendesis nikmat...Kyuhyun melahap kejantan Sungmin hingga pangkalnya...seketika itu rasa basah dan juga hangat melingkupi juniornya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya naik kemudian menghisap ujung junior Sungmin...menyesap cairan bening yang semakin mengucur dari dalamnya.

"Akkkkhh...Kyuhyuuunnhhh...nnggaaahhhah". Jerit Sungmin...lidah Kyuhyu semakin bergerak liar menekan dan menusuk lubang kecil di ujung kejantanannya, ia dapat merasakan rasa ngilu dan nikmat menjalar hebat dari juniornya.

.

.

Tubuh sungmin semakin bergerak tak beraturan, mendapat blow job dari namja tampan itu...sprei di bawahnya kusut tak berbentuk lagi karena remasan kuat dari tubuh yang mesih dikerjai dengan panas. Berkali-kali Sungmin menghempaskan kepalanya...saat Kyuhyun menggerakkan mulutnya naik turun...memijit dan mengerat junior Sungmin dengan giginya.

Kyuhyun menekuk kedua kaki Sungmin dan semakin melebarkannya untuk mempermudah kegiatan mengoral di junior Sungmin...ia memperkuat hisapan dan sesekali menggigit ujung junior dalam kulumannya, ...memancing cairan kental yang membuat Kyuhyun tak sabar untuk segera menikmatinya. Dan karena hal itu Sungmin menggelinjang hebat, nafasnya kian memendek...terlihat jelas buku-buku jemari mungil itu semakin memutih karena meremas kuat sprei di bawahnya. Sesuatu dalam perutnya seolah terdorong hebat untuk menghambur keluar.

"Ukhh...a-akuh...aaakhh... ingin...aakhh..akh...K-KYUHHH...NNGGGAAAHHH~. Lengkingan panjang itu mengiringi semburan lahar putih yang merangsak masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Kyuhyun. Seketika itu tubuhnya melemas...meski pinggulnya masih sedikit menghentak, saat juniornya mengeluarkan sisa sperma hingga tetes terakhir di mulut Kyuhyun.

'GULP...GULP'. Kyuhyun menelan seluruh cairan orgasme Sungmin...terasa sangat manis dan membuat libidonya semakin naik di titik tertinggi. ia kembali menjilat lelehan sperma di ujung junior itu...tak ingin melewatkan satu tetespun cairan cinta tersebut. Kyuhyun merangkak mendekati wajah Sungmin...ia tersenyum lembut menatap dua kelopak mata yang terpejam erat, dan nafas yang terengah hebat paska orgasme pertamanya.

"Lelah eum?" Bisik Kyuhyun...

"N-ne Kyu..aaakhhh." Sungmin kembali menggelinjang, saat Kyuhyun menjilat dan menggigiti cuping telinganya, juniornya kembali menegang karena hal ini.

"Mianhae...tapi aku sudah tak tahan Ming, akan kulakukan dengan cepat".

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, sehingga posisinya saat ini adalah setengah duduk. Namja cantik itu hanya menatap sayu...ia pasrah dengan semua yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Orgasme pertama membuatnya lemas, terlebih ia masih dalam kondisi tidak sehat.

Kyuhyun menekuk kaki Sungmin dan melebarkannya...menampilkan single hole merah muda yang terlihat berkedut...efek dari orgasmenya. Kyuhyun begitu tercekat melihat kerutan indah di single hole tersebut...dinding pertahanan nafsunya serasa roboh ingin secepatnya merasuki rektum Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun menepisnya...Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukannnya secepat itu...atau ia akan menyakiti Sungmin karena permainan kasarnya.

"Ming...katakan jika sakit".

Sungmin mengangguk lemah merespon namja yang berkutat dengan bagian bawah tubuhnhya, Sungguh ia malu dengan posisinya saat ini...tapi, genggaman erat di tangannya menguatkan hatinya untuk percaya dan membuang rasa malu itu...Kyuhyun bukanlah orang asing, melainkan seseorang yang akan menjadi belahan jiwanya.

Kyuhyun membentangkan paha Sungmin hingga terbuka lebih lebar, ia mengecup sesaat pipi Sungmin, kemudian mulai memasukkan jari telunjukknya kedalam single hole Sungmin.

Tak ada reaksi yang berarti...Sungmin hanya mengernyit menerima benda asing yang menusuk holenya. Raut wajah itu...membuat Kyuhyun yakin menambahkan satu jarinya.

"Akh..sa-kit Kyuhh".

Mendengar pekikan itu...Kyuhyun menarik keluar dua jari tersebut, ia bergerak cepat untuk mengecup bibir Sungmin sebagai tanda maafnya.

.

"kulum jariku chaggy". Pinta Kyuhyun

'DEG'

Sungmin terhenyak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun...wajah bulatnya kian memerah... bukan karena permintaan untuk mengulum jari...melainkan panggilan sayang yang terlontar dari Kyuhyun, membuat hatinya berdebar bahagia. Dengan perlahan ia meraih tiga jari Kyuhyun dan mulai memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Urrrmmmhh...mmm".

Sungmin begitu serius mengulum jari-jari panjang itu, menghisap dan membelitnya dengan lidahnya. karena permainan lidah ini membuat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan yang keluar karena rangsangan basah di tiga jarinya, lidah sungmin begitu lembut, dan ia benar-benar menikmatinya...Kyuhyun segera menarik jarinya sebelum libidonya semakin tak terkontrol.

Tiga jarinya kini terlihat mengkilat karena lumuran saliva Sungmin, ia kembali beringsut ke bawah mendekati single hole milik Sungmin. Namja tampan itu kembali mengulang kegiatannya, memasukkan dua jari sekaligus ke dalam rektum Sungmin.

"Nghhhh...". Lenguh Sungmin...ia tak merasakan sakit seperti di awal...karena memang salivanya mempermudah jari Kyuhyun untuk melesak masuk ke dalam holenya. Kyuhyun menambahkan satu jarinya dengan perlahan hingga kini tiga jari bersarang dalam lubang tersebut. ia dapat merasakan tubuh Sungmin bergetar dan dinding rektumnya mencengkeram kuat jarinya.

.

.

"Akh...akhh...akkh...". Sungmin mendesah nikmat kala jari-jari panjang itu bergerak perlahan menggesek dan menggelitik dinding rektumnya, ia memejamkan mata untuk meresapi tusukan tiga jari tersebut.

Dengan tetap menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk...Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah Sungmin yang terpejam...mengamati raut dari wajah cantik itu. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat dan memperdalam tusukan jarinya, tak jarang ia menggunakan gerakkan menggunting untuk memperlebar single hole tersebut.

"Mmmhh...akkhh...unghh...AAAANNGGHHH". Sungmin mendongak dan membusungkan dadanya saat salah satu dari jari-jari itu menekan prostatnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas ketika menemukan titik tersensitif dalam lubang Sungmin, ia kembali menggerakkan jarinya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat...membuat tubuh mungil itu semakin bergerak liar.

Setelah dirasa cukup lebar, Kyuhyun menarik tiga jarinya yang berlumuran dengan cairan rektum dan saliva Sungmin, ia menjilat sesaat jemari basah tersebut. kemudian beralih melepas celana dan kain penutup terakhir miliknya.

Namja cantik itu begitu tercengang melihat susuatu yang menegang di tengah selangkang Kyuhyun, benda itu memiliki ukuran di atas normal, Sungmin bergidik ngeri membayangkan benda besar dan tumpul itu akan menerobos rektumnya. Ia memejamkan kedua mata erat saat Kyuhyun semakin mendekatinya, Sungmin benar-benar takut, meski ia berulang kali meyakinkan diri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun bergerak perlahan memposisikan dirinya di tengah kaki jenjang yang terbuka lebar...dan mulai mengarahkan junior besarnya didepan single hole tersebut.

"Aku akan memasukkannya dengan perlahan...katakan jika sakit".

"Hmmmmppphhhh...". Sungmin menahan nafas, ketika benda tumpul itu mulai menekan rektumnya, memaksa menerobos masuk dengan dorongan kuat.

.

.

"ARRGGHHH...SA-KIT!..Keluarkan Kyuu hiks...ini sa-ngat ...sakit ...argh" Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kepalanya membentur kepala ranjang, rasa panas dan perih benar-benar seperti membelah tubuh bagian bawahnya. Melihat reaksi kesakitan itu...Kyuhyun dengan panik kembali menarik keluar Juniornya yang baru masuk setengahnya. Ia beringsut cepat mendekati rektum Sungmin yang tampak memerah.

"Nghh...akh..akhh, apah...ngh...yang kau laku-khan?...ssshh".

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sungmin, ia tengah berkonsentrasi menjilat dan melumuri rektum tersebut dengan air liurnya.

"Ngghh..Kyuhh..hen-tikhaannn".

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu kesakitan Ming...'SLURP'..."

Kyuhyun mengakhiri jilatannya setelah rektum itu cukup mengkilat basah...ia memposisikan tubuh mungil itu agar berbaring di ranjang dan menarik kaki jenjang Sungmin untuk memeluk pinggangnya,

Namja tampan itu menatap lembut dua foxy yang terlihat sayu, tampak kepasrahan yang meliputi sorot mata tersebut. Kyuhyun mengecup lama bibir Sungmin sembari memposisikan juniornya tepat di depan rektum Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu Ming."... 'JLEBBS'

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!...SA-KIT!...ARGGHHH...keluarka~Hmmphhhfffftt...". Kyuhyun mencium paksa Sungmin, meredam jerit kesakitannya...saat dengan kuat ia menerobos single hole tersebut dengan sekali hentak. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan cairan hangat mengalir turun ke pahanya...yang diyakini darah dari rektum Sungmin yang robek karena penetrasinya.

Sementara namja cantik masih menangis dan meronta...ingin melepaskan diri dari ciuman Kyuhyun. Benda tumpul yang menancap dalam di rektumnya benar-benar sangat menyiksa... lubang analnya serasa hancur...tak ada rasa nikmat sama sekali, hanya rasa perih dan sakit yang mendominasi tubuhnya saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengeram pelan di tengah ciumannya...single hole Sungmin menghimpit kuat juniornya, dan ia tak tahan dengan kondisi itu...dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menarik keluar juniornya menyisakan bagian kepala...kemudian menghujamkannya kembali.

"URRRRMMH...mmmhh..mmhhh...mmmmmm". Teriakan itu sepenuhnya teredam oleh bibir Kyuhyun, Sungmin memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun saat rasa sakit kembali mendera single holenya, namun Kyuhyun tak menyerah...ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sungmin di atas kepalanya, dan kembali menggerakkan kejantananya dengan tempo sedikit lebih cepat.

.

.

"Arrggh...arrghh...ber-hentih...arkkk~...AAAKKKHHHH!". Jerit kesakitan itu seketika tergantikan dengan pekikan nikmat, saat ujung kejantanan itu menumbuk tepat prostatnya.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan smirknya, ini menandakan Sungmin akan segera mendapatkan kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya dari penyatuan mereka. Ia menggerakkan kembali miliknya dengan kekuatan penuh menghantam telak daging kecil itu...membuat Sungmin menggelinjang hebat...mendesah dan memekikkan namanya...kedua kaki yang memeluk pinggannya semakin mendorong pinggulnya untuk membenamkan juniornya lebih dalam lagi.

.

"Mmmhaahh...hhaahh akkkhh...Kyuuhhh...aaakkhhh...hhhhaaahh". Kenikmatan itu semakin meradang...kala Kyuhyun menusuk rektumnya dengan kekuatan penuh dan meremas Junior berserta Twinballsnya.

.

.

.

"Akkhhh...k-kyuhhh...akkhh...akkhhh..fa-fasterhh...akkkkkkk~". tubuh mungil itu terhentak-hentak akibat gerakan Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya yang telah terlepas mengalung erat di leher Kyuhyun, sementara kepalanya mengadah ke atas dengan mata terpejam dan bibir yang terbuka. Hujaman di lubang analnya benar-benar membuatnya melayang...ia tak akan menyesali sex pertama yang ia lakukan bersama kyuhyun di umur 17 tahun ini .

"Ssshhhh...Minghhhh.." desah Kyuhyun...kenikmatan yang menjalar, begitu menguasai tubuhnya...membuatnya bergerak brutal, meminta kenikmatan lebih dan lebih dari rektum Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Akhh...akhh...akkkkkh...mmhh...oooh~h...a-akuhh...inghinnn...akkkkkk~ KYUHYUUUUUUUUUNNNN!" 'CROTT'

Sungmin menaikkan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanan Kyuhyun terbenam jauh dalam rongga analnya. Cairan kental itu menyembur keluar mengotori perut mereka...nafasnya terengah hebat, orgasme ke-duanya telah menguras habis tenaga namja cantik itu...

Kini kepalanya terasa pening dan membuatnya menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Meski demikain tubuhnya masih terhentak hebat, karena Kyuhyun tetap memacu sodokannya...mengejar puncak kenikmatan yang semakin mendekat.

.

,

"Ugghh...hhmmmmhhhh...MINGHH!..sssshhhhh". Kyuhyun menggelinjang hebat...saat juniornya memuntahkan jutaan benih ke dalam lubang Sungmin, sebagian keluar bersama darah karena tak berhasil tertampung. Tubuhnya roboh menimpa Sungmin...

"Ngghh...kyuuhhh". Namja cantik mengernyit...ketika cairan hangat menyembur kuat , perutnya terasa dipenuhi sperma Kyuhyun, senyum bahagia tampak menghias wajah lelahnya...Sungmin benar-benar menantikan moment ini...karena ia sepenuhnya telah menjadi milik Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

'Cupp'

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Ming". Ujar Kyuhyun setelah mengecup pelan bibir mungilnya, namun namja cantik itu tak merespon...ia telah jatuh tertidur karena terlalu lelah, Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut...dengan perlahan ia menarik keluar juniornya, tampak bercak putih dan merah melumuri benda besar miliknya.

Kyuhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos Sungmin, dan beranjak membersihkan tubuhnya yang di penuhi peluh dan aroma sex.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun yang telah segar dan bersih...melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke ruang favorit Sungmin di rumahnya. Ia berkutat di dapur untuk sekedar membuat pengisi perut namja cantik-nya. Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin akan merasa lapar setelah terbangun nanti...terlebih kegiatan panjangnya beberapa saat yang lalu, tentunya sangat menguras tenaga Sungmin.

...

...

.

* * *

"Hyung...berhentilah termenung seperti itu...wajahmu terlihat semakin mengerikan". ujar himchan menatap jengah namja garang yang sedari tadi duduk di ranjang dengan wajah tertekuk,sudah terhitung 2 jam lamanya ia mempertahankan posisi tersebut.

Perginya Sungmin dari rumah sakit membuat Yong Guk begitu kehilangan. Kalimat '_calon suami sungmin'_ yang terucap dari namja berambut ikal itu selalu terngiang di benaknya. Kini ia terjebak antara rasa percaya dan tidak percaya.

"Kau percaya dengan ucapan namja itu?" ucap Yong Guk lirih...hatinya masih mencelos sakit mendapat kenyataan hilangnya Sungmin beberapa waktu yang lalu Yong Guk mendatangi rumah Sungmin, namun keadaan rumah itu terkunci rapat...berkali-kali pula ia menekan bel...namun tak ada satupun yang membuka pintu, rumah Sungmin tak berpenghuni...itu menurutnya.

Himchan mengerutkan dahinya, namun sedetik kemuduian ia mengangguk pelan...menangkap maksud dari kalimat hyungnya.

"Jika di lihat dari perhatiannya kepada Sungmin, dan sikap Kim Seonsaengnim yang begitu mendukungnya...sepertinya aku sedikit percaya"

"Yah! idiot...apa kau tak merasa cemburu sama sekali? Bukankah kau menyukai Sungmin?!"

"Ne...aku sangat menyukai dan menyayangi Sungmin...tapi perasaanku tergerak untuk melindungi anak itu, tak masalah siapapun yang berada di sampingnya...asalkan Sungmin bahagia".

Yong Guk bergidik mendengar penuturan Himchan...sejak kapan anak buahnya itu berubah menjadi melankolis seperti ini.

Jawaban namja ulzzang itu tak sedikitpun menghibur hatinya bahkan malah menambah keterpurukannya, ia beralih menoleh ke ranjang Sungmin berharap melihat bayangan namja cantik itu...namun bukan bayangan Sungmin yang didapatnya melainkan tubuh tinggi yang terlentang dengan air liur tercecer di mana-mana. Dan itu sangat mengusik pandangannya...ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian berjalan menghampiri dongsaengnya yang tengah tidur.

"Yya!...irreona". Seru Yong Guk sembari menarik paksa tangan Zelo.

"Hmmm...jangan ganggu aku hyung". Gumam Zelo...masih dengan mata terpejam. Yong Guk berdecak lidah melihat dongsaengnya kembali menghempaskan tubuh di ranjang dan mengeratkan selimutnya.

"YAH! Bangun dan menyingkir dari ranjang ini Ze~

"Wae Hyung?! Ini ranjangku!...Apa karena Sungmin? sebelum kau mengenal anak itu...kau tak pernah bersikap seperti ini padaku...kau pilih kasih Hyung!". Zelo berseru kesal...ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan gusar...selimut yang sebelumnya menutupi tubuhnya terlempar jauh karena di hempas kasar. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca menahan amarah dan juga sedih karena perubahan sikap hyung kesayangannya. Ia beranjak...dan menghentakkan kaki hendak keluar dari apartemen Yong Guk, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Himchan menahan lengannya, dan mulai memeluknya..

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu...Yong Guk hyung tak pernah membedakanmu, kau masih dongsaeng kesayangannya ". Himchan berbisik lembut...ia melangkah pelan...membawa tubuh Zelo untuk kembali menduduki ranjangnya. Namja manis itu tak berniat membuka suara, dirinya terlalu kesal dan lelah. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Himchan...Zelo sangat menyukai sikap hyungnya satu ini, selalu menunjukkan sisi lembut dan menenangkan.

"Tidurlah kembali...aku tau kau sangat lelah".

Tepukan dan usapan hangat di punggungnya membuat namja manis itu kembali jatuh tertidur, namja Ulzzang yang tengah memeluknya tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu, dengan perlahan Himchan membaringkan tubuh Zelo dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Himchan tak ingin terjadi perdebatan bahkan perpecahan antara hubungan hyung dan dongsaengnya...untuk itu ia selalu menjadi penengah di antara mereka, menjaga persahabatan yang terjalin sejak kecil hingga mereka tumbuh dewasa.

"Jangan bersikap kasar terhadapnya Hyung..." Himchan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yong Guk, mengamati raut wajah yang tuk kunjung berubah, karena pengaruh suasana hatinya.

.

.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan anakmu".

"M-MWO...Yah! jangan berbicara konyol Hyung!".

"Bukankah aku benar...aku lapar buatkan aku makanan". Ujar Yong Guk, sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, dan menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai alas kepalanya. Ia terkekeh geli melihat raut kesal Himchan...bibirnya terpout lucu...namja garang itu tak pernah menyangka dongsaengnya memiliki sisi aegyo seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku ketuamu...kau harus menuruti apa kataku".

"Masaklah sendiri Hyung!". Seru Himchan dan memalingkan tubuhnya, hendak meninggalkan apartemen itu, namun Yong Guk menariknya hingga ia terhempas duduk di ranjangnya. Himchan berseru keras dan semakin gusar saat Yong Guk tak menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih berjalan medekati lemari dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya.

Kedua matanya membulat lebar melihat kain di tangan Yong Guk...ia meronta ingin pergi, namun kekuatan namja garang itu lebih besar untuk menahannya...namja garang itu memaksa memakaikan apron pink milik Sungmin di tubuhnya, tentu saja hal ini membuatnya berteriak-teriak tak terima.

"Cepat masak". Yong Guk mendorong tubuh Himchan untuk memasuki dapur, setelah sebuah apron manis melekat di tubuh kurus dongsaengnya. Ia tak menghiraukan wajah tertekuk sosok ulzzang itu...dan lebih memilih kembali berbaring di ranjangnya, menunggu makanan buatan Himchan.

.

.

.

Yah! Kenapa kau lama sekali!". Seru Yong Guk dari dalam kamarnya... Sudah hampir satu setengah jam ia menunggu Himchan berkutat di dalam dapurnya, perutnya semakin mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi mengerikan minta diisi, namun namja ulzzang itu tak kunjung menampilkan batang hidungnya.

"..."

.

.

"HUAAAA!...AAAH HYUUUNGG TOLOOONG!...OMMO...OMMO...EOTTOHKAE!...PPALLIYYA HYUNG!"

Yong Guk terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan histeris dari dalam dapurnya, sesuatu yang buruk sepertinya tengah terjadi dengan Himchan, secepat kilat ia berlari menghampiri sumber suara gaduh tersebut.

"YAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAAN!" teriak yong Guk panik kala melihat kobaran api yang semakin membesar di atas kompor itu.

"Aku hanya memasak Hyung...dan tiba-tiba pancinya meleleh dan terbakar seperti ini". Ujar Himchan sembari memerickkan air dari dalam gelasnya ke pusat yang terbakar, namun apa yang di lakukan sama sekali tak menyurutkan kobaran api tersebut. percikan itu hanya membuat api menggeliat-geliat.

"PANCI?... Apa kau tak melihatnya...benda ini berbahan dasar plastik! ini bukan panci Pabbo!". Teriak Yong Guk histeris, ia tak habis pikir dongsaengnya menganggap wadah plastik itu sebagai panci, berulang kali ia mengelus dada dan berkomat-kamit tak jelas.

"Mi-mianhe Hyung aku memang tak pernah memasak...A-astagaa apinya semakin membesar". Himchan menatap polos dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada kobaran api yang makin hebat melahap setiap benda di dekatnya.

"Ambil air cepat!".

Himchan memutar keran air dan menampungnya dengan gelas...kemudian berlari mendekati Yong Guk, namun seketika itu ia mendapat semburan jengkel dari namja garang itu.

"YAH! BODOOOOHHH!" Yong Guk mengambil alih tugas Himchan dengan mengambil seember air penuh, namja ulzzang itu hanya akan semakin memperburuk keadaan... dengan kekuatan penuh ia mengguyur kobaran api tersebut dan melakukannya berkali-kali, kepanikannya kian meluap kala api tak kunjung padam.

Sementara itu Himchan hanya mengerjap polos melihat kerja keras Hyung-nya...jalan pikirnya masih belum bekerja karena terlalu Shock... Asap tampak mengepul memenuhi ruangan mewah tersebut.

"Arggh ini tak akan berhasil...kain... aku butuh kain!" Namja garang itu bergerak gusar mencari barang yang ia butuhkan, namun tak ada kain di sekitarnya.

"Bajumu Hyung!" Seru Himchan

Dengan cepat Yong Guk melepas bajunya dan membasahinya dengan air, ia bergerak cekatan menebas api dengan baju basah tersebut...namun baju itu malah ikut terbakar, Karena terlalu panik dan kalap ia turut melepas celananya, dan melakukan hal yang sama untuk menghentikan kobaran api tersebut.

.

"AAAAARRHH...HARTA BENDAAAKUUUU!"

Yong Guk dan Himchan menjerit histeris saat api itu kian membesar...Suasana dapur itu semakin kacau, terlebih sang pemilik apartemen berlari kalang kabut dengan hanya menggunakan celana dalam.

.

.

'ZROOOOOOTTTT...ZROOOOTTTTT...ZROOOOTTTT'.

Zelo datang dengan sebuah tabung merah...dan menyemburkan partikel-partikel lembut seputih salju, melenyapakan jilatan api di dalam dapur tersebut. Dua namja yang melihat aksi heroik dongsaeng kecilnya...mendesah lega dan terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kalian orang tua ter-pabbo yang pernah ku temui". Ujar Zelo datar...dan setelahnya ia meletakkan tabung pemadam kebakaran portable tersebut di meja dan berlalu untuk kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

Sementara itu dua namja yang masih terduduk di lantai hanya melempar pandang satu sama lain menanggapi pernyataan Zelo, namun sedetik kemudian keduanya saling bergidik. Kalimat itu bukan sekedar kalimat ambigu yang terlontar dari bibir dongsaengnya.

.

"Mana masakanmu...". Ujar Yong Guk lirih...ia masih belum menyadari tubuhnya saat ini dalam keadaan nyaris polos.

Himchan berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu yang menjadi pesanan Yong Guk dari atas kompor.

"Ini...selamat menikmatinya Hyung, kentang rebus buatanku".

Himchan meletakkan gundukkan hangus di hadapan Yong Guk...kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa menatap aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh namja garang itu.

"KIM HIMCHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin membuka mata dan mengerjap imut...saat suara dentingan dan aroma lezat mengusik tidur lelapnya. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Akh..." pekiknya, saat rasa sakit di holenya menyebar kilat. Sungmin mengernyit karena nyeri tersebut... namun kemudian ia tersenyum melihat banyak spot merah di sekujur tubuhnya, ia menyibak selimut dan pemandangan di bagian bawah tubuhnya berhasil membuat nafasnya tercekat...banyak bercak putih yang belum sepenuhnya mengering di bagian selangkang dan rektumnya.

Ia bergerak pelan...melangkahkan kaki mendekati sumber suara dentingan peralatan masak. Dan ia yakin seseorang pasti tengah berkutat dalam dapur.

.

.

"Kyu..." Bisik Sungmin, ia tersenyum lembut memandang siluet namja tampan yang berdiri membelakanginya, tampak asap mengepul dari dalam benda yang tengah di aduknya.

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki mendekat tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun...sehingga Kyuhyun tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Namja cantik itu memberanikan diri memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang...menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Engh...Ming". Kyuhyun tersentak mendapat rengkuhan tersebut, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum menyadari tangan putih Sungmin memeluk pinggangnya. Kyuhyun perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mendekap namja cantik itu...

.

'HUPP'

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan mendudukkannya di meja pantry...Sungguh namja cantik itu terlihat sangat mempesona di matanya, semburat merah di wajah, kulit baby skin, rambut hitam legam dan selimut putih yang melilit tubuh mungilnya membuat Sungmin bagai sebuah boneka porselen hidup.

"Kyu...kau sedang apa?"

Kyuhyun mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Membuatkan Sup untukmu Ming...". ujar Kyuhyun pelan...ia mengambil semangkuk Sup hangat dan hendak menyuapkannya kepada Sungmin.

Namun gerakan tangannya terhenti saat Sungmin menyentuh sudut bibirnya, raut sedih tergambar jelas di wajah cantik itu.

"Kau terluka?" Ucap Sungmin lirih...ia baru menyadari luka lebam di sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

"Hanya luka kecil..."

"Biar aku mengobatimu Kyu.." Sungmin hendak beringsut turun, tapi tangan Kyuhyun kembali memenjarakannya agar tetap di atas meja.

"Nanti saja...makan supmu dulu Chaggy..."

Sungmin mengangguk patuh dan mulai membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Kyuhyun...perasaan hangat dan berdebar menyebar kuat memenuhi rongga dadanya. ini semua seperti mimpi...dan Sungmin tak ingin terbangun dari mimpi indah ini

DRRRTT...DRRRTT...DRRTT..

Getaran ponsel Kyuhyun berhasil menginterupsi moment hangat mereka, Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk sup tersebut dan setelahnya mengangkat telfonnya.

"Yeobbsseyo Eomma"

_**"Chaggiya...bagaimana keadaan sungminnie?"**_. Kyuhyun menatap heran ponselnya. Setelah mendengar nada kekhawatiran Heechul yang tak di tujukan untuknya, yang jelas-jelas anak kandung dari yeojja cantik itu.

"Hn...Baik, wae Eomma?"

_**"Eomma dan Appa...sepekan lagi akan tiba di seoul membawa kejutan untuk kalian...itu saja yang ingin Eomma sampaikan, jaga baik-baik calon istrimu ne?...Ah...Eomma harus kembali bekerja Chaggy"**_.

"Arreasseo..". PIP

Kyuhyun menatap gadget hitam miliknya, tak biasanya yeojja cantik itu menelfonnya dengan menggebu-gebu seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, benar-benar sangat mengherankan.

.

"Kejutan?..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeooong...Caffe Latte Chap 8 hadirrrr.

aduh miann updatenya lama lagi hehe...

_aku jwb bbrp prtnyaan dlu ne.._

*Author update lama soalnya...minggu ini mondar-mandir persiapan masuk kuliah, kn libur udah mo hbis... smoga chap depan bisa update cept

*Joyer itu...kl menurutku sebutan buat kita para pecinta Kyumin, dan mendukung sepenuhnya hubungan mereka, kata JoYer kan berasal dari marga Cho(Jo) dan Lee (Y)...aduh bener ga Chingu? ,

*Soal chapter Caffe Latte...belum diketahui smpe brp chap nantinya...

*Adegan nyeseknya?.. kasian KyuMin kya'nya klo author bikin mereka nyesek-nyesekan ^^

Dan Untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Miyoori29, winecoup137, kwiyoming Zahra Amelia, chanmoody, Me Naruto,Kyuminalways89, reva kyuminelf, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, , kyuloveminsujujungeunsungelf , chikakyumin, dessykyumin, ChoKyunnie,ZaAra evilKyu, youngfish, , RinduCho, aidafuwafuwa, paprikapumpkin, Princess Fishy, kyuminjoy, Cul Ah, juechan, SSungMine, Kim Min Ra, chacha95, 137Line,ming0101, nova137, .790, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, diamond, Park Min Rin, Kyurin Minnie, JOYmin137, Safira Blue Sapphire, Cho Sa Min, Qhia503, Park Min Mi, JOYeerrElpeu, Yc K.S.H, HachiBabyMinnie, Minnippel, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, Momoshfly2401, is0live89, nurichan4, ammyikmubmik, kim eun neul, kyumin forever, bunyming, parkgyuchi, vey900128, HeeKitty, ikmubmlk, pinkvirga, dedo, QQ kyumin okey, Princess Pumkins ELF, Mingre, sparkyumin13, sitara1083, kyuminbutts, LOVELYMIN, Rima KyuMin Elf, Sherfly1307 , madam mecca, desita, Diavolos , XianRinChoi, Kim kyuna, lemonade, Safira Blue, cho yayas kyumin, , dhian930715ELF, Rilianda Abelira, Mei Hyun15, Gaemgyu315, Pumpkinsomnia,Zhang Ary, pumpkinelfsita, freychullie, MissELFVIP, kim ryeosa wardhani, min190196, cha, KyoKMS26, Cho meiwa, .1,Fariny,kms, kim kinan, najika bunny, Fie, YeSungMin Wife, hachibikyumin, Holeinyourface, Bunny chaggy, Sansankyu, sungiewookie, dan para Guest.**

\(^_^)/ Gomawoooo...udah review, kasih semangat dan masukan buat Author di chap 7 kemarin...

kata-kata chingudeul sangaaaaat menyemangati saya.

.

.

Masih mengharap review readers di chapter ini...

please

annyeong...

Hugggggggggggg

Kamshaaaaeeeeeee


	9. Chapter 9

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)/ di sini umur mereka di tuakan ,**

** Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon (yesung).**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

.

**Previous Chapter**

**.**

"_**Eomma dan Appa...sepekan lagi akan tiba di seoul membawa kejutan untuk kalian...itu saja yang ingin Eomma sampaikan, jaga baik-baik calon istrimu ne?...Eomma harus kembali bekerja Chaggy". **_

"Arreasseo..". PIP

Kyuhyun menatap gadget hitam miliknya, tak biasanya yeojja cantik itu menelfonnya dengan menggebu-gebu seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, benar-benar sangat mengherankan.

"Kejutan...?"

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Caffe Latte**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kyu...waeyo?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat wajah polos di sebrangnya, ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sungmin, dan kembali memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu di atas meja pantry.

"Sepekan lagi akan ada kejutan dari Eomma".

"Kejutan? ...Eomma?".

Sungmin mengerjap tak mengerti, 'Eomma' siapa yang dimaksud oleh namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Eommaku Ming". Jawab Kyuhyun setelah melihat raut wajah penuh tanya dari kekasihnya, ia mengambil mangkuk sup dan mulai menyuapkan isinya lagi untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit tersentak mendengar jawaban singkat Kyuhyun, rasa gugup seketika menjalar saat membayangkan ia akan berhadapan dengan calon mertuanya.

"Wae...?" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari membelai wajah Sungmin yang tertunduk, kemudian menyentuh dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya.

"K-kyu...apa kau terpaksa dengan perjodohan ini?"

Sungmin menatap lekat Kyuhyun, meminta kesungguhan dari pancaran yang mungkin tersirat dalam manik obsidiannya. Kyuhyun memang telah mengakui cinta melalui kata dan sentuhannya , meski demikian itu tak cukup menyurutkan rasa gusar Sungmin. Hal ini bukan tanpa alasan... Kyuhyun pernah berucap keras tentang rasa bencinya terhadap Sungmin karena perjodohan tersebut, dan tentu saja ingatan kelam itu masih melekat jelas dalam hati dan pikiran namja cantik itu.

"Tidak Ming...kau tau isi hatiku...aku sangat mencintaimu".

Raut kesedihan tergambar di wajah tampan itu, mungkin hanya sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya, namun Kyuhyun dapat menangkap dengan jelas Sungmin masih meragukan kesungguhan cintanya.

Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali...kalimat Kyuhyun kembali membuat jantungnya bekerja tak normal, ia mengingat moment bergairah beberapa jam yang lalu saat Kyuhyun menghujaninya dengan kata cinta selama penyatuan tubuh mereka.

.

"Ca-Caffe Latte". Ucap Sungmin lirih, bahkan lebih terdengar seperti bisikan...debaran hebat di dadanya memaksanya ingin segera menyesap cairan manis yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Caffe Latte?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit terkejut dengan respon namja cantik itu ...bukan kata 'Caffe Latte' yang Kyuhyun inginkan, melainkan kata percaya dari Sungmin.

Ia mengecup pipi Sungmin sekilas, kemudian melangkah perlahan meninggalkan namja cantik itu untuk membuat secangkir Caffe Latte.

.

.

Melihat raut kecewa Kyuhyun, Sungmin beringsut turun dari meja pantry...ketakutan seketika memenuhi rongga dadanya, raut wajah itu mengingatkannya akan kebencian Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

"K-kyu...maafkan aku, biar aku membuatnya sendiri". Sungmin menghentikan gerakan tangan Kyuhyun, namun namja tampan itu tak bergeming...ia tetap melanjutkan kediatannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kyu...Hiks". Sungmin panik melihat wajah dingin itu, bayangan akan sikap keras Kyuhyun kembali berputar dalam benaknya, tak ada yang lebih menyayat hatinya selain sikap dingin dari namja yang begitu ia cintai.

.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin begitu secangkir Caffe Latte berhasil dibuatnya, Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut melihat Sungmin tertunduk menahan tangis, ia tak pernah menduga kekasih mungilnya memiliki sisi yang sangat sensitif seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menyesap Caffe Latte dalam cangkir putihnya, kemudian tanpa peringatan ia menarik tengkuk Sungmin untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Uhmmmphhhhh... ". Sungmin terbelalak lebar ketika merasakan cairan manis dan lembut mengalir dari mulut Kyuhyun, nafasnya kian tercekat saat lidah Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk menelan semua cairan tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuk Sungmin beberapa kali bermaksud merilekskan tubuh mungil yang menegang, Caffe Latte semakin membuat bibir Sungmin begitu manis di lidahnya...ia memegang tengkuk dan rahang Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Mmhhhhmmmmpphh...Kyuhhhmmmmmh". Sungmin memejamkan mata dan meremas kuat kemeja Kyuhyun...ciuman basah itu melemaskan seluruh persendian kakinya, hingga membuatnya makin merosot karena tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya...namun Kyuhun dengan cepat merengkuh pinggangnya dan tetap memagut dalam belahan bibir merah Sungmin.

.

.

"Hmmmahh...haahh...hhaah". Engah Sungmin begitu ciuman panjang mereka terlepas, pipinya kian merona ketika membuka mata dan mendapati wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengannya, bahkan bibir mereka masih saling bersentuhan.

"Kau mendapatkan Caffe Latte-mu Chaggy". Bisik Kyuhyun dengan seulas senyum lembut di bibir merahnya, namja tampan itu begitu menikmati terpaan nafas hangat Sungmin dan wajah merona di hadapannya.

"Kyuu..."

"Jangan pernah ,meragukanku ". Kyuhyun membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat, ia menatap langit senja dari balik jendela sembari mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

.

.

.

* * *

...

"Ngh...akuh ingin bertemu Minnie- akh ...h-hyungh". Ryeowook menggeliat resah akibat terjebak cumbuan panas kekasihnya. Namja mungil itu berkali-kali menghindar, namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk menepis nafsu kekasihnya yang kian menggebu.

"Tidak sekarang Wookie". Ujar Yesung di sela-sela hisapannya pada nipple Ryeowook. Ia membuka paksa kemeja namja mungil itu hingga beberapa kancingnya terpental kasar.

"A-akhh...kau sudah b-berjanji! ...mmmhhhh". Ryeowook kesal mendengar ucapan namja yang tengah mengerjainya, beberapa jam yang lalu Yesung menjemputnya dari villa dan berjanji membawanya untuk menemui Sungmin, namun yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan perjanjian awal, namja tampan itu menepikan mobilnya di kawasan yang cukup sepi dan mencumbu tubuhnya seperti saat ini.

"Hn...Mianhae...tapi tubuhmu sangat menggoda, aku ingin memakanmu Baby".

Ryeowook semakin meronta saat Yesung tanpa peringatan menarik turun celana training beserta kain penutup terakhirnya. Namun apa daya namja mungil itu, kekuatan Yesung yang yeng lebih besar memudahkannya melucuti semua pakaian Ryeowook, seringaian tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya kala melihat tubuh polos yang menggeliat di bawahnya. Ia memutar tuas jok Ryeowook hingga tubuh mungil itu semakin merebah dan memudahkannya melancarkan aksinya.

"A-aku mohon jangan di sini Hyungghhh...akkkh..ti-dakkkhh!" . Namja manis itu memekik keras saat Yesung mengikat kedua tangannya dengan sebuah dasi di atas kepalanya. Jilatan di belakang telinganya tak membuatnya berhenti mendesah meski saat ini pergerakannya terkunci total.

"Menjeritlah sesukamu Baby...tak ada yang mendengarmu selain dirku". Bisik Yesung dengan sedikit mendesah...membuat namja mungil di bawahnya memejamkan mata erat, menahan geli di sekitar ceruk lehernya.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya di sini Hyung!" Bentak Ryewook, tempatnya saat ini sangatlah sempit... terlebih posisinya kini membuat sekujur tubuhnya begitu pegal, dua tangan yang terikat kuat di atas kepala dan kaki yang menekuk dipaksa terbuka lebar, tentu kondisi seperti itu...membuatnya tak akan mampu melayani nafsu hebat namja tampannya.

Ya, Ryeowook paham betul kekasihnya sangat hyper saat berhubungan badan, mereka pernah melakukannya beberapa kali di rumah Yesung dan berakhir dengan Ryeowook yang jatuh pingsan.

"Jinjja? kau tak ingin melakukannya? Bagaimana jika dengan ini?". Yesung mengambil sesuatu dari dalam dashboard mobilnya, dan menunjukkannya di depan wajah namja manis itu.

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahi begitu melihat benda asing berwarna hitam di tangan namjachingunya, meski demikian ia tetap menolak keras melakukan hubungan intim itu di dalam mobil Yesung.

"Benda itu tidak akan membuatku berubah pikiran Hyung, aku tidak ingin melakukannya!". Seru Ryeowook, kekeuh mempertahankan penolakannya.

"Hmmm...arrasseo, aku tidak akan melakukannya kecuali kau yang memohonnya Baby". Ujar Yesung sembari mengarahkan benda hitam tersebut di depan single Hole Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan ikatan – Akkhhhh!". Namja mungil itu memekik terkejut, ketika sebuah benda asing secara tiba-tiba melesak ke dalam rektumnya. Ia bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dengan kehadiran benda tersebut di dalam tubuhnya.

"Wae?...ada apa dengan wajah ini eum?" Yesung menjilat pipi Ryeowook, wajah manis itu mengernyit menahan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Ukkh...apa yang kau masukkan Hyung, keluarkan!"

"Shirreoyo". Klik

.

DRRRRRR...DRRRRRR...DRRRRR...

"Hmmmphhhh...akkhhhh...Hy-Hyungghhh...akkkhhh...nnnhhh" Ryeowook menggelinjang hebat saat benda dalam rektumnya bergetar maksimum, dan semakin melesak masuk lebih dalam di dalam rongga senggamanya.

"Wae Baby?".Yesung tersenyum puas melihat wajah tersiksa sekaligus menahan nikmat di bawahnya, dan semakin menyeringai saat melihat Junior mungil kekasihnya mulai menegang.

Ryeowook bergerak tak terkendali,pinggulnya ia hentak-hentakkan ke atas hingga mempertemukan Juniornya dengan Junior Yesung yang masih terbungkus kain jeans.

"Akkhh...anghh...Hyunghh...hen-thikhannhh...AAAAGGGHH". Ryeowook menjerit keras saat benda hitam itu menumbuk prostatnya, mengoyak daging kenyal dalam holenya dengan getaran keras. Namja mungil itu semakin kasar menggesekkan juniornya di selangkangan Yesung, getaran hebat di dalam holenya membuatnya haus akan sentuhan, ia ingin segera menyelesaikan deraan nikmat yang kian menyiksa hasratnya.

"Hyyyuuunghhhh...jebal...akhh...nghhmhh...akkh.." namja mungil itu semakin frustasi tak mendapatkan sentuhan yang memuaskan tubuhnya, getaran vibrator itu benar-benar membuat perut dan juniornya terasa ngilu , ingin rasanya Ryeowook mengocok 'milikknya' dan memuntaskan hasrat di dalam tubuhnya, namun ikatan dasi yesung begitu kuat mengunci gerakan tangannya.

" Wae...Wookie Babby?"

"Sentuh aku Hyungh...akkhh...Jebalh Ughhhh"

"Arrasseo". Yesung menyeringai...ia mengusap nipple Ryeowook dan hanya melakukan itu berulang-ulang, mendatangkan jeritan kesal dan frustasi dari namja manis di bawahnya.

"Lebih! akhh...akh..Hyunghhh..aku mohon...unghhhh".

"Kau memohon apa...aku tak mengerti Babby".

"Mmhhaaahh! Masuki aku Hyungh! Akhh...Fuck me! Hiks...Jebal Hyunghhh ...AAARGGHHHH"

Begitu mendengar rengekan menggoda dari kekasihnya, Yesung langsung melesakkan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentak, entah sejak kapan ia membuka celana jeansnya...yang jelas desahan dan racauan Ryeowook begitu hebat menyulut birahi dalam tubuhnya.

Yesung mengeram pelan merasakan pijatan dan getaran yang membaur menjadi satu di dalam rektum hangat Ryeowook, ia menjilat sesaat air mata Ryeowook dan mulai menggerakkan kejantananya keluar masuk secara perlahan.

"Arrgghhh...lagih...cephat Hyunghh...Arrghhh!" meski terasa sakit, namun getaran vibrator yang mengorek prostatnya mampu menyamarkan rasa sakit dari penetrasi dan gerakan Junior besar Yesung, ia membutuhkan gerakan yang lebih kasar untuk dapat mencapai letupan orgasmenya.

"Aaaakkkkhhh...akkkh...Hyunghh...mmhhahhh...akkhhh...". Tubuh mungil itu terhentak-hentak seiring dengan sodokan kuat yang menghujam lubang senggamanya. Ryeowook mengejang kala klimaks semakin mendekatinya, kakinya semakin terbuka lebar membiarkan benda besar itu menjangkau rongga hangatnya lebih dalam.

"Akkhh...akkhh...akhh...ugh...C-Cummhhh...HYUUUNGGHHHH!"

tubuh mungil itu terkulai lemah paska orgasme pertamanya, sperma Wookie membuat libido Yesung kian meradang, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dalam tempo yang lebih cepat.

.

.

Mobil itu bergoyang karena gerakan brutal sang pemilik di dalamnya, hari semakin petang namun Yesung belum berniat mengakhiri hentakkannya pada tubuh Ryeowook. Sudah lebih dari tujuh kali namja manis itu orgasme...dan tak lama kemudian ia jatuh pingsan karena tak mampu menerima hujaman-hujaman yang lebih dari ini.

.

.

.

"Kajja pulang Baby...kita lanjutkan di rumah". Yesung mengecup sekilas bibir Ryeowook setelah sebelumnya menyemburkan benihnya untuk ke sekian kalinya ke dalam rongga tubuh kekasihnya. Ia menarik keluar kejantananya beserta vibrator yang bersarang di hole Ryeowook kemudian menutupi tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu dengan mantel tebal...namja tampan itu melajukan mobilnya menuju kediamannya dengan senyum puas di sepanjang perjalanannya.

...

.

* * *

**Esoknya.**

"Istirahatlah dirumah...jangan melakukan hal yang membuatmu lelah eum?"

"Tapi aku ingin sekolah Kyu..". Rengek Sungmin dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Ming...tubuhmu masih lemah, lagipula tak satupun buku dan seragammu yang tertinggal di rumah ini".

"Aku bisa mengambilnya di apartemen Yong-

"Ming...aku mohon jauhi namja itu, kau tak akan mengambil barang-barangmu di apartemen Yong Guk, Karena aku akan membelikannya untukmu.". Ujar Kyuhyun tegas, tentu ia melarang keras kekasihnya menemui namja garang itu. Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut Sungmin darinya.

"Uhmm...arrasseo". Sungmin semakin melesakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, sejujurnya ia takut dengan perubahan intonasi namja tampan yang tengah memeluk hangat tubuh mungilnya.

"Aku berangkat Ming... saranghae"

'Cup'

Kyuhyun mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin, dan setelahnya ia menaiki motor besarnya, meninggalkan rumah mewah mereka.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan saat melihat bayangan Kyuhyun semakin menghilang dari penglihatannya, dengan malas ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumahnya.

Berkali-kali namja cantik itu mendesah berat karena rasa bosan yang meliputi dirinya, seharusnya ia ikut Kyuhyun pergi ke sekolah, suasana rumah yang sepi benar-benar membuatnya jengah. Namja cantik itu sangat merindukan sahabat dan dua hyung kesayangannya. Namun penampilannya saat ini memaksanya tetap tinggal di rumah...ia hanya berbalutkan kemeja besar Kyuhyun dan selapis kain penutup bagian vitalnya..

.

.

.

* * *

"Materi kali ini akan menjadi bahan ujian kalian minggu depan jadi~

Tok...Tok..Tok.

"Permisi Kim Seonsaengnim".

"Silahkan masuk Pak Han".

Pria paruh baya itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelas untuk mendekati Yesung, kemudian membisikkan beberapa kata yang hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan oleh guru tampan itu.

"Kyuhyun-shi...kau bisa meninggalkan ruang kelas dan mengikuti Pak Han untuk menemui Kepala Sekolah".

Seluruh penghuni kelas tampak tercengang dengan penuturan Yesung, untuk apa Kepala Sekolah memanggil Kyuhyun menghadapnya, selama ini tak ada catatan buruk dari namja bermaga Cho itu...bahkan ia selalu menorehkan banyak prestasi untuk Miracle Senior High School.

Begitupula dengan Kyuhyun, sungguh ia sangat terkejut dengan panggilan ini, berbagai dugaan yang membuatnya cemas kian memenuhi benaknya...apakah pihak sekolah mengetahui perjodohannya, namun dugaan itu masih samar ia harus membuktikannya sendiri. Kyuhyun memutuskan melangkah keluar mengikuti Pak Han.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap datar pria bekaca mata di hadapannya, tampak pria itu begitu serius membaca deretan huruf pada selembar kertas putih yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari sebuah amplop.

"Kyu...kau tau tujuanku memanggilmu kemari?"

"Ani seumnida".

Pimpinan Miracle Senior High School itu menghela nafas pelan kemudian tesenyum melihat anak didik kebanggaannya, ia menyerahkan selembar kertas tersebut untuk Kyuhyun.

"Bacalah Kyu..."

Kyuhyun ragu mengambil kertas tersebut, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap menerima kertas yang menjadi alasan Jung Yunho (Kepala Sekolah) memanggilnya ke ruangan pemegang jabatan tertinggi di sekolah elit itu.

"i-ini..."

"Benar...karena kecerdasan dan torehan prestasimu, perusahaan Merck and Company memberimu beasiswa di perguruan terkemuka di amerika, dan setelah kau menyelesaikan pendidikanmu, mereka akan menempatkanmu sebagai pemegang Executive perusahaan itu".

"Beasiswa?...tapi aku tak pernah mengajukannya?".

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak mengerti dengan kabar mendadak ini, meski sejujurnya ia cukup senang dengan beasiswa tersebut...namun ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal lubuk hatinya.

"Ah...Maafkan aku,... aku memang sengaja mengajukan profilmu pada perusahaan itu tanpa sepengetahuanmu...karena memang kau memiliki potensi yang luar biasa, pikirkan baik-baik Kyu... hanya butuh waktu dua tahun di perguruan tinggi dan setelahnya kau akan menjadi seorang CEO termuda, tidakkah itu sangat hebat". Yunho tampak berbinar-binar mengucapkan deretan kalimatnya, rasa bangganya terhadap Kyuhyun sangatlah besar, keyakinannya selama ini akan masa depan cemerlang anak didiknya terbukti dengan beasiswa tersebut.

"...".

Kyuhyun terdiam mencerna ucapan pria berkharisma di hadapannya, benar...itu sangatlah hebat, semua cita-citanya akan tercapai tanpa campur tangan kedua orang tuanya. Namun satu hal yang memberatkan hatinya...Lee Sungmin.

"Dua bulan lagi...persiapkan dirimu untuk melanjutkan pendidikanmu di amerika".

"secepat itu?...bagaimana dengan sekolahku di sini, aku hanya siswa tingkat satu dan...baru beberapa bulan di sini".

"Jangan meragukan kecerdasan istimewamu, Kau tak akan kesulitan menempuh pendidikanmu. Percayalah padaku"

"..."

"Hhhh...aku tau ini sangat mengejutkanmu, tapi cobalah untuk mempertimbangkannya, ini semua menyangkut masa depanmu". Yunho menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, mencoba meyakinkan anak didiknya untuk mengambil langkah tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham menanggapi penuturan pria tampan itu, ia beranjak hendak meninggalkan ruangan besar tersebut.

.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, saat mendengar panggilan tegas dari pria di belakangnya.

"Ne Seonsaengnim?"

"Aku harap...kau tidak menyiakan kesempatan emas ini".

Tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Akan ku pikirkan baik-baik" BLAMM

.

.

.

* * *

**Skip Time**

**.**

"Apa kau melihat Sungmin?" Yong Guk menghempas beberapa sampah dan batu kerikil di hadapannya.

"Tidak...seharian ini aku tak melihatnya...yya! Hyung bisakah kau menyapu dengan benar!?" Himchan berseru keras ketika lantai yang telah di pelnya kembali kotor.

"Aisssshhh...aku juga menyapu dengan benar pabbo!...jika bukan karena guru berkepala besar itu, aku tidak akan melakukan semua hal memalukan ini!". Yong Guk melempar kasar sapu di tangannya, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menerima hukuman dari Yesung.

"Hyung! kau semakin mengotori lantai...cepat sapulah lagi. Hari makin petang dan kita harus menyelesaikan semua ini!" Himchan menggerutu kesal tak menghiraukan keluhan namja garang itu.

"Ck...seharusnya kalian berterimakasih, Kim Seonsaengnim memberi hukuman setelah pelajaran berakhir. Sunbae dan Hoobae kita tidak akan melihat semua ini Hyung". Ujar Zelo sembari menunggingkan pantatnya, ia menekan dan mendorong kain pel untuk menghapus bercak dan debu yang melekat di lantai koridor sekolah.

"YAH! Ini semua karena kau bodoh...jika saja kau tidak membuat polisi itu sekarat, kita tidak akan mempermalukan diri seperti ini!".

"Kau menyalahkanku lagi Hyung?!". Zelo menghempas kasar kain pel dalam genggamannya. Tampak kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca menahan kesal.

"Me-memang kau yang be-bersalah". Yong Guk sedikit sangsi mengucapkan kalimatnya ketika melihat dongsaengnya menahan tangis, ada rasa bersalah dan tak tega.

"Zelo~ah...jangan dengarkan Yong Guk Hyung, lebih baik kau membeli minuman...Kajja". Himchan mencoba mencairkan ketegangan , dengan mendorong tubuh Zelo menjauhi namja garang itu. ia paham betul dongsaeng-nya sangatlah mudah tersinggung.

"Ne Hyung.." Ujar Zelo, ia melangkah pelan meninggalkan kedua Hyungnya meski terkadang namja manis itu berjalan sesenggukan dengan mengusap kasar air matanya.

.

.

"Hyung...kau keterlaluan".

"Mworagooo...kau yang keterlaluan, sikapmu membuat anak itu semakin cengeng... Aisshh kenapa koridor ini panjang sekali!". Yong Guk menggertu kesal sembari menggerakkan sapu di tangannya, tak jarang ia menendang-nendang dinding di sampingnya.

.

"Kyuhyun...".

"Mwo...Kyuhyun?!". Yong Guk terkejut Himchan tak merespon kalimatnya, dan justru mengucapkan nama namja yang sangat dibencinya, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengikuti arah pandang namja ulzzang itu...dan benar saja Kyuhyun tengah berada di area parkiran sekolah mereka.

"YAH! Anak itu!...kita harus mengikutinya! Ppaliyaa...".

Yong Guk yang melihat Kyuhyun hendak mengendarai motornya langsung mengambil langkah seribu dengan menyeret namja ulzzang di belakangnya.

"W-Wae?...hukuman kita belum selesai Hyung!".

"Lupakan hukuman bodoh itu, kita harus mengejar penculik Sungmin!"

Himchan memilih untuk bungkam dan pasrah dengan tindakan Hyungnya, ia sepenuhnya menyadari namja garang itu akan menjadi keras kepala dan melakukan apapun jika menyangkut Sungmin.

.

.

"Argh! Kunci motorku di dalam tas, akan membuang waktu banyak jika kita kembali ke koridor...pakai mobilmu saja...ppali..ppali!"

"Kunci mobilku juga di dalam tas Hyung...tapi aku membawa kunci motor Zelo". Ujar Himchan sembari merogoh kunci tersebut dari dalam sakunya. Yong Guk menyambar benda bergemricik itu, dengan tergesa-gesa mereka menaiki motor Zelo.

Yong Guk memacu mesin berat itu dengan kecepatan angin, mengejar bayangan Kyuhyun yang hampir menghilang di tengah jalanan kota.

.

.

.

"Hyung...ini minuman~ ...YAH! HYUUUNG! KAU MENCURI MOTORKUUUUU!". Zelo berteriak keras begitu melihat Yong Guk mengendarai motor besarnya dengan Himchan yang duduk manis di belakang namja garang itu. Ia menghempas beberapa snack dan minuman kaleng bersoda...hingga sebagian tumpah mengotori lantai koridor.

Namja manis itu semakin menjerit kesal...dua hyungnya tak menghiraukannya, ia beralih menyambar tas Yong Guk, kemudian menghamburkan seluruh isinya untuk mencari Kunci motor Hyungnya. Begitu mendapatkan apa yang ia cari...Zelo bergerak cekatan mengejar namja yang membawa kabur motornya itu.

.

.

.

10 menit berlalu...

Namja garang itu memperlambat kecepatan motornya, saat memasuki kawasan yang begitu tak asing untuknya. Dan ia sungguh mengenali jalan yang tengah di laluinya saat ini.

CKIIIITTT...

"UGHHH! Sakit Hyung! Ada apa denganmu?" Seru Himchan ketika motor itu direm mendadak, dadanya sedikit sesak karena membentur keras punggung namja di depannya.

"Anak itu memasuki rumah Sungmin". ujar Yong Guk pelan, begitu jelas nada geram yang meliputi kalimatnya. Yong Guk kembali melajukan motor dan menghentikannya di depan gerbang rumah besar itu.

.

.

"YAK HIMCHANNIE! Apa kau gila?!". Yong Guk menghardik keras, begitu melihat penampilan Himchan. Sebuah sapu dan kain pel berada di kedua tangan namja ulzzang itu, terlebih rambut halusnya kini tak berbentuk lagi akibat hempasan angin, karena memang ia tak menggunakan helm.

"Waeee? Kau yang tiba-tiba menyeretku dalam kondisi seperti ini Hyung".

"Untuk apa kau membawa benda bodoh itu! kenapa tidak membuangnya, aissshh Jinjja"

"Tidak...ini property sekolah hyung". Ujar Himchan datar, ia meletakkan dua benda itu di atas motor Zelo.

"Ck...Lupakan". Yong Guk menarik tangan Himchan untuk mengikutinya, keduanya berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki halaman rumah mewah tersebut.

.

.

"Hyung...apa kau berniat masuk lewat pintu utama?"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh...sebaiknya kita melalui jendela saja, aku yakin... namja brengsek itu pasti telah menyekap Sungmin di dalam sana". Ucap Yong Guk, ia melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin, mengitari bangunan besar itu untuk mencari jendela.

Yong Guk mempercepat langkahnya ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari. Cukup bersyukur jendela itu sedikit terbuka. Ia menarik lengan Himchan untuk melakukan hal yang yang sama dengannya...menyembulkan kepala di celah jendela itu.

"Hyung...sepertinya hanya kepala kita saja yang bisa masuk". Bisik Himchan, ia melongokkan kepalanya semakin ke dalam...mencari sosok namja imut yang begitu dirindukannya, namun suasana rumah itu begitu sepi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sungmin.

"Bersabarlah...kita pikirkan cara lain untuk memasuki rumah ini secara diam-diam".

.

.

"H-hyung...i-itu Sungminnie". Himchan sedikit terbata mengucapkan kalimatnya, kedua matanya membulat lebar menyaksikan dua siluet dalam ruangan itu.

"Sung- MWOYAAA!". Yong Guk begitu berbinar mendengar nama Sungmin, ia memutuskan mengikuti arah pandang namja ulzzang itu, namun adegan yang tengah di lihatnya berhasil membuat rahangnya serasa jatuh ke tanah.

Sungmin terlihat sangat menggoda dengan kemeja besar yang melekat di tubuhnya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas pundak dan paha mulus Sungmin. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Yong Guk menganga lebar, melainkan cumbuan panas yang ia saksikan. Sungmin tengah berada dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya mengalung erat pada leher namja yang begitu dalam memagut bibirnya. Emosi Yong Guk semakin naik ke ubun-ubun ketika mendengar lenguhan nikmat Sungmin, berulang kali ia mengumpat kasar...berulang kali pula Himchan membekap bibirnya.

"Arhhh...SUNGMIN!"

Namja garang itu berontak ingin masuk, ketika melihat tangan Kyuhyun meraba paha Sungmin semakin ke atas, namun apa daya... celah sempit itu tak mengizinkan tubuhnya bergerak lebih. Dan teriakan darinya tak sedikitpun mengusik dua namja yang begitu menikmati cumbuan basah nan panas itu.

"Hyung! hentikan...kau biisa mengganggu mereka, kajja pergi"

"KAU BODOHHMMMPHH...LEPHHMAS...TANGAN...MUUU!". Yong Guk menghempas kasar dua tangan Himchan yang membekap bibirnya, ia kembali mendekati jendela dan berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Sungmin.

Namja ulzzang itu hanya mendesah pasrah melihat usaha sia-sia Yong Guk, ia memutuskan berdiri mematung menyaksikan tingkah bodoh Hyungnya yang memaksakan tubuh besarnya memasuki celah sempit jendela itu.

.

**Himchan POV**

'Kau benar-benar bodoh Hyung...

Jika memang berniat memisahkan Sungmin dari Kyuhyun, kenapa tidak melalui pintu utama saja Eoh...sebuntu itukah jalan pikiranmu!'

'Aissshhh jangan berjinjit-jinjit seperti itu...lihat pantatmu bergoyang-goyang, Apa kau sengaja menggodaku?

Aargh... aku bisa mati mendadak di sini. Berhentilah Hyung!'

"Hyung hentikan...". Ujarku sembari menarik pinggang Yong Guk hyung untuk menjauhi jendela itu...namun lagi-lagi ia kembali dan melakukan hal yang sama...ck jika seperti ini terus kau bisa melukai dirimu Hyung.

.

'KRAAAAKKK'

Kedua mataku terbelalak lebar melihat Yong Guk Hyung membuka paksa jendela itu, hingga menimbulkan bunyi derak kayu yang cukup keras...ah tidak, sebentar lagi pasti akan terjadi kekacauan di rumah ini.

"Hyung...jangan lakukan ini!". Aku menahan kaki Yong Guk hyung yang mulai memanjat jendela rumah Sungmin.

**Himchan POV End **

**.**

**Author POV**

"Jangan menarik kakiku pabbo...biarkan aku masuk!" Ujar Yong Guk sembari mengibaskan kakinya,bermaksud melepas cengkraman Himchan.

"Tidak Hyung...kau akan melakukan tindak kriminal di rumah ini, kajja pergi Hyuuuung". Sekuat tenaga namja ulzzang itu memeluk dan menarik turun kaki jenjang hyungnya, namun Yong Guk melakukan hal yang berlawanan...ia bersikeras tetap memasuki rumah mewah itu, meski harus menahan berat karena Himchan yang bergelayut di kakinya.

"YAH! Menyingkir dari kakiku Himchannie...kau~

'KREEK'

"Hyung...bunyi apa itu?" Himchan mengerjapkan matanya, begitu mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari tubuh namja garang itu.

"C-Celanaku...sepertinya robek".

Himchan sedikit terkikik mendengar penuturan Yong Guk, ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk memastikan celana Hyungnya benar-benar robek. Namun seketika ia menjerit histeris melihat object di atasnya.

"ITU KELUAR HYUNG!... ITU KELUAR...OH TIDAK...SELAMATKAN AKU ZELOOO!"

Himchan mengguncang kasar tubuhnya, namja ulzzang itu benar-benar menggila melihat benda besar yang menyeruak keluar dari celah celana Yong Guk.

"YAK! Jangan bergerak-gerak seperti itu...kau akan membuatku jatuh bodoh!". Yong Guk berusaha mempertahankan posisinya agar tetap bertengger di jendela, namun gerakan liar namja yang bergelayut layaknya seekor koala di kakinya membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"AAAAAHHHHH..." BRUGHHH

Yong Guk pada akhirnya jatuh dan menimpa Himchan, namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari kedua namja itu. karena memang bibir mereka saling mengunci dengan pasnya. Ya...jatuhnya Yong Guk menyebabkan mereka berciuman tanpa di sengaja.

"...".

.

.

Himchan dan Yong Guk mengerjap polos, pikiran keduanya masih belum bisa mencerna keadaan yang tengah dihadapinya, hingga membuat dua namja itu betah mempertahankan posisi berciuman mereka dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

.

.

"HYUUUUNG!Jangan berbuat mesum di sini!"

Zelo datang menghempas tubuh kekar Yong Guk, ia membantu Himchan untuk berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang melekat di baju hyung ulzzangnya tersebut.

"Ze-Zelo..". Ucap Himchan lirih, ia beringsut mendekati Zelo, dan bersembunyi di balik punggung dongsaengnya.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan pada Himchan hyung, lihat...dia ketakutan karena kau menciumnya!"

"Aku tidak menciumnya!".

"Kau menciumku Hyung!"Seru Himchan menyangkal kalimat Yong Guk, jemarinya tak henti-hentinya mengelus permukaan bibirnya yang sedikit basah karena ciuman beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kalau saja kau tidak bertingkah bodoh! Semua itu tidak akan terjadi".

"Kau yang bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memakai celana dalam Hyung!" Himchan berujar gusar, ia menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu di tengah selangkangan namja garang itu.

"i-itu...karena...tak ada satupun yang kering.. Jangan menyalahkanku!".

Zelo hanya menatap bingung kedua hyungnya, sungguh ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di antara dua namja itu. beberapa saat yang lalu ia menemukan mereka tengah berciuman mesra dan kini mereka saling memperdebatkan _'celana dalam'._

"Zelo...bawa Yong Guk Hyung pulang".

Zelo masih menyimpan tanda tanya besar di dalam kepalanya, namun ia tetap menuruti perintah namja ulzzang itu, ia menarik paksa tubuh Yong Guk untuk keluar dari pekarangan rumah Sungmin.

"YAH! Lepaskan aku Zelo...kau tak berhak memperlakukanku seperti ini!"

"Pulang Hyung...kau harus bertanggung jawab jika aku hamil karena ciumanmu". Himchan melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua namja yang begitu shock mendengar penuturannya.

.

"Apa dia bilang?...hamil?" namja garang itu menatap Zelo, menuntut penjelasan dari namja manis di sampingnya.

"Mollayo...hyung, sebaiknya kau turuti kemauannya, kajja pulang".

Tanpa melakukan perlawanan, Yong Guk melangkah pelan mengikuti dua namja di depannya...kalimat Himchan beberapa saat yang lalu berhasil merusak kerja otaknya.

.

.

.

"Hmmhh...K-kyu...siapa di luar?"

Sungmin melepas pagutan Kyuhyun, begitu mendengar suara gaduh di luar rumahnya.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa...mungkin hanya beberapa ekor kucing yang mencari makanan". Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin dan kembali melumat bibir cherry namja cantik itu. ia menyeringai puas di antara lumatannya.

Ya...Kyuhyun menyadari kehadiran Yong Guk, dan ia memang sengaja mencumbu Sungmin di depan mata namja garang itu, tentu saja untuk menuntut balas karena Yong Guk pernah menyentuh dan membawa lari Sungmin-nya.

"Mmhhmhh...kyuhhmmh...ahh t-tunggu". Sungmin kembali mendorong dada Kyuhyun, pipi chubbynya merona merah kala dua obsidian itu begitu mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Wae Ming?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menciumku seperti ini Kyu?" Ujar Sungmin lirih...jemari mungilnya memainkan ujung kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Hn...aku hanya merindukan kekasihku"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, jawaban Kyuhyun kembali memicu debaran keras di dalam dadanya.

"Kajja...persiapkan dirimu Ming, kita akan membeli pakaian dan semua barang yang kau butuhkan"

"Mengenakan kemeja ini...Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menaggapi pertanyaan sungmin, ia melangkah mendekati tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya.

"pakailah ini...aku meminjamnya dari Wookie".

"Gomawo Kyu".

Sungmin melompat girang, namja cantik itu meraih beberapa potong pakaian di tangan Kyuhyun, kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamarnya...senyum cantik tak pernah lepas dari wajah baby face itu.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau akan tetap menunjukkan senyum cantik itu untukku Ming, jika kau mengetahui semua ini?" Kyuhyun meremas kertas dalam genggamannya, ia hanya menatap redup tubuh mungil yang semakin menjauh, dadanya bergemuruh menahan keraguan yang kian mengendap di dasar hatinya. sungguh...namja tampan itu tak mampu mengutarakan seluruh kerisauannya. Kyuhyun belum siap kehilangan binar dan senyum cantik Sungmin.

.

.

.

* * *

**5 hari kemudian**

"Yya Ming...sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Kyuhun?" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba merangkul bahu Sungmin, keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju ruang kelas mereka.

"K-Kyuhyun..."

"Jangan menyembunyikannya dariku...pagi tadi aku melihat kalian berangkat bersama, hei aku mencium hubungan khusus di antara kau dan Kyuhyun".

"M-mwo?". Kedua manik foxy itu begerak gelisah, haruskah ia mengatakan hubungannya kepada namja blonde di sampingnya. Namun ketakutan masih sepenuhnya meliputi benak namja cantik itu...ia tak tau reaksi apa yang akan Kyuhyun berikan jika ia mengungkap rahasia mereka.

.

"SUNGMIN!".

Namja cantik itu sedikit mundur kebelakang saat menyadari Yong Guk tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan yang membentang lebar. Sungmin tau...namja itu ingin memeluknya.

"Sung-hmmphhhh... BRUGH.

Kyuhyun datang secepat kilat dan mendorong dada Yong Guk hingga membuatnya terjerembab ke lantai, sebelum ia berhasil memeluk Sungmin.

"YAH!...BRENGSEK!".

"Jangan pernah mendekati Sungmin!"

"Cih...kau yang seharusnya menjauhi Sungmin!". Yong Guk bangkit dari posisinya, dan hendak menarik Sungmin, namun gerakannya kembali di tepis Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin milikku...dia akan menjadi istriku!" Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin kemudian membawanya pergi meninggalkan empat namja yang terbelalak lebar karena statementnya.

"YAH! BERHENTIIII!"

"Hyung hentikan...". Ujar Himchan sembari memeluk hyungnya, ia berusaha meredam emosi namja garang itu dengan mengusap punggungnya.

"Dia membawa Sungmin.." Lirih Yong Guk dalam pelukan hangat dongsaengnya, hatinya begitu mencelos sakit menerima kenyataan itu. meski berulang kali ia berusaha tidak mempercayai ucapan Kyuhyun...namun sikap patuh Sungmin dan adegan mesra mereka berhasil mematahkan keyakinanya.

"Aku tau...tapi cobalah memikirkan perasaan Sungmin...kau melihatnya Hyung... Sungmin bahagia dengannya".

Himchan melepas pelukannya, kemudian ia menatap lembut wajah kecewa di hadapannya.

"Peluk aku lagi...Himchannie".

"Uhm..arrasseo". Namja Ulzzang itu kembali memeluk Yong Guk, ia berjinjit untuk memudahkannya mendekap tubuh kekar itu.

Sementara Zelo dan Eunhyuk hanya mengerjap polos menyaksikan adegan tak terduga dari sunbaenya itu. meski demikan Zelo tampak tersenyum tipis...ia menyadari benih-benih cinta sepertinya mulai tumbuh di antara dua hyung kesayangannya walau masih begitu samar.

.

.

**.**

* * *

**Skip Time.**

Kyuhyun begitu menikmati suasana hangat di sore ini, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa dengan seorang namja cantik yang merebahkan kepala di atas pahanya. Tangan kananya tak henti-hentinya membelai surai lembut Sungmin...tak jarang pula ia mengecup bibir cherry namja cantik itu.

"Kyu...kapan Chullie eomma datang?"

"Hmm...tidak lama lagi, bersabarlah".

.

.

TING TONG...TING TONG

"Kyu...apa itu mereka?"

"Sepertinya iya...biar aku saja yang membukanya Ming, kau membuat minuman untuk mereka ne?".

Sungmin mengangguk paham, ia berlari kecil menuju dapur, namja cantik itu begitu bersemangat mempersiapkan jamuan untuk calon mertuanya.

.

.

.

"Ah...Kyunnie...Eomma sangat merindukamu". Heechul menghambur memeluk anak semata wayangnya, begitu pintu utama itu terbuka.

"Chullie...cepat masuk ke dalam". Ujar Hangeng sembari mendorong tubuh istrinya untuk segera memasuki rumah Kyuhyun. Udara di luar sangatlah dingin...dan ia tak ingin yeojja cantik itu semakin menggigil.

.

.

"Di mana Minnie chaggy?" Yeojja cantik itu menyapu pandangan ke setiap sudut rumah putranya berharap besar dapat segera menemukan sosok mungil Sungmin.

"Di dapur...membuat minuman untuk kalian... Eomma, kejutan apa yang ingin kalian tunjukkan pada kami?".

"Ah benar... ikut Eomma Chaggy". Heechul menarik lengan Kyuhyun , membimbingnya memasuki kamar pribadi namja tampan itu.

.

Heechul membuka koper merah yang di bawanya, kedua mata kucingnya tampak berbinar-binar menatap isi dari koper tersebut.

"Eomma...i-ini".

"Ne Chaggiya...lihat...dua tuxedo ini sangat menawan bukan?"

"Eomma..."

"Ah...aku yakin Minnie akan terlihat menggemaskan jika memakai ini"

"Eom-ma...dengarkan~

"ini undangan kalian, Eomma yang mendesainnya sendiri Kyu".

Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah, Yeojja cantik itu tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara...ia memutuskan untuk bungkam, menatap ibunya dengan seksama yang begitu antusias mendiskripikan setiap benda yang berada dalam koper tersebut.

"Dan kau tau chaggy...pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan dua bulan lagi".

"Aku tidak bisa Eomma"

Senyuman cantik itu sekeika memudar tergantikan dengan raut kecewa menahan ketidak percayaan, Heechul menatap sendu buah hatinya.

"A-apa?...Katakan sekali lagi Chaggy?"

"Aku tidak bisa melaksanakan pernikahan ini"

"Tidak!...kau hanya bercanda bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengusap pelan wajahnya ,kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil sesuatu dari meja nakasnya.

"Karena ini yang membuatku tak bisa melaksanakan pernikahan kami Eomma". Namja tampan itu menyerahkan selembar kertas pada ibunya.

Heechul begitu terbelalak membaca isi dari kertas tersebut, ia menggeleng kasar dan mulai menyobek kertas itu menjadi potongan kecil.

"Tidak! Kau tidaka akan pergi ke Amerika Chaggy...pernikahan ini akan tetap di laksanakan!"

"Tapi Eomma...itu impianku"

"Apa Sungmin mengetahui semua ini?".

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, tentu ia tak akan tega menyampaikan kabar ini untuk namja cantik itu. Kyuhyun sangatlah mencintai Sungmin, dan ia telah berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti Sungmin. Akan tetapi impiannya sudah di depan mata...Kyuhyun bimbang memilih di antara keduanya. Cita-citanya atau namja yang telah menguasai hati dan cintanya.

"Pikirkan perasaan Sungmin, kami bisa memberikan segala kebutuhan kalian...apa yang kau inginkan? akan kami turuti Chaggy".

"Tapi Eomma..."

"Jangan menerima beasiswa itu Kyunnie! Eomma Mohon..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

annyeonggg...Caffe latte Chap 9 hadiiirrr...

mohon masukannya ne Chinguuuu...

hehe yang minta yewook moment ...

sama yang minta konflik...ni author sisipin konfliknya dikit.

dan untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Miyoori29, Zahra Amelia, , Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Princess Fishy, winecoup137, kwiyoming, Me Naruto , dessykyumin, chanmoody, paprikapumpkin, Gaemgyu315 ,Cul Ah ,Yc K.S.H, kyuminalways89, reva kyuminelf, pumpkinsparkyumin, RithaGaemGyu , dhian930715ELF, namnam15,kyuminjoy , , rmfn, chikakyumin, miyuki.3424 ,sungiewookie, bunyming, Kyurin Minnie , sitapumpkinelf , Yefah KyuminShippClouds, Lilin Sarang Kyumin , ikmubmlk, nova137 , kyuloveminsujujungeunsungelf , cho yayas kyumin, ChoKyunnie, GaeMing, Cho Sa Min, HeeKitty, SSungMine , chacha95 , Fie, min190196, Cho Hae Yoon, Miho, dewikaa, kim eun neul , LOVELYMIN , diamond, JOYmin137, 137Line, lemonade, dedo, juechan, reaRelf, , elfkyulover, ammyikmubmik, KYUMINGswife137, KyuLin, ZaAra evilKyu ,Qhia503, sitara1083, KyoKMS26, RinduCho, kyuti, vey900128, is0live89 , Park Ha Mi , HachiBabyMinnie, sparkyumin13,Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, kim kyuna, Mei Hyun15 , evilkyu, Rosa Damascena, kms ,MissELFVIP , freychullie, Tiasicho ,aidafuwafuwa , hachibikyumin, fymuthia, kyumin forever, Sillygirl137, cheyzee, Fariny, kyuminbutts, Kim kinan, evil bunny, haruhichisan, Hyukime, Holeinyourface, .1, bunnychaggy, LadyTaoRis, Choming, sansankyu, dan para Guest**

\(^_^)/ Gomawoooo...udah review, kasih semangat dan masukan buat Author di chap 8 kemarin...

kata-kata chingudeul sangaaaaat menyemangati saya.

.

.

Masih mengharap review readers di chapter ini...

please

annyeong...

Hugggggggggggg

Kamshaaaaeeeeeee


	10. Chapter 10

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)/ di sini umur mereka di tuakan ,**

**Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon (yesung).**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"Pikirkan perasaan Sungmin, kami bisa memberikan segala kebutuhan kalian...apa yang kau inginkan, akan kami turuti Chaggy".

"Tapi Eomma..."

"Jangan menerima beasiswa itu Kyunnie! Eomma mohon"

.

.

.

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Caffe Latte**

* * *

.

.

.

Hembusan nafasnya kian memburu, tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain mengiggiit kuat bibir bawahnya, kedua manik foxy itu tampak seperti serpihan kaca yang begerak, berkali-kali namja cantik itu menggelengkan kepala mencoba tetap bertahan pada rasa percayanya akan kata cinta yang pernah terucap.

Namun apa yang di dengar dari bibir namja yang begitu dicintainya membuat hati kecilnya serasa tertikam, dikhianati sekaligus dipermainkan kini mengguncang seluruh benaknya.

"Eomma mohon Kyunnie, kau harus menikah dengan Minnie "

"Maafkan aku Eomma...aku tidak bisa~

PRAAAANKKKKK

Nampan berisi dua cangkir Caffe Latte itu terhempas ke lantai, pecahan keramik yang tercecer begitu jelas menggambarkan bentuk hati Sungmin saat ini. Kedua tangan mungilnya bergetar , kalimat yang terlontar dari Kyuhyun cukup membuat seluruh tubuhnya melemas hingga bersimpuh di hadapan genangan Caffe Latte dan serpihan cangkir itu.

"Minnieee!" Jerit Heechul begitu mendapati tubuh Sungmin merosot di lantai dengan berlinang air mata. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk merengkuh tubuh Sungmin.

"Shit!" umpat Kyuhyun lirih, ia menunduk sembari meremas kuat surai coklatnya.

.

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Apa yang telah kulakukan?...

Sungmin mendengarnya...ia mendengar semua yang telah ku katakan.

Aku menyakitinya lagi Tuhan. Sungmin tentu salah paham dengan semua ini.

Kini apa yang harus ku lakukan, surat ini telah menjadi serpihan kertas yang tak berbentuk lagi...bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini padanya. Jangan membenciku Lee Sungmin.

"Chaggy...ssshh... ulljima". Ku lihat Eomma mencoba meredakan tangisnya, aku hanya termenung melihat mereka, seluruh gerakanku seolah terkunci karena isakan Sungmin, sungguh...hatiku sakit melihatnya, bukan air mata itu yang ku inginkan dari mu Lee Sungmin.

Seharusnya aku menyadari kehadiramu...aku tak ingin menyakitimu Ming, aku mencintaimu.

Aku melangkah pelan mendekati Sungmin, ia begitu rapuh dalam dekapan Eomma. Tak tau apa yang harus kukatakan, aku tak bisa bertahan dengan wajah itu Ming...di mana rona merah yang selalu ku rindukan, di mana senyum cantik dari bibir manis yang selalu kau tunjukkan untukku Ming?

Oh jebal...berhentilah menangis.

"Ming...". aku mencoba mengambil alih tubuh Sungmin dari dekapan Eomma. Memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar dengan segenap hatiku. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Dan ini sungguh membuatku panik.

"Ulljima...jebal". Ujarku sembari mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dalam sekali gerakan kemudian membawanya ke dalam kamar kami. isakannya tak kunjung terhenti...meski saat ini aku telah mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang.

"Kyunnie...tenangkan sungmin dan jelaskan semua ini padanya...Eomma keluar ne? Eomma harus bicara pada Appamu. Jangan kecewakan kami Chaggy". Eomma menepuk bahuku pelan, dan setelahnya ia berlalu meninggalkan kami.

.

"Ming...lihat mataku".

**Kyuhyun Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

"Ming...lihat mataku". Ujar Kyuhyun, jemari panjangnya menangkup pipi Sungmin agar menatapnya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah yang begitu kecewa dan sangat tersakiti.

"..."

"Aku tak berniat untuk menolak pernikahan~ a...ma-maksudku semua yang kau dengar tak seperti yang kau pikirkan Ming...kau salah paham dengan semua ini, aku mohon percayalah padaku...aku sangat mencintaimu". Ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan namja cantik itu, Kyuhyun mempertemukan dahi mereka dan sesekali mengecup puncak hidung atau bahkan bibir Sungmin. Namun sepertinya hal itu tak meluruhkan rasa sakit yang menyebar di hati Sungmin. Namja cantik itu menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

Semua begitu nyata dan jelas ia dengar...kata penolakan atas pernikahan mereka, nampaknya telah mematahkan rasa percayanya pada Kyuhyun.

Ingatan kelam itu kembali merasuki pikiran namja cantik itu. Kyuhyun pernah menghardiknya dan melontarkan kalimat ia ingin menguasai rumah mereka tanpanya. Sungmin menduga...jika sikap lembut penuh cinta itu hanyalah tipu daya dari Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, dan setelah semua berada dalam genggamannya, Sungmin akan akan kembali mendapat perlakuan kasar dan bahkan Kyuhyun akan membuangnya jauh-jauh dari kehidupannya. Atau mungkin Kyuhyun berpura-pura mencintainya kerena Heechul dan Hangeng akan berkunjung ke rumah mereka, membuat seolah semua baik-baik saja di depan mereka. Dugaan –dugaan itu selalu membayangi benak Sungmin dan semakin memperkuat rasa ragunya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus mempecayaiku Chaggy...Ku mohon katakan sesuatu dan tatap aku".

"..."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya gusar...Sungmin tak sekalipun menanggapi ucapannya, namja cantik itu tetap mempertahankan posisinya saat ini,menundukkan kepala dan membiarkan bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan. Kyuhyun jengah dengan sikap itu...ia menghempas tubuh Sungmin hingga terbaring di ranjang,dan mulai memenjarakan tubuh mungilnya.

"Ming...bicaralah, aku lebih memilih kau memakiku daripada melihatmu mengacuhkanku seperti ini...kumohon katakan sesuatu chaggy...aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, ini karena beasiswa itu, aku mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku di Amerika. Lihat ini Ming". Kyuhyun mengumpulkan sobekan kertas yang tercecer di ranjang mereka,menggenggamnya dan menunjukkannya pada Sungmin.

"Surat ini berisi pernyataan bahwa diriku mendapat kesempatan~

"Cukup Kyu!...hentikan semua kebohonganmu!". Jerit Sungmin, ia menghempas tangan Kyuhyun hingga potongan-potongan kertas itu tersebar. Apa yang di tunjukkan Kyuhyun semakin membuatnya muak.

Jika memang itu adalah pernyataan beasiswanya, untuk apa Kyuhyun menghancurkannya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Dan itu terlihat sangat konyol di mata Sungmin.

"M-ming..."

"Apa kau sedang membodohiku?! Jangan pikir aku akan mempercayaimu dengan sampah yang kau tunjukkan padaku Kyu!".

"Apa maksudmu? Aku berkata sesungguhnya. Ku mohon dengarkan aku, kau tak mengetahui yang sebenarnya Ming". Kyuhyun begitu tercengang dengan penuturan Sungmin. Rupanya namja cantik itu tak sepenuhnya mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Kyuhyun dan ibunya. Bahkan ia tak melihat Heecul-lah yang menyobek surat pernyataan itu.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku Kyu!". Seru Sungmin, ia mendorong kuat dada Kyuhyun agar menjauhi tubuhnya.

"Tidak...kau harus mempercayaiku Ming".

"Lepaskan aku! Untuk apa aku mempercayaimu!". Sungmin semakin mendorong kasar dada Kyuhyun, hingga kungkungan tubuh kekar itu berhasil dilepasnya. Entah berasal dari mana kekuatan itu...namun saat ini emosi yang meluap sepenuhnya mengendalikannya. Sungmin beranjak kasar dari ranjang mereka dan mulai membuka lemari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ming...apa yang kau lakukan?". Ujar Kyuhyun panik, melihat Sungmin melempar seragam dan buku-bukunya ke dalam koper pink miliknya.

"..."

"Hentikan Ming".

"..."

"Ming...ku mohon berhentilah, jangan bersikap seperti ini padaku". Kyuhyun menahan lengan Sungmin dan berusaha memeluknya, namun namja cantik menepis tangannya dan kembali mengemas semua barang. Kyuhyun mendesah berat melihat sikap dingin Sungmin, ia benar-benar terjebak dalam rasa takut dan cemasnya karena perubahan emosi kekasihnya.

"Ming! Aku bilang hentikan!".

"Wae Kyu?! Bukankah kau tak menginginkanku?! Lebih baik aku pergi dar rumah ini!".

"Pergi?...tidak...aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi dari rumah kita Ming, kembalikan lagi semua barang-barang ini". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengembalikan pakaian Sungmin ke dalam lemari, ia tak berharap Sungmin serius dengan ucapannya.

Namja tampan itu sangat menyayangi Sungmin,sungguh bukan ini yang ia harapkan...tapi apa daya... ia tak mampu melepas simpul kesalah pahaman itu. Sikap keras kepala Sungmin berhasil membuatnya panik dan kehilangan banyak kata untuk meyakinkan kekasih mungilnya.

"Aku ingin pergi Kyu!"

"Pergi ke mana?! Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan Ming!"

"Kau benar!...aku memang kekanakan! Biarkan aku pergi!". Sungmin kembali melempar acak semua pakaiannya ke dalam koper, Sungmin tak berniat sedikitpun menatap Kyuhyun yang begitu tersiksa karena tak berhasil meluruhkan emosi dan sikap keras kepalanya.

"Chaggy...jebal... berhentilah bersikap keras kepala seperti ini...beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya, kau hanya salah paham". Nada bicaranya tak lagi meninggi seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, ia tetap berusaha membujuk Sungmin untuk menghentikan tekadnya.

"Aku akan tetap pergi dari rumah ini!". Seru Sungmin, ia menutup kasar kopernya setelah semua barang berhasil dikemasnya.

"ini rumahmu, kau tak akan pergi ke manapun Ming"

"Aku ingin menyusul Eomma!". BRAKKKK

Sungmin menjerit di depan Kyuhyun, ia menghempas pintu lemari itu, hingga membuat Kyuhyun tersentak karenanya. Namun Sungmin tak menyadari...apa yang telah ia lakukan membuat Vas bunga di atas lemari itu berguncang.

"Ming awas..!" PRANNKKKKKK "Ugh.."

"K-kyu...KYUHYUUUUUN!" Sungmin begitu tersentak saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluknya tapi ia menyadari pelukan itu berbeda...Kyuhyun seolah melindunginya dari sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian saat ia mendongak untuk menatap Kyuhyun ia menjerit histeris melihat darah yang mengalir dari pelipis namja tampan itu.

"K-kau baik-baik s-saja Cha-ggy?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan setelahnya tubuhnya tumbang karena tak sadarkan diri.

"KYUUUU!"

Sungmin tak mampu menopang tubuh Kyuhyun ia pun jatuh terduduk dengan mendekap Kyuhyun, namja cantik itu semakin panik melihat darah yang semakin banyak merembas. Berulang kali Sungmin menepuk pipi Kyuhyun untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya, namun usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

"EOMMAAAAA! Hiks kyu buka matamu...EOMMMAAAAA! APPPAAAAA!".

"Hiks Kyuuu...". Sungmin menekan luka di kepala Kyuhyun, mencoba menahan rembasan darah itu. ia tak memperdulikan Cairan merah pekat telah mengotori baju dan telapak tangannya.

"EOMMMMAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

,

* * *

"Hannie...apa yang harus kita lakukan, kau tau anak kita sangat keras kepala, ia tak akan berhenti sebelum keinginanya tercapai". Ujar Heechul, ia merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Suaminya. Keduanya kini tengah menikmati Caffe Latte buatan Sungmin di halaman rumah putranya.

"Hhhh...aku rasa ia bisa mengambil keduanya Yeobbo".

"Apa maksudmu Hannie?" Ucap Heechul, ia menegakkan tubuhnya untuk mendengarkan jawaban suaminya dengan seksama.

"Kyuhyun akan tetap melaksanakan pernikahannya, dan setelahnya... ia bisa mengambil beasiswa itu".

"Itu tidak mungkin Hannie...keberangkatan Kyunnie ke Amerika seminggu sebelum tanggal pernikahan yang telah kita tentukan".

"Benarkah? Apa keberangkatannya tidak bisa di undur?". Ujar Hangeng sembari menyesap Caffe lattenya, pria tampan itu berfikir keras menyelesaikan persoalan pelik di antara anak dan menantunya. Namun meski demikan, keindahan pohon cherry di depan berhasil menyita pandangannya.

"Perusahaan itu telah memastikan tanggal keberangkatannya Hannie, sangat mustahil untuk menundanya. Hhhh... bagaimanapun aku tak akan mengizinkan Kyunnie mengambil beasiswa itu!".

.

"EOMMMMAAAAAAAA!...AAPPPPAAAAAA!"

Pasangan suami istri Cho itu tersentak mendengar jeritan dari dalam rumah putranya, mereka saling melempar pandang, memastikan bahwa apa yang didengarnya benar-benar nyata.

"Kau mendengarnya Hannie?"

"Ne...Yeobbo, itu suara Sungmin".

Heechul berlari ke dalam diikuti Hangeng, mereka mencari-cari suara teriakan Sungmin. Teriakan histeris itu terdengar jelas dari kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka mempercepat langkahnya kala firasat buruk mulai meruam benak dan hati keduanya.

.

.

"W-wae Chaggy?...OMMOO KYUNNIEEE!"

Heechul menghambur cepat menghampiri Sungmin, Yeojja cantik itu begitu histeris dan panik melihat keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, dan kini...apa yang ia lihat membuat tubuhnya bagai di hujam ratusan besi panas. Buah hatinya terkulai dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi Chaggy Hiks...Ya Tuhaaaan Kyunnieeee...Hannie cepat lakukan sesuatu...selamatkan anak kita Hannie!" Racau Heechul, ia membantu Sungmin menghentikan perdarahan di kepala Kyuhyun.

Sementara Hangeng bergerak cepat memanggil supir untuk membantunya mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun. Tanpa membuang waktu banyak mereka membawa Kyuhyun menuju rumah sakit.

Selama perjalanan Heechul memeluk Sungmin, dan mendengarkan semua cerita Sungmin tentang awal pemicu pertengkaran mereka hingga berakhir dengan terlukanya Kyuhyun. Heechul sepenuhnya menyadari ini semua adalah kesalahannya.

Tak sampai 10 menit, mobil mereka tiba di tempat tujuan.

Kyuhyun segera mendapat pertolongan intensif, sementara beberapa orang menunggunya dengan rasa cemas dan gelisah yang begitu kentara di wajah mereka.

"Mianhae...Eomma yang bersalah Chaggy, seharusnya Eomma berada di antara kalian, seharusnya Eomma tak membiarkanmu salah paham seperti ini. Benar adanya...Kyuhyun memang mendapat beasiswa itu Chaggy...Eomma memang telah menolaknya, namun anak itu bersikeras menerimanya karena ingin membahagiakanmu dengan jerih payahnya sendiri...mianhae".

Tangisan Sungmin kian memecah setelah mendengar penjelasan Heechul. Berulang kali namja cantik itu menjerit histeris, merutukki semua kesalahannya. Sungmin tak pernah menduga ia akan menyakiti Kyuhyun hingga sefatal ini, seharusnya ia mendengarkan semua ucapan Kyuhyun, dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa ragu itu. Kini ia menyadari begitu besar rasa cinta Kyuhyun untuknya.

.

.

Hampir satu setengah jam mereka menunggu terbukanya pintu ruang ICU. Tak ada satupun yang bicara, ketiganya terlalu larut dalam kecemasan dan kesedihan. Terlebih untuk Sungmin, ia tertidur dalam dekapan Heechul karena terlalu lelah menangis. Namja cantik itu tak sekalipun akan memaafkan dirinya jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

TAP...TAP...TAP...TAP

Derap langkah beberapa namja menggema di setiap sudut koridor rumah sakit itu, dinginnya malam tak menyurutkan langkah mereka untuk memastikan kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Hyung eottohkae...hiks".

"Tenanglah baby...Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja". Yesung mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Ryeowook, ia pun tak memungkiri dirinya cukup cemas dengan kondisi sepupunya.

Di belakang mereka, Donghae dan Eunhyuk berjalan beriringan...tak ada raut keceriaan yang biasa menghiasi wajah pemilik gummy smile itu. Meski ia sering dibuat kesal oleh lidah tajam Kyuhyun, namun kecelakaan yang menimpa Kyuhyun turut membuatnya tertunduk sedih.

.

.

.

"Paman...bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?". Ujar yesung, ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hangeng diikuti Donghae, sementara Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk lebih memilih mendekati Sungmin, mereka cukup terkejut dengan penampilan Sungmin sangat jelas raut sedih dan sakit di paras cantiknya.

"Kami masih menunggu dokter yang menanganinya". Jawab Hangeng sembari memijit pelipisnya,apa yang tengah di hadapi pria tampan itu cukup membuat hatinya kalut.

'CKLEK'

Pintu yang di nantikan itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria tinggi berjas putih... terlihat sangat berwibawa, pria itu tersenyum melihat wajah-wajah panik di hadapannya.

Sungmin terbangun saat merasakan tubuh yang memeluknya sedikit terhentak karena kehadiran dokter itu.

"Jungmo...bagaimana keadaan anakku?" Ujar hangeng.

"Harus ku akui benda itu cukup keras menghantam kepala Kyuhyun, namun sangat beruntung...aku tak menemukan gejala Hematoma epidural di kepalanya". Jelas Jungmo sembari menepuk bahu Hangeng.

Hangeng semakin mengerutkan dahinya, penjelasan sahabatnya tak sedikitpun menyurutkan rasa kalutnya, ia masih menyimpan tanda tanya besar akan kondisi sang anak. Sementara Yesung tampak mengangguk paham, ia tau sepupunya baik-baik saja.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan dengan kalimat yang dapat kumengerti dengan mudah?"

"Kyuhyun hanya mengalami perdarahan, luka di kepalanya bukanlah cedera yang serius. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan Hangeng".

"Apa saat ini kami dapat melihat keadaanya?" kedua foxy itu tampak berkaca-kaca, Sungmin sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. Dan sungguh ia ingin memeluk namja tampan itu.

Jungmo tersenyum lembut melihat wajah menggemaskan di hadapannya, ia mengacak surai Sungmin dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu...Kyuhyun telah siuman,kalian dapat melihatnya namun... dengan jumlah yang terbatas". Ujar Jungmo, sembari mengedarkan pandangannya pada tujuh sosok di hadapannya. Ia membimbing Sungmin dan Heechul untuk memasuki ruang ICU tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kyuu". Lirih Sungmin. Namja cantik itu kembali terisak melihat sosok namja yang ia cintai terbaring lemah dengan perban di kepalanya.

Kedua obsidian Kyuhyun perlahan terbuka, begitu mendengar panggilan lembut itu. Kyuhyun menatap sendu namja cantik yang berjalan pelan menuju arahnya.

"M-ming". Ujarnya serak, meski demikian ia tetap tersenyum melihat kehadiran Sungmin, tangan kirinya terangkat untuk menggapai tubuh Sungmin.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sungmin meraih tangan itu...dan menghambur di tubuh Kyuhyun, ia merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang namja tampan itu, menumpahkan tangisan dan seluruh rasa sesalanya.

"Mianhae...Hiks...jeongmal mianhae Kyuuuu".

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul menerima reaksi mengejutkan dari namja cantik itu, air mata Sungmin yang membasahi dadanya membuat rasa hangat perlahan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mengelus sayang kepala Sungmin, dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya.

Heechul menghapus air mata di sudut matanya. Apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini membuat yeojja cantik itu begitu larut dalam haru. Ia dapat meresapi rasa cinta Kyuhyun yang cukup besar pada Sungmin.

"Wae?...kau tidak bersalah Ming...Ulljima".

"Tidak!...aku bersalah Kyu, seharusnya aku mempercayaimu... mianhae Hiks".

Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Sungmin, kemudian beralih mengecup lama bibir mungilnya. Kecupan itu membuat Sungmin sedikit tersentak, namja cantik itu mengerjap polos setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Aku hanya ingin membahagiakanmu dengan usahaku sendiri. Tapi ku rasa keputusanku hanya akan menyakitimu. Aku tidak akan mengambil beasiswa itu...kita akan menikah Ming". Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

Penuturan namja tampan itu membuat Sungmin dan Heecul begitu terperanjat mendengarnya, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Sungguh...ia tak bermaksud membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan impiannya.

"Tidak ...kau harus tetap mengambilnya".

"Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu Ming..."

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Benar...Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya jika mengambil besiswa itu,tentu... ini memaksanya harus memendam rasa rindunya untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak memungkiri jika ia tak merelakan dan tak siap menghadapi semua itu, namun bagaimanapun ia tetap menepis egonya, menegarkan hati untuk impian namja yang telah mendekap separuh hidupnya.

"Tak apa...aku akan menunggumu Kyu, jangan menyiakan kesempatan ini...ku mohon". Ujar Sungmin lirih, ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, menyembunyikan air mata karena kalimatnya. Sejujurnya ia berat hati mengucapkannya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sejenak, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya tersimpan rasa lega dan juga bimbang, entah ia tak mengerti perasaan apa yang tengah mondominasi suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Gomawo...Chaggy".

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ujar Himchan sembari melangkahkan kaki menghampiri hyung dan dongsaengnya yang terlihat sibuk berkutat pada lembaran kertas di lantai apartemen Yong Guk.

"Membuat design simbol untuk perkumpulan kita Hyung". Jawab Zelo seadanya, namja manis itu begitu serius menggambar pola-pola aneh di atas kertas miliknya.

"Simbol?". Himchan beringsut mendekati mereka kemudian mulai mengamati setiap gambar yang berhasil di buat Yong Guk dan Zelo.

"Hyung...kau sebenarnya menggambar apa? Aneh sekali...aissshh jinjja itu benar-benar aneh , lihat gambarmu...itu siput atau kotoran Hyung?.". Namja ulzzang itu mengernyit dan menujuk-nunjuk pola yang yang dibentuk Yong Guk.

"YAH! kau banyak bicara Himchannie...lebih baik bantu kami membuatnya!". Seru Yong Guk, ia meremas kertas tersebut dan membuangnya untuk membuat pola baru.

Namja ulzzang itu mengangguk dan mulai meraih selembar kertas, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia membulatkan mata dan membekap bibirnya.

.

"Uhmph...Hoekk".

"W-waeee?". Yong Guk begitu terkejut melihat kondisi Himchan, terlihat jelas wajah ulzzang itu memucat dan seperti menahan sakit. Ia menghempas kertas dan pensil di tangannya untuk beralih merengkuh tubuh Himchan.

"Himchan Hyung...gwaenchana?" ujar Zelo panik.

"Ugh...m-mual...Hoeeekk". Himchan kembali membekap bibirnya, tubuhnya semakin melemas dalam dekapan Yong Guk.

"M-mwoo...mual?". Namja garang itu terbelalak lebar mendengar ucapan Himchan, ia mempererat pelukannya...berusaha meredakan sakit yang mendera dongsaengnya, Yong Guk tak tau apakah cara ini akan bekerja atau tidak.

"Ughh...perutku sakit Hyung!". Jerit Himchan begitu merasakan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba melilit perutnya. Yong Guk dan Zelo semakin panik melihatnya, terlebih untuk Yong Guk...ia sungguh di buat cemas dengan perubahan wajah Himchan yang semakin mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Remas, pukul, tendang atau gigit aku Himchannie...lampiaskan rasa sakitmu pada tubuhku". Racau Yong Guk panik, pikirannya benar-benar kalut melihat dongsaengnya begitu tersiksa dengan rasa sakit itu.

"Hmphh...sakit Hyung...ughh Hooekk!".

"Cepat lampiaskan rasa sakitmu pada... UWWAAAAGGHHHHH!...H-himchannie...K-kau me-remas-nyahh!"

Namja garang itu berteriak histeris, kedua bola matanya serasa hampir melompat keluar, seluruh wajahnya memerah sempurna dan terlihat jelas urat-urat lehernya menyembul keluar...kala rasa ngilu berdenyut hebat di alat genitalnya. Ya...Himchan meremas junior Yong Guk sekuat tenaga, melampiaskan seluruh rasa sakitnya pada organ keras di tengah selangkangan Yong Guk.

Himchan tak menyadari perbuatannya telah membuat namja garang itu menahan sakit luar biasa, tangannya hanya menggapai apa yang berada di dekatnya, tak ada waktu untuk memilih bagian di tubuh hyungnya. Sakit di perutnya benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"H-hyung...". Cicit Zelo pelan, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa pada dua hyungnya yang sama-sama menahan sakit. Namja manis itu bimbang harus menolong yang mana terlebih dahulu.

Ia mencoba menarik Yong Guk yang terlihat sekarat di matanya, namun tangan Himchan begitu erat meremas sesuatu di balik celana Yong Guk.

"ARGGHHH...sa-kith...lephaskan ta-ngannya... Zeloohh...Argghhh!". Ujar Yong Guk terbata-bata, ia menatap penuh harap pada namja manis di sampingnya untuk melepas cengkeraman tangan Himchan.

"Hi-himchan Hyung...lepaskan tanganmu...aissshhh kau bisa membunuh adik-nya Hyung". Ucap Zelo sembari menarik tangan Himchan, berulang kali namja manis itu mengusap peluh yang merembas di dahinya. Cengkeraman tangan Himchan benar-benar kuat, namun beberapa menit kemudian usaha panjangnya berhasil.

"Hhhhh...aissshh Himchannie...setelah kau melihatnya kau bernafsu sekali pada benda ini eohh?"

Yong Guk mendesah lega begitu juniornya berhasil diselamatkan, ia mengusap-usap benda miliknya yang berdenyut di balik celana jeansnya.

"Ughhh...Hooeekk...perutku sakit..arggh!". Jerit Himhan, ia berguling-guling di lantai sambil mendekap perut dan membekap bibirnya.

Yong Guk kembali mendekati Himchan dan kembali memeluk tubuh kurus itu, ia mengarahkan kedua tangan Himchan di belakang punggung lebarnya. mengerti akan maksud hyungnya...Himchan meremas jaket namja garang itu, kedua matanya terpejam erat menahan pening dan sakit yang semakin menjalar.

"H-hyung...apa Himchan hyung hamil?". Ucap Zelo, ia mengamati wajah Himchan yang terlihat basah karena air mata.

"MWOOO? Himchan...hamil?"

"Ne hyung...sepertinya Himchan hyung hamil, Noonaku juga mengalami mual-mual sepeti ini saat hamil, kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit Hyung, aku akan menyiapkan mobil". Ujar Zelo begitu yakin akan dugaanya, ia bergerak cekatan mengeluarkan mobil Himchan dari garasi.

Yong Guk membulatkan matanya, ucapan Zelo mengingatkannya akan kata-kata Himchan seminggu yang lalu, hari di mana ia mencium Himchan tanpa di sengaja.

"Hoekkk...appo Hyung...Ughhh...Hiks". Tubuhnya semakin melemah saat tak sedikitpun isi perutnya berhasil ia keluarkan.

"Mianhae...aku telah menghamilimu, aku akan bertanggung jawab Himchannie".

Ujar Yong Guk sembari menatap langit malam dari balik jendela apartemennya. Namja garang itu mengangguk-angguk penuh kebanggaan karena meyakini ia adalah namja yang sangat bertanggung jawab.

.

.

"Hyung...ppali...bawa Himchan Hyung turun". Seru Zelo dari balik pintu apartemen Yong Guk.

Yong Guk mengangkat tubuh Himchan dalam sekali gerakan, kemudian membawa tubuh dongsaengnya secepat mungkin untuk memasuki mobil itu.

.

.

" Ppaliyaa...jangan membuang banyak waktu Zelo!" seru Yong Guk semakin panik, ia tak melepas rengkuhannya pada tubuh namja ulzzang itu.

"Arrasseo...Hyung".

.

.

.**Skip Time**

.

"Kalian harus menunggu di luar, percayalah teman kalian akan baik-baik saja". Ujar seorang dokter sembari mendorong tubuh Yong Guk dan Zelo untuk keluar dari ruang ICU.

"A-ahjjushi...tolong...selamatkan anakku dan juga ibunya".

"A-anak?" Dokter itu tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan Yong Guk.

"YAH! jangan menunjukkan tampang bodoh seperti itu, kau harus menyelamatkannya!"

Pria paruh baya itu terkekeh pelan sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, ia menepuk bahu Yong Guk dan setelahnya memasuki ruang ICU tersebut, ucapan bocah itu benar-benar terdengar konyol baginya.

.

.

"Hyung...bagaimana perasaanmu?"Ujar Zelo, ia menyerahkan minuman bersoda pada Yong Guk.

"Berdebar.."

"Mwo?"

"Yya...aku akan menjadi seorang Appa...ini sangat mendebarkan Zelo, aku tak pernah menduga ciumanku begitu ampuh membuat Himchannie hamil".

"Kau bicara apa hyung? mustahil hanya dengan ciuman dapat membuat orang hamil, kau bodoh atau apa eoh?... jadi kau beranggapan Himchan hyung hamil karena ciumanmu waktu itu?...aisshh jinjja". Zelo memijit pelipisnya, namja garang itu benar-benar membuat kepalanya terasa pening.

"YAH! apa maksudmu?!"

"Ingatkah beberapa hari yang lalu, kau begitu terpuruk karena Sungmin hingga membuatmu menghabiskan berbotol-botol alkohol itu hyung...dan kau memaksa Himchan hyung untuk menemanimu minum...bukan tidak mungkin di malam itu terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian...apa kau ingat?"

Yong Guk mengernyit tak mengerti...ia benar-benar tak mengingat malam di mana ia memaksa Himchan untuk menemaninya minum, seingatnya ia hanya menghabiskan minuman beralkohol itu seorang diri, dan esoknya ia memang menemukan Himchan tertidur di ranjangnya sementara dirinya di lantai...tapi ia yakin tak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Apa mungkin aku menidurinya...?"

.

.

"Yong Guk Hyung".

"Sungmin~ah...". Yong Guk hendak menghambur untuk memeluk Sungmin, namun ia urungkan niat tersebut. Namja garang itu tak ingin mengecewakan calon anaknya karena kelakuannya...itu menurutnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di rumah sakit ini, apa kau sakit Hyung?". Ujar Sungmin khawatir, ia mendudkkan diri di samping Yong Guk sembari meletakkan paper bagnya.

"Aniyaa...Himchan yang sakit".

"Hi-himchan hyung sakit?". Sungmin begitu tersentak mendengar ucapan Sunbaenya. Kyuhyun dan Himchan terbaring lemah di rumah sakit yang sama. Dan itu membuat rasa sedihnya kian meradang.

"Ne...apa yang kau bawa di sampingmu?" Yong Guk melirik paper bag di samping Sungmin.

"Ah...ini semua baju untuk Kyuhyun". Jawab Sungmin, sembari memangku paper bag berisi beberapa potong pakaian tersebut.

"K-kyuhyun?...Cho Kyuhyun?!". Yong Guk naik pitam mendengar namja cantik itu mengucapkan nama yang begitu di bencinya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mendesah berat...berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Sekali lagi...semua karena calon anak yang bersemayam di perut Himchan, itu menurutnya.

'CKLEK'

Ketiganya menghambur cepat menghampiri seorang pria paruh baya berbalutkan jas putih. Namun salah seorang dari mereka memaksa menerobos ruang ICU tersebut, ia benar-benar ingin melihat kondisi namja ulzzang itu.

.

.

"Himchannie...gwaenchana?...bagaimana dengan anak kita?". Tanya Yong Guk bertubi-tubi, tanpa peringatan ia menyibak kemeja Himchan, mendatangkan pekikan terkejut dari namja ulzzang itu.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?...hentikan!". seru Himchan sembari menepis tangan Yong Guk yang mulai meraba perut datarnya.

"Yya...rendahkan nada bicaramu, kau bisa menyakiti anak kita".

Himchan bergidik mendengar ucapan Yong Guk, ia menduga namja garang itu sepertinya telah mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya hingga membuatnya bicara konyol.

"...".

"Yya...kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu...kau sedang hamil Himchannie, dan aku akan bertanggung jawab".

"Kau bicara apa Hyung!...aku tidak hamil!".

"Aku tau...kau pasti terkejut dengan semua ini...tapi percayalah aku akan menjadi Appa yang bertanggung jawab untuk aegya kita". Yong Guk mengelus pelan perut Himchan, mencoba merasakan detak kehidupan di dalamnya.

"YAH! HYUNG! AKU TIDAK HAMIL!". Jerit Himchan semakin frustasi,ia tak habis pikir hyungnya semakin bertingkah gila.

"Kau hamil Himchann~

"Anak itu tidak hamil". Ujar Dokter menyela kalimat Yong Guk, ia terkekeh pelan melihat perdebatan dua anak muda di hadapannya.

"Mwooo?...aku melihatnya mual-mual, dan aku yakin Himchan hamil".

"Temanmu hanya keracunan makanan nak...dia tidak hamil". Dokter itu semakin menggelengkan kepala, ia menyerahkan resep obat Himchan pada namja yang berdiri mematung. Apa yang dikatakan dokter itu benar-benar membuatnya serasa dihempas dari langit.

Sungmin dan Zelo terkikik geli melihat perubahan wajah Yong Guk dari balik pintu, aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuh namja garang itu menciutkan nyali mereka untuk memasuki ruang ICU tersebut.

Sungmin tersenyum lega menyadari hyung kesayangannya baik-baik saja, ia memutuskan untuk menemui namja yang begitu dirindukannya.

.

.

"Hyung turunkan aku..". Himchan bergerak tak nyaman dalam rengkuhan lengan Yong Guk.

"Diamlah!"

"yya...ada apa denganmu Hyung?" Namja Ulzzang itu mengernyit heran mendengar nada bicara yang terkesan dingin dari Yong Guk, wajah garang itu pun terlihat semakin tertekuk.

Keduanya tengah menysuri koridor rumah sakit itu, sementara Zelo sudah terlebih dahulu keluar untuk menunggu mereka di dalam mobil.

"Jangan banyak bicara atau ku jatuhkan tubuhmu di sini"

"Waeee? Apa karena aku tak hamil?"

"M-mwo?"

"Kau begitu menginginkan aku hamil anakmu Hyung?"

"Yah!...diamlah pabbo!". Yong Guk mengalihkan tatapannya dari namja yang berada dalam gendongannya, ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya.

.

.

"Aku bersedia mengandung anakmu...jika kau mencintaiku". Ujar Himchan datar, ia beringsut turun dari lengan Yong Guk kemudian berlari kecil memasuki mobilnya.

DEG

Yong Guk meraba dada sebelah kiri, kalimat Himchan membuat sesutu berdentum keras di rongga dadanya. Namja garang itu menatap sendu punggung sempit Himchan yang semakin menjauh.

"Apa ini...perasaan ini sama persis saat berhadapan dengan Sungmin".

.

.

.

* * *

**Esoknya.**

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat membuka mata dan mendapati Sungmin yang tertidur pulas di atas dadanya. Namja tampan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat wajah polos yang begitu menggemaskan, ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk meraih bibir pouty Sungmin.

'Cupp'

"Irreona Ming...".

.

.

"Mmh...kyu".

Kedua foxy itu mengerjap beberapa kali, membiasakan cahaya yang seketika memenuhi pupil matanya, Sungmin menguap kecil kemudian bergerak untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Namun tubuh mungilnya kembali terhempas di dada bidang itu. Lengan Kyuhyun tak mengizinkan tubuhnya beranjak dari posisinya.

"Biarkan tetap seperti ini...aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu Ming".

"K-kyu". Sungmin tersentak ketika Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya semakin ke atas, membuat wajah keduanya saling berhadapan. Namja cantik itu menundukkan wajah, posisinya yang menindih Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, ia sangat menyukai wajah tersipu di hadapannya, kedua tangannya meraba tengkuk Sungmin dengan gerakan lambat, membuat namja cantik itu mendesah tertahan karenanya.

"Ngh...Kyuhmmphhftth~

Sungmin memejamkan mata erat saat tangan Kyuhyun mendorong tengkuknya dan mulai melumat bibir mungilnya.

Kyuhyun begitu menikmati pagutannya di bibir cherry itu, ia melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sungmin, menyesap cairan manis dari dalamnya. Sungguh ia berharap dapat berbuat lebih untuk menjamah tubuh Sungmin. Namun kondisinya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit...membatasi gerakannya untuk mencumbu Sungmin lebih jauh.

.

.

"Mmmmmmhhh...akhh...k-kyuhh...nnh". Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, ketika jemari panjang Kyuhyun bergerak turun dan mulai menggesek belahan pantantnya dari luar celananya.

"Ahh...hentikan, mmh...kau sedang ah...sa-kit Kyuh."

"Aku ingin melakukannya Ming". Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai, ia tetap menggesekan jari-jari panjangnya di belahan hangat itu. Desahan Sungmin semakin membuatnya gencar merangsang single hole yang tertutup kain itu.

"Ah...sshh...hen-tikhan...unghhh". kedua kakinya bergerak resah, jari-jari Kyuhyun begitu mahir memanjakan bagian sensitif itu. Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun kuat ketika salah satu jari panjang itu berusaha menusuk-nusuk single holenya.

"Tidakh...nnhh...Kyuuhh". Sungmin memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun, berharap namja tampan itu menghentikan rangsangan di bawah tubuhnya. Dan apa yang dilakukannya berhasil membuat gerakan jari itu terhenti. Nafasnya berhembus tak beraturan, namja cantik itu benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi agresif seperti ini.

.

.

"Kita lakukan di rumah setelah kau sembuh". Ucap Sungmin, masih dengan nafas yang tersengal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapinya, ia membelai lembut punggung sempit Sungmin. Dan berulang kali mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Mianhae...aku ingin selalu menyentuhmu setiap detiknya... sebelum aku pergi untuk mengambil beasiswa itu. Kelak aku akan sangat merindukamu Ming. Kau tau? tanpamu akan sangat menyiksaku...dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untukku".

Sungmin begitu tertegun mendengar penuturan tersebut, ia semakin melesakkan kepalnya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun berusaha menembunyikan genangan air di pelupuk matanya. Sungmin menyadari...waktu yang tersisa bersama Kyuhyun tak lama lagi. Namja tampan itu akan pergi meninggalkannya ke tempat yang begitu jauh memisahkan mereka.

"Kau bisa menyentuhku setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit ini". Ujar Sungmin sedikit bergetar, ia berusaha menyamarkan kesedihannya, meski saat ini air matanya berhasil lolos.

"Hn...Arrasseo...kupastikan hari ini aku bisa pulang, dan mengurungmu seharian di dalam kamar". Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit bercanda, ia tau Sungmin berusaha menegarkan dirinya. Dan ia sepenuhnya menyadari namja cantik itu begitu rapuh. Air mata yang membasahi perpotongan lehernya cukup menunjukkan betapa sakitnya perasaan Sungmin saat ini.

"A-aku tak akan melarikan diri..Hiks"

.

.

.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan Ming...ulljima jebal'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

Annyeoong...Caffe Latte Chapter 10 hadiiiiiir...

Mianhae...updatenya sangat Larut...dan chap ini lumayan pendek. karena banyak tugas kuliah Chingu...mian bgt nee T_T.

Apalagi authornya galau tingkat akut T_T g bisa liat itu Mubank buat neriakin nama KYUMIN Sepuasnya. adakah dari chingu yang memiliki perasaan kaya author? Huks..hiks

*Chapter Caffe Latte kayanya author bikin 12-14 an mungkin, tapi belum pasti.

*Hubungan antara trio genk (B.A.P) itu mereka sahabatn dari kecil jadinya kaya bersaudara gt hehe

Dan untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Miyoori29, chan moody, Zahra Amelia,RithaGaemGyu, HeeYeon, Princess Fishy, , kyuminalways89, Zhang Ary, pumpkinsparkyumin, winecouple, Kyurin Minnie, Yc K.S.H, diamond,QQ KyuminShipper, nova137, kwiyoming, ikmubmlk, kyuminjoy, Princess Pumkins ELF, dessykyumin, Park Ha Mi, sitara1083, cha, Qhia503, is0live89, HeeKitty, ZaAra evilKyu, HachiBabyMinnie, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, evilbunny, reaRelf, Cho Sa Min, giyuhyeon, ky0k0,Yefah KyuminShippClouds, ChoKyunnie,chikakyumin, vey900128, LOVELYMIN, paprikapumpkin, sha, gorjazsimba, Gaemgyu315, dhian930715ELF, Mei Hyun15, evil vs bunny, SSungMine, lee13ming, , sitapumpkinelf, chacha95, aidafuwafuwa, ridaYKS,fymuthia,YeSungMin Wife, 137Line, KYUMINGswife137, Deer Panda, kim eun neul, elfkyulover, Tiasicho, JOYmin137, Youngfish,Kanaya, juechan, Kim yhu nie, thiafumings, sparkyumin13, Rosa Damascena, Alifbata123, kyuloveminsujujungeunsungelf , E-H, Izmajukir, dedo, kyuminbutts, ammyikmubmik, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, nurichan4, Fariny, lenie kyumin, ayriii43, Holeinyourface, Choming, Liankyumin137, lemonade, kim kinan, KyoKMS26, Nilamevilee, sansankyu,Sillygirl137, Bunnychaggy, sungiewookie, hachibikyumin, dan para Guest.**

Gomawooo udah review, kasih masukan dan semangat buat Author di chap 9 kemarin ^^

Moga apa yang aku tulis bisa menghibur Chingu readers neee ^^

.

.

Author sangat mengharapkan review dari readers di chap ini...

pleasee ^^

Biar author semangat updatenya ^^

.

.

Huggg...

Kamshaeeeeeeee


	11. Chapter 11

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)/ di sini umur mereka di tuakan ,**

**Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon (yesung).**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"Hn...Arrasseo...kupastikan hari ini aku bisa pulang, dan mengurungmu seharian di dalam kamar". Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit bercanda, ia tau Sungmin berusaha menegarkan dirinya. Dan ia sepenuhnya menyadari namja cantik itu begitu rapuh. Air mata yang membasahi perpotongan lehernya cukup menunjukkan betapa sakitnya perasaan Sungmin saat ini.

"A-aku tak akan melarikan diri..Hiks"

.

.

.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan Ming...ulljima jebal'_

_._

_._

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Caffe Latte**

* * *

.

"Berhati-hatilah Chaggy..". Heechul dengan hati-hati membantu Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang King sizenya.

"Eomma...aku bisa melakukannya sendiri".

"Jangan keras kepala Kyunnie...kau masih membutuhkan Eomma".

.

.

"Eomma hentikan, jangan memperlakukanku seperti bayi!". Ujar Kyuhyun, ia menepis tangan Heechul yang hendak membuka kancing kemejanya, yeojja cantik itu bermaksud membersihkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih bersih.

Naluri ibunya semakin menguat melihat buah hatinya dalam kondisi lemah terlebih karena terluka. Seperti saat ini...Heechul berusaha mencurahkan perhatian dan sisi lembutnya untuk Kyuhyun. Namun apa yang dilakukan yeojja cantik itu hanya membuat Kyuhyun merasa tak nyaman dan dipermalukan di hadapan calon istrinya.

"Ck...diamlah Kyunnie...lihat wajahmu pucat sekali, aisshh seharusnya kau belum diperbolehkan pulang dan masih mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit itu, kau tidak pernah menuruti kata-kata Eomma".

"Aku tak peduli...aku tetap akan pulang meski semua orang menentang~...EOMMA hentikaan!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras, ketika Heechul kembali berusaha melepas kancing kemejanya, dan karena hal ini membuat seorang namja cantik terkikik geli melihat keributan anak dan ibu itu.

"Yah! bisakah kau diam sebentar saja Kyunnie?"

Heechul melayangkan tatapan tajamnya, ia benar-benar jengah menghadapi Kyuhyun, semenjak di rumah sakit yeojja cantik itu kerap beradu mulut dengan buah hatinya. Heechul hanya mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan arti yang lain.

"Eomma aku mohon..."

"Hhh...Eomma hanya ingin membersihkan tubuhmu Kyunnie, kau tidak akan mampu melakukannya sendiri!".

"Aku ingin Sungmin yang melakukannya". Tegas Kyuhyun, ia menoleh namja cantik yang berdiri di samping ibunya, Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah baby face itu bersemu merah karena tersipu...dan hal ini membuatnya mengulas seringai di bibir merahnya.

Heechul tersenyum penuh arti mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, ia menyadari perubahan dalam diri putranya yang menjadi lebih dewasa dan mengenal apa itu cinta. Kyuhyun yang kini bukanlah si kecil Cho yang selalu menangis dan bermanja-manja dalam dekapannya.

"Yya...apa bedanya eomma dengan Minnie...eum? kau hanya ingin mencuri kesempatan bukan?". Nada bicaranya dibuat seolah-olah ia tengah menahan amarah, yeojja cantik itu memang bermaksud menggoda anak semata wayangnya.

"Eommaa..."

"Arrasseo Kyunnie...Eomma mengerti perasaanmu. Chaa... Minnie, sekarang tugasmu membersihkan tubuh Tuan arogan ini, berhati-hatilah Chaggy dia bisa menerkammu".

"Eomma!"

Heechul terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kesal buah hatinya, ia menyerahkan handuk hangat pada Sungmin, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kamar itu setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan kikuk mendekati Kyuhyun, ia meremas kuat handuk hangat dalam genggamannya hingga menghasilkan tetes-tetes air dari kain tebal tersebut. Debaran jantungnya semakin menggila ketika membayangkan beberapa saat lagi ia akan melihat dan menyentuh tubuh namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Mendekatlah...". Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menariknya agar semakin mendekatinya, namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut melihat wajah merona kekasih mungilnya, dan ia sepenuhnya menyadari isi hati dan pikiran Sungmin saat ini, wajah itu menunjukkan kegugupan dan rasa malunya.

"Kyuu.."

"Kau sudah pernah melihatnya Ming...tak perlu sungkan melakukannya".

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, ia bergegas membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun secara perlahan. Namja cantik itu menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya kala setiap jengkal tubuh kekar Kyuhyun semakin terlihat jelas seiring dengan terlepasnya kancing kemeja itu. Berkali-kali Sungmin membuang muka dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha meredam debaran dalam rongga dadanya. Bagaimanapun...ini adalah hal pertama yang ia lakukan pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan merasakan kedua tangan mungil itu bergetar, ia beralih menangkup pipi Sungmin dan menatapnya lembut, berusaha meyakinkan namja cantik itu untuk tetap tenang dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

.

.

Begitu kemeja yang membalut Kyuhyun seluruhnya terlepas, Sungmin dengan perlahan menyapukan handuk hangat tersebut di atas permukaan dada bidang itu, seketika ia dapat merasakan panas tubuh Kyuhyun yang mengalir deras menyentuh syaraf telapak tangannya. Sungguh...apa yang ia lakukan saat ini membuat darahnya berdesir hebat.

Sungmin kembali memfokuskan tangannya untuk bergerak turun, mengusap abs Kyuhyun dengan gemetar, permukaan keras itu membuat wajahnya memanas. Meskipun ia pernah melihatnya sewaktu bercinta...namun kali ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya untuk menyentuh pahatan kokoh tersebut. Namja cantik itu kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mulai memejamkan mata...namun apa yang ia lakukan membuat sesuatu dalam diri Kyuhyun bergolak. Ekspresi itu sungguh sangatlah menggoda di mata Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk memagut bibir yang semakin memerah karena digigit kuat oleh pemiliknya.

'SRET'

"K-kyuu...aakhh". pekik Sungmin begitu terkejut, Kyuhyun menarik dan memenjarakan tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Namja cantik itu tak pernah menduga, Kyuhyun-nya tetap memiliki tenaga yang besar meski kondisinya saat ini sedang menahan sakit.

"Aku ingin meminta janjimu...ming". Bisik Kyuhyun dengan sedikit mendesah di telinga Sungmin. Sesekali ia menjilat permukaan lembut itu, mendatangkan lenguhan tertahan dari pemiliknya.

"Ah...k-kau masih sa-kit...mmmhh". Sungmin menggeliat resah, ketika organ kenyal Kyuhyun menyusuri garis rahangnya, kemudian berakhir dengan hisapan lembut di dagu lancipnya.

"Sakit ini akan terobati dengan tubuhmu ming".

Kedua obsidiannya semakin meredup kala melihat raut wajah cantik itu semakin menggodanya, bibir pouty Sungmin sedikit terbuka menampilkan gigi kelinci yang begitu menggemaskan. Kyuhyun benar-benar terhanyut karena ekspresi itu. Tanpa membuang waktu...ia memiringkan wajah kemudian melahap penuh bibir kissable Sungmin. Ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas tubuh berisi itu begitu menegang karena perlakuannya, namun Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan hal itu. Pesona tubuh Sungmin telah membelenggu hasratnya.

.

.

"Ahhmmphffthh...mmmhhhmmm". Sungmin meremas pundak Kyuhyun, begitu merasakan desiran hebat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menarik tengkuknya hingga membuatnya menengadah ke atas, sementara bibirnya dihisap terlalu kuat dan terkadang dimainkan oleh gigi-gigi Kyuhyun. Pagutan itu benar-benar terasa kasar, namun Sungmin tak memungkiri...ia menyukai ciuman ini.

"K-kyuuuhhmmmmh...nngghh". Rintih Sungmin di sela-sela ciumannya, tangan yang menelusup di bawah punggungnya dan membelai area tersebut dengan gerakan lambat membuat Sungmin meremang. Namja cantik itu memejamkan mata mencoba meresapi kenikmatan dari bibir dan punggung yang tengah dikerjai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas pagutanya begitu menyadari Sungmin telah terbuai dengan sentuhannya, tangan kirinya tetap mengangkat punggung Sungmin untuk memudahkan gerakan tangan kanannya yang meraba dan menekan-nekan punggung halus tersebut, membuat kemeja Sungmin semakin tersingkap karenanya.

"Ah..."

"Rileks Ming...". Bisik Kyuhyun sembari mengecup pelan kedua mata yang tengah terpejam erat. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan bibir ketika melihat kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka dan menatap sayu padanya. Yang ia lakukan baru sentuhan ringan, namun namja cantik itu terlihat begitu kepayahan menerimanya

"Tubuhmu sensitif sekali eum?" . Ujar Kyuhyun seiring dengan gerakan tangannya yang membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin, sorot matanya kian menajam melihat permukaan baby skin itu terpampang jelas di matanya, ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering saat menatap dua titik kecoklatan di dada Sungmin.

"K-kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya sekarang?" Cicit Sungmin, ia terlalu gugup menghadapi Kyuhyun dalam posisi dan keadaan seperti saat ini, kedua tubuh mereka sama-sama setengah telanjang dan ia semakin berdebar mengingat kegiatan erotis yang pernah mereka lakukan akan kembali terulang.

"Hn...wae? seperti yang pernah kukatakan padamu...aku ingin mengurungmu seharian dikamar dan..." Kyuhyun menjilat bibir Sungmin. "Menyetubuhimu berkali-kali".

"M-mwooohhmmpphh...Kyuhhmmhh...akhhhh". Sungmin begitu tercengang mendengarnya, ia berharap apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun hanyalah sebuah lelucon, namun sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikan kalimat protesnya...Namja tampan itu kembali melumat kasar bibir mungilnya. Tak hanya itu... jemari panjang Kyuhyun turut meremas dada berisinya membuat tubuh Sungmin menggelinjang karena perlakuan itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bergerak turun...menyapukan lidahnya di permukaan perut Sungmin, setiap jengkal tubuh itu benar-benar terasa manis di indra pengecapnya. Berulang kali ia mengecup dan menghisap permukaan tersebut, menciptakan ruaman merah yang menyebar dan terlihat kontras di kulit putih Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak akan pernah tercukupi dengan jilatan atau hisapan di perut Sungmin, ia menginginkan yang lebih dari semua itu...terutama cairan kental yang masih bersemayam di genital Sungmin.

"Aahh...ah...Kyuuuhhh...mmmhhhh". Desah Sungmin. kedua tangannya mengepal erat di setiap sisi kepalanya, berkali-kali tubuhnya melengkung ke atas saat Kyuhyun semakin gencar menggigit bagian bawah perut dan selangkangan Sungmin yang telah terbebas dari celananya. Meski Kyuhyun tak menyentuh menu utama, namun apa yang ia lakukan membuat Junior mungil itu tampak mengeras dan mengeluarkan percum karena rangsangannya.

.

"Ssshh...hi-hisap!...mmhhaaaahh". Sungmin menggeleng resah saat Kyuhyu tak kunjung menghisap juniornya dan lebih memilih menggigit dan menjilati twinsball miliknya. Ingin rasanya Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya untuk segera mengulum juniornya, namun perban yang masih melilit di kepala Kyuhyun mengurungkan niat tersebut

"Ah...ah...Kyuhh...hisaphh...hiks...Arhh!" Rengek Sungmin

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan menatap wajah menahan hasrat di bawahnya, ia menggesek ujung junior Sungmin yang telah basah karena percum, bermaksud menggoda namja pujaannya dan terus melakukannya berulang-ulang membuat Sungmin menangis karenanya. Sungguh...juniornya terasa ngilu karena gesekan jari Kyuhyun...terlebih kondisi genitalnya saat ini dalam keadaan sangat sensitif.

Namja tampan itu sedikit menyeringai, ia meraih Junior mungil Sungmin dan memposisikannya tepat di depan bibirnya. Ia meniupkan nafas hangatnya di ujung junior itu dan setelahnya membuka bibir untuk menghisapnya, namun tiba-tiba ia mengerang dan meremas kepalanya.

"Arrghhhh...!"

"K-kyuu..."

Sungmin dengan panik bangkit dan melilitkan selimut di tubuh polosnya, ia beringsut cepat mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih memegang kedua sisi kepalanya, tampak wajah tampan itu semakin memucat menahan nyeri yang berdenyut hebat di kepalanya.

"Kepalaku sakit...ughhh". Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnhya dengan bantuan Sungmin, nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena rasa sakit itu. ia menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin yang menangkup pipinya.

"Hiks...apa yang terjadi padamu Kyu...aku akan memanggil Eom~

"Tidak...aku hanya membutuhkanmu di sini Ming". Ujar Kyuhyun dengan terengah, denyut sakit itu masih menyebar di kepalanya, ia berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya dengan memejamkan kedua mata dan menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya nya.

Sungmin berdiri mematung dengan terisak melihat Kyuhyun terbaring menahan sakit, sungguh ia mengutuk dirinya yang telah membuat namja tampan itu mengerang kesakitan. Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga terduduk dan mendekap erat tubuh kekar itu.

Kyuhyun cukup tersentak dengan tindakan mengejutkan dari namja cantik itu, namun ia tetap tersenyum di tengah rasa sakitnya saat Sungmin membelai surai coklatnya dengan lembut. Dan apa yang Sungmin lakukan benar-benar menenangkannya.

"Hiks...seharusnya aku yang terluka waktu itu, mianhae Kyuu". Ucap Sungmin lemah, ia semakin menenggelamkan kepala Kyuhyun di dadanya, namja cantik itu tak henti-hentinya menyentuh perban dan membelai surai Kyuhyun ...berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang mendera namja chingunya akibat kecerobohannya.

"Ani...aku lebih baik sekarat daripada harus melihatmu terluka lagi Ming"

Sungmin terhenyak mendengar ucapan namja tampan itu, sebesar itukah cinta Kyuhyun untuknya, air matanya kian deras mengalir, ia tak kuasa menahan sedih sekaligus bahagia yang memenuhi relung hatinya. Hati kecilnya menjerit pilu melihat kenyataan ia telah melukai Kyuhyun tanpa memandang jauh isi hati namja tampan itu, namun Sungminpun tak memungkiri jika dirinya bahagia,mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang terlalu menyentuh perasaan terdalamnya.

Namja tampan itu dengan perlahan melepaskan dekapan Sungmin, ia berusaha menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun gemetar dan mengernyit kala rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Berhentilah menangis...aku hanya membutuhkan obatku Chaggy"

Sungmin mengangguk paham. Ia bergerak cepat mengambil obat dan segelas air putih yang terletak di meja nakas. Namja cantik itu begitu panik mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat untuk Kyuhyun, terlihat jelas tangan mungil itu bergetar hebat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat raut kalut itu, ia mengambil obat dan segelas air putih yang berada di tangan Sungmin, Namja cantik itu begitu terkejut melihat Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali gelas tersebut ke meja nakas dan setelahnya meraih tengkuk Sungmin agar mendekatinya.

Sungmin membulatkan mata saat Kyuhyun menekan dagunya, membiarkan bibir mungil itu terbuka karenanya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun, namun sedetik kemudian namja cantik itu semakin terbelalak lebar ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan butir demi butir obat tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, seketika itu rasa pahit menyebar kilat di indra pengecapnya.

Sungmin mengernyit tidak suka dengan rasa pahit itu. ia hendak berpaling untuk memuntahkan obat tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menahan kepalanya dan melahap habis bibirnya yang terbuka dengan lima butir obat di dalamnya.

"Uuuhhmmppphhh...mmmmhhhhh...kyuhmphhhh...uunggghhhh".

Sungmin benar-benar tercekat, lidah Kyuhyun bergerak liar di dalam rongga mulutnya, meraup satu persatu obat yang telah tercampur dengan salivanya. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya erat merasakan rasa pahit di lidahnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang karena Kyuhyun menghisap habis sisa saliva pahit tersebut...kini posisinya kembali berada di bawah Kyuhyun, entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun menariknya dan menindihnya seperti saat ini. Mereka tetap melanjutkan ciuman itu, menciptakan suara kecipak yang begitu jelas terdengar di setiap sudut kamar mereka.

.

.

"Hmmmahhh...K-kyu?" Lirih Sungmin begitu ciuman mereka terlepas, ia menatap sendu siluet di atasnya...menuntut penjelasan dari apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan terhadapnya. Namja cantik itu sepenuhnya tak mengerti dengan tindakan Kyuhyun yang begitu tak terduga.

"Obat itu terasa manis...jika berada dalam bibirmu". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengusap sisa saliva di sudut bibir Sungmin, kini rasa sakit di kepalanya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi chubby Sungmin, kemudian membelai lembut permukaan baby skin tersebut.

"Kyuuuu...". Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun, jantungnya kembali berdetak di atas normal mendapat serangan yang bertubi-tubi dari Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu beralih memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. mencurahkan perasaan hangatnya untuk namja Cho itu.

Suasana hatinya saat ini sangatlah baik dan sejujurnya ia membutuhkan secangkir Caffe Latte, Namun kehadiran Kyuhyun berhasil menggantikan posisi minuman itu...bahkan lebih. Kyuhyun telah sepenuhnya bertahta dan menguasai hatinya. Senyuman, aroma, sentuhan dan tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi candu termanis baginya melebihi cairan Caffe Latte.

Karena memang Kyuhyun adalah Caffe Latte milik Sungmin yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tak ingin melanjutkan yang tadi eum?"

"M-mwo?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat wajah polos itu, tanpa aba-aba ia membuka lilitan selimut Sungmin, hingga membuat tubuh mungil itu kembali dalam keadaan naked. Dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum menaggapi nafsu hebat Kyuhyun.

"Aku tau...ini masih menegang".

"A-akkhhh...nghh...ahhh...ah...Kyuuuhhh!" pekik Sungmin, Jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun begitu mahir meremas dan mengocok juniornya dengan tempo cepat, ia melesakkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal, dadanya kembang kempis menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beringsut turun hendak mengoral junior Sungmin, namun namja cantik itu menahan gerakannya, ia beralih menangkup pipi Kyuhyun, dan mengecup sesaat bibir merahnya.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya untukmu". Bisiknya pelan.

Namja cantik itu menatap sayu dua obsidian di depannya, berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun yang begitu tersentak akan ucapannya. Sungmin sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhhyun, dan ia tau...Kyuhyun tengah menahan hasratnya namun Sungmin tak ingin Kyuhyun kembali mengerang sakit karena terlalu memaksakan tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun kondisi namja tampan itu belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang mereka, ia merangkak naik menduduki paha Kyuhyun, kemudian memeluk perut namja tampan itu dengan pahanya.

"C-chaggy?" .

Kyuhyun begitu terkesiap melihat semua gerakan yang di lakukan Sungmin, namja cantik itu memeluk erat lehernya. Dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas setiap lekuk tubuh cantik berisi milik Sungmin, terlebih junior mungil yang menegang menusuk-nusuk perutnya karena pergerakan Sungmin.

"Nghh...m-minghh". Lenguh Kyuhyun ketika bibir mungil itu mengecup dan menjilat perpotongan lehernya dengan perlahan. Sungmin mencoba melakukan hal sama seperti yang pernah Kyuhyun lakukan pada tubuhnya, ia benar-benar belajar dengan baik dari cumbuan Kyuhyun.

"Mhh...". Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, membiarkan lidah basah itu menjilati garis lehernya dengan leluasa. Kedua tangannya meraba punggung sempit Sungmin mencoba melampiaskan seluruh rasa nikmatnya.

Sungmin bergerak semakin turun, menyapukan lidah basahnya di dada bidang itu, ia mengecup sesaat nipple Kyuhyun kemudian menghisapnya kuat, jemari mungilnya meraba abs keras yang terbentuk jelas di perut Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu benar-benar mengagumi pahatan kokoh tersebut, berulangkali ia mengusap dan menekannya.

"Enghh...m-minghh...ini nik-mat..ssshh". Desah Kyuhyun, kedua matanya terpejam meresapi gerakan lidah dan tangan Sungmin. Nafsunya kian membumbung, rangsangan lembut itu membuat sesuatu di balik celananya semakin menegang...dan ia tak sabar untuk segera membebaskannya.

Kyuhyun membimbing kepala Sungmin yang masih berkutat dengan abs nya untuk bergerak turun menghadap selangkangnya. Mengerti akan maksud kekasihnya, Sungmin membuka pengait celana Kyuhyun dengan penuh perasaan, kemudian menarik turun semua kain yang melekat di tubuh kekar itu.

"Ah...ssshhh". Desis Kyuhyun ketika kejantanannya terbebas keluar.

Sungmin begitu kepayahan meneguk ludahnya... ia benar-benar tercengang melihat kejantanan besar Kyuhyun telah menegang sempurna, tampak urat-urat yang terlihat timbul di sepanjang penis itu.

"Wae? Eum?" . Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah Sungmin, ia membelai pipi chubby itu untuk menyadarkannya. Dan hal itu membuat Sungmin tersentak.

Sungmin yang telah tersadar kemudian beralih menggenggam pangkal kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengecup sesat ujung penis yang basah karena percum, dan setelahnya mencoba memasukkan genital tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Namun hanya seperempatnya saja yang berhasil masuk, bibir Sungmin yang mungil tak mampu meraup penis Kyuhyun yang terbilang berukuran besar.

"Mmmmmh...". Sungmin tetap berusaha melesakkan kejantanan itu ke dalam mulutnya, Sungguh pipinya terasa pegal karena terisi penuh organ keras milik Kyuhyun.

"Ah...hisap mingh...Ughhh". Kyuhyun yang tak puas dengan rangsangan di ujung juniornya, beralih meraih kepala Sungmin dan mendorongnya kuat untuk semakin memperdalam kulumannya. Namja tampan itu begitu menikmati kehangatan yang melingkupi kejantananya, ia menggerakkan kepala Sungmin naik turun, berusaha meningkatkan kenikmatan dari geratan gigi Sungmin.

"Urrmmhhhh...ummmmm...urmmmmm". Sungmin terbelalak lebar, air mata mulai merembas dari sudut matanya. Apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun membuatnya hampir muntah, kejantanan itu terlalu dalam menyodok kerongkongannya. Sungmin menggeleng kasar, hendak melepaskan kulumannya, namun apa yang ia lakukan membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengerang dan mencengkram kuat kepalanya.

"AHH!...Ssshhhh".

"Uhukk...ughh..uhkk". Sungmin tersedak dan terbatuk batuk setelah Kyuhyun menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam rongga mulutnya, sebagian meleleh keluar dari sudut bibirnya karena tak berhasil tertampung.

.

"Mianhae...". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengusap lelehan spermamya di sudut bibir Sungmin, namja tampan itu tersenyum hangat melihat Sungmin berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

Sungmin mengangguk manja menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, ia kembali memposisikan tubuhnya di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Dan menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan seduktif, mencoba kembali merangsang kejantanan besar itu.

"Ah..." Desah Kyuhyun saat Juniornya bersentuhan dengan dengan butt Sungmin, kedua tangannya bergerak turun meremas dua bongkahan berisi yang terasa begitu kenyal.

"Ungghhh kyuu..."

Mereka terus melakukan hal itu, saling menggesek dan meremas. Berulang kali Sungmin menjerit tertahan saat Kyuhyun berusaha menusuk single hole Sungmin dengan jemari panjangnya.

.

Namja cantik itu menghentikan gerakannya setelah menyadari kejantanan Kyuhyun kembali mengeras. Ia mengangkat tubuh untuk memposisikan buttnya di atas kejantanan itu, dengan memeluk leher Kyuhyun...Sungmin perlahan-lahan menurunkan tubuhnya...hingga membuat sedikit demi sedikit ujung penis itu tenggelam dalam rektumnya.

Sungmin meringis menahan sakit, ia mencakar kuat punggung Kyuhyun kala rasa perih dan panas itu serasa mencabik-cabik lubang analnya.

"Ming...hentikan". Ujar Kyuhyun panik. Ia benar-benar khawatir melihat ekspresi Sungmin. Namun namja cantik itu tak menghiraukan ucapannya, ia menggeleng pelan, dan tetap bersikeras memasukkan kejantanan Kyuhyun ke dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

"Arghh...hhahhh...haahh...Hiks". Jerit Sungmin, ia menghentikan gerakannya. Sungguh ia tak mampu melanjutkannya lagi, Sungmin merebahkan kepala di pundak Kyuhhyun dengan terisak. Sementara kejantanan Kyuhyun baru masuk seperempatnya.

Kyuhyun dengan perlahan membelai punggung Sungmin, berusaha meredakan tangisan kekasih mungilnya. Kyuhyun menarik keluar kejantananya kemudian mengecup lama bibir Sungmin.

"Menungginglah...". Bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap polos, namun sedetik kemudian ia melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun arahkan padanya.

Namja cantik itu merebahkan kepalanya di ranjang sementara bagian tubuhnya menungging... memperlihatkan single hole yang memerah di hadapan Kyuhyun.

.

"Akhh...nghh...hhhh...ah...ahhh". Sungmin meremas kuat sprei di bawahnya, kala rasa geli sekaligus basah mulai menyentuh pintu analnya. Sungmin semakin menggelinjang ketika lidah Kyuhyun berusaha menerobos rektumnya. Sungguh...kenikmatan itu membuatnya ingin menghempaskan tubuhnya, namun tangan Kyuhyun bgitu kuat menahan pinggulnya agar tetap menungging, dan mengerjai lubang sensitif itu dengan penuh gairah.

.

.

"A-anghhh...cu-kuphh..kyuu...nghh...henti-kannhh..".

Kyuhyun mengigigit sesaat bulatan berisi milik Sungmin sebagai penutup kegiatan oralnya, hingga menciptakan bentuk gigitannya di permukaan daging kenyal itu.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang Ming...aku akan membantumu". namja tampan itu membawa tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, mengembalikan posisi awal mereka. Kyuhyun memegangi pinggul Sungmin, membimbingnya untuk memasukkan kejantanan besar itu secara hati-hati.

"Gigit pundakku..." Bisik Kyuhyun. Sembari menekan pinggul Sungmin agar terus bergerak turun.

.

"Hiks...Argghhhmmpphhhfttt". Sungmin menggigit keras pundak Kyuhyun saat namja tampan itu menghentakkan pinggulnya, hingga kejantanannya melesak penuh ke dalam lubang anal Sungmin.

.

Sungmin masih terisak hebat karena penetrasi itu, meski Kyuhyun pernah merasuki rektumnya, namun single hole Sungmin sepenuhnya memulih bahkan terasa lebih sempit. Kyuhyun tak ingin berlama-lama menyiksa namja mungilnya, dengan perlahan ia mengangkat pinggul Sungmin dan menjatuhkannya...membuat rektum hangat itu seperti melahap dan memuntahkan penis besarnya.

.

.

"Ahh...nghh...le-bih..argghhh...ahh..ah". Sungmin memeluk erat leher Kyuhyun, terkadang meremas surai ikalnya. Posisinya saat ini membuat penyatuan mereka begitu panas. Kejantanan Kyuhyun terbenam jauh di dalam rongga tubuhnya menumbuk tepat prostat di dalamnya . Rasa sakit dan nikmat membaur menjadi satu. Sungmin menginginkan yang lebih dari ini, berkali-kali namja cantik itu menjerit frustasi meminta Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya.

"Arhhh...ce-phathh...ahh...akhh...Kyuuhhh..nghaaahhh".

Tubuh mungilnya terhentak-hentak, ia meracau dan menjerit keras...menyebut nama namja tercintanya. Selalu seperti ini...tusukan kasar Kyuhyun terlalu membuainya, mengunci seluruh hasratnya dalam sebuah kenikmatan yang tak mungkin bisa didiskripsikan.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghisap perpotongan leher Sungmin, tanpa menghentikan sentakannya. Tubuh putih berisi Sungmin semakin mengkilap basah karena peluh mereka, dan Kyuhyun terlalu mencintai kemolekan tubuh itu. kerap kali ia menjilat dan menyesap bulir-bulir keringat yang merembas di tubuh Sungmin.

"Ahhhh...akhh...mmmhh...ahh...Kyuhhh...AHH! KYUHYUUNNN!"

Sungmin menggigil hebat... ia memejamkan mata, kedua pahanya memeluk erat tubuh kekar Kyuhyun, namja cantik itu begitu menikmati setiap jeda dari semburan sepermanya. Sungguh...tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis, namun ia bertahan agar tetap terjaga. Menanti namja pujaanya mengisi penuh rongga perutnya dengan benih-benih cintanya.

.

.

"Ughh...a-ku keluar...Mingghh! Ssshhhh...".

Sungmin mengernyit sekaligus tersenyum lembut, meresapi muntahan sperma yang merangsak ke dalam rongga tubuhnya. Rasa hangat dan penuh seketika menguasai isi perutnya.

.

.

"Gomawo...Ming...aku mencintaimu". Ucap Kyuhyun sembari membaringkan tubuh Sungmin, ia terkekeh pelan mengamati wajah lelah kekasihnya. Namja cantik itu selalu jatuh tertidur tiap selesai melakukan sex dengannya.

Kyuhyun menutupi tubuh polos itu dengan selimut hangat. Lalu beringsut ke dalam untuk memeluk namja cantiknya. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mengecup sayang bibir dan kelopak mata Sungmin, seluruh kebahagiaannya terpusat dalam diri namja yang tengah terlelap dalam rengkuhannya.

.

.

"Ngh...hiks...jangan pergi Kyuu".

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar igauan lemah Sungmin, ia menegakkan tubuhnya untuk mengamati wajah cantik calon istrinya tersebut. dan betapa terkejutnya namja tampan itu melihat air mata yang mengalir. Sungmin menangis dalam tidurnya.

"M-ming..."

.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung...apa kau serius dengan gambar ini?" Ujar Zelo. Ia menatap ngeri sketsa yang akan menjadi simbol perkumpulan mereka.

"Waee?...Himchan yang memintanya, dan kau harus menuruti keinginannya. Kelinci ini tak begitu buruk". Yong Guk mengibas-ngibaskan kertas tersebut, memandang penuh bangga atas sketsa yang berhasil di buatnya. Seulas senyum tipis menghias wajah garangnya kala mengingat rengekan Himchan yang begitu ingin menjadikan kelinci sebagai simbol mereka.

Keduanya kembali berkutat dengan peralatan menggambar mereka di lantai Apartemen Himchan.

.

"HYUNG!". Teriak Himchan tiba-tiba.

"MWOOO?!" Balas Yong Guk, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan teriakan keras Himchan dan semakin terbelalak melihat tubuh kurus itu berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Cicipi ini..."

DEG

Jantungnya kembali berdetak di atas normal saat Himchan menyuapkan sebuah cookies ke dalam mulutnya, wajah garangnya semakin memerah karena hal ini.

"Hmmphh...hmm..apha..yamgh...ka-u bhuathh?" Gumam namja garang itu, sembari mengunyah lahap makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"Cookies coklat".

"Cookies?" Yong Guk dan Zelo membulatkan mata lebar, sejak kapan namja ulzzang tersebut berubah menjadi begitu feminim seperti saat ini.

"Ne...Zelo~ah,cobalah ini untuk~

"Yah! jangan menyuapinya...!" Bentak Yong Guk, ia menarik tangan Himchan menjauhi bibir Zelo.

Kedua dongsaengnya menatap polos padanya, Yong Guk hanya mendecih melihat raut bingung dua namja manis itu.

"Wae Hyung?" Himchan kembali beringsut mendekati Zelo untuk menyuapinya.

"YAH! Kau tidak mendengarku?! Zelo sudah besar, jangan menyuapinya!" Yong Guk menatap geram namja manis di sebelah Himchan, sesuatu yang panas seperti tersulut saat namja ulzzang itu memperlakukan Dongsaengnya dengan lembut, dan Yong Guk tidak menyukai itu.

Dengan gusar namja garang itu merampas toples berisi penuh tumpukan Cookies itu dan membawanya keluar dari apartemen Himchan.

"Umm...massitthaaa...yya Hyung, bagaimana bisa kau membuat makanan seenak ini?"

"Aku belajar dari Sungmin...beberapa hari setelah insiden kebakaran itu".

Zelo mengangguk seadanya menanggapi penuturan Himchan dan setelahnya ia berlari mengejar Yong Guk yang membawa kabur Cookies lezat tersebut.

"Hyuuuuung!...jangan membawanya semua!"

Himchan hanya menggeleng pelan, melihat tingkah hyung dan dongsaenya tersebut, ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamar bergegas untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung... hosshh...hosshh". Ucap Zelo terengah-engah, karena berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar bayangan Hyungnya, dan berakhir di sebuah taman tak jauh dari apartemen mereka.

"Mau apa kau?!" Ketus Yong Guk, ia mendekap erat toples cookies, mengantisipasi Zelo akan merebut potongan kue kering itu darinya.

"Yah!...ada apa denganmu? Kekanakan sekali...tak perlu cemburu, aku tak kan mungkin merebut Himchan Hyung dari mu".

"M-mwooo?". Yong Guk begitu terlonjak mendengar penuturan Zelo, bagaimana bisa namja manis itu membaca pikirannya. Memang benar adanya...ia sangat cemburu, melihat Himchan bersikap lembut selain padanya.

"Hyung...aku tau kau menyukainya".

"MWO?!"

"YAH!...berhenti bersikap bodoh Hyung...kau tau isi hatimu sendiri".

Yong Guk mendesah pelan, ia menurunkan toples tersebut dari pangkuannya, namja garang itu tersenyum hambar menanggapi penuturan dongsaengnya.

"Aku tak mengerti...jantungku seperti meledak jika berada di sisinya. Dia mengganggu tidurku ...kau tau? Wajah bodohnya selalu muncul setiap kali aku memejamkan mata. Dan aku tak menyukai siapapun mendekatinya. Anak itu membuatku gila Zelo".

"Kau mencintainya Hyung". Zelo menepuk pelan bahu Yong Guk, sorot matanya memberi isyarat agar Yong Guk mempercayai ucapannya.

"A-apa maksudmu pabbo!" Yong Guk membuang muka menghindari tatapan Zelo, namja manis itu selalu dapat membaca isi kepalanya.

"Kau mencintai Himchan Hyung...katakan padanya,... sebelum kau kehilangan cinta untuk kedua kalinya".

Yong Guk menatap nanar namja manis di sampingnya. Benar...ia pernah kehilangan seseorang yang begitu dicintainya, namja cantik dengan senyum kelinci yang selalu menghias bibir mungilnya. Yong Guk begitu terpuruk menerima kenyataan Sungmin bukan milikknya. Dan ia tak ingin ingatan kelam itu kembali menimpanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin Himchan pergi...a-apa yang harus ku lakukan Zelo~ah". Racau Yong Guk. Terlihat jelas kepanikan meliputi nada bicaranya. Wajah yang semula garang...kini melebur menjadi wajah dengan penuh iba dan kecemasan.

"Nyatakan cintamu Hyung...ppaliya".

"Menyatakannya dengan apa...aku tak memiliki cincin, eottohkae?"

"Cincin?...yah! apa kau berniat melamarnya Hyung?" Zelo menatap heran namja garang di sampingnya, kemudian ia merundukkan tubuhnya untuk memetik beberapa tangkai bunga dandelion di bawah kursi taman itu.

"..."

"Berikan ini untuk Himchan Hyung...tak ada bunga mawar di sekitar sini, aku rasa dandelion ini cukup untuk menyatakan perasaanmu, temui Himchan hyung sekarang...ppaliya Hyung!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyambar beberapa tangkai dandelion tersebut dari tangan Zelo, ia berlari secepat mungkin memasuki bangunan apartemen mereka...mencari sosok yang selalu mengusik benaknya.

.

.

"HIMCHANNIE...". seru Yong Guk setelah mendobrak pintu apartemen Himchan hingga engselnya hampir lepas. Wajah sumringahnya memudar kala tak menemukan sosok ulzzang yang ia cari. Namun beberapa detik kemudian...ia mendengar suara gemricik air. Namja garang itu yakin...Himchan saat ini berada dalam kamar mandinya.

Yong Guk tak mampu berpikir apapun, seluruh konsentrasinya hanya terpusat pada Himchan, ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dan menyatakan perasaannya pada namja ulzzang itu. Tanpa membuang waktu ia menerobos masuk pintu kamar mandi yang tak terkunci.

.

.

.

"Himcha~

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!...YAH! ...KAU GILA HYUNG! ...MESUM! ...KELUAR DARI TEMPAT INI HYUNG!...PABBOOOOO!" Himchan menjerit histeris, menyadari kehadiran Yong Guk yang memergokkinya tengah mandi dalam kondisi telanjang bulat. Namja ulzzang itu melempar apapun yang berada dalam jangkauan tangannya ke arah Yong Guk, ia tak peduli pekik kesakitan Hyungnya karena lemparan bertubi-tubi darinya.

"Argh...yah! hentikan! Argh!...Himchannie! Hentikan bodoh!"...BUAGH...

"Awhhh...arggghh..appoh!..arggh".

Yong Guk berusaha menghindari setiap peralatan mandi yang melayang ke arahnya,dan usahanya berakhir dengan sebuah Toilet rubber pump yang menghantam telak jidat lebarnya.

Namja garang itu berulang kali menggosok dahinya yang memar. Sementara Himchan hanya meringis kikuk sembari menutupi juniornya dengan telapak tangannya.

Yong Guk berkilat marah menerima hal ini, namun ia berusaha meredam amarahnya. Bukan ini yang menjadi tujuan utamanya. Dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok Himchan yang semakin mundur menghindarinya.

"H-hyung...mau..apa k-kau...berhenti Hyung...jangan mendekat".

Himchan begitu ketakutan melihat raut wajah Yong Guk, wajah itu terlihat semakin garang. Namun busa dan potongan spons yang bersarang di rambut Hyungnya, terlebih jidat lebarnya semakin terlihat bengkak karena lemparannya. semua itu benar-benar mengusik pandangannya. Dan membuatnya terkikik meski sebenarnya nyalinya kian menciut saat Yong Guk berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Hyung...aku mohon jangan memperkosaku...aku belum siap...berhenti~

"Bersediakah kau mengarungi lautan hidup bersamaku?..percayalah aku akan menjadi seorang nahkoda yang bertanggung jawab".

Himchan mengerjap polos setelah mendengar penuturan konyol dari namja garang yang bersimpuh di hadapannya, tampak beberapa tangkai dandelion di tangannya. Himchan kembali menerka-nerka sesuatu yang keras sepertinya telah menghantam kepalanya...sama seperti saat Yong Guk menganggapnya hamil beberapa waktu lalu.

"Apa kau gila Hyung?... aku ingin mandi...keluarlah!"

"Mwooo...YAH! aku sedang menyatakan cintaku...dan kau mengataiku gila?!". Seru Yong Guk, ia menghempas kasar bunga dandelion dalam genggamannya.

"Menyatakan Cinta?"

"Ne...aku mencintimu...bodoh! dan kau...mulai saat ini menjadi kekasihku!"

.

"MWOOOOO~Hmpphhhftthhhhh...". BYURRRRR.

Himchan berseru terkejut akan pernyataan Yong Guk, namun sebelum ia berhasil menyelesaikan seruannya...namja garang itu terlebih dahulu menerjang tubuhnya dan melumat bibirnya, membuatnya oleng hingga keduanya tercebur kedalam bath up. Kedua namja itu berciuman panas di dalam air dengan salah satu di antaranya naked total.

.

.

"AH!... H-hyunghhh...Arghh...S-STOOOPPP!...nghhhh"

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tak akan mengambil beasiswa itu". Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, terlihat jelas wajah tampan itu begitu menahan gundah.

"Wae Kyunnie...apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran? Apa karena Sungmin?"

"Ne...aku tak akan pernah bisa meninggalkannya Eomma...aku tak mampu".

"Tak perlu mencemaskan masalah itu Kyu...Kau dan Sungmin akan tetap bersama". Ujar Hangeng sembari menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, pria tampan itu tersenyum lembut melihat wajah tak mengerti putranya.

"Kami telah merubah semua rencana awal kami chaggy...kau tetap akan menikah sebelum hari keberangkatanmu, dan...Sungmin akan ikut denganmu". Yeojja cantik itu berujar dengan wajah yang begitu berbinar, ia membelai lembut surai coklat Kyuhyun.

"M-maksud kalian...aku bisa membawa Sungmin ke amerika?"

"Tentu Kyu...Kangin menyetujui keinginan kami, untuk menyekolahkan Sungmin di Amerika".

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas mendengarnya, ia beralih memeluk kedua orang tuanya, rasa bahagia seketika membuncah dalam hatinya...tak ada yang perlu di cemaskan mulai sekarang. Ia akan tetap berada di sisi namja cantik itu...melindungi dan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

* * *

**2 minggu kemudian.**

Sungmin berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ruang kelasnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas dan terlihat jelas wajah cantik itu kian memucat. Sejak seminggu ini ia merasakan tubuhnya melemah...Namja cantik itu kerap merasakan pusing dan berakhir dengan jatuh pingsan. Berulang kali Kyuhyun memaksa untuk membawanya ke dokter...namun ia menolak keras. Sungmin beranggapan dirinya hanya terlalu lelah.

"Ugh...kenapa terjadi lagi". Ujar Sungmin sembari memegangi kepalanya.

Siang ini...Kyuhyun tak menjaganya, karena memang namja tampan itu tengah sibuk mempersiapkan surat-surat keberangkatan untuk mengambil beasiswanya yang terhitung tinggal 37 hari lagi, terlebih...ia juga di sibukkan dengan segala persiapan pernikahan mereka yang akan di laksanakan seminggu sebelum keberangkatan mereka.

.

.

"Ugh...Kyuu...pusing". BRUKK

.

.

.

Himchan berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk mengambil ponsel yang tertinggal di dalam lokernya. Ia memaksa Yong Guk dan juga Zelo untuk pulang terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti...ketika melihat siluet tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai koridor, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati tubuh tersebut.

.

.

"SUNGMIN!...astaga apa yang terjadi?". Himchan menyangga tubuh Sungmin di pangkuannya, wajah cantik itu terlihat memucat dan ia dapat melihat keringat dingin merembas di sekujur tubuh Sungmin.

Tanpa membuang waktu banyak...ia memanggil salah seorang hoobaenya dan memapah tubuh Sungmin ke dalam mobilnya, cukup beruntung...tubuh mungil Sungmin tak terlalu berat.

"Bertahanlah Sungminnie..."

Namja Ulzzang itu melajukan mobilnya dengan panik menuju Rumah sakit. Berulang kali ia menatap Sungmin yang terbaring di jok belakang dari pantulan kaca mobilnya.

.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian. Mobil itu tiba di tempat tujuan.

Himchan bergerak gelisah, menunggu hasil pemriksaan Sungmin. Ponselnya masih tertinggal di dalam loker, dan ia tak bisa menghubungi 'kekasih'? Dan juga Dongsaengnya.

'CKLEK'

Begitu ruangan itu terbuka...Himchan menerobos masuk ke dalamnya, cukup bersyukur...Sungmin telah siuman dari pingsannya...namun wajah cantiknya tetap memucat dan terlihat menahan beban yang berat.

"Sungminnie..."

"Hyuung...hiks".

Himchan mengernyit tak mengerti melihat Sungmin tiba-tiba menangis, ia mendekap tubuh mungil itu kemudian beralih menoleh pada sang Dokter.

"Uissangnim...apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh Sungmin?"

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum hangat mendengar pertanyaan Himchan, ia beranjak dari meja kerjanya untuk menghampiri dua namja manis itu.

"Temanmu tengah mengandung, dan usia janinya saat ini menginjak umur dua minggu nak".

Himchan membulatkan lebar matanya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter tersebut. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap teduh Sungmin, membelai punggungnya yang bergetar.

"Ssshhh...ulljimaa...kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah ini kabar yang meggembirakan Sungminnie...ini anakmu dengan Kyuhyun eum?". Ucap Himchan lembut, ia mengusap perut Sungmin yang sepenuhnya masih terlihat datar.

Sungmin mengangguk dalam dekapan Himchan. Benar...itu adalah buah hatinya bersama Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu memang sangat gembira dengan kenyataan ini. namun ada satu hal yang merongrong hati kecilnya...dan membuatnya menangis tersedu karena hal itu.

"H-hyung...jangan katakan kehamilanku pada siapapun, terutama pada Kyuhyun...Hiks"

"Wae? Kyuhyun calon suamimu...dan ia berhak mengetahui semua ini Sungmin."

"Tidak Hyung...aku mohon, sembunyikan kehamilanku...sampai Kyuhyun pergi mengambil beasiswanya, aku tak ingin menghambatnya Hyung...hiks". Sungmin menggeleng kasar, air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

Sungguh ia sangat ingin menyampaikan kabar bahgia ini pada Kyuhyun dan juga keluarganya, namun jika ia memberi tahu mereka. Dapat dipastikan Kyuhyun akan membatalkan penerbangannya, dan lebih memilih untuk menjaganya. Atau jikapun Kyuhyun tetap bersikeras membawanya ikut ke Amerika, ia hanya akan membuat Kyuhyun terbebani di sana. Sangat tidak mungkin pasangan belia seperti mereka mengurus kehamilan pertama Sungmin, terlebih tujuan utama Kyuhyun adalah untuk menuntut ilmu bukan untuk mengurus kehamilannya.

"Ne..Sungminnie...aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapapun tentang kehamilanmu ini... Ulljimaa".

.

.

'_Hiks...mianhae Kyu...aku tak ingin menghambat impianmu, aku menyembunyikan kehamilanku untuk sementara...mianhae'_

_,_

_,_

.

.

.

**TBC**

Chaaaa caffe latte chap 11 hadiiiiirrrr...

Updatenya lebih cepet dari kemarin kann...^^. chap-chap kemarin di update tiap mlm minggu...dan chap ini mlm sbtu...

Ah gomawoooo readers chingu ngertiin tugas kuliah author yadong ini...T_T. author bisa nerusin ff ini cuma di hari libur Chinguu...(Sabtu)

*Ah ya..Mvnya One Shot keren Chingu...author udh mlhtnya kog..^^.

*Iyaa...ntr Kyumin tetep nikah hehehe

*Mungkin tamatnya chap 14 chingu...tapi masih belum jelas hihi ^^

*Iya ini jadi M-preg ^^

Dan untuk:

**Cho Na Na, chan moody, RithaGaemGyu, Miyoori29, gorjazsimba, iamELFandJOYer, , chikakyumin, kyuminalways89, nova137, dessykyumin, pumpkinsparkyumin, Tiasicho, SSungMine, Kyurin Minnie, namnam15, Zahra Amelia, KyoKMS26, kwiyoming, reaRelf, paprikapumpkin, diamond, kyuminjoy, Yc K.S.H, cha, JOYmin137, dhian930715ELF,JOYeerrElpeu, AyuClouds69, giyuhyeon, cul ah, reva kyuminelf, HeeKitty, liaa kyuminelf, is0live89, vey900128, lemonade, dedo, Mei Hyun15,Cho Sa Min, perfvcKYU,zaAra evilKyu, evil vs bunny, Rosa Damascena, sitara1083, ChoKyunnie, Miho, minako yoshida, sparkyumin13, evilbunny, Lylyda, aidafuwafuwa, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, lee13ming,KYUMINGswife137, Anaknya KyuMin Istrinya Eunhyuk, Park Ha Mi, vnovgyu, hapsarikyuku, HachiBabyMinnie, fymuthia, kyuloveminsujujungeunsungelf , Alifbata123, hana ryeong9, fariny, AlwaysKyuMinLove, , nurichan4, MissELFVIP, sha, Deer Panda, 137Line, .1, QQ KyuminShipper, Zhang Ary, Qhia503, sitapumpkinelf, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, kyuti, freychullie, Rima KyuMin, kim eun neul, adindapranatha, kms, pv, Cho meiwa, Jihyun1289, minnievil joy, Kim kinan, sungiewookie, Holeinyourface, Sansankyu, choming, hachibikyumin,Nilamevilee, Sillygirl137, dan para guest...**

Gomawoooooo udah kasih semangat dan review di chap 10 kemarin ^^

.

Author mengharapkan review readers di chap ini ^^

please...

biar semangat updatenya ^^.

.

Hugggg

Kamshaeeeeeeee


	12. Chapter 12

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)/ di sini umur mereka di tuakan ,**

**Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon (yesung).**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"Ne..Sungminnie...aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapapun tentang kehamilanmu ini Ulljimaa".

.

.

'_Hiks...mianhae Kyu...aku tak ingin menghambat impianmu, aku menyembunyikan kehamilanku untuk sementara...mianhae'_

_._

_._

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Caffe Latte**

* * *

.

"Di mana kau Ming?"

Kyuhyun begitu frustasi meremas rambut ikalnya. Selama berjam-jam ia mengitari Sekolah untuk mencari Sungmin begitu menyadari namja cantik itu belum juga kembali. Berkali-kali ia mengumpat kasar pada berkas-berkas kertas di tangannya, jika bukan karena mengurus beasiswa itu, Kyuhyun tak akan mungkin membiarkan kekasih mungilnya sendirian dan menghilang seperti saat ini.

"Apa kau melihat Sungmin?"

"Tidak...".

Kyuhyun semakin gusar melangkahan kakinya, ratusan siswa bahkan karyawan yang tersisa di Sekolah itu tak luput dari pertanyaannya, namun tak satupun yang mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin. Terlebih... Sungmin mematikan ponselnya, membuat Kyuhyun makin kebas karena rasa cemasnya.

"Kau melihat Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi ketika menemui seorang namja tambun.

"Sungmin?..maaf aku tidak melihatnya".

Dan jawaban itu kembali membuat Kyuhyun menggeram keras, ia benar-benar panik tak menemukan jejak namja kelinci itu. Kyuhyun berlari kalut dan memutuskan pulang, berniat menghubungi polisi. Tak ada yang dapat diandalkannya dalam kondisi seperti ini, kedua orang tuanya telah kembali ke jepang. Tentu menjadi masalah besar jika ia memberi tahu mereka bahwa Sungmin-nya menghilang.

.

.

"Mungkinkah kau...Yong Guk?". Kyuhyun membanting keras tas punggungnya di sofa, lalu meraih telfon rumah dengan kasar. Banyak dugaan yang memenuhi benaknya saat ini, terutama tentang Yong Guk yang mungkin membawa lari Sungmin darinya. Dan geram yang menjalar membuatnya cepat-cepat meraih gagang telfon untuk menghubungi polisi

'CKLEK'

Namun tiba-tiba pintu utama rumahnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok cantik dengan wajah pucat, dengan kasar Kyuhyun menutup sambungan telfon tersebut, dan beralih menghampiri Sungmin. Apapun yang terbesit dalam benaknya saat ini benar-benar membuatnya cemas, kesal dan takut sepenuhnya mengeruhkan pikiran namja tampan itu.

Sungmin menundukkan wajah berusaha menyembunyikan mata yang sembab, ia sedikit mundur ke belakang, begitu menyadari hentakan kaki Kyuhyun semakin mendekatinya.

"Ming...dari mana saja kau?! Apa tak melihat jam berapa sekarang? ". Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit membentak, ia benar-benar gusar melihat Sungmin pulang terlalu larut.

"Mianhae...".

"Mianhae?...jawab aku dari mana saja hingga pulang selarut ini?...Kau mematikan ponsel? aku benar-benar pusing mencarimu Ming! setidaknya kau meminta izin dariku terlebih dahulu, sekedar mengirim pesan apa terlalu berat untukmu? Kau membuatku cemas Ming!". Cerca Kyuhyun, kecemasan yang tertimbun dalam hatinya selama berjam-jam membuat intonasi bicaranya kian meninggi. Kyuhyun tak menyadari sikapnya telah membuat Sungmin kian tersudut, tangisannya makin pecah seiring dengan merosotnya tubuh mungil itu di atas marmer yang dingin.

"Hiks...mianhae Kyu".

Sungmin menangis sesenggukan, kedua tangannya menutup wajah yang basah karena air mata. Sungguh...Sungmin tak bermaksud membuat Kyuhyun khawatir hingga membentaknya seperti saat ini. ia baru pulang dari rumah sakit, dan ponselnya memang dalam keadaan low bat. Meski demikian ia tak berniat membela diri dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun. Atau semua rencana untuk menyembunyikan kehamilannya akan terbongkar.

Kyuhyun terperanjat melihat Sungmin terduduk lunglai di lantai, hatinya kian mencelos melihat namja mungil itu begitu rapuh dengan linangan air mata di wajahnya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin sembari menggumamkan kata sesal dan maaf.

Kyuhyun mendekap erat tubuh mungil yang bergetar karena terisak. Berkali-kali ia mengecup bibir Sungmin sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"Maafkan aku Ming...aku tak bermaksud membentakmu, aku hanya khawatir...Ku mohon jangan mengulanginya lagi Chaggy, aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu". Ujarnya panik sembari mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin.

"Hiks...Kyuuu".

Sungmin meraih leher Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat membuat namja tampan itu sedikit terhentak ke belakang karenanya. Tangisanya kian menjadi-jadi kala mengingat janin dalam perutnya...tak ada yang mampu Sungmin katakan saat ini, hati kecilnya meraung pilu meratapi nasib yang akan ia lalui kelak tanpa Kyuhyun di sisinya.

"M-ming?"

Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut dengan sikap Sungmin, pelukan erat di leher dan isakkan yang kian mengeras seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa Sungmin tengah menahan ketakutan dan tak ingin dirinya pergi meninggalkannya. ia menggendong bridal tubuh Sungmin, membawanya ke sebuah sofa di ruang tamu mereka lalu kembali memeluk Sungmin yang belum juga menghentikan tangisannya. Namja tampan itu sangat menyesal telah membentak Sungmin dan membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Mianhae chaggy...aku berjanji tak akan membentakmu lagi".

Sungmin menggeleng kasar setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Bukan...Bukan itu yang membuat Sungmin tersedu hebat. Batinnya kian menjerit kala tak mampu mengeluarkan risau dalam hatinya. Tapi apa daya...semua harus ia tempuh demi namja yang begitu dicintainya.

"Aku mohon behentilah menangis... aku benar-benar menyesal telah membentakmu, pukul aku jika~

"Hiks...ti-tidak Kyu, semua ini salahku...aku telah membuatmu cemas seperti ini". Ucap Sungmin sembari mengusap kasar air matanya, ia memaksa untuk tersenyum di depan Kyuhyun, berusaha menyamarkan kegundahan dalam hatinya. Besar harapan ia bisa menyampaikan kabar bahagia itu untuk Kyuhyun, namun hati kecilnya berkata lain...Sekali lagi Sungmin tak ingin menghambat langkah namja chingunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapinya, ia menangkup pipi Sungmin dan mengecup pelan bibir cherrynya.

"Tak perlu membahasnya lagi... Melihatmu saat ini lebih dari cukup untukku...Yya aku hanya menginginkan senyummu, bukan air mata ini". Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata di pipi chubby itu, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai menyesap bibir Sungmin dengan penuh perasaan.

"Mmhhh..."

Pagutan lembut di bibir cherrynya membuat Sungmin memejamkan mata, mencoba menikmati setiap hisapan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Kedua tangannya mengalung erat di leher jenjang Kyuhyun kala menyadari tubuhnya makin melemas karena ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga terbaring di sofa tanpa melepas ciumannya. Kedua tangannya memegang tengkuk dan rahang Sungmin untuk memperdalam gerakan lidah basahnya, meraup isi dalam mulut kekasih mungilnya.

"Eummhh...Kyuhhmmhh"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Dari mana saja kau?!"

Himchan menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat Yong Guk berkacak pinggang di hadapannya, ia melirik sesaat pintu apartemen yang terbuka lebar. Rupanya namja garang itu memasuki apartemennya tanpa seizin darinya.

"Bukan urusanmu hyung, minggir...jangan menghalangi langkahku". Ucapnya sembari mendorong tubuh kekar itu semakin ke dalam.

"Yah! apa kau berselingkuh dariku?"

"MWOOO?".

"Kau pulang selarut ini pasti berkencan dengan namja lain bukan?". Yong guk semakin meninggikan nada bicaranya, rasa cemburu mulai mengaduk seluruh isi hatinya, melihat Himchan pulang terlalu malam, padahal sudah berjam-jam lamanya ia menunggu kekasih ulzzangnya itu.

"Jangan semakin membuatku pusing Hyung! aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, kembalilah ke apartemenmu sendiri". Ujar Himchan, ia berjalan gontai memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Yong Guk yang terhenyak dengan bola mata yang membulat lebar. Ia benci...namja ulzzang itu bersikap dingin dan acuh terhadapnya. Yong Guk mengejar langkah Himchan dan meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau mengusirku?".

"Aniyoo hyung...aku sangat lelah, biarkan aku istirahat".

Yong Guk mengernyit melihat sorot mata redup namja di hadapannya. Himchan pun selalu membuang muka saat ia menatapnya dengan tajam, terlihat jelas namja ulzzang itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"A-ani...aku ingin tidur Hyung...keluarlah!". Himchan cepat-cepat memalingkan tubuhnya, sebelum kekasihnya semakin mengorek rahasia antara dirinya dan Sungmin.

"..."

"Akh..." 'BRUGH'

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdorong ke depan, hingga membuatnya terhempas di ranjang miliknya. Himchan menggeram kesal pada seseorang yang telah mendorongnya kasar. Ia berusaha bangkit namun kedua matanya kembali membulat lebar saat Yong Guk menindihnya dalam posisi tengkurap seperti saat ini.

"H-hyungh...be-rat, menyingkirlah...ugghh".

"Shirreoyo!...sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku"

"Kau bicara a-pa hyung!..aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu!..ughh..menyingkirlah!". Himchan meronta-ronta di bawah tubuh kekar yang menimpanya, nafasnya kian memendek karena terlalu sesak.

"Aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku...katakan Himchannie atau...". Yong Guk menggantungkan kalimatnya, tangan kirinya menelusup ke bawah selangkangan Himchan dan meremas kuat sesuatu yang masih terbalut kain.

"Uagghhhh...a-pha yang kau... akhhh...h-hyunghhh...ber-henti...arhh!"

"Katakan apa yang kau sembunyikan". Ujarnya sinis sembari menjilat telinga Himchan, ia semakin memperkuat remasannya. Membuat tubuh kurus itu menggelinjang hebat karenanya.

"Aghhh...b-baik...nghh..ber-hentih...akkkkk~...je-balhh".

Yong Guk tersenyum puas mendengarnya, ia menghetikan remasannya, kemudian beralih membalikkan tubuh Himchan agar menghadapnya. Senyumnya semakin lebar melihat wajah ulzzang itu memerah dengan deru nafas yang memburu. Sexy...itu menurutnya.

"Sekarang katakan..." 'Cup'

Yong Guk mengecup sesaat bibir tipis di bawahnya, membuat Himchan terkesiap menerima sentuhan lembut itu.

"ini akan menjadi rahasia kita Hyung"

"Arrasseo...cepat katakan". Ujar Yong Guk gusar, ia benar-benar tak sabar menunggu namja ulzzang itu menguak sesuatu yang di sembunyikan darinya. Ia kekasihnya dan sudah sepantasnya tak ada yang perlu dirahasiakan di antara mereka.

"Sungmin...Hyung"

"S-sungmin?"

Himchan menghela nafas pelan, ia menatap lekat bola mata di hadapannya. Ekspresi Yong Guk membuat rasa cemburu mulai meruam hati kecilnya. Himchan menyadari namja garang itu pernah menaruh hati pada Sungmin, dan itu membuatnya resah meski saat ini ia telah memiliki hati dan tubuhnya.

"Sungmin hamil".

"...?"

Yong Guk menganga lebar, Kedua bola matanya seolah hampir melompat keluar, berkali-kali ia mengerjap berusaha mencerna ucapan namja ulzzang itu.

Dan Himchan hanya melengos malas melihat perubahan wajah itu, hatinya benar-benar panas ketika menduga Yong Guk tak terima dengan apa yang baru saja ia utarakan. Himchan mendorong tubuh Yong Guk agar menyingkir, namun lagi-lagi tubuhnya kembali terhempas. Bahkan kini Yong Guk mengunci tangannya di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"H-hyung?"

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Aku tau kau terpukul dengan kehamilan Sungmin huh...menyingkirlah!".

Yong Guk terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, Himchan rupanya tengah menahan cemburu, ia semakin mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka, mencoba menyalurkan perasaan hangat yang berdesir halus dalam hatinya.

"Aku senang Sungmin Hamil". Tukasnya sambil berkedip-kedip.

"Mwo?"

"Jika Sungmin bisa hamil...itu berarti kau juga bisa hamil Himchannie...ayo melakukannya lagi". Ujarnya girang, ia melesakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Himchan, menghisap kuat permukaan leher jenjang itu sedangkan kedua tangannya bergerak cekatan melepas kancing kemeja Namja Ulzzang itu.

"A-akhh..Hyuuunghh...arghh...hentikan...arghh...a- pa yang kau laku-kan nnnhhh".

"Membuat anak...diamlah"

.

.

.

"Nghh..ah..ah..Hyungieh...mmmmhh". Desah Himchan, ia memejamkan mata...menikmati hisapan-hisapan lembut pada nipple kirinya, kedua tangannya meremas surai hitam Yong Guk. Berkali-kali ia membusungkan dada...meminta hisapan itu lebih dalam dan lebih kuat.

.

'BRAK'

Pintu malang itu terhempas keras menampilkan sesosok namja manis yang bersandar di tepian pintu dengan mata yang terpejam. Membuat dua namja yang tengah bercumbu panas menoleh cepat pada siluet tinggi itu.

"Ze-zelo". Himchan begitu panik, ia cepat-cepat mendorong tubuh Yong Guk, dan kembali mengancingkan kemejanya yang sempat terbuka.

Sementara Yong Guk mendesah berat, ia terpaksa menahan hasrat karena kehadiran dongsaeng termudanya itu, berulang kali ia merutukki dirinya yang tak mengunci pintu apartemen Himchan.

"Hyung...aku tidur dengan kalian, hiks...aku takut mendengar suara-suara hantu itu...mereka mendesah mengerikan". Ujar Zelo sembari mengucek kedua matanya yang tertutup rapat.

Rasa kantuk yang begitu hebat, membuat namja manis itu tak melihat kedua hyungnya sedang melakukan ritual malam. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang Himchan, masih dengan mata yang terpejam, lalu merangkak dan beringsut masuk kedalam selimut. Memposisikan dirinya di tengah-tengah dua namja yang membulatkan mata kerenanya. Keduanya saling melempar pandang begitu menyadari desahan yang mengusik tidur Zelo berasal dari kegiatan intim mereka.

"Nyaman sekali Hyung...hangat". Zelo tersenyum dalam tidurnya, ia semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya di lengan kedua hyungnya.

"Yah! kembali ke apartemenmu sendiri Zelo!" Bentak Yong Guk tak terima

"Pelankan suaramu Hyung, biarkan Zelo di sini, lihat anak ini sudah tertidur pulas". Ucap Himchan sembari membenarkan letak selimut mereka, ia beralih meraih jemari Yong Guk dan menggenggamnya erat. Keduanya saling menautkan jari di atas perut Zelo...dan mulai memejamkan mata mengejar mimpi sang dongsaeng yang terlebih dulu terlelap.

.

.

.

* * *

**Esoknya**

.

.

"Hmphh..."

Sungmin tiba-tiba terbangun dengan mata yang membulat lebar. Kedua tangannya membekap erat bibir mungilnya kala rasa mual merambat cepat dari perutnya, ia benar-benar tak mengrti apa yang salah pada tubuhnya di pagi ini hingga membuat sesuatu serasa mendorong keluar isi perutnya. Sungmin meggeliat kasar berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan namja tampan yang masih terpejam.

"Ughhh...Hmpphh"

Namja cantik itu beranjak cepat dari ranjangnya setelah terlepas dari rengkuhan Kyuhyun. Tubuh mungilnya yang hanya berbalutkan selimut tebal itu berlari panik menghampiri wastafel dan mulai memutar kran air, rasa mual dan pening yang di rasakannya kian menjadi-jadi.

.

.

"Hoekkk...Hiks"

.

"Hhahh...hhah.. ugh...Hoeekk!". Sungmin sekuat tenaga berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya, walau nyatanya hanya cairan bening yang berhasil dikeluarkannya. Sungmin mengernyit sakit dengan rasa mual yang begitu menyiksa tubuhnya saat ini dan sungguh ia tak berdaya menghadapinya.

.

.

..

"M-ming?" Panggil Kyuhyun begitu terkejut ketika membuka mata dan tak menemukan tubuh Sungmin di sisinya. Ia beranjak duduk lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke stiap sudut kamarnya.

'_Hoeekkk!'_

Terdengar sayup-sayup gemricik air yang menyamarkan suara muntahan seseorang, dan itu berasal dari kamar mandi miliknya.

"Ming..."

Kyuhyun berlari cepat menuju kamar mandi begitu menyadari suara itu milik Sungmin, ia mendobrak kasar pintu kamar mandi tersebut, seketika itu Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar melihat kondisi Sungmin.

.

"C-chaggy...gwaenchana?" Ujarnya cemas sembari memijit tengkuk Sungmin yang masih berusaha mengeluarkan cairan bening tak berarti dari dalam perutnya.

"K-kyuuhh...uhmp...Hooekkk!"

Kyuhyun semakin panik , ia merengkuh pinggang Sungmin dan membasuh bibirnya dengan air, berkali-kali Kyuhyun mengusap keringat dingin di dahi kekasih mungilnya. sekelebat dugaan Sungmin tengah mengalami morning sick memenuhi pikirannya, namun Kyuhyun menepisnya...dugaan itu terasa samar untuk Kyuhyun, dan ia perlu penjelasan dari Dokter untuk membuktikannya.

"Kajja kita ke Rumah sakit Ming".

Sungmin membulatkan mata setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, ia menggeleng kasar menanggapinya. Tentu Sungmin menolak keras permintaan Kyuhyun,apa yang ia rahasiakan akan terbongkar jika memenuhinya. Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dan kembali berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya.

.

"Hoekk..ngghhh..hhh..hhh...Hiks".

"Chaggy...". Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang tiba-tiba merosot, ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas tubuh itu bergetar dan semakin lemas. Usaha panjang untuk mengeluarkan isai perutnya telah menguras habis tenaga Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengeratkan dekapannya, ia membawa tubuh Sungmin ke dalam kamar setelah sebelumnya membasuh bibir namja cantik itu.

.

.

"Kita akan kerumah sakit". Ujar Kyuhyun tegas sambil membuka lilitan selimut yang membungkus tubuh polos Sungmin, ia tersenyum tipis melihat banyak bercak keunguan yang menghias tubuh mungil kekasihnya, hasil dari kegiatan panas mereka semalam.

"Hiks...tidak Kyu!..aku tidak ingin ke sana".

"Wae...kau sakit Ming, dan kita harus ke sana...aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk denganmu".

"Andwae! Aku baik-baik saja...jebal Kyu...jangan membawaku ke sana...Hiks"

Kyuhyun terhenyak dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya. sungguh Kyuhyun sangat terkejut mendengar penolakan namja mungil itu...ketakutan begitu kentara meliputi tatapan dan nada bicara Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengecup pelan kening Sungmin, mencoba meredakan isakkannya. Kedua tangan itu kembali bergerak cekatan mengenakan pakaian untuk tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Baiklah jika kau tak ingin ke Rumah sakit, aku akan menelfon Dokter Choi kemari untuk memeriksamu" Ujarnya lembut, ia beranjak melangkahkan kaki untuk menghubungi seorang dokter yang merupakan sahabat Yesung.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat Sungmin meraih pergelangan tangannya, ia kembali tersentak melihat wajah itu kembali basah karena air mata

"K-kyu..ja-jangan menelfonnya...hiks aku baik-baik saja".

"Wae Ming?...ku mohon jangan keras kepala, selama dua minggu ini kondisi tubuhmu semakin menurun, tak ada alasan untuk menolak Dokter lagi...aku akan tetap menghubunginya". Kyuhyun dengan perlahan melepas cengkeraman Sungmin, kemudian menatapnya dengan lembut, meski sebenarnya ia tak tega melihat rengekan dan air mata Sungmin. ia sudah berkali-kali memenuhi permintaan Sungmin tempo lalu untuk tidak membawanya ke Rumah sakit, dan kali ini ia terpaksa tetap melakukannya...demi kondisi Sungmin-nya.

"Aku takut dengan dokter...jangan memanggilnya kemari hiks!" Seru Sungmin, air mata semakin deras mengalir...Sungguh ia cemas Kyuhyun akan mengetahui kehamilannya.

"Sshh...tenanglah , aku akan selalu di sisimu, menggenggam tanganmu erat jika Dokter itu menyakitimu, bahkan jika kau mau...aku akan memukul kepalanya Ming...kembalilah tidur...akan kubangunkan setelah Dokter Choi tiba". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengelus pipi Sungmin, ia mengecup lama bibir cherry itu dan setelahnya melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Hiks...apa yang harus ku lakukan Kyuu". Isaknya...kedua foxy indah itu menatap redup punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menghilang. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus tetap menyembunyikan keberadaan janin dalam perutnya.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Dokter Choi tiba di rumahnya, Kyuhyun dengan enggan membukakan pintu masuk untuk dokter muda itu. ia mengenal betul sosok pria di hadapannya, tubuh tinggi kekar, dengan senyuman joker yang menghias wajah tegasnya. Dan jangan lupakan dokter itu memiliki tatapan lady killer, bahkan banyak namja yang turut bertekuk lutut padanya. Meski sebenarnya Kyuhyun berat hati menghubungi sahabat Yesung tersebut, tapi bagaimanapun ia merupakan salah satu Dokter kepercayaan keluarganya.

"Masukklah Hyung...jangan membuatku muak dengan tampangmu itu"

"Hhh...kau tak berubah Kyu, berhati-hatilah aku akan merebut Sungminmu"

"Kupatahkan lehermu jika kau melakukannya"

Dokter itu tersenyum menanggapinya, menampilkan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya, ia melangkah masuk mengikuti Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar. Berkali-kali ia terkekeh geli melihat raut gusar dari sepupu sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

"Ming...berbaliklah...kau harus diperiksa Chaggy". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Sungmin yang membelakanginya.

"Usir dokter itu...aku tidak ingin dipriksa Kyu".

"Hhhh...jebal, sekali ini saja menurutlah padaku Ming...aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu...kau tega menyiksaku seperti ini?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, pelan tapi pasti ia memalingkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, tatapannya begitu pias...terlihat jelas air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata indahnya.

Kyuhyun begitu tersayat melihatnya, ia merunduk dan mulai menyesap pelan bibir mungil Sungmin.

"Ehhemmm".Dehem Dokter Choi yang merasa diabaikan, memandang jengah sepasang kekasih yang begitu terlarut dalam kehangatan mereka.

_'Apa kalian sedang memainkan sebuah drama di hadapanku?'_ . Batinnya

"Yya..yya...jadi kau memanggilku kemari hanya untuk melihat semua ini?"

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya begitu mendengar interupsi menjengkelkan itu, ia mengusap lembut bibir basah Sungmin tanpa menghiraukan seruan sang Dokter, dan setelahnya beranjak menarik kasar lengan Dokter itu untuk mendekat.

"Periksa Sungmin...jangan macam-macam dengannya".

"Aku tidak Yakin Tuan Cho...". Desisnya sinis.

"Jangan memasaku mematahkan hidungmu Choi Siwon!"

"Ck... bersikaplah sopan terhadapku Kyu...menyingkirlah aku akan memeriksa calon istrimu".

Siwon menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun yang menghalangi pandangannya pada sosok mungil yang terbaring lemah. Untuk beberapa detik ia terpana melihat wajah cantik Sungmin.

"Yeppeoh". Bisiknya lirih.

"Yah! cepat lakukan tugasmu Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar gusar melihat Siwon berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Arrasseo.."

Siwon perlahan mendekati Sungmin dan dengan cekatan ia mengeluarkan peralatan medis dari dalam tasnya. Dokter tampan itu memeriksa Sungmin dengan tenang, kedua matanya begitu fokus, melakukan setiap gerakan dengan teliti. Terkadang ia berbisik kata '_tenang' _pada Sungmin yang terlihat ketakutan dan resah, walau sebenarnya ia tak tau penyebab Sungmin menjadi demikian.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat mengamati setiap gerakan yang dilakukan dari Dokter itu, berkali-kali ia mengumpat melihat Siwon membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Sungmin, menempelkan stetoskop di dadanya dan mulai meraba perut halusnya. Sungguh...Kyuhyun mengutuk Choi Siwon, ia tak rela namja lain melihat bahkan menyentuh tubuh indah kekasihnya.

'DRRRRTTT...DRRRTTT..DRRRT'

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar getaran keras dari ponselnya, ia sedikit berlari untuk meraih gadget hitam tersebut di meja nakas.

"Yeobsseyoo...appa".

"_**Kyu...apa kau sedang di sekolah?.. pulanglah sebentar...ambil map merah di ruang tamu rumahmu, cepat ini mendesak". **_

"Aku di rumah, ada apa dengan map itu?". Kyuhyun melangkah pelan menuju ruang tamu, meski sejujurnya ia berat hati meninggalkan Siwon bersama Sungmin di kamarnya.

"_**Ah syukurlah...Appa meninggalkannya di sana, buka map itu dan baca forecast perusahaan tahun ini Kyu".**_

"Hn..."

.

.

.

Siwon membulatkan mata begitu mengetahui hasil dari pemriksaannya, ia menatap lekat wajah yang tertutup selimut di hadapannya. Sungmin benar-benar istimewa, ia seorang namja yang dianugerahi rahim, dan saat ini janin mungil tengah bersemayam di dalam rahimnya. Menakjubkan...satu kata yang terbesit dalam pikiran Dokter muda itu.

"K-kau sudah mengetahuinya, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?" Ucap Sungmin sembari membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, Sungmin menatapa sendu pria kekar di hadapannya.

Siwon mengernyit sesaat, ia merapikan peralatan medisnya kemudian tersenyum hangat sebagai isyarat kesediaannya akan permintaan namja cantik itu.

"Tentu Minnie...aku akan berusaha memenuhinya". Jawabnya penuh keyakinan dan sarat akan kelembutan.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan kehamilanku pada Kyuhyun?...jeball".

"M-mwo?"

"Sembunyikan kehamilanku untuk sementara darinya...Ku mohon Choi uissangnim Hiks"

Siwon kembali tersentak melihat bulir kristal itu mulai berjatuhan, sesuatu dalam dadanya seolah menggeliat resah mendengar isakkan Sungmin. Siwon benar-benar tak bisa bertahan melihat kepedihan yang membingkai wajah baby face itu. ia pun tak mengerti masalah pelik semacam apa, hingga membuat Sungmin menyembunyikan kandungannya. Semenjak Siwon memasuki rumah mewah tersebut tak terlihat adanya pertengkaran di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, hanya sisi hangat dan manis yang disajikan pasangan muda itu. Namun permintaan Sungmin seolah menjadi misteri di balik hubungan mereka.

"Hiks...Aku tak ingin Kyuhyun membatalkan beasiswanya karena kehamilanku, ku mohon jangan katakan padanya Hiks...aku ingin melihat Kyuhyun bahagia dengan impiannya...jeball".

Siwon menghela nafas pelan, kini ia menyadari rasa cinta Sungmin lah yang menyebabkan misteri berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Namja cantik itu berusaha mengorbankan perasaan dan kebahagiaannya demi Kyuhyun. Dan Siwon memang mengetahui kabar Kyuhyun yang akan menempuh pendidikan di amerika, tentunya ia tahu semua itu dari Yesung.

"Baik...aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun, tapi apa yang kau lakukan akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri Minnie, aku tak yakin kau mampu bertahan dengan kandunganmu tanpa Kyuhyun. Akan sangat berat bagimu...terlebih ini adalah kehamilan pertamamu dan kau membutuhkan Kyuhyun untuk mendampingimu".

Sungmin menatap nanar dokter muda itu, ucapan Siwon membuatnya menggeleng lemah. Hatinya menjerit pilu...tentu ia tak kan mampu melaluinya seorang diri. Namun sekali lagi ia berusaha menegarkan hati, semua ia lakukan untuk Kyuhyun.

'CKLEK'

"Apa kau sudah selesai memriksa Sungmin... Hyung?". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menutup pelan pintu kamarnya, ia melangkah cepat menghampiri Siwon. Namun sorot matanya kian menajam begitu menyadari Siwon tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya dan lebih memilih menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Yah! kau tergoda pada Sungmin-Ku? Apa kau tak melihat...bercak-bercak merah di sekujur tubuhnya, Sungmin milikku Hyung". Seru Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk hasil hickeynya di tubuh Sungmin, dengan gusar ia kembali mengancingkan kemeja Sungmin.

"Jangan salah paham Kyu...ku akui Sungmin memang sangat menggoda, tapi aku masih berfikir rasional untuk tidak merebutnya dari bocah sepertimu".

Kyuhyun menggeram keras mendengar penuturan Siwon yang merendahkannya, namun ia berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Yang Kyuhyun inginkan bukan perdebatan tak berarti melainkan penjelasan mengenai kondisi Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin?"

Siwon melirik Sungmin dan ia hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat tatapan penuh harap dari namja cantik itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, Sungmin baik-baik saja...pola makan yang tak teratur mengganggu sistem pencernaanya, hingga membuat kondisinya menurun seperti ini, kekasih macam apa kau? hingga tak memperhatikan pola makan Sungmin".

"Benarkah?...jadi Sungmin tidak hamil?...tapi aku yakin Sungmin hamil Hyung"

"M-mwoo? Ahahaha...yya...jangan mengharapkan yang tidak-tidak Kyu, bocah sepertimu bisa menghamili Sungmin? itu terlalu dini...aku harus secepatnya kembali bekerja, minumkan vitamin ini setelah Sungmin sarapan".

Siwon melangkah tenang keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, meski sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut dengan penuturan Kyuhyun. Mungkinkah naluri ayahnya menguat hingga ia dapat menyimpulkan dengan tepat namja cantik itu tengah mengandung anaknya.

"Hhhhhh..." Kembali ia menghela nafas panjang...cukup penat memikirkan masalah pasangan muda itu.

.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran pada beberapa tablet di tangannya, ia paham betul vitamin-vitamin itu diperuntukkan bagi ibu hamil. Salahkan otak pintarnya yang memiliki wawasan luas, tak hanya di bidang bisnis tapi juga di bidang medis. Kyuhyun berlari cepat mengejar Siwon yang hampir menghilang dari balik pintu utama rumahnya.

"Berhenti Hyung...bukankah ini Vitamin untuk orang hamil?"

"Yya...kau tidak mepercayaiku? Saat ini vitamin itu tidak hanya diperuntukkan bagi orang hamil, Minumkan itu pada Sungmin... untuk memulihkan kondisinya...jangan banyak tanya lagi. Percayalah Sungmin akan membaik setelah ini".

Dan setelahnya Siwon membawa mercy silvernya meninggalkan kediaman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih menatap penuh selidik pada tablet-tablet vitamin tersebut, tapi sesaat kemudian ia mencoba tak menghiraukannya, mencoba mempercayai ucapan Siwon...bukankah dia salah satu Dokter terbaik yang menjadi kepercayaan keluarganya.

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan memasuki kamar, ia tersenyum lembut mendapati Sungmin masih terbaring di ranjangnya dan mengerjapkan kedua mata foxy yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Ming...apa sudah lebih baik?" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari membaringkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Uhm...ne Kyu.." Lirih Sungmin, ia meraih tubuh Kyuhyun untuk dipeluknya dengan erat.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan namja mungil itu, ia membalas pelukan Sungmin dan membelai punggungnya dengan sangat lembut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun melepas pelukan tersebut lalu beringsut cepat mendekati perut Sungmin. Disibakknya kemeja putih itu...hingga memperlihatkan perut mulus dengan beberapa bercak keunguan di atasnya.

'Cup'

"K-kyuu...".

Sungmin begitu tersentak saat Kyuhyun mengecup perutnya, rasa cemas seketika menjalar. Sungmin takut Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaan janin dalam perutnya. Mungkinkah Choi uissangnim memberi tahu Kyuhyun tentang kehamilannya hingga Kyuhyun bersikap seperti saat ini.

"Hm...aku berharap suatu saat nanti dapat mendengar detak jantung buah hati kita di dalam sini Ming". Ujarnya dengan senyum terkembang, Kyuhyun menelusupkan kedua tangan untuk memeluk perut Sungmin, sedikit mengangkatnya dan mulai menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan basah.

"Kyuuh..hiks...nghh...akh". Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menahan jatuhnya air mata dari pelupuk matanya. Ucapan Kyuhyun membuatnya berdiri di ambang keraguan. Haruskah Sungmin mengatakan kehadiran buah hati mereka pada Kyuhyun. Namun jika ia melakukannya...bagaimana dengan impian namja tampan itu. Sungguh Sungmin tak mampu memutuskan apapun untuk saat ini. ia lebih memilih memejamkan mata menikmati hisapan dan gigitan Kyuhyun di perutnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyudahi kegiatannya mencumbu perut Sungmin, desiran hangat selalu meruam hatinya saat menyentuh permukaan halus itu. Seolah sesuatu di perut Sungmin menariknya untuk mencurahkan segala kelembutan dan perhatiannya. Kyuhyun selalu ingin mencium dan memeluk perut halus Sungmin.

"Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu Chaggy...tidurlah kembali".

"K-kyu..."

"Ne...?"

"Sentuh aku...". Cicit Sungmin..ia menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena ucapannya.

"Ming...Kau~

"Ne...aku ingin kau melakukannya lagi Kyu..".

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, meski sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut...dengan permintaan tak biasa dari Sungmin, tapi bukankah ini sangat menguntungkan baginya...Sungmin memintanya melakukan sex di pagi ini dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Kyuhyun memenuhinya.

Kyuhyun merangkak perlahan ke atas tubuh mungil itu, namun ia tak berniat untuk menindih perut Sungmin. Entah apa yang mendorongnya melakukan hal demikian, semua bergerak atas nalurinya.

"Kyuhhmmffthhh...mmmmhhh..". Sungmin merengkuh leher Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya demi memperdalam lumatan dan kuluman bibir mereka. Ia menghentakkan pinggulnya untuk menggesek kejantanan Kyuhyun yang masih terbalut kain. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai puas menyadari namja cantiknya begitu bergairah dengan pembukaan sex mereka.

.

.

.

"Ahh...nghh...akhh...pe-lanhh...Kyuhh...argghhh... ahhh".

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Apa kau melihat Sungminnie?" Tanya Himchan saat berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk.

Pemilik Gummy smile itu menggeleng, membuat rambut blondenya terkibas seiring dengan gerakan kepalanya.

"Hari ini Sungmin tidak masuk Hyung". Jawabnya seadanya.

Himchan menghela nafas pelan, ia sepenuhnya mengetahui penyebab Sungmin tak masuk Sekolah hari ini, sesaat kemudian namja ulzzang itu melirik Yong Guk yang memiliki pemikiran sama dengannya.

"Yya...warna rambutmu aneh sekali...seperti anak ayam". Ujar Zelo tiba-tiba, ia beringsut cepat mendekati Eunhyuk dan menyentuh helaian rambut blondenya.

"Mwo?! Bukankah warna rambutmu sama denganku!". Seru Eunhyuk tak terima.

"Tidak...warna rambutku sedikit berwarna putih".

"Tak ku sangka...kau sudah beruban"

"Mwooohhmmphhh!".

Seruan Zelo tertahan saat selembar brosur yang dihempas angin, melayang dan menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Tiga namja yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan. Yong Guk meraih cepat brosur tersebut dari wajah dongsengnya. Membacanya sesaat lalu membuangnya...karena menurutnya isi brosur itu sangat tidak penting untuk seorang penguasa sekolah sepertinya.

Namun berbeda halnya dengan Himchan, ia memungut brosur itu dan membacanya dengan mata yang bebinar-binar. Isi dari brosur itu terlihat sangat berharga untuknya.

Himchan menyeret Yong Guk ke sebuah lorong kecil, meninggalkan Zelo dan Eunhyuk yang masih memperdebatkan warna rambut mereka.

"Hyung...kita harus mengikuti pelatihan ini".

Yong Guk bergidik ngeri melihat brosur pelatihan ibu hamil yang di kibas-kibaskan Himchan di depan wajahnya.

"Apa kau gila!...itu pelatihan untuk orang hamil pabbo".

"Karena itu Hyung kita harus mengikutinya untuk menjaga Sungmin...anak itu tengah hamil muda dan tentu ia masih belum mengerti apapun dengan kehamilannya, terlebih hanya kita yang mengetahui hal itu...tak ada yang dapat diandalkannya selain kita Hyung". Ucapnya menggebu-gebu, Himchan benar-benar antusias mengikuti pelatihan itu untuk Sungmin.

"Yah! Himchanie...jangan bertindak konyol...baca ini...hanya wanita hamil yang diperbolehkan mengikutinya, kau namja...dan kau tau apa artinya itu bukan!".

"Tak perlu mencemaskannya Kita tetap bisa mengikutinya Hyung aku tau caranya, dan perlu kau ingat tidak hanya diriku yang mengikutinya Hyung...kau juga harus mengambil bagian dalam hal ini". Ujarnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Yong Guk makin membelalak tak percaya, apa yang tengah merasuki kekasihnya hingga memiliki ide seperti ini.

"Apa kau akan memintaku memakai rambut palsu? Menggunakan dress ibu hamil? Menyumpalkan kaos kaki di dadaku? Dan bertingkah layaknya seorang Yeojja?! Aku tidak akan melakukannya Bodoh!...aku penguasa sekolah ini! jangan menjatuhkan harga diriku Himchannie!"

"Kau pintar sekali Hyung...Yya! Kau harus melakukannya demi Sungminnie!"

"Tapi jika dengan cara seperti ini aku tidak mau melakukannya! Aku pergi! Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan sendiri... jangan melibatkanku!". Gerutu Yong Guk, ia memalingkan tubuh untuk meninggalkan Himchan, sebelum namja ulzzang itu semakin membuat kepalanya pecah karena keinginannya.

"Baiklah jika kau tak ingin melakukannya, maka hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini Hyung".

"MWOOOOOO?!..." Yong Guk memutar haluannya lalu secepat kilat ia memeluk tubuh kurus Himchan.

"A-aku menarik semua ucapanku, ja-jangan meninggalkanku...aku bersedia melakukan semua keinginanmu Himchannie". Racaunya begitu ketakutan, tentu Yong Guk tak mengharapkan namja ulzzang itu mengakhiri hubungan mereka, karena Yong Guk sangatlah mecintainya.

"Hmm...arraseo...jadilah anak baik di depanku Hyung, ah...tapi dari mana kita mendapat semua property itu Hyung?" Ujar Himchan sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar namja garang itu.

"Aku akan mencarikannya untuk kalian Hyung".

"Ze-zelo, kau mendengarnya...sejak kapan kau di sini?". Ujar Himchan terkejut dengan kehadiran dongsaengnya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Sejak kalian meninggalkanku...aku mengikuti kalian ke tempat ini, tega sekali membiarkanku tak mengetahui rahasia ini seorang diri".

"Mianhae Zelo...kami tak ingin melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini, hhhh... ini akan menjadi rahasia kita bertiga". Himchan mendekati Zelo berniat memeluk dongsaengnya, namun Yong Guk menarik lengannya hingga membuatnya kembali terhempas ke dalam pelukan Yong Guk.

"Kau hanya boleh bersikap seperti itu padaku Himchannie".

"Kau idiot Hyung! dia Zelo...bukan namja lain!"

"Aku tak peduli!"

"Zelo~ah...sepulang sekolah nanti, persiapkan barang-barang itu untuk kami". Ucap Himchan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam kekasihnya.

"Ne Hyung...aku akan mempersiapkannya dari sekarang". Zelo bergegas meninggalkan kedua Hyungnya. Tampaknya namja manis itu sengaja melewatkan jam pelajaran terakhirnya demi memenuhi perintah namja ulzzang itu.

"Apa maksudmu menyuruh Zelo mencari benda-benda bodoh itu?"

"Kita akan beraksi sore ini Hyung". Jawabnya girang.

"MWOO...Sore ini?! YAH! Aku belum siap menjadi Yeojja!...kenapa bukan Zelo Saja yang melakukannya! Wajahnya lebih lazim dibandingkan wajahku Himchannie!" Namja garang itu menjerit histeris, bagaimanapun semua yang akan ia lakukan di sore nanti adalah hal tergila dalam hidupnya.

"Berhentilah merengek Hyung...atau kau ingin aku mengakhiri~

"T-tidak...tidak...baiklah kita lakukan sore ini, jangan terus menerus mengancamku dengan kalimat itu Himchannie". Yong Guk kembali meluruh, sungguh ia tak mampu membela diri dan bertekuk lutut pada rasa cintanya untuk Himchan. Namja ulzzang itu sepenuhnya telah memegang kendali atas hati dan raganya.

"Panggil aku Chaggy hyung!".

"N-ne Himchan Cha-ggy...".Ujar Yong Guk begitu sungkan, wajah garangnya kembali dihiasi semburat merah. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Himchan dan menariknya keluar dari lorong kecil itu.

"Nada bicaramu terdengar mengerikan Hyung".

"Yah!kau yang memintanya bodoh!".

"Tidak romantis".

"Ck...!"

.

.

.

**3 jam kemudian**

Yong Guk menatap nanar pantulan dirinya dari sebuah kaca besar milik Himchan, jika saja ia dapat menangis...sungguh namja garang itu ingin melakukannya sekeras mungkin bahkan lebih dari tangisan seorang bayi, namun harga diri sebagai seorang preman sekolah masih sepenuhnya ia junjung tinggi. Meski nyatanya...saat ini harga diri tersebut berhasil di hempas dan diinjak-injak oleh dua dongsaengnya

Rambut pirang berkilau terkepang rapi dan menjuntai dengan indahnya di kedua bahu kekar Yong Guk. Warna merah terang menghias dua pipi bertulang tegas miliknya, lipstik pink mencolok melapisi bibir tebalnya dan dress ibu hamil selutut membalut tubuh besarnya menampilkan kaki jenjang dengan banyak bulu. Yong Guk nyaris pingsan melihat penampilannya yang begitu tragis, terlebih bulu mata tebal nan panjang begitu mengusik penglihatannya saat ini. Meski berkali-kali Zelo 'sang perias' melontarkan kalimat menenangkan, tetap saja itu tak mnyurutkan rasa geram dan kesalnya...jika saja bukan karena Himchan...ia tak akan melakukan hal segila ini.

"Hyung tersenyumlah...kau seperti Angelina Jolie...sungguh". ujar Zelo meyakinkan, meski dalam hati ia tertawa keras melihat penampilan hyungnya tersebut.

"Apa kau sedang merendahkanku!"

.

'CKLEK'

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka menampilkan seorang yeojja cantik, dengan dress simple berwarna putih gading yang melekat manis di tubuh kurusnya. Sebuah pita senada dengan dressnya tersemat cantik di rambut hitam sebahu milikknya.

Yeojja Ulzzang itu...ah lebih tepatnya Himchan terlihat semakin mempesona dengan make up natural yang terpoles di wajah tirusnya. Berkali-kali kia berputar di hadapan Hyung dan dongsaengnya yang tampak tak berkedip melihat penampilannya saat ini.

"Ye-yeppeoh" Bisiknya. Yong Guk begitu terpana melihat kecantikan kekasihnya saat ini. Sungguh Himchan terlihat seperti malaikat putih yang menjerat pandangan dan hatinya. Sorot mata itu membidik tepat ulu hatinya...membuatnya semakin jatuh pada pesona sang namja ulzzang.

"Ommonaa...kau terlihat seperti Yeojja Hyung!"

"Jinjja? Baguslah semua akan berjalan lancar...kajja kita berangkat"

"Ah tunggu hyung...penampilan Yong Guk Hyung masih kurang memuaskan, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal". Gumam Zelo

Himchan memutuskan untuk mengamati penampilan Yong Guk. Menyusri setiap jengkal tubuh itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Dan benar saja...memamg ada yang mengganjal. Penampilan Yong Guk saat ini sangatlah mengerikan. Polesan make up mencolok dan dress selutut tak mampu menyembunyikan kesan garangnya. Tentu setiap orang yang melihatnya akan mengira ia adalah namja jadi-jadian, perlu sesuatu yang menguatkan penampilan Yong Guk sebagai Yeojja.

"isi dua balon ini dengan air Zelo...ppali".

Dengan sigap Zelo menyambar dua balon tersebut dari tangan hyung ulzzangnya. Mengisinya dengan air lalu membawanya kembali untuk Himchan.

Secepat kilat Himchan menyumpalkan dua balon tersebut di dada Yong Guk, berkali-kali ia mengernyit ketika mendengar seruan membahana milik kekasihnya.

"Y-YAH! KALIAN KETERLALUAN! APA MAKSUD INI SEMUA!" Teriaknya tidak terima, dengan gemas ia meremas-remas dadanya yang menonjol besar karena balon air tersebut.

"Jangan meremasnya seperti itu Hyung, benda itu akan membantu melancarkan penyamaranmu...kajja kita hampir terlambat, Zelo~ah bawa mobilku dengan hati-hati ne".

"Arrasseo Himchan Noonaa". Ucapnya begitu manis, ia membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilakan masuk dua yeojja berbeda alam... itu menurutnya,

.

.

.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

**.**

Himchan dan Yong Guk berjalan kikuk saat memasuki gedung besar itu, mereka merasa asing dengan tempat tersebut, terlebih banyak mata yang menyorot tajam ke arah mereka terutama pada Yong Guk. Dan itu membuatnya geram dan semakin menunjukkan wajah garangnya.

"Lihat apa kau perempuan tua?..kau iri dengan bentuk buah dadaku ini bukan!" Ujar Yong Guk dengan suara di buat-buat menyerupai wanita, ia membusung dan menggerak-gerakkan dadanya, membuat dua bulatan besar itu berguncang hebat keatas dan kebawah.

Yeojja yang di panggil perempuan tua olehnya hanya mendecih pelan dan memandang sinis padanya.

"YAH!..berani kau menatapku seperti itu?! Aisshh lihat punyamu ...pasti hanya berisi suntikan minyak...tidak sexy!" Ujarnya secentil mungkin, ia benar-benar menikmati penyamarannya kali ini. Sangat menyenangkan melihat yeojja itu berteriak-teriak kesal karena ulahnya.

'"Hyung hentikan..." Himchan mencubit pinggang Yong Guk untuk diam, ia benar-benar tak menduga hyungnya dapat melakukan hal seperti itu, bukankah sebelumnya ia menolak keras menjadi seorang wanita dan kini ia begitu menghayati peran tersebut.

"Apa kau cemburu? Aku hanya bermain-main sebentar...bukankah setiap Yeojja selalu seperti ini huh?"

Himchan yang kesal menginjak keras kaki Yong Guk dengan sepatu berhak sedang miliknya. Membuat yeojja (Namja) garang itu menjerit tertahan karenanya.

"Ah...permisi nyonya, apa kalian baru mengikuti pelatihan ini untuk pertama kalinya?" Tanya seorang yeojja cantik, senyuman dan nada bicaranya terkesan sangat ramah.

"Ne...kami baru pertama kali kemari, dan masih begitu asing dengan tempat ini". Ujar Himchan dengan suara lembutnya.

"Cha...mari saya antar ke bagian pendaftaran nyonya".

Himchan dan Yong Guk berjalan beriringan mengikuti seorang instruktur itu, namun lagi-lagi Yong Guk membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya, ia mengguncang-guncangkan buah dadanya dengan gerakan semaksimal mungkin, mengerlingkan mata ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan kerap kali ia memainkan rambut pirang terkepangnya...mencoba menanamkan kesan sexy pada tubuh berototnya. walau nyatanya...semua orang yang menatapnya hanya bergidik ngeri...bagaimana tidak, Yong Guk berjalan angkuh dengan gaya khas seorang lelaki.

"Hyung...perhatikan langkahmu, rapatkan kaki..dan perkecil jangkah kakimu...aisshhh pabbo!". Desis Himchan. Ia begitu gusar melihat sikap berlebihan kekasihnya itu.

.

"Siapa nama anda Nyonya?"

Himchan menatap langit-langit gedung besar itu, mencoba menemukan nama yang cocok untuk penyamarannya.

"Kim Honey". Jawabnya cepat. Meski ia tak yakin dengan nama samarannya.

"Ah ne...dan anda Nyonya?"

"..."

"N-nyonya?". Yeojja itu heran menatap Yong Guk yang begitu antusias meremas-remas bulatan kenyal di dadanya, hingga tak menghiraukan panggilannya.

"Hyung siapa namamu!" Bisik Himchan sembari menepis kasar tangan yang masih setia memegangi buah dada buatan itu.

"Yong Guk.."

"Yo-Yong Guk?" Karyawan itu terbelalak lebar mendengarnya, tidak hanya suara, wajah dan tubuhnya saja yang terlihat garang namanya pun sangat mengerikan untuk ukuran seorang Yeojja.

"Ah...maksdunya itu nama suaminya". Jelas Himchan tersenyum manis, namun tatapannya menghunus tajam pada Yong Guk.

"Oh...jadi itu nama Suaminya, siapa nama anda nyonya?" tanyanya lagi. Sambil membatin namja macam apa yang mau menikahi wanita monster ini.

"Angelina...Angelina Jolie". Ucap Yong Guk penuh kebanggaan, ia kembali mengingat kata-kata Zelo beberapa jam yang lalu.

Karyawan itu berkali-kali mengerjap bingung karena ucapan Yong Guk. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya mendata informasi dari dua yeojja aneh tersebut.

.

.

.

"Silahkan menuju ruang 6 nyonya, anda bisa mengikuti pelatihan Yoga untuk ibu hamil, dan untuk name tag anda...akan saya berikan beberapa saat nanti". Ujarnyanya sembari membimbing Yong Guk dan Himchan untuk memasuki ruang tersebut.

Sementara dua namja itu saling melempar pandang dengan mata yang membulat lebar, mereka tak menduga akan ada sesi Yoga dalam pelatihan ini.

.

.

"JADI INI YOGAAA?" Seru Yong Guk begitu melihat puluhan yeojja melakukan posisi menungging dengan kostum ketat yang melekat di tubuh mereka. Namun suara lelakinya berhasil membuat seluruh kepala menoleh padanya, dan dua namja itu makin panik kala menyadari penyamaran mereka akan terbongkar.

"Uhukkk...ah...suaraku bermasalah...uhukk...radang tenggorokan sangat mengganggu". Ujarnya dengan suara yang dibuat mendayu-dayu, tangan kanannya melambai-lambai dan ia kembali mengguncang buah dadanya berusaha meyakinkan pada orang-orang tersebut bahwa ia seorang Yeojja.

Yong Guk tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa bentuk tubuhnya saat megenakan pakaian ketat tersebut, terlebih ia harus melakukan gerakan-gerakan mengerikan seperti itu.

"N-ne kami mengerti kondisi Nyonya Angelina sedang tidak sehat, ah...ini name tag anda sudah siap pakai, saya akan menyematkannya."

Karyawan itu menyematkan name tag Himchan terlebih dahulu, kemudian beralih pada Yong Guk, meski hak sepatunya terbilang cukup tinggi, namun karyawan itu masih kesulitan mencapai dada yeojja pirang itu. Secara tiba-tiba hak sepatunya patah dan menyebabkan yeojja itu bergerak oleng, hingga akhirnya...

'JLEB'

"AHHH!". Jerit Yong Guk.

Jarum name tag itu menancap sempurna pada salah satu bulatan besar di dada Yong Guk, membuat air mengucur deras dari buah dadanya yang tertusuk. Seluruh Yeojja yang melihat peristiwa tragis itu hanya menjerit-jerit histeris, terutama Karyawan itu...ia benar-benar shock melihat dada Yong Guk seperti sebuah pancuran air.

"N-nyonya pa-payudara anda...Kempes?"

Yong Guk dan Himchan begitu panik menutupi hilangnya buah dada sebelah kiri, tubuhnya makin kebas karena rasa takut menjadi bulan-bulanan puluhan ibu hamil di ruangan itu, mereka namja dan tentu saja keberadaan mereka akan sangat terkutuk.

.

.

"CHAGGIYAAAAAAA...AHHHHH BOGOSHIPPOOOO!". Lengkingan cempreng menggema di setiap sudut gedung besar itu. seorang namja tinggi berwajah manis berlari dengan tangan yang terbentang lebar menghampiri Yong Guk dan Himchan.

"Chaggiya...ternyata kau di sini...aissshhh lihat air susumu keluar begitu banyaknya, seharusnya kau di rumah menyusui bayi pertama kita". Ujar Zelo sembari mendekap erat kapala Yong Guk.

"Anda Tuan Yong Guk?" tanya sang karyawan.

"Yong Guk?" Zelo kembali bertanya, namanya Zelo bukan Yong Guk.

"N-ne...dia Tuan Yong Guk, suami sah Angelina Jollie". Ujar Jimchan sembari berkedip-kedip pada Zelo.

"Ahahah benar saya Bang Yong Guk dan mereka berdua adalah istriku, kajja chaggiya...kita pulang". Zelo merengkuh pinggang Yong Guk dan Himchan, meninggalkan yeojja yang semakin pening karena ulah tiga sosok di hadapannya. pikirannya masih sepenuhnya melayang-layang...bagaimana mungkin seorang anak manis berumur sekitar 17 tahun sudah memiliki dua istri yang berbeda bentuk dan ukuran.

.

.

.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA LAGI!"

"Ne Hyung...tenanglah semua sudah berakhir, kau aman di mobil ini" Ujar Zelo berusaha menenangkan Hyungnya, ia menatap fokus jalanan kota yang dilaluinya.

Sementara Himchan lebih memilih untuk tidur menulikan pendengarannya dari teriakan-teriakan Yong Guk.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Mhhh...Akhhhh...Hhhhh...AH!...AH!...AH!...KYUHYUN NNNHHHH!"

'CROT'

Tubuh mungil itu jatuh menghempas ranjang setelah bersusah payah menahan posisinya agar tetap menungging, dan ini adalah orgasmenya yang kelima kalinya. Kembali ranjang king size itu berguncang-guncang karena gerakan namja tampan yang masih bergairahmenusukkan penisnya ke dalam rektum Sungmin,ia mengangkat pinggul Sungmin dan semakin menghujamkan kuat penis besarnya. Terdengar jelas suara kecipak tumbukan antara lubang anal Sungmin dengan Kejantanan Kyuhyun, karena memang lubang anal itu sudah dipenuhi sperma Kyuhyun, sebagian menetes keluar membasahi paha keduanya.

"Unggggghhhhh...akhh...akhh...ber-hentihh...ahhh.. .a-ku...Akhhh...le-lah mmhh...hhnnggahh...AH!...K-KYUUHHH!

"Hnnghh...MINGH!". Lenguh kyuhyun, ia jatuh menimpa tubuh tengkurap Sungmin.

Keduanya saling mengejang, meresapi muntahan sperma dari dalam tubuh masing-masing. Kyuhyun memiringkan wajah Sungmin, dan mulai melumat kasar belahan merah miliknya. Dua tubuh yang bertumpang tindih itu saling menggeliat menikmati ciuman penuh hasrat yang tak pernah terpuaskan.

"Ngghhmmmhh...ahhhhsssss". Sungmin mendesis nikmat saat benda besar itu tertarik keluar dari lubang senggamanya, diikuti lelehan sperma yang bercampur dengan cairan rektum Sungmin.

"Lelah eum?" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengecupi punggung polos Sungmin

"Ngh...ah...hentikhan Kyu!...mmmhh".

"Arrasseo.. kemarilah aku ingin memelukmu".

Sungmin beringsut masuk ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh kekar itu, dan kelak sungmin akan merindukan aroma tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Enghhh...Kyuuhh". Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun meraba perutnya dan terkadang menggelitiknya dengan jemari panjangnya.

"Ming...aku rasa tubuhmu makin berisi". Bisik Kyuhyun sembari menjilat perut Sungmin.

"Ngh..ah...k-kau membencinya..ah".

"Aniyaa...kau terlihat sexy dengan tubuh ini, dan aku semakin mencintaimu". Kyuhyun menghisap lubang kecil di perut Sungmin, membuat Sungmin menggelinjang hebat karenanya.

"Annnghhhh...ber-hentih mencium...nghhh...perutku...Kyuu".

"Wae?...aku berharap di dalam sini ada aegya kita Ming...aku sangat menginginkannya".

DEG

Sungmin membekap bibirnya berusaha meredam isakkan yang tiba-tiba mengalun dari bibir mungilnya. Ucapan Kyuhyun kembali membuatnya berdiri di tepian hatinya, ia bimbang dengan apa yang sebenarnya lebih membahagiakan Kyuhyun. Janin dalam perutnya atau impian yang hampir digapai namja tampan itu.

'_Benarkah kau menginginkannya? Hiks...haruskah aku mengatakan padamu jika di dalam perut ini memang ada aegya kita...Kyu'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

Chaa Caffe Latte Chap 12 hadir...woow chap ini panjang kali Chingu...hehe mian ne

Dan Untuk:

**Cho Na Na, RithaGaemGyu, chanmoody, Zahra Amelia, kwiyoming, Tiasicho, joyersV.A, KYUMINTS, pumpkinsparkyumin, Miyoori29, gorjazsimba,Princess Fishy, HeeKitty, ammyikmubmik, , Yc K.S.H, paprikapumpkin,Yefah KyuminShippClouds, reva kyuminelf, chikakyumin, Kyurin Minnie,AyuClouds69, Miho, SSungMine, hapsarikyuku, dhian930715ELF, HachiBabyMinnie, cha, min190196, nova137,chacha95, diamond,,Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Qhia503, kyuloveminsujujungeunsungelf , Indah Isma N, sparkyumin13, reaRelf, namnam15, Gaemgyu315, MissELFVIP, Cho Sa Min, winecouple, JOYeerrElpeu, is0live89, ,ZaAra eviLKyu, AnieJOY'ERS , aidafuwafuwa, KYUMINGswife137,hatakehanahungry,dessykyumin, ChoKyunnie, kyuminjoy ,QQ KyuminShipper, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, AegyaHaeHyuk, Paijem, perfvcKYU, , Rosa Damascena, lee13ming, JOYmin137 , KimShippo, Youngfish, cho yayas kyumin, dedo, freychullie, Zhang Ary, 137Line, kyumin forever, Park Ha Mi, sitara1083, sha, dien din,vey900128, KYUMINREALFORMELF , kyuminalways89, Nickgyumin, ZahHyuKyuMinniELF, kim ryeosa wardhani,Fariny, Chiikyumin,kim eun neul, evil vs bunny, kim kyuna, Hina8848, Chizawa95, fymuthia, secretadmire, 137137137,Okyu SUHOrt, Jihyun1289, Deolovea kyuminelf,, giyuhyeon, Deer Panda, zoldyk,Nakajima Yuki, Lovesungminppa, Lylyda,Lucia Cho, lia, Mei Hyun15, sitapumpkinelf,Kyusa'adah, Kim kinan, , KyoKMS26, dan para Guest ^^**

Gomawoooooo udah kasih semangat dan review di chap 11 kemarin ^^

.

Author mengharapkan review readers di chap ini ^^

please...

biar semangat updatenya ^^.

.

Hugggg

Kamshaeeeeeeee


	13. Chapter 13

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)**

**Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon (yesung).**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"Wae?...aku berharap di dalam sini ada aegya kita Ming...aku sangat menginginkannya".

DEG

Sungmin membekap bibirnya berusaha meredam isakkan yang tiba-tiba mengalun dari bibir mungilnya. Ucapan Kyuhyun kembali membuatnya bimbang, apa yang lebih membahagiakan Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Janin dalam perutnya atau impian yang hampir digapai namja tampan itu.

'_Benarkah kau menginginkannya? Hiks...haruskah aku mengatakan padamu jika di dalam perut ini memang ada aegya kita...Kyu'_

_._

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Caffe Latte**

* * *

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Sungmin mengukuhkan hatinya yang mulai goyah, tapi sungguh...ia tak mampu lagi berpegang pada ketegaran itu. Setiap kata yang terucap dari Kyuhyun memberikan dua sisi yang begitu kontras bagi hatinya. Sungmin merasakan dua sisi itu...ketenangan dan juga keresahan.

**Sungmin Pov**

'_Kyu...aku terus menerus merasa takut karena mencintaimu'. _

'_Karenamu aku merasakan sakit, mengeluh, tertawa dan menangis yang tak berguna. Mungkinkah jika kau mengetahui aegya kita...kau akan tetap bertahan di sini?...menjagaku?'_

'_Hiks...andwae, kau tidak bisa egois semacam itu Lee Sungmin!...bukankah hanya kebahagiaan Kyuhyun yang selama ini kau inginkan?...aku akan bertahan!'_

"M-ming...kau menangis? Waee...sshh ulljimaa?". Namja ini...selalu memelukku seperti ini, begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Sungguh...aku mencintaimu Kyu.

'_Tuhan aku tak kan mampu kehilangan semua ini...apa yang harus ku lakukan?'_

"Mianhae...". Jawabku lirih

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering menangis Ming. Apa kau tertekan?".

_Karenamu aku begini Kyu...karena kau yang kucintai, aku tak bisa menghentikan air mata ini._

"Kyu... a-ku sebenarnya...".

"Eum...katakan, aku akan mendengarmu Chaggy... jangan menangis lagi". Ujarnya sembari menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipiku.

.

.

"Hiks...aku ingin Caffe Latte Kyu".

'_Mianhae...aku tak bisa mengatakannya, berkali-kalipun aku mencoba...tetap aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Aku akan bertahan untukmu...meski sakit...meski sulit, tapi karenamu aku akan baik-baik saja Cho Kyuhyun_'.

**Sungmin Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

"Mwo? Caffe Latte?...hanya karena menginginkan minuman itu kau menangis seperti ini eum?...Yyaa! Cho Sungmin...kau namja, jangan menangis seperti ini, cukup mengatakannya maka aku akan membuatkannya untukmu...ulljimaa". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengusap lembut bibir Sungmin yang basah. Namun derai air mata itu tak juga terhenti...bahkan isakkan Sungmin semakin mengeras. Sungguh,ia tak mengerti penyebab Sungmin-nya menjadi rapuh seperti ini...sangat sensitif, pikirnya.

"...".

"Ssshhh...jebal berhenti menangis, apa kau sedang hamil? Sensitif sekali eohh?". Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, sedikit bercanda untuk menenangkan namja cantik itu.

"Kyuuu...". Rengek Sungmin sembari memukul pelan dada bidang Kyuhyun,namun ia cukup tercengang mendengar ucapan tak terduga itu. Tepat sasaran...meski hanya sebuah candaan.

"Aku akan membuatkan Caffe Latte-mu...tunggulah sebentar". Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin, dan setelahnya beranjak meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk membuat secangkir Caffe Latte hangat.

Tidak sadarkah namja tampan itu...bahwa dirinya lah Caffe Latte yang sebenarnya diinginkan Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Aegya...maafkan Eomma ne?" Bisiknya lirih sembari mengusap perut polosnya, namja cantik itu berusaha berinteraksi dengan makhluk mungil yang bersemayam di dalamnya.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang, sedikit bosan menunggu kembalinya Kyuhyun dengan secangkir Caffe Lattenya. Terkadang ia mempoutkan bibir lucu sambil mengusap linangan air mata di pipi Chubbynya. Sungmin pun tak mengerti perubahan emosi dalam dirinya, yang begitu mudah menitikkan air mata.

'CKLEK'

Kedua foxy itu begitu berbinar saat menyadari Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya, namun seketika ia kembali mempoutkan bibir, membuat namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah aegyo-nya.

"Kyuu...kau lama sekali".

"Mianhae...Chaggy".

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar rengekan manja itu...begitu mengejutkan, karena pasalnya Sungmin yang sebelumnya jarang merengek seperti saat ini. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Sungmin dan mulai meminumkan Caffe Latte untuk namja mungil itu. Dengan patuh Sungmin meneguk habis cairan hangat tersebut, sebagian menetes keluar karena Sungmin begitu tergesa-gesa meminumnya.

"Pelan-pelan Ming.."

Kyuhyun membelai punggung Sungmin. Tatapannya kian melembut kala melihat dua manik foxy itu hanya mengerjap-ngerjap sebagai isyarat dari jawabannya.

.

.

"Aku ingin lagi".

"M-mwo? Kau baru saja meminumnya Ming".

"Tapi aku menginginkannya lagi Kyuu".

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan mendengarnya, ia menyeka bibir Sungmin yang basah karena Caffe Latte, dan setelahnya melumatnya lembut, mencoba menyesap sisa Caffe Latte dari dalamnya.

"Kyuu...Caffe Latte". Rengeknya lagi, setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Ne...Chaggiya, kau akan mendapatkannya setelah mandi dan makan malam...Kajja". Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, menuju kamar mandi. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah seringaian terukir di bibir merahnya saat merebahkan tubuh polos Sungmin di bath up besar mereka.

.

.

"Akkhh...K-kyuu...aku lelah...Cu-kuphh!"

"Sekali saja Ming".

.

.

"Hngghhhhh...pe-lan...argghhhhh!"

Gemricik air shower tak mampu menyamarkan lengkingan dan rintihan Sungmin, berkali-kali ia menjerit kata penolakan, namun percuma...pada akhirnya tubuhnya pun ikut terlarut dalam buaian kenikmatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**Esoknya**

Pagi ini...Sungmin begitu tenang meracik semua bahan masakannya, terkadang ia bersenandung kecil sembari mengusap pelan perutnya yang masih terlihat datar.

"Ssshh..." . Desisnya sambil mengernyit, buttnya terasa sakit ketika ia gunakan untuk berjalan. Sungmin benar-benar merutukki keganasan Kyuhyun saat menyetubuhinya.

"Baby...Appamu benar-benar mesum, lihat... Eomma sangat kesakitan karena ulahnya". Gumam Sungmin pelan, masih dengan membelai perutnya. Namja cantik itu memang sering berkomunikasi dengan janin mungil dalam perutnya, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa Eum?".

Secara mengejutkan Kyuhyun datang dan memeluknya dari belakang membuat Sungmin tersentak karenanya.

"K-kyu...kau sudah bangun...bukankah ini hari libur, seharusnya kau~...mmh...ah".

"Aku merindukanmu Ming...kau masak apa pagi ini?". Ujar Kyuhyun di sela-sela kegiatannya menjilat bahu dan leher Sungmin yang terekspose. Sementara Sungmin menggeliat resah dan semakin lemas menerima rangsangan itu, tangan kirinya mencengkeram kuat lengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk erat perutnya.

"Nghh...hen-tikan Kyuhh...akhh...ini hampir matang...Akkk~". Jeritnya saat Kyuhyun menyesap kuat perpotongan lehernya hingga tercetak spot merah terang di area tersebut. Tubuhnya nyaris menghantam meja pantry jika saja Kyuhyun tak menahannya.

"Ommo...tidak hanya sikapmu yang sensitif, tubuhmu pun makin sensitif Ming".

Sungmin mendelik kesal menanggapinya, ia melepas paksa rengkuhan lengan Kyuhyun dan setelahnya berlalu menyiapkan sarapan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Buka mulutmu...". Ujarnya sembari menyumpitkan sayuran untuk Kyuhyun.

"Emh...aku tidak suka sayuran Chaggy". Kyuhyun mengernyit dan berusaha menjauhi sayuran lembek berwarna hijau itu. Namun Sungmin tak menyerah ia tetap memaksa Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya.

"Kyu...kau harus memakannya!" Seru Sungmin, dengan bibir terpout lucu.

Namja tampan itu menghela nafas pelan saat kembali melihat rengekan manja dari wajah baby face kekasihnya, perlahan ia mendekati Sungmin, tersenyum tipis kemudian sedikit menggeser sumpit yang berada tepat di hadapan wajahnya demi mengikis jarak bibir keduanya.

'Cupp'

"Kyuuu!".

Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal, ia mengharapkan Kyuhyun melahap sayurannya bukan mengecup bibirnya dan terkekeh menjengkelkan seperti itu.

"Wae? Aku lebih baik memakan bibirmu daripada sayuran menjijikkan itu Ming". Ucapnya riang, Kyuhyun baru menyadari...ternyata sangat menyenangkan menggoda namja kelinci-nya. Wajah Sungmin saat menahan kesal terlihat begitu kekanakan. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin mencintainya.

"Hiks...kau tak menyukai masakanku?"

"A-aniyaa...aku sangat menyukainya Ming". Kyuhyun yang panik cepat-cepat melahap sayuran di tangan Sungmin. Wajahnya mengernyit tak suka karena rasa dari sayuran tersebut, dan setelahnya ia bersusah payah menelannya di hadapan Sungmin. Sungguh...demi apapun ia lebih memilih tersiksa dengan rasa dari sayuran tersebut daripada harus melihat air mata namja cantik itu.

Kyuhhyun semakin menyadari perubahan dari Sungmin, tak hanya tubuhnya yang makin berisi...Sungminpun juga semakin bersikap manja dan sangat sensitif terhadapnya.

"Kau harus terbiasa memakan sayuran ini...di Amerika nanti tak ada aku yang memperhatikan makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutmu Kyu, kau harus menjaga tubuhmu sendiri". Tukasnya sembari menyuapkan sumpit demi sumpit sayuran hijau itu untuk kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun begitu tertegun mendengarnya, ia dapat meresapi dengan jelas kepedihan yang tersirat dalam kalimatnya, tanpa Sungmin utarakan pun Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kerisauan hatinya yang tak merelakan Kyuhyun meninggalkannya seorang diri. Namja tampan itu menangkup pipi Sungmin dan menatap lekat dua foxy yang tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Apa ini yang menyebabkanmu menjadi rapuh di depanku?"

Sungmin menundukkan wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang telah lolos dari pelupuknya.

"Jangan pernah berfikiran...aku akan meninggalkanmu Ming...kau tau? Selamanya aku akan selalu di sisimu".

"K-kyu...".

Kyuhyun tersenyum, melihat Sungmin begitu tersentak mendengar penuturannya. Ia sepenuhnya memahami, Sungmin belum mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun akan membawanya ke Amerika. Tak seharusnya namja tampan itu membiarkan Sungmin tersiksa dengan batinnya seperti ini, sejujurnya ia berniat mengatakan kejutan itu saat hari pernikahan mereka, namun melihat luka yang terbesit di paras cantik itu, membuatnya tak mampu bertahan untuk tak mengatakannya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik Ming...kau akan ikut bersamaku ke Amerika".

DEG

"..."

Kedua manik foxy itu kembali berkaca-kaca, Sungmin tak mampu mengucapkan apapun. Kalimat yang mengalun dari Kyuhyun memberinya sepercik rasa bahagia sekaligus sesak. Betapa inginnya Sungmin melalui hari-harinya dengan Kyuhyun di sisinya, merasakan sentuhan dan perhatian lembut dari namja tampan itu. Sungguh...jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat membutuhkan Kyuhyun, janin dalam perutnya akan semakin membesar, dan Sungmin tak kan bisa membayangkan betapa rapuhnya ia mempertahankan kandungan itu selama 9 bulan, bahkan Kyuhyun tak kan menemaninya saat proses lahirnya sikecil.

Namun ia harus kembali mengubur dalam-dalam harapannya untuk tetap di sisi Kyuhyun, entah apa yang terbesit dalam pikiran namja cantik itu, sehingga rela mengorbankan seluruh perasaan dan kebahagiaannya, Sungmin masih bersi kukuh tak ingin membebani Kyuhyun.

"Ulljima chaggy".

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat Sungmin kembali menitikkan air mata, ia hanya menduga Sungmin terharu bahagia karena penuturannya. Tanpa mengetahui isi hati yang sebenarnya dari namja cantik itu, Kyuhyun kembali mendekap erat tubuh mungil yang bergetar, membiarkan bagian depan bajunya basah karena air mata Sungmin.

"Aku tau...kau bahagia mendengar ini, mulai sekarang berhentilah menangis di depanku. Kita akan tetap bersama-sama Chaggi". Ucapnya dengan mengecup sayang puncak kepala Sungmin, berkali-kali ia membelai punggung sempit Sungmin, berusaha meredakan isakannya.

Namun bukannya berhenti, isakannya makin terdengar hebat...Kyuhyun dibuat cemas dengan hal itu. Terlebih Sungmin begitu kuat memeluk tubuhnya. Namja tampan itu semakin panik saat Sungmin menangis keras dan terkadang menjerit histeris. Ia tau betul tangisan itu bukan karena terharu, begitu sarat akan kepedihan. Dan Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada kekasihnya, bukankah ucapan Kyuhyun semestinya membuat Sungmin bahagia. Sungguh bukan kepedihan ini yang diinginkannya.

"Mianhae Kyu...mianhae...hiks...aku tidak bisa".

"Apa maksudmu Ming?...kita akan ke Amerika bersama-sama, apa maksud kata tidak itu?...oh jebal, jangan membuatku cemas Chaggy".

Sungmin hanya menggeleng lamah, ia tak mampu menjelaskan semuanya. Hatinya cukup kalut saat ini. semuanya terlalu berat untuk ditanggungnya seorang diri, berkali-kali namja cantik itu melawan hatinya agar menyerah. Dan mencoba berpegangan pada keegoisan demi menyingkirkan pengorbanan itu, namun rasa cintanya untuk Kyuhyun lebih besar dari yang ia kira. Sungmin tetap mencoba bertahan untuk tegar.

"Ming kumohon bicaralah...jangan menangis seperti ini!"

"Kyu-hyuuun...mianhae...hiks...mianhae"

Kapalanya terasa pening memikirkan seluruh gejolak yang memenuhi hatinya, kemana akan ia labuhkan kebahagiaan itu jika Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya bersama sikecil dalam kandungannya. Sungmin menjerit pilu menyesali hatinya yang rapuh menghadapi semua ini, berkali-kali ia memanggil nama Kyuhyun dalam tangis histerisnya.

"Aku tak akan pergi denganmu...Hiks...mianhae Kyuuuu".

"TIDAK! Apa maksudmu?...tatap aku Ming...katakan bahwa kau hanya bercanda, kau akan bersamaku Chaggy, selamanya!".

Kedua obsidian itu kian berkilat, ia tak bisa terima dengan pernyataan Sungmin. Setiap isakan yang mengiringi tutur kata namja cantik itu bagai sebuah fraksi tajam yang mencabik hatinya, bagaimana mungkin Sungmin menolak keinginan tulusnya untuk tetap di sisinya, menjaga dan mencintainya sepenuh hati. Bukankah selama ini mereka saling mencintai, Kyuhyun sepenuhnya memahami sebesar apa rasa cinta mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau mencintaiku bukan? Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya Chaggy... Ikutlah denganku..Ku Mohon".

Kyuhyun menagkup pipi Sungmin, menatapnya lembut dan sesekali mengecup bibir mungil yang bergetar. Kyuhyun tak kan memperdulikan setiap alasan penolakan yang kelak akan terucap dari bibir mungil itu. Ia tetap memaksa membawa Sungmin bersamanya. Karena sejak di awal Kyuhyun hanya tau tentangnya, menaruh hati untuk pertama kalinya pada sosok cantik... Lee Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu...jangan membuatku seperti orang bodoh Ming, kau akan tetap bersamaku, menemaniku!"

"Tidak...aku tidak Bisa...Hiks...aku tidak akan bersamamu Kyu!" Sungmin meracau keras, ia menggeliat kasar untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun, dan setelahnya ia berlari tak tentu arah meninggalkan dapur itu.

"Tunggu Ming! mau kemana kau?!" Seru Kyuhyun, ia berlari gusar berusaha mengejar langkah kekasih mungilnya.

.

.

"Mianhae...Hiks"

Nafasnya tersendat hebat seiring dengan isakan dan hentakan kaki yang bergerak kalut. Sungmin tak tau cara berpikir sekarang, yang menjadi tujuannya hanya ingin terus memacu langkahnya secepat mungkin keluar dari rumah mereka untuk menghindari tatapan lembut Kuyhyun yang sewaktu-waktu dapat menggoyahkan hatinya. Air mata yang memenuhi manik kedua foxy itu semakin mengaburkan jarak pandangnya. Sungmin tak mengetahui di depannya kini terdapat genangan air dari muncratan sprinkle yang tertanam di taman rumah mewah mereka, dan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan pun terjadi.

...

.

"AKH!" BRUGHH

"MINGGG!". Seru Kyuhyun begitu panik melihat Sungmin jatuh terduduk karena terpleset, dan seketika itu kedua bola matanya membulat lebar menyadari cairan berwarna merah kental mengalir deras di kaki Sungmin.

"Astaga..apa yang terjadi Chaggy? bagaimana bisa berdarah seperti ini?". Kyuhyun secepat mungkin meraih tubuh Sungmin yang hampir tumbang.

"Hiks...Kyu..A-appo...argghhh". Rintihnya di ambang batas kesadaran. ia meremas kuat bahu Kyuhyun yang memeluknya. Dan remasan itu perlahan melemah seiring kian melunglainya tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"M-MING!...YAH! Buka matamu Ming!".

.

.

.

.

* * *

Himchan begitu bersemangat mengemas makanan yang baru saja dibuatnyat, kedua matanya berbinar-binar menatap hidangan bergizi yanga beberapa saat nanti akan ia berikan untuk Sungmin. Ya...namja ulzzang itu berniat mengunjungi dongsaeng manisnya, ia merelakan bangun petang untuk menyiapkan semua hidangan tersebut.

'Cup'

"Hyung!" serunya terkejut saat seseorang mengecup pipinya dengan tiba-tiba, dan ia tau betul pelakunya. Tidak ada yang berani menyentuhnya seperti itu selain...Yong Guk.

"Berlebihan sekali...aku hanya mencium pipimu!...Yya... apa kau yakin akan membawa semua makanan ini...Sungmin tak mungkin mampu menghabiskannya sendiri". Yong Guk menarik sebuah kursi di samping Himchan, kemudian mendudukinya dengan sangat tenang. Kedua tangannya tampak sibuk membuka sebuah tablet lalu memakannya dengan lahap, namja garang itu begitu menyukai rasa manis dari setiap butir isi tablet di tangannya.

"Pasti habis, setiap orang hamil nafsu makan mereka akan meningkat. Apa yang kau makan Hyung?" Ujar Himchan sembari melanjutkan kegiatan mengemas makananya.

"Permen". Jawabnya Singkat.

Himchan menyipitkan mata pada benda yang berada dalam tangan Yong Guk. Benda itu tak asing untuknya, dan sedetik kemudian kedua matanya membulat lebar. Benda itu baru di belinya kemarin sore dari sebuah Apotik.

"Hyung...berhenti memakannya".

"Waee?..kau keterlaluan sekali menyembunyikan banyak permen selezat ini di dalam tasmu. Seharusnya kau berbagi denganku Himchannie". Gerutunya sambil kembali memasukkan butir yang tersisa dalam tablet itu.

"Hyung! itu vitamin untuk ibu Hamil!"

"Mwooohhh?!" cepat-cepat Yong Guk memuntahkan beberapa pil tersebut dari dalam mulutnya.

"YAH! kenapa tidak mengatakannya Himchannie!".

"Kau yang seenaknya mengambil tablet itu tanpa seizin dariku Hyung!". Himchan mendelik kesal pada namja yang masih berusaha memuntahkan vitamin yang baru saja ia telan. 'Sia-sia'... Batinnya.

"Aisshh jinjja...untuk apa kau membeli sebanyak itu? Apa kau hamil?". Yong Guk menyergap cepat untuk memeluk kekasih ulzzangnya, kedua matanya tampak berbinar-binar menanti jawaban Himchan.

"Ani...itu untuk Sungminnie".

"Kapan kau hamil eohh?". Ucap Yong Guk sembari mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Hyung...kau belum menikahiku! Aku tak~

"Arrasseo...hari ini, siang ini~ ah...Saat ini saja...ayo menikah".

**Plakk**

"Yah! kau memukul kekasihmu sendiri?" serunya tak terima sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Sementara Himchan hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya, ia mengecup sekilas bibir Yong Guk sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"Tak semudah itu Hyung, banyak persiapan yang harus kau lakukan untuk menikahiku, kajja..kita harus secepatnya menemui Sungminnie...sebelum makanan ini mendingin". Himchan menarik tangan Yong Guk untuk segera bergegas. Dan Yong Guk mengikutinya dengan patuh, senyum lebar tak pernah lepas menghias bibir tebalnya, kecupan singkat dari Himchan cukup membuatnya melayang bahagia.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Hyung cepatlah sedikit, perasaanku tidak enak...aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Minnie hyung". Ryeowook menatap cemas namja tampan yang begitu tenang memegang kendali stir mobilnya.

"Tenanglah baby itu hanya perasaanmu saja".

"Tidak Hyung!...aku ingin segera menemui mereka". Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh Yesung. Sementara namja tampan itu hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi keresahan kekasih mungilnya. Ia sepenuhnya mengetahui, mimpi buruk semalam yang menjadikan Ryeowook begitu gelisah seperti saat ini.

.

**Flash Back On**

Malam itu Ryeowook menggeliat kecil dalam pelukan Yesung. Teriihat Begitu jelas wajah manisnya mengernyit resah seolah menahan ketakutan hebat dalam tidurnya. Berulang kali Ryeowook menggumamkan nama seseorang yang menjadi pusat di balik mimpi buruknya. Deru nafasnya kian memburu, apa yang ia saksikan dalam bunga tidurnya tampakya memaksa namja mungil itu terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Sungmin...SUNGMINNN! Hhaahh...hhaaahh...Hhhah". Jerit Ryeowook dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kedua mata caramelnya bergerak tak tentu menahan gelisah sekaligus ketakutan.

"Wae Wookie?...ssshh tenanglah". Yesung terbangun ketika mendengar pekikan mengejutkan dari namja mungilnya, ia beralih cepat memeluk tubuh polos Ryeowook yang terduduk dengan nafas yang memburu hebat.

"H-hyung...antarkan a-ku ke ru-mah Kyuhyun" Ucapnya terbata-bata. Mimpi itu ,masih sepenuhnya meninggalkan perasaan takut dalam benaknya.

"Rumah Kyuhyun? Tidak Baby...ini masih tengah malam, kau tak ingin mengganggu tidur mereka bukan. Besok saja aku akan mengantarmu".

"Ti-dak Hyung! aku ingin ke sana saat ini juga...Hiks aku takut Hyung".

"Sshh...tenanglah baby, apa yang baru saja kau mimpikan eum?". Ucap Yesung, ia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh ringkih namja mungil itu, dan kerap kali Yesung mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook berharap dapat menenangkannya.

"Hiks..aku takut Hyung, aku melihat Minnie berjalan dengan menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki, mereka terlihat tersenyum bahagia namun setelah itu semuanya berubah mengerikan, Minnie dan anak itu berlumuran darah, sekujur tubuh mereka dipenuhi darah Hyung..hiks". Racaunya dalam pelukan Yesung.

Namja tampan itu menghela nafas pelan, ia membelai lembut punggung Ryeowook dan setelahnya membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk kembali berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Itu hanya sebuah mimpi Baby...kau mungkin hanya terlalu lelah hingga bermimpi seburuk itu. Sungmin baik-baik saja...percayalah. Cha... Sekarang tidurlah kembali, aku akan terus memelukmu seperti ini". Ujar Yesung menenangkan.

"Berjanjilah besok kau akan mengantarkanku Hyung".

"Ne Baby..."

.

.

**Flash Back Off**

* * *

**.**

15 menit Kemudian

"Hyung perasaanku tidak enak...Hhh ada apa ini" Ujar Himchan sembari meraba dadanya, namja Ulzzang itu memandang gelisah setiap object yang ia lalui di sepanjang jalananan kota Seoul. Sementara Yong Guk yang tengah berkonsentrasi membawa mobilnya hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi ucapannya.

"Itu karena pagi ini kau menolak melakukan 'itu' denganku Himchannie". Ucapnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata, namun namja ulzzang itu hanya mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela mobil, tak berniat sedikitpun menanggapi penuturan Yong Guk yang terdengar tak berhubungan sama sekali dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"Yah! Kau mengabaikanku?!"

"..."

"Himchannie.."

"..."

"Kau marah?".

"..."

"CHA-GGHHIIYYYAAHHH?".

"Diamlah Hyung!...Aku ingin bertemu Sungmin secepatnya!". Himchan menggertak keras, membuat namja garang di sisinya cepat-cepat membungkam rapat bibirnya yang terbuka lebar menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"A-arrasseo...ki-ta hampir sampai".

Dan setelahnya suasana menjadi hening. Yong Guk tak sedikitpun berani membuka suara, nyalinya terlalu ciut menghadapi kekasihnya dalam keadaan tak bersahabat seperti saat ini. Berkali-kali ia mencuri pandang pada Himchan, memastikan suasana hati namja ulzzang itu melalui raut wajah cantiknya.

.

.

Mobil Himchan pun hampir tiba di kediaman Kyuhyun namun tiba-tiba Yong Guk menghentikan mobil tersebut secara mendadak ketika sebuah mobil hitam melaju bersamaan dengannya. Kedua mesin berat itu sama-sama berhenti di depan gerbang, menghalangi jalan masuk menuju Rumah mewah tersebut, tak ada satupun dari pemiliknya yang berniat untuk mengalah, keduanya lebih memilih saling memacu jerit klakson sebagai isyarat kegeraman mereka.

"Aisshh...orang bodoh macam apa yang berani melawanku?! Ck". Gerutu Yong Guk sembari terus membunyikan klakson. Berusaha memaksa pemilik mobil hitam di depannya untuk mundur.

'TIIIIIINNNN...TIIIIINNNNN...TINNNNNN'

"Hyung...bukankah itu Kim Seonsaengnim?"

"Mwo? K-kim Seonsaengnim?". Yong Guk menyipitkan mata untuk mempertajam penglihatannya, dan benar saja seseorang di dalam mobil hitam itu memang Gurunya... Kim Jongwoon.

Yong Guk yang kesal memutuskan untuk melongokkan kepalanya keluar melalui jendela mobil dan berteriak keras pada sosok berkharisma dalam mobil hitam tersebut.

"KIM SEONSAENGNIM! BISAKAH KAU MENYINGKIRKAN MOBILMU! KAMI INGIN MASUK!"

"YACKK! BEGITUKAH CARA BICARAMU PADA GURUMU SENDIRI?! MOBILKU YANG LEBIH DULU SAMPAI DI SINI! KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA MUNDUR DAN MEMBERI KAMI JALAN MASUK!". Yesung yang terbawa emosipun membalas dengan teriakan yang tak kalah geramnya.

"MWORAGOOOOO? SHIR~

"_M-MING!...YAH! Buka matamu Ming!"._

Yong Guk seketika menghentikan teriakannya saat mendengar pekik kepanikan Kyuhyun dari halaman rumah mewah itu.

Nampaknya pekikan Kyuhyun berhasil memutus kontak emosi antara Yesung dan anak didiknya. Mereka menoleh cepat pada sumber suara, dan setelahnya saling menghambur keluar untuk memastikan penyebab pekikan tersebut.

Kegelisahan pun semakin meruam benak mereka, terutama untuk Himchan dan Ryeowook. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang duduk membelakangi mereka tengah mengguncang tubuh seorang namja mungil yang berada dalam pelukannya. Himchan dan Ryeowook yang panik memutuskan untuk berlari cepat menghampiri Kyuhun.

.

.

.

"ASTAGA DARAHHH? MINNIE HYUUUUNGGGG!" jerit Ryeowook histeris kala melihat darah yang telah membaur dengan genangan air di bawah tubuh Sungmin.

"Ya Tuhan, Janinnya!...Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu! Cepat bawa Sungmin ke rumah Sakit!" Racau Himchan begitu panik, sementara Kyuhyun hanya terhenyak dan menatap tak mengerti pada sosok ulzzang di sampingnya. Sungguh apa yang ia hadapi saat ini membuatnya takut bukan kepalang, namja cantiknya tak sadarkan diri dengan darah kental yang terus-menerus mengalir dari sela pahanya,dan kini racauan Himchan membuat rasa cemas dan takutnya kian menimbun. Namja ulzzang itu baru saja mengatakan kata _Janin_...tidakkah itu terdengar absurd baginya.

"KEGUGURAN?... SUNGMIN KEGUGURAN? ...SELAMATKAN BAYINYA! ASTAGA...DARAHNYA BANYAK SEKALI...GUNAKAN JAKET INI UNTUK MENGHENTIKANNNYA...PPALLII!".

Yong Guk benar-benar shock mendapati kondisi Sungmin saat ini, namja garang itu beralih cepat melepas jaketnya lalu ia serahkan pada Kyuhyun, namun seketika itu ia mendapat hardikan keras dari kekasih ulzzangnya.

"Kau gila Hyung! bagaimana bisa menghentikan pendarahan Sungmin dengan Jaketmu itu, Aissshhh pabbo!...cepat bantu Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin ke dalam Mobil. Kita harus secepatnya membawanya ke rumah sakit".

"Dngan membalutkannya ...mungkin~

"YAH! PPALLIYAAA!" Jerit Himchan semakin frustasi menghadapi Yong Guk, ia tak habis pikir pada ide bodoh kekasihnya di situasi segenting ini.

"A-arrasseo...Yya! cepat angkat tubuh Sungmin Pabbo!". Yong Guk berseru keras ketika melihat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, walau samar namun terlihat namja tampan itu tengah menahan tangis di pelupuk matanya dan pelukannya semakin menguat pada tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sungmin ?... Apa maksud yang kalian katakan?! JELASKAN PADAKU!"

Himchan dan Yong guk saling bungkam, mereka sepenuhnya merasa sangsi mengutarakan hal yang sebenarnya pada namja tampan itu. Rupanya janji mereka pada Sungmin masih terpatri kuat dalam benak keduanya, walau nyatanya... kepanikan telah membuat mereka mengatakan rahasia itu eberapa saat yang lalu. Namun mereka tak menyadarinya.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti Kyu, yang terpenting saat ini...membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit secepatnya". Ujar Yesung mencoba menenangkan sepupunya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya, kekalutan begitu hebat menguasi sekujur tubuhnya saat ini. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu mereka membawa tubuh lemah Sungmin menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

"Bertahanlah Ming". Bisik Kyuhyun lemah.

Berkali-kali Namja tampan itu merutuki dirinya yang begitu lalai membiarkan Sungmin terjatuh hingga mengalami pendarahan seperti saat ini. Kyuhyun mungkin masih belum mempu mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi pada kekasihnya, namun hati kecilnya seolah membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatnya terus menerus membelai perut Sungmin di sepanjang perjalanan menuju Rumah sakit.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Kekalutan begitu jelas mewarnai suasana hati lima namja yang menunggu terbukanya pintu ruang ICU. Tak ada satupun yang berniat membuka suara, hanya terdengar isakkan kecil dari Ryeowook. Dan Yesung tak mampu berbuat lebih untuk menghentikan tangisan kekasihnya. Ia tak pernah menduga bahwa mimpi buruk Ryeowook berbuah kecelakaan seperti ini. Yesung menghela nafas pelan, apa yang ia hadapi saat ini bagaikan sebuah de javu. Namja tampan itu meraih ponsel dalam sakunya, berniat mengabari orang tua Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan kecelakaan yang menimpa Sungmin.

.

.

'DRRT...DRRRRT...DRRRT'

Yong Guk berdecak lidah ketika merasakan getaran ponselnya, hatinya saat ini tengah diliputi awan mendung karena kondisi dongsaengnya, dan ia benci seseorang mengusik kegundahannya dengan panggilan telfon itu.

"Wae?!". Serunya saat mengetahui nama penelfon tersebut.

"_**Hyung...aku dalam kesulitan Hiks"**_

"Aku tak peduli".

"_**Aku tak ingin mencuci piring di sini Hyung".**_

"M-mwo?YAH! jangan bercanda denganku Zelo!".

"_**Aku lupa membawa uang saat makan di Restoran di sebrang sekolahan kita Hyung, Hiks selamatkan aku".**_

"Aisshh anak bodoh!...Arraseo aku akan ke sana!"

.

Yong Guk mengernyit heran saat mendengar kikikan riang dalam line telfonnya.

"_**Gomawoo Appa!".**_ Seru Zelo dan setelahnya, ia memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

Tuuut...tuut..tuut.

"YAH!...mengerikan jika memiliki anak monster sepertimu!".

.

"Wae Hyung?" Himchan beringsut mendekati Yong guk setelah namja garang itu kembali memasukkan gadget hitamnya ke dalam sakunya.

"Zelo membutuhkanku saat ini, apa kau keberatan jika aku meninggalkanmu di sini?"

"Ani...cepat temui anak itu, dan bawalah kemari".

"Merepotkan...". ujar Yong Guk sembari melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau harus secepatnya memberiku anak Himchannie!" Lanjutnya lagi, membuat namja ulzzang itu menunduk malu di hadapan hoobae dan juga gurunya.

.

Himchan menghela nafas sesaat dan setelahnya ia beralih menatap seseorang di sebrangnya. Himchan memandang sendu pada namja tampan yang terduduk pasrah di depan pintu ICU, ia begitu memilukan dengan penampilannya saat ini. Kedua mata yang sembab melengkapi kepedihan raut wajah tampannya, terlebih kemeja yang ia kenakan saat ini dipenuhi noda darah. Himchan benar-benar iba melihat Kyuhyun, dan kebenaran harus ia katakan pada namja bermarga Cho itu.

Dengan perlahan Himchan mendekati Kyuhyun dan berusaha menarik tangannya agar menduduki kursi yang telah disediakan.

.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu". Ujar Himchan pelan.

"Aku benci tempat ini...harus berapa kali lagi aku melihatnya terbaring lemah di rumah sakit ini, katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...aku tau kau mengetahui semuanya". Kyuhhyun meremas kasar surai coklatnya mencoba meredakan penat dalam kepalanya. Tatapan namja tampan itu begitu redup dan penuh harap.

Himchan terdiam sejenak berusaha merangkai kata yang tepat untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Ketahuilah Kyu...Sungmin tengah mengandung anakmu".

DEGG

Kyuhyun terperanjat mendengarnya. Sungguh ia tak mengerti seperti apa bentuk hatinya saat ini. Kyuhyun bahagia tapi tak dipungkirinya bahwa hatinya berdenyut sakit mengetahui hal tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin orang lain mengetahui kehamilan Sungmin sementara dirinya bagai orang terbodoh yang tak mengetahui apapun tentang kekasihnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit menanggapi ucapan Himchan, bagaimanapun tak semudah itu ia mempercayainya.

"Apa kau sedang menghiburku? Bagaimana mungkin kau mengetahui Sungmin hamil?...jangan bercanda denganku, aku tak akan mempercayai leluconmu".

"Aku tau ini terdengar sulit bagimu, tapi aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya...beberapa minggu yang lalu aku menemukan Sungmin jatuh pingsan, aku mengantarkannya sendiri ke rumah sakit, dan Ah...tunggu sebentar, aku punya sebuah bukti untukmu". Himchan merogoh dompet di saku celananya, kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terlipat rapi dari dalamnya. Ia membaca sesaat kertas tersebut, dan setelahnya ia serahkan pada Kyuhyun.

.

"i-ini?"

"Ne...itu adalah surat pernyataan dari Dokter. Aku menyimpannya, karena Sungmin berniat membuang surat tersebut".

"Tidak mungkin...kau setega itu menyembunyikan kehamilanmu dariku. Apa salahku Ming?".

Kyuhyun meremas kuat kertas dalam genggamannya, semua begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Ia sangat mengharapkan kehadiran buah hati mereka, tapi bagaimana mungkin Sungmin tak menginginkan dirinya mengetahui kebahagiaan tersebut, dan bagaimana mungkin Sungmin lebih mempercayai orang lain dibandingkan dirinya yang merupakan belahan jiwanya.

"Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, Semua Sungmin lakukan hanya untukmu. Anak itu terlalu mencintaimu. Hingga ia menyembunyikan kehamilannya karena tak ingin menghambat impianmu. Atau bahkan membebanimu di Amerika nanti. Sungmin mengorbankan seluruh kebahagiaannya hanya untukmu Kyu. Apa sekarang kau mengerti betapa mulia hatinya demi mencintaimu?"

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan bulir air mata yang mulai lolos. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar bagaikan sebuah hantaman keras untuk hatinya, tak ada sepatah katapun yang ia ucapakan. Namja tampan itu terlalu larut dalam rasa sesak dan penyesalannya. Sungmin tengah terbaring lemah di dalam sana dan ia pun tak tau janin dalam perutnya bisa di selamatkan atau tidak. Betapa besar harapannya untuk dapat mencintai Sungmin dalam keadaan apapun, namun hanya karena impiannya...namja cantik itu menghapus harapan tersebut dan berakhir dengan terancamnya nyawa buah hati mereka.

"Berdoalah...aegya kalian dapat diselamatkan". Himchan menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun untuk menguatkannya. Sementara Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya terdiam, apa yang mereka saksikan beberapa saat yang lalu cukup membuat keduanya tercekat...Sungmin rupanya mengalami pendarahan.

"Ini semua salahku, jika saja aku lebih peka memahaminya...Mungkin Sungmin tidak akan berfikiran seperti itu, aku tak kan mungkin terbebani dengan kehamilannya, aku sangat mengharapkannya...sungguh".

"Aku tau...Sungmin hanya berusaha mencintaimu, tanpa menyadari apa yang ia lakukan hanya menyakiti kalian".

"Aku bersumpah akan melepas impian bodoh itu...jika kandungan Sungmin bisa di selamatkan".

Himchan dan Yesung terbelalak mendengarnya, keberangkatan Kyuhyun hampir di depan mata. Dan apa yang mereka dengar benar-benar di luar dugaan.

.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun beranjak cepat menghampiri seorang dokter yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang ICU itu.

"Hyung...bagaimana keadaan mereka, aku ingin melihatnya". Kyuhyun memaksa menerobos masuk, namun Siwon menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu Kyu...kau harus mendengar penjelasanku".

Ucapan Siwon, seketika membuat Kyuhyun melemas. Mungkinkah sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya terjadi...buah hati mereka tak bisa diselamatkan?

"Tidak!...aku tak mungkin kehilangan aegya kami!" Seru Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Yya...aku belum mengatakan apapun, kendalikan dirimu!...janinnya selamat~"

Raut wajah sedih itu berangsur-angsur menghilang, tergantikan dengan senyuman lebar sebagai isyarat dari kelegaan dan rasa bahagianya. Kyuhyun kembali memaksa menerobos masuk, namun lagi-lagi sebuah tangan kekar mencegahnya.

"Ck!..aku belum selesai bicara!...meski janin dalam perutnya selamat, tapi kondisinya sangat lemah dan sangat bergantung pada kondisi psikis ibunya. Jangan sekalipun membuat Sungmin tertekan...sekali saja emosinya terganggu maka ia akan mengalami pendarahan dan kandungannya tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Kau harus memberi perhatian lebih untuknya, usahakan selalu tetap di sisi Sungmin selama kehamilannya. Karena Kau akan membuatnya merasa tenang".

"Tentu Hyung!". Kyuhyun menghambur ke dalam untuk menghampiri Sungmin yang terbaring lemah. Namja tampan itu terlalu merindukannya.

.

.

"Chaggy...". Panggil Kyuhyun begitu lembut, ia menggenggam erat tangan dari namja cantik yang masih memejamkan kelopak matanya.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka mata, tatapannya begitu sayu...ia tersenyum lemah melihat Kyuhyun berada di sisinya.

"Kyuu...mianhae". Bisik Sungmin. ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk membelai pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ne Chaggy...aegya kita selamat".

Sungmin membulatkan mata lebar, Kyuhyun-nya telah mengetahui kehamilannya...dan itu membuat kerisauan kembali menjalar dalam rongga dadanya. Sungmin masih bersikeras tetap menginginkan Kyuhyun pergi ke Amerika tanpa dirinya.

"Kau harus tetap pergi ke Amerika tanpa diriku Kyu...aku tak ingin~

"Ssshh...aku tak kan mungkin bertahan hidup tanpamu di sisiku. Dengar...kebahagiannku hanyalah dirimu, aku sangat mencintaimu Ming, aku tak peduli dengan beasiswa bodoh itu...hanya kau yang ku inginkan. Jebal... jangan memaksaku pergi meninggalkanmu, apa kau ingin membunuhku secara perlahan-lahan?"

Sungmin menggeleng kasar,tentu bukan itu yang diinginkannya, air mata semakin deras membasahi pipi chubbynya, ia tak pernah menduga bahwa apa yang dilakukannya telah melukai batinnya dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin meraih tubuh Kyuhyun, memeluknya seerat mungkin berusaha menyalurkan seluruh keresahan yang selama ini terpendam jauh dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun membelai lembut punggung Sungmin yang bergetar. Dengan perlahan ia melepas pelukan itu. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut mengamati wajah basah di hadapannya dan setelahnya ia beringsut turun untuk mencium perut Sungmin.

"Kita akan menjaganya bersama-sama Ming...ulljima".

.

.

.

* * *

2 Minggu kemudian.

.

Kondisi Sungmin semakin membaik pasca terjatuhnya namja cantik itu hingga mengakibatkan dirinya mengalami pendarahan hebat. Perutnya terlihat sedikit membuncit karena kandungannya saat ini menginjak usia 1 bulan.

Namja cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi taman, ia benar-benar menikmati semilir angin pagi dengan semerbak harum bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di sekelilingnya,begitu tenang dan menyenangkan. Sesekali ia terkikik kecil malihat beberapa kupu-kupu terbang kemudian hinggap di kepalanya.

Sementara itu sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya dari balik jendela dapur. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat wajah cantik itu semakin berbinar...sangat indah dan begitu mempesona. Baginya tak ada yang mampu mengalahkan kecantikan paras namja mungil-nya, bahkan bunga-bunga disekelilingnya sekalipun.

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sebelumnya sempat terhenti... membuat segelas susu hangat untuk Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Chaggy...apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin, ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang mulai memanjang di sekitar pipi namja cantik itu.

"Melihat bunga-bunga di taman ini Kyu...mereka cantik sekali, aku suka lili putih ini". Sungmin membelai setangkai bunga putih yang tertanam di sisi kursinya.

"Kau lebih cantik dari mereka Ming... Benarkah Kau menyukai bunga itu? Aku akan menanamnya sebanyak yang kau inginkan...Cha sekarang minum susumu chaggy". Kyuhyun semakin mendekat hendak meminumkan minuman hangat itu untuk kekasihnya, namun Sungmin menepisnya dengan lembut.

"Kyu...aku ingin Caffe Latte".

"Chaggy...berhentilah minum Caffe Latte untuk sementara waktu. Hanya selama masa kehamilanmu saja. Caffeine tidak baik untuk pertumbuhan aegya kita Ming. Apa kau ingin melihat sikecil tumbuh kerdil?"

"A-aniyaa Kyuuu!"

"Geurae, minum susu ini ...kau harus menyayangi tubuhmu dan aegya dalam perutmu ini Chaggy".

Sungmin masih mempoutkan bibirnya, ia enggan mengambil susu itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu berkali-kali mengernyit tak suka saat mengendus aroma yang menguar dari cairan putih itu. Sementara, Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Apa perlu aku membantumu meminumkan susu ini?"

Sungmin mengerjap polos melihat Kyuhyun meneguk susu tersebut, namun sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan mata lebar saat Kyuhyun merengkuh tengkuknya dan mulai menempelkan bibir mereka.

Kyuhyun sedikit menekan dagu Sungmin agar terbuka, dan setelahnya ia mulai mengalirkan cairan putih itu kedalam mulut kekasihnya hingga tetes terakhir. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul menyadari tubuh Sungmin tersentak karena perlakuannya.

'GULP'

"K-kyuu".

"Eum?...bagus kau sudah meminumnya Ming". Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin dari sisa air susu. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepala Sungmin di bahunya, dan mulai menggengam erat jemari namja cantik itu.

"Hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu melihat semua persiapan pernikahan kita Ming".

"Jinjjayoo?"

"Ne Chaggy...bersiaplah dari sekarang".

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Hyung...sebenarnya kau ingin membawaku pergi kemana?" Himchan menggerutu kesal pada namja kekar yang sedari tadi menggandeng tangannya tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas. Mereka melewati sebuah taman dengan taburan kelopak bunga sakura di sepanjang jalan itu. Sesekali namja ulzzang itu tampak mengerjap polos melihat beberapa pasang kekasih juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka. Menyusuri taman dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Diamlah...ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu".

Himchan hanya mengangguk pasrah, meski dalam hati ia begitu heran dengan sikap aneh Yong Guk. Sejak kapan kekasihnya itu memiliki sisi lembut hingga mengajaknya ke tempat dipenuhi bunga seperti saat ini.

Yong Guk terkekeh pelan melihat wajah polos namja ulzzang itu, ia merangkul bahu Himchan semakin mendekat untuk menghangatkan tubuh kurusnya.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan beriringan, pada akhirnya Yong Guk membawa tubuh Himchan ke sebuah kursi putih di bawah pohon Gingko yang menjulang tinggi. Tempat itu begitu indah dengan taburan kelopak bunga sakura di atas rerumputan yang hijau, banyak bunga bermekaran di sekeliling mereka...terlebih bias mentari yang menerpa dedaunan berwarna kuning dari pohon Gingko tersebut semakin membuatnya terlihat menakjubkan. 'Tempat yang pas'...batinnya.

.

Yong Guk bersimpuh di hadapan Himchan, kemudian mulai merogoh sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam sakunya.

Sementara itu Himchan kembali mengerjap polos melihat setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Hyung-nya. Yong Guk terlihat semakin aneh dan mengerikan baginya.

.

.

"Bersediakah kau menikah denganku...Himchannie?" Ujar Yong Guk sembari membuka kotak kecil tersebut di hadapan Himchan, tampak cincin putih berkilau berhiaskan batu ruby, benda itu terlihat sangat mengesankan.

Himchan terhenyak mendengarnya, wajah ulzzangnya semakin menggemaskan karena bingung. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap polos Yong Guk.

"Apa kau sedang berlatih teater denganku Hyung?" Ucapnya tanpa beban sedikitpun. Namja ulzzang itu tak menyadari bahwa pertanyaan polosnya berhasil membuat hati seorang preman sekolah bagai tercincang habis.

"YAH!...aku sedang melamarmu Himchannie!...bagaimana bisa kau bertanya sebodoh itu!...aissshh...apapun jawabanmu kau harus tetap menikah denganku! Dan memberiku anak sebanyak mungkin!". Yong Guk yang kesal, menarik tangan Himchan dan menyematkan cincin putih itu di jari manisnya secara paksa.

.

.

"_AAAAHHH...PERGI KALIAN! JANGAN MEMAKSAKUUU!"_

"H-hyung...bukankah itu suara Zelo?" Ujar Himchan setelah mendengar sebuah teriakan cempreng yang mengejutkannya.

"Ne...anak bodoh itu di sini".

Teriakan Zelo terdengar jelas dari arah belakang mereka. Keduanya beranjak untuk mencari Zelo. Namun mereka tak menemukan sosok namja manis itu, mereka hanya melihat dua orang namja yang tampak saling berkilat marah di bawah sebuah pohon maple. Dan mereka tau betul siapa dua namja itu.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini...di mana Zelo? Aku mendengar anak itu berteriak".

"HYUUUUUNG...SELAMATKAN AKU DARI MEREKA!".

Yong Guk membulatkan mata, begitu mendengar teriakan itu lagi. Dan kali ini ia mendongak cepat ke atas.

"YAH! untuk apa kau memanjat pohon setinggii itu...turun bodoh! kau bisa terjatuh!". Seru Yong Guk gusar, ketika melihat dongsaengnya bertengger di sebuah cabang tertinggi dari pohon maple tersebut.

"HIKS...USIR JONG UP HYUNG DAN DAEHYUN HYUNG DARI SINI!...MEREKA INGIN MEMPERKOSAKU HYUNG!".

"M-MWOOO?" Yong Guk menatap geram, ia benar-benar merah pada dua namja yang telah membuat dongsaeng kecilnya ketakutan dan memajat pohon setinggi itu.

"Yyyaa...tidak seperti itu Zelo~ah...aku menyukaimu, dan aku hanya ingin kau menjadi uke ku!". Seru Jong Up.

"YAH! Zelo milikku!...Zelo~ah...kau harus menjadi Uke ku, atau jika kau tak bersedia menjadi Uke...kau boleh menjadi Seme-ku!". Daehyun pun tak kalah berseru keras, berusaha memperebutkan namja manis yang masih setia memeluk batang pohon maple itu.

"TIDAK! KALIAN MENGERIKAAN! JANGAN NODAI TUBUHKU! AKU MASIH PERAWAN!" jerit Zelo dari puncak pohon.

"Turun Zelo~ah...jangan takut, Yong Guk Hyung akan melindungimu, kau bisa terjatuh dari sana". Himchan berujar panik, ia benar-benar takut dongsaengnya terjatuh...pohon itu sangatlah tinggi.

"CEPAT TURUN!" Seru Yong Guk.

"Tidak bisa hyung!"

"TAK PERLU TAKUT...AKU AKAN MEMBERI PELAJARAN PADA MEREKA, CEPAT TURUN!". Yong Guk memberi aba-aba pada Zelo untuk segera menuruni pohon tersebut.

"Tidak bisa hyung!...Hiks".

"WAEEE? APA KAU TAK PERCAYA PADAKU?!"

"Hiks...aku tidak bisa turun Hyung, aku takut menuruni pohon ini...tinggi sekali!". Tangisan Zelo semakin pecah di atas pohon itu.

sementara empat namja di bawahnya tak bisa melakukan apapun, pohon itu terlalu tinggi untuk di panjat, terlebih embun pagi membuat permukaan pohon maple menjadi sangat licin. Tak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana namja manis itu dapat memanjat pohon tersebut. Memang Zelo yang ketakutan tenaganya menjadi berlipat ganda.

.

"Apa kucing kalian tidak bisa turun dari pohon ini nak?" seorang nenek menghampiri empat namja tersebut, tampak seekor kucing berada dalam rengkuhan lengannya.

"Kucing?...apa menurutmu dia kucing!". Seru Yong guk sambil menunjuk ke atas.

Nenek itu mengikuti arah telunjuk Yong Guk, kemudian tampak mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Kucingmu besar sekali...pantas saja dia tidak berani turun. Kucingku ini dulu juga pernah terjebak di atas pohon". Ujar sang nenek sembari menglus sayang...kucing putih di lengannya.

Empat namja itu hanya menganga mendengar penuturan nenek tersebut, rupanya usia senja membuat pandangan nenek itu menjadi rabun, hingga membuatnya menganggap Zelo sebagai kucing besar.

.

"Aku sudah memanggil petugas pemadam kebakaran untuk mengambil kucing kalian nak".

"M-Mwooo? Pemadam kebakaran?"

"Benar...mereka dulu juga menyelamatkan kucingku ini ...nenek pergi dulu ne". Nenek itu pun pergi meninggalkan empat namja yang saling menatap bingung.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar sirine pemadam kebakaran menuju tempat mereka.

.

.

"Di mana kucing kalian?" ujar seorang petugas kebakaran.

Yong Guk hanya memandangnya jengah, dengan malas ia mengangkat jari telunjukknya ke atas. Sang petugas kebakaran pun memekik terkejut melihat penampakan Kucing berwajah manusia di atas pohon maple itu.

"A-apa dia siluman? Dia bukan kucing?!"

"YAH! Ahjjusi...apa aku mengatakan bahwa dia kucing?!..cepat bawa anak itu turun dari sana!".

Pria itu masih sepenuhnya tak mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini namun ia tetap melakukan tugasnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu seorang nenek melaporkan bahwa empat orang pemuda membutuhkan bantuannya untuk menyelamatkan kucingnya yang terjebak di atas pohon. Namun bukan kucing yang disaksikannya melainkan seorang anak laki-laki yang memeluk erat batang pohon layaknya seekor koala besar.

.

,

"Zelo~ah...biar aku yang menggendongmu...kemarilah". Ujar Jong Up sembari berjalan mendekati Zelo yang terduduk lunglai di bawah pohon.

"Tidak!...biar aku saja yang menggendongmu Zelo~ah, aku lebih tinggi darinya...kau lebih aman jika berada dalam gendonganku!" Daehyun mendorong Tubuh Jong Up untuk menyingkir dan mencoba mendekati Zelo.

"Yya!..kalian hanya akan membuatnya ketakutan lagi...Yong Guk hyung yang akan menggendongnya. Hyung bawa Zelo bersama kita". Ucap Himchan tegas, tatapannya menghunus tajam pada dua namja di hadapannya. Yong Guk pun dengan patuh memenuhi perintah namja ulzzang itu, ia mengangkat tubuh Zelo yang gemetar hebat di atas punggungnya.

Himchan memeluk lengan Yong Guk dan berjalan mengiringinya, sesekali ia mengusap air mata dari namja manis yang berada di atas punggung kekasihnya itu, Zelo benar-benar terlihat sangat ketakutan. Sementara dua namja lainnya yang berjalan di belakang mereka, masih beradu mulut memperebutkan Zelo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Kau cantik dengan tuxedo ini Ming". Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang dan mulai mengendus leher jenjang namja cantik itu. Keduanya kini tengah berada di depan cermin besar dari salah satu boutique milik keluarganya.

"Ngh...be-benarkah?".

Tapi kau akan terlihat semakin cantik jika mengenakan gaun itu Ming". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk sebuah gaun putih di sudut ruangan itu.

"Kyuuu!..aku namja".

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya, ia beralih memutar rubuh Sungmin agar menghadapnya. Ia menyesap pelan bibir cherry itu, sedikit mendorong tubuh Sungmin agar bersandar pada cermin.

"Eumh...K-Kyuuhh".

.

"Benar kau namja...tapi kau lebih cantik dari seorang yeojja Chaggy, hhhhh...aku ingin sekali kau mengenakan gaun itu saat pernikahan kita". Kyuhyun membelai lembut helaian rambut Sungmin yang sudah memanjang hingga batas bahunya. Namun tiba-tiba namja tampan itu beringsut turun untuk menyibak tuxedo Sungmin dan mengecup perutnya berkali-kali.

"Baby...kau setuju dengan keinginan Appa bukan?...Eomma-mu akan terlihat sangat cantik jika menggunakan gaun itu". Ujar Kyuhyun seolah dapat berinteraksi dengan makhluk mungil dalam perut kekasihnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut melihatnya, rasa bahagia perlahan mulai menelusup dalam relung hatinya. Semua ini yang sangat diharapkannya. Kehangatan dari Kyuhyun dan buah hati mereka. Ia benar-benar menyesal tak mengatakan kebahagiaan itu sejak awal.

"Kyu...setelah pernikahan kita nanti, apa kau serius akan membatalkan keberangkatanmu ke Amerika?". Sungmin sedikit ragu mengucapkannya.

"Tentu Chaggy...aku akan tetap di sini, menjagamu dan aegya dalam perutmu ini. Kita akan merawatnya bersama-sama Ming".

Sungmin mengangguk cepat, ia beralih menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Bolehkah aku meminta Caffe Latte ku lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran mendengarnya,bukankah ia sudah melarang Sungmin untuk tidak meminum cairan bercaffeine itu selama masa kehamilannya. Dengan tegas Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak Ming...aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak meminumphhhhffftttthh~

Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar, ketika Sungmin meraih tengkuknya dan melumat lembut bibir merahnya, ia tersenyum dalam ciuman hangat tersebut. Namun sedetik kemudian Namja tampan itu mengambil alih keadaan dengan memegang rahang Sungmin untuk memperdalam cumbuan bibirnya.

"Nghhhmmm...Kyuummhh". Desah Sungmin di sela-sela pagutan bibir mereka, kedua matanya terpejam menikmati setiap hisapan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada bibir tipisnya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menciumku seperti itu eum?". Ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Namja tampan itu sangat menikmati terpaan nafas hangat Sungmin. Kedua bibir mereka pun masih sepenuhnya bersentuhan.

"Karena kau...Caffe Latte milikku Kyu.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Annyeong Chinguyaaa...Cafee Latte chap 13 hadiiir ^^

*Ah kayanya g jadi smpe chap 14 Chingu...niatnya mpe baby nya lahir^^

*NC nya YongChan di Chap depan ya.. X_X

*Miaaan author g bisa janji update cepet, laporan mulai menggunung Chingu T_T

*Sungmin chap kmrn nyesek trus yaa...hehe kan ff nya hurt Comfort chingu ^^

Dan untuk:

**Cho Na Na,Tiasicho, paprikapumpkin,KYUMINTS, kwiyoming, QQ KyuminShipper,Miyoori29, RithaGaemGyu, Yc K.S.H, Gaemgyu315, kyuminalways89, JOYmin137, Zahra Amelia, chanmoody,chacha95, Fie, gorjazsimba, hatakehanahungry,hibiki kurenai,chikakyumin, HeeKitty, nova137, , KimShippo, namnam15, Kyurin Minnie,reva kyuminelf, miyuki.3424,Kanaya, winecouple, Ardilla KyuMin, kyutamins, Qhia503, sitara1083, amelia jillbely, kyuloveminsujujungeunsungelf , Princess Fishy, SSungMine,Chlie hanariunnse, Deer Panda,ChoKyunnie, MissELFVIP, parkhwarin,Cho Sa Min, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, pumpkinsparkyumin, Momoshfly2401, cho hyo woon, Deolovea kyuminelf, joyersV.A, YeSungMin Wife,cho yayas kyumin, Fishy kece, fymuthia, Nakajima Yuki, PrinceesKyuPabbo, Maximumelf, Safira Blue Sapphire, hapsarikyuku, Park Ha Mi,cho kyuri, cha, Princess Pumkins ELF, hana ryeong9, hafsah, sha, kyuminjoy, giyuhyeon,Yefah KyuminShippClouds,Chiikyumin, sitapumpkinelf, ,AegyaHaeHyuk evil vs bunny,zaAra eviLKyu, Cho MinHyun KyuMin, Minnippel, fariny, ,perfvcKYU, Nha KyuMin, EvilBunny Cho,Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, kim eun neul, reaRelf, diamond, AnieJOY'ERS, KyoKMS26, ImSFS, cho yayas kyumin, minako yoshida, dessykyumin, 137137137, AyuClouds69, , aidafuwafuwa,MINNIEVIL137, Minry, freychullie,137Line,ibonekym, 3, dedo, , TiGarini, KyuMinrealformELF 3, minguest, Yumiko Yoshioka, evilbunny, Lee Nana, dhian930715ELF, is0live89, lee13ming, JOYeerrElpeu, mariels25, vey900128, kyuminbutts, fishyank, zoldyk,lia,lenie kyumin, Lylyda, Indah Isma N, .1, Mei Hyun15, lemonade, the x, Kim kinan, dan para Guest ** ^^**

Gomawooooooooooo...udah review dan kasih semangat buat author di chap 12 kemarin...

.

Author mengharapkan review readers di chap 13 ini

Pleasee

.

Annyeooonggg...

Kamshaeeeeeee...

Huggg


	14. Chapter 14

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)**

**Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon (yesung).**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"Kenapa kau menciumku seperti itu eum?". Ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Namja tampan itu sangat menikmati terpaan nafas hangat Sungmin. Kedua bibir mereka pun masih sepenuhnya bersentuhan.

"Karena kau...Caffe Latte milikku Kyu.."

.

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Caffe Latte**

* * *

.

.

Waktu terus bergulir, mengiringi cinta yang kian terjalin kuat di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, setiap detik menjadi bagian berharga bagi keduanya. Tak satupun mampu mengulas betapa besar ketulusan hati mereka untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain. Dan kini...tibalah saatnya sang waktu mengantarkan mereka pada sebuah moment terindah dalam hidup keduanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul menatap setiap rangkaian mawar dan lili calla yang menghias pilar-pilar putih di taman rumah mewahnya. Tempat itu beberapa saat nanti akan menjadi saksi terucapnya janji suci antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Keduanya telah melalui manis pahit dalam alur cinta mereka. Dan Hari ini ia bertekad mengukuhan hati di hadapan sang Pencipta demi mengubur dalam-dalam seluruh ingatan kelam yang telah mengguncang ketegaran cintanya dan Sungmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sejenak berharap menyingkirkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Tubuh tinggi itu terlihat semakin menawan dan tampan dengan balutan tuxedo putihnya. Pemuda Cho itu berdiri tegap menanti namja cantik yang beberapa saat nanti akan menjadi belahan jiwanya secara utuh. Berkali-kali ia berdehem berusaha menjernihkan suara serak akibat dari rasa gugupnya.

"Yeppeoh..".

Senyumnya kian terkembang menyadari sosok cantik Lee Sungmin berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Kyuhun tak berniat sedikitpun mengedipkan kedua matanya demi menatap lekat kecantikan pujaan hatinya. Berkas-berkas sinar mentari seolah turut merias keindahan paras baby face itu. Sungmin memang mengenakan tuxedo putih seperti dirinya, kendati demikian tuxedo itu semakin membuat lekukan tubuh mungil berisinya semakin mempesona. Riuh decak kagum dari tamu undangan memicu semburat merah di kedua pipi chubby Sungmin. Sang Ayah...Lee Young Woon, tampak mengeratkan pegangan tangan Sungmin di lengan kokohnya. Pria tampan itu membimbing putra semata wayangnya untuk melangkah pasti ke atas altar.

"ini hari bahagiamu Chaggy...jangan gugup". Ucap Kangin menenangkan.

Dan tangan mungil itu pun tersambut, Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin erat untuk semakin menariknya mendekat.

"Bukan gaun eum?" Bisik Kyuhyun lirih, sekedar membangun candaan kecil untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Dan ia hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tatapan tajam dari namja cantik itu.

"Kyu...jangan menggodaku!"

"Bisa kita mulai?". Ujar sang pendeta, senyum hangat terus mengiringi tatapan teduhnya, sementara dua mempelai belia di hadapannya hanya mengangguk pasti menanggapinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Seharusnya kita yang berada di sana Himchannie...".

"Diam... dan duduklah dengan manis Hyung, mereka sedang mengucap janji...jangan membuyarkan konsentrasinya". Himchan memalingkan kepala Yong Guk agar menatap lurus ke depan.

"Seharusnya kita yang mengucap janji di sana Himchannie..". Ujar Yong Guk lagi sembari menoleh kembali kepada Himchan. Sorot matanya kian meredup melihat dua dongsaengnya di atas altar, timbul rasa kagum sekaligus iri menyaksikan prosesi pernikahan itu, ia pun juga mengharapkan posisi yang sama dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"...".

"Seharusnya kau hamil anakku Himhannie".

"Kau belum menikahiku, berhentilah bicara Hyung!" desis Namja ulzzang itu...ia benar-benar jengah mendengar ocehan Yong Guk, meski demikian hatinya sebenarnya juga mengharapkan apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya itu.

"Arrasseo...setelah pernikahan ini...aku akan menculik pastor itu, kita akan menikah Himchannie". Yong Guk berujar manis sembari mengerlingkan matanya, ia menggenggam erat tangan Himchan mencoba meyakinkan namja ulzzang itu akan kesungguhan hatinya.

"M-mwo? Yah! jangan mencari masalah lagi!...tak semudah itu, pernikahan bukan mainan Hyung".

"Aku tak peduli, hari ini kita harus menikah!"

Ucapan Yong Guk terdengar kekanakan bagi namja ulzzang itu, namun tak dipungkirinya bahwa kalimat penuh paksaan itu membuat hati kecilnya berdesir halus. Ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan akan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Yong Guk dan mendapat banyak cinta dari hyungnya itu, meski cara untuk mencintai yang ditunjukkan namja garang itu berbeda dari yang lain, terlalu banyak hal gila yang kerap kali ia temukan di diri kekasihnya...namun itulah yang membuatnya semakin mencintai Yong Guk.

"Yong Gukkie...Bodoh". Ucap Himchan seraya menarik kepala Yong Guk untuk mengecup pipinya dengan lembut.

"Aahh...kau manis sekali Chaggiyahhh!".

"Hyung! Yang menikah Sungmin... bukan kalian!...jadi diamlah!". Seru Zelo yang kesal melihat adegan manis dua hyungnya di depannya. Sebenarnya bukan karena kemesraan Yong Guk dan Himchan yang membuatnya kesal, akan tetapi dua namja yang mengapit posisi duduknya saat ini...Daehyun dan Jong Up begitu posessive menggenggam tangan kanan dan kirinya, terlebih dua namja itu menatap penuh hasrat padanya...dan itu membuat emosi Zelo meluap-luap.

Sementara Yong Guk hanya meringis menjengkelkan menanggapi ucapan Zelo. Ia kembali mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Himchan tanpa mengindahkan tubuhnya kini berguncang hebat karena amukkan kaki Zelo di kurisi yang didudukinya.

.

* * *

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Kyuhyun meraih jemari lentiknya dan mulai menyematkan sebuah logam mulia di jari manis Sungmin. Namja cantik itu tersenyum lembut melihat tatapan penuh cinta yang terpancar dari dua obsidian di hadapannya, ia beralih meraih jari Kyuhyun dan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, menyematkan sebuah cincin di jarinya. Dua benda itu begitu berkilau, seolah dua cincin itu mampu menyuarakan betapa tulus cinta yang dimiliki pemiliknya.

...

...

"Kau boleh mencium istrimu Kyuhyun-shi". Ucap Sang pastor dan sekaligus memberikan akses pada Kyuhyun untuk mendekati namja cantiknya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Sungmin, sedikit mengangkatnya hingga namja cantik itu mendongak dan melihatnya. Kyuhyun mentapanya sejenak...namja tampan itu begitu terkesima melihat keindahan dari setiap inchi permukaan halus wajah istrinya. Ia tersenyum kemudian mendaratkan kecupan manis di bibir Cherry Sungmin dan setelahnya menyesapnya selembut mungkin. Tak ada lumatan dalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman ringan namun cukup berkesan untuk orang-orang yang berdiri menyaksikannya.

"Setelah ini kau harus melayaniku Cho Sungmin". Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin, saat ia melepaskan ciuman lembutnya.

"M-mwo?"

"Kau tau?...aku sudah tidak tahan untuk segera menyentuhmu saat ini juga Chaggy".

"Kyuuu!"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan smirknya ketika melihat wajah polos namja mungil itu, ia mengecup sesaat kening Sungmin dan setelahnya menariknya turun dari atas altar untuk membaur bersama kerabat dan rekannya.

.

.

.

"Minnie sangat cantik Eonnie...ah bagaimana bisa kau melahirkan namja secantik itu". Ujar Heechul begitu riang.

"Minnie terlahir untuk mendampingi putra tampanmu Chullie, aku sudah tak sabar menimang cucu". Leetuk menanggapi ucapan Heechul dengan senyum terkembang di bibir tipisnya. Tatapan teduhnya tak pernah lepas pada sosok namja mungil yang kini tengah berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ne Eonnie...tunggulah 8 bulan lagi untuk menimang cucu pertama kita".

Dua Yeojja cantik itu berjalan beriringan untuk kembali bercengkrama dengan para tamu undangan. Seluruh penghuni taman terlihat begitu menikmati kebahagiaan di pagi cerah itu.

.

.

.

"Kyu..acaranya belum selesai...kau ingin mengajakku pergi kemana?" Gerutu Sungmin, saat Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangannya dan menariknya menjauhi taman.

"..."

"Kyuuu...Eomma akan memarahi kita karena melari~akhh...nghh". Sungmin mendesah tertahan ketika Kyuhyun memenjarakan tubuhnya di salah satu sudut dapur dan menyusupkan lututnya di sela-sela paha Sungmin. Namja tampan itu begitu seduktif menggesekkan lututnya di selangkangan Sungmin.

"Mmhh...k-kyuuuhh..hen-thikan...nghh".

"Yeppeohh...". Desah Kyuhyun sembari menjilat bibir cherry di hadapannya.

"Kau Sangat menggodaku Chaggy". Lanjutnya lagi, ia menggigit pelan daun telinga Sungmin, dan mendatangkan erangan tertahan dari namja cantik itu.

"A-angh!...c-cukuph...akhh..aku ti-dakh kuat berdiri..Ahh!..Ah!". Tubuh mungilnya semakin merosot turun dan hal itu membuat gerakan lutut Kyuhyun semakin hebat merangsang genitalnya.

"Melakukannya di sini...mungkin menarik Eum?"

"Tidak! Ah..acara..ngh belum sele-sai..ukkhh...je-balh hen-thikannhh!"

Kyuhyun semakin tak terkendali mendengar rintihan itu, ia mengecupi leher dan dada Sungmin secara pakasa hingga tubuh keduanya kian merosot di atas lantai.

"Uhmph...Kyumphh...nggghhhmm".

"_ZELOOOO!". _

Keduanya membulatkan mata ketika sebuah teriakan menginterupsi ciuman panas mereka. Sungmin dengan cepat kembali membenarkan tuxedonya yang sempat dibuka paksa oleh suaminya.

"Itu suara Himchan Hyung...Kyu".

Kyuhyun mendesah berat,hatinya benar-benra kesal. Seseorang telah membuatnya menahan hasrat untuk menyentuh namja cantiknya. Kyuhyun berjalan gontai mengikuti langkah Sungmin ke halaman belakang.

.

.

* * *

"A-apa yang kau lakukan nak?!" Seorang pria paruh baya tampak meronta-ronta karena diseret paksa oleh seorang namja berpawakan kekar. Mereka berjalan tak tentu hingga kerap kali merangsak beberapa tamu undangan.

"Kau harus ikut denganku...ahjjushi!".

"E-eoddisseo?"

"Diamlah Ahjjushi...aku ingin menculikmu sebentar! Kau harus menikahkanku dengan kekasihku saat ini juga!".

"M-Mwo?! Menculikku? apa Kau penjahat?"

"Yah! Ahjjushi!...apa kau tak mendengarnya...aku ingin kau menikahkanku dengan kekasihku...Ck kemana perginya anak itu!". Ujar Yong Guk sembari mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru taman, berusaha menemukan kekasih ulzzangnya.

Pria paruh baya itu terdiam dan pasrah mengikuti langkah namja garang itu. Ia tak memiliki kuasa untuk sekedar membalas atau bahkan memberi gertakan pada Yong Guk. Namja yang tengah menarik paksa tangannya saat ini bukanlah seorang remaja biasa, tubuhnya terlampau kekar dan tinggi untuk di lawan...tentu ia tak ingin menjadi korban kekerasan di tengah pesta itu.

Yong Guk berjalan gusar mencari namja ulzzangnya di tengah puluhan tamu undangan, ia sudah mendapatkan pastor itu...namun tiba-tiba kekasihnya menghilang begitu saja.

"Argh! Kau merepotkan Himchannie...tunggu pembalasanku di ranjang malam ini Huh!". Gumam Yong Guk. Ia kembali melanjutkan pencariannya sementara pria paruh baya itu masih setia mengekor di belakangnya. Ia tak mampu melarikan diri...Yong Guk rupanya telah mengunci pergerakan tangannya dengan sebuah dasi dan menariknya kemanapun yang ia mau.

"Himcha~

"_ZELOOOO!". _

Yong Guk seketika menghentikan seruannya saat mendengar teriakan panik dari namja yang ia cintai, teriakan itu terdengar jelas dari halaman belakang rumah mewah tersebut, rasa cemas seketika meruam hati kecilnya, ia memutuskan berlari cepat mencari sumber suara histeris tersebut. Sementara sang pastor hanya mengernyit tak mengerti pasca perginya Yong Guk meninggalkannya.

'Aku tidak jadi diculik' pikirnya.

.

.

"ENYAHH! PERGI KALIAN! JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU TERUS HYUUNG!"Jerit Zelo begitu kesal, ia terlalu lelah terus menerus berlari menghindari Daehyun dan Jong up. Hingga membuatnya memisahkan diri dari acara pernikahan dan terjebak dengan dua hyungnya itu.

"Zelo~ah...aku mencintaimu". Jong Up berjalan mendekat, berusaha meraih tubuh tinggi namja manis di hadapannya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Zelo Chaggy...kau harus memilihku". Daehyun pun melakukan hal yang sama, terus menerus berjalan mendekati Zelo. Namun apa yang mereka lakukan hanya semakin membuat namja manis itu ketakutan, dan tak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya kini terdapat sebuah kolam besar yang terisi air penuh.

"Jangan mendekat Hyung!..O~OMMOOO...!"...BYUUURRRR

"ZELOOOO!". Teriak Himchan histeris, begitu melihat dongsaeng kecilnya tercebur ke dalam kolam renang, perasaan cemas seketika timbul kala mengingat Zelo tidak mahir dalam berenang...ia terlalu panik hingga memutuskan untuk berlari dan menceburkan diri demi menyelamatkan Zelo, tanpa mengingat dirinya pun tak mahir dalam berenang.

"Hyumphh...to-longhhmmph...uhmphh" Ronta Zelo, ia bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam air. Kedua kakinya mencari-cari pijakan atau bahkan panjatan di dasar kolam renang tersebut, meski tubuhnya terbilang tinggi namun itu tak cukup membuatnya mencapai permukaan air, terlebih tubuhnya bagai membeku karena suhu rendah air kolam tersebut.

Himchan pun mengalami kondisi yang sama, berulangkali ia berusaha mencapai permukaan namun tak hanya sekali ia tenggelam, wajahnya kian memucat kala pasokan udara dalam parunya kian menipis...ia pun tak tau berapa banyak air yang telah memasuki saluran pernafasannya. Tak ada yang dapat namja ulzzang itu lakukan selain meraih udara kosong di atasnya dengan menggigil hebat.

Jong Up dan Daehyun meremas kasar rambut mereka karena frustasi, namja manis yang dicintainya dan hyung ulzzangnya kini tak berdaya di dalam air. Mereka secepat kilat menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam berniat menyelamatkan dua namja manis itu.

'BYUUURRRR'

"AAARRGGGGHHHH...DINGIIIINNNNNNN...TO-LOONGHHMPHHH !" Jerit keduanya, niat ingin menjadi Hero kini kandas menjadi Zero...hanya karena dinginnya air kolam yang mengikis habis keberanian mereka.

Tak ada yang mengetahui insiden tersebut, karena kolam renang itu terletak di halaman belakang rumah Kyuhyun, jauh dari Taman yang digunakan untuk acara pernikahan.

.

.

"Himchan Hyuuuung!"Seru Sungmin ketika menyadari Himchan berada di dalam air dengan kondisi yang melemas. Ia berlari kalut dan berniat menceburkan dirinya...namun sebuah tangan merengkuh pinggangya, tak mengharapkan namja cantik itu melompat ke dalam air.

"Jangan menceburkan dirimu ke dalam kolam Ming...air ini sangatlah dingin".

"tapi Kyu...mereka tidak bisa berenang, aku ingin menolongnya...lepaskan aku!" Sungmin menggeliat kasar dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun, ia tidak bisa bertahan dengan wajah tersiksa dari hyung ulzzangnya itu.

"Tidak Chaggy!...biar aku yang menolong mereka". Kyuhyun melepas tuxedo dan mulai mendekati kolam renang tersebut, namun saat namja tampan itu bersiap untuk menceburkan diri,ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Yong Guk yang tiba-tiba melompat ke dalam air. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu..Kyuhyun pun ikut melompat.

.

.

"Himchannie!". Yong Guk bergerak cepat meraih tubuh Himchan yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, ia tak mempedulikan suhu dingin air kolam tersebut seolah meremukkan setiap tulangnya, kondisi namja ulzzangnya lebih berharga dari apapun saat ini, tubuh Himchan yang semakin memucat membuat kepanikannya kian meradang. Sementara Kyuhyun masih berusaha menyelamatkan Zelo, cukup beruntung namja manis itu tidak pingsan di dalam air,itu memudahkannya membawa Zelo ke tepian kolam.

"Chaggiyaa...bertahanlah!..aku~ YAH! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PABBO!" Yong Guk berseru keras, ketika Daehyun dan Jong Up menarik celananya begitu kuat di dalam air. Ia sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Himchan, namun gerakannya terhambat karena dua dongsaenya itu menggelayut erat di kaki jenjangnya.

"Dingiiin Hyuung...selamatkan kami...bbbrrrr".ujar Daehyun masih memeluk erat kaki Hyungnya. Ia tak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya membuat celana Yong Guk semakin tertarik turun.

"Y-YAHH! BERHENTI MENARIK CELANAKU!...ARRGHH! LEPASKAN AKU PABBOOHHH! JANGAN MENELANJANGIKU DI KOLAM INI!" Yong Guk berteriak frustasi, celananya kini sudah tertarik turun sebatas pahanya. kendati demikian ia tetap berusaha membawa tubuh Himchan ke tepi kolam meski harus bersusah payah mengibas-ngibaskan kakinya dari rengkuhan dua dongsaengnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergerak cepat menarik tubuh Himchan dari kolam tersebut, sementara Yong Guk dan dua dongsaengnya masih begitu antusias melakukan tarik menarik celana di dalam air.

Keributan yang mereka buat, memicu perhatian dari banyak tamu undangan tak terkecuali keluarga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. keterkejutan sekaligus heran begitu jelas membingkai wajah mereka. Untuk apa remaja-remaja itu bermain air di udara sedingin ini, terlebih sang mempelai pria kini terlihat basah kuyup. Tamu undangan itu mengangap apa yang mereka saksikan saat ini termasuk dari pertunjukkan pernikahan.

.

.

"Eomma...apa mereka sedang bergulat di dalam air?...ommo kakak itu terlihat hebat dengan celana dalam dan jas hitamnya, lebih keren dari Ultraman Cosmos!" seru seorang namja cilik berumur 5 tahun. kedua matanya tampak berbinar-binar melihat aksi Yong Guk menyingkirkan dua musuhnya di dalam air. Terlebih kostum yang ia gunakan saat ini benar-benar membuat namja kecil itu berdecak kagum, secara mengejutkan ia melepas celananya bermaksud meniru kostum Yong Guk.

"M-Minho..apa yang kau lakukan Chaggy...MINHOOOO!" Yeojja itu begitu terkejut melihat putranya melepas celananya, ia hendak menarik tangan Minho...namun namja kecil itu sudah terlebih dahulu berlari mendekati Yong Guk.

.

.

Melihat kekacauan tersebut membuat Hangeng dan Kangin turun tangan, mereka menarik paksa tubuh tiga namja brandal itu dari kolam renang tersebut. Sontak hal ini membuat riuh tawa dari para tamu undangan karena penampilan Yong Guk saat ini.

"Apa kalian ingin membunuhku di dalam air eoh?!" Yong Guk berkacak pinggang, dan menghardik keras dua dongsaengnya yang bersimpuh di hadapannya. namja garang itu tak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah menjadi pusat sorotan.

"H-hyung...ngg i-itu...k-kau...celanamu~

"JANGAN MEMBANTAHKU!...DAN JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN PABBO, KALIAN MEMBUATKU GILA!"

Gertakkan keras itu membuat Daehyun menudukkan kepalanya, ia terlalu takut menghadapi singa yang tengah mengamuk di hadapannya saat ini.

"Hyung...siapa namamu?"

Yong Guk menoleh cepat ke bawah saat seorang anak kecil menarik-narik lengan jasnya.

"Yong Guk...Yya! dimana celanamu? Kau bisa kedinginan adik kecil". Ujar Yong Guk sembari mengacak surai minho.

"Wooww! Daebaakk!...ULTRAMAN YONG GUK! Ah..Kau sendiri juga tidak kedinginan".

"Ultaraman Yong Guk?". Yong Guk mengerjap polos mendengar penuturan namja kecil itu, ia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan tubuh bagian bawahnya dan seketika itu ia menjerit histeris.

"DIMANA CELANAKU?!" Jerit Yong Guk sembari menangkup benda keras yang terbalut kain tipis di tengah selangkanganya.

Jong Up dan Daehyun memandangnya jengah...dengan malas mereka mengarahkan telunjukknya ke tengah kolam renang, dan di sanalah celana hitam Yong Guk terapung-apung dengan tenangnya.

Yong Guk berteriak frustasi...sangat tidak mungkin kembali memasuki kolam bersuhu hampir 0 drajat itu, tubuhnya sudah menggigil kedinginan. Yong Guk lebih memilih beranjak cepat mengangkat tubuh tak sadarkan diri Himchan dan membawanya keluar dari halaman rumah itu, biarlah untuk hari ini ia membanting seluruh harga dirinya di hadapan ratusan orang tersebut, berlari menggendong bridal kekasihnya dengan penampilan yang tidak lazim.

Sementara Kangin dan Hangeng tampak memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening melihat kekacauan yang di timbulkan remaja berjas hitam yang melarikan diri dengan hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja. 'anak bodoh' batinnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Kyu gwaenchana? Tubuhmu dingin sekali.." Ujar Sungmin cemas, ia memeluk erat tubuh polos Kyuhyun yang hanya terlilitkan selimut. Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di kolam mereka membuat tampan itu menggigil kedinginan.

"Jinjja?...ahh aku membutuhkan kehangatan yang lebih dari ini Chaggy". Dengan lembut Kyuhyun membelai punggung sempit Sungmin, namja cantik itu masih mengenakan tuxedonya.

"Apa pelukanku kurang hangat? kau menginginkan pelukan yang lebih hangat dari orang lain?...Hiks...jangan meninggalkanku Kyunnie"

Nada bicaranya terdengar serak, begitu jelas Sungmin tengah menahan sedih sekaligus kesal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, mendengar rengekan manja dari Sungmin. Wajah cantiknya semakin menggmaskan dengan pipi yang menggembung dan bibir yang terpout lucu. Perlahan ia mengubah posisinya menjadi di atas tubuh Sungmin. memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu tanpa menindih perutnya.

"Yya!...aku hanya menginginkan pelukan hangat dari istri tercintaku, dan aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu Chaggy...karena itu sama saja dengan membunuhku...saranghae Cho Sungmin". Ucap Kyuhyun sembari melepas kancing tuxedo dan kemeja Sungmin secara perlahan, berulang kali ia mengecup dan menjilat permukaan kulit baby skin yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terekspose di hadapannya.

"Mmh...N-nado...akhh...sa-kit!..nghh". Sungmin meremas kuat surai coklat Kyuhyun, kala rasa perih sekaligus nikmat mulai mendera nipple kanannya. Namja tampan itu begitu lihai menggigit dan menyesap titik sensitif di dada istrinya.

.

.

Tubuh cantik berisi Sungmin kini sudah sepenuhnya tak berbalutkan kain apapun, setiap lekuknya menjadi kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu tak henti-hentinya mengecup, menjillat atau bahkan menggigit permukaan halus itu tanpa jeda. Kyuhyun beringsut perlahan untuk memeluk perut Sungmin, kerap kali ia menggelitik lubang kecil di perut itu dengan lidah basahnya. Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya...perut buncit Sungmin terlihat menggemaskan di matanya. Perlahan ia menyusupkan tangannya di bawah tubuh Sungmin, sedikit mengangkatnya untuk memudahkannya mencumbu perut namja cantik itu.

"A-anghh...mmhh...K-kyuhhh...ah!"

"Berat badanmu bertambah Ming..". Ujar Kyuhyun di sela-sela jilatannya, ia semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada perut namja cantiknya.

rangsangan itu membuat Sungmin meremas kuat kain sprei di bawahnya, kenikmatan yang menggelitik perutnya membuat namja cantik itu tak menghiraukan ucapan suaminya. Rintihannya kian menjadi-jadi ketika Kyuhyun membelai dan memijat lembut benda mungil di tengah selangkangannya.

"Ah!...nghh..akkhh...K-kyunniehh...akkh.. Mmmm~Aaaahhh!".

Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba meraih junior Sungmin dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya membuat Sungmin memekik keras karenanya. Kakinya bergerak resah saat Kyuhyun mulai mengerat benda mungil itu dengan giginya. Berkali-kali ia mengejang dan merintih mendapat sengatan kenikmatan dari ujung junior yang digigiti Kyuhyun.

.

.

Dadanya kembang kempis mengiringi nafas yang kian tersendat. Sungmin bergerak liar di bawah rangsangan Kyuhyun. Namja cantik itu menengadahkan kepala, tampak saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang terbuka karena terengah. Wajah menahan nikmat itu benar-benar menggoda di mata Kyuhyun, ia mempercepat dan menguatkan hisapannya pada Junior mungil Sungmin.

Puncak kenikmatannya hampir mendekat...Sungmin mengangkat tinggi pinggulnya, membenamkan jauh junior yang telah menegang di dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

"Sshh...akhh...K-kyuhhh!..A-ku...aaahh...NGGGGHH! AHHH!"

.

'Gulp'

Kyuhyun meneguk cairan putih kental yang begitu manis di lidahnya, namun hanya sebagian yang ia telan. Namja tampan itu beralih menarik kaki Sungmin hingga menjuntai di tepi ranjang... kemudian ia berjongkok untuk melebarkan kaki Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengendus single hole yang terpampang di depannya dan setelahnya ia mulai membalurkan sperma Sungmin yang masih tersisa di mulutnya pada lubang senggama yang terlihat berkedut itu. Lidahnya bergerak liar melumasi kerutan single hole tersebut dengan saliva yang telah bercampur dengan cairan cinta namja cantiknya.

"Nnn~..aaahh...Kyu-hyunnhhh...ukkhh...anghh..ahhh". Desah Sungmin, ia menggeliat hebat karena cumbuan di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terus menerus menggelitik lubang analnya yang telah basah dan memerah sempurna. berkali-kali bergerak menjauhi jangkauan lidah itu...namun tangan Kyuhyun begitu kuat mencengkeram pahanya, membuatnya pasrah pada rasa geli yang semakin menyiksa hasratnya...Sungmin menginginkan yang lebih dari itu.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama berkutat pada lubang sensitif milik istrinya, Kyuhyun melepas cumbuan basah itu...kemudian beralih menarik sebuah bantal untuk diletakan di bawah perut Sungmin sebagai penyangganya. Kyuhyun melumat kasar bibir cherry yang terbuka, membuat Sungmin mengerang tertahan karenanya.

.

.

"La-kukan dengan pelan Kyuh...mmh". Ucap sungmin, namja cantik itu memandang sayu pada Kyuhyun. Bibirnya semakin merah merekah akibat lumatan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Ne Chaggy...aku tidak akan menyakiti Baby-nya".

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua kaki Sungmin dan meletakkannya di pundaknya, ia memposisikan kejantanananya yang telah menegang sempurna di depan lubang anal Sungmin. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mendorong masuk miliknya. Remasan lembut dan rasa hangat dari rektum Sungmin seketika melingkupi penis besarnya.

"Pe-lanh!..arghh...ma-sih sakiithh! Arghh".

"Sedikit lagi Chaggy.."

BLESS

"Urmmhhh...mmmhh...mmmhh..kyuhhmmph!". Jeritan Sungmin sepenunya teredam oleh ciuman Kyuhyun. ia memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya secara perlahan.

"Hiks...sakit Kyuuu...mmmhh~ ahh...ahh!".

"Mianhae...sebentar lagi sakitnya akan hilang Chaggy". Ujar Kyhyun sembari menjilat bagian belakang telinga Sungmin, ia mengarahkan tangan kananya untuk memijit dan meremas-remas twinsball milik istrinya.

"Ahh..nghh..Kyuhh..".

.

.

.

.

"AH!...mhhh..Kyunniehh! ahh...akkhh...fas-terhh!..ngghh!AHH!". Pekik Sungmin. Hujaman kuat yang menumbuk telak prostatnya membuat tubuh mungilnya terhentak-hentak. Bulir peluh menjadikan tubuh cantik berisi itu kian berkilau di bawah cahaya remang lampu kamar. Sungmin tak berdaya dengan deraan kenikmatan di tubuhnya, ia menggeleng pasrah ke kanan dan ke kiri merasakan perutnya mulai mengejang. Satu tarikan nafas panjang dan setelahnya cairan cintanya kembali menghambur keluar membasahi tubuh keduanya.

"Kau cantik Mingh...Ngghh.."

Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan penisnya keluar masuk setelah sebelumnya memberikan jeda bagi Sungmin untuk menikmati orgasmenya. Jeritan dan lenguhan Sungmin pun kembali mengalun memenuhi kamar mereka.

"Ah...ngh..Kyuhh..ahh..le-biiiihhh...AH!...AKKH!.. KYUNNIEEHH!"

"KKKHH!...MIINGHH! ssshhhhh".

Kyuhyun memeluk erat namja mungil di bawahnya...beberapa kali ia mengejang saat memuntahkan spermanya ke dalam rongga tubuh Sungmin. Namja tampan itu mengecup lama bibir kissable yang terbuka, sedikit menggigitinya karena gemas.

.

.

.

"Kyuu..hhhh..hh...aku lelah". Cicit Sungmin terengah-engah.

"Ne Chaggy ...tidurlah".

"Keluarkan milikmu...Kyuuu". Rengek Sungmin dengan kedua mata yang telah terpejam.

"Shirreo...aku ingin terus merasakan tubuh istriku...sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu sampai kau terbangun nanti".

Tak ada rengekan manja lagi...hanya terdengar nafas yang telah berhembus teratur dari namja cantiknya. Kyuhyun menyingkirkan rambut basah yang menjuntai di kening dan pipi Sungmin, kemudian mengecup lama bibir cherrynya. Ia bahagia mengamati wajah malaikat dalam pelukannya itu...berkali-kali Kyuhyun mengelus lembut perut Sungmin berusaha merasakan detakkan jantung sikecil dari dalamnya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Himchannie...Yya! sadaralah Chaggiyaa". Seru Yong Guk, ia begitu cemas namja ullzangnya tak kunjung membuka mata. Sudah lebih dari 1 jam namja garang itu melakukan nafas buatan untuk Himchan, namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Ia kembali membenarkan posisi tidur namja ulzzang itu dan kembali menekan kepala dan dagu Himchan agar bibir tipisnya terbuka, kemudian berusaha meniupkan nafas hangat untuk memenuhi paru-paru kekasihnya.

.

.

"UGHHHMMPHHH! HHAHH..HAHH...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HYUNG!"

BRUGGHH

Himchan tiba-tiba membulatkan mata lebar saat nafasnya serasa tercekik, dan ia semakin terkejut mendapati kekasihnya rupanya tengah membekap penuh bibirnya dengan ciumannya. Secepat kilat Himchan mendorong tubuh Yong Guk hingga terpental ke bawah ranjang, demi melepas ciuman mematikan itu.

"A-awhh..appohh Himchannie!". Seru Yong Guk sembari memgusap-usap pantatnya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku dengan ciumanmu Hyung?!"

"M-MWOOO?" Yong Guk cepat-cepat berdiri dan memandang heran namja ulzzang itu.

"Ciumanmu mematikan!"

"YAH!aku memberimu nafas buatan pabbo!..aisshh jinjja"

"Na-fas buatan?"

"Tidak ingatkah kau tenggelam di kolam Kyuhyun?! dan aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu dengan mempertaruhkan seluruh harga diriku...kau membuatku gila Himchannieee!"

Yong Guk begitu frustasi jika mengingat penampilannya yang begitu memalukan di pesta pernikahan Kyuhyun beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sekarang kau harus membayarnya chaggiyaahh".

"H-hyunghh...ahh..t-tunggu...Uhmmphh...Hyummhhh!". Tubuh kurusnya kembali terhempas ke ranjang saat yong Guk dengan tiba-tiba menindihnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan brutal.

"Eumhmh...Tunggu Hyung!". Himchan mendorong kasar dada Yong Guk hingga ciuman itu terlepas secara paksa.

"Wae?"

"Di mana Zelo? Apa Dua anak itu masih mengganggunya?"

"Tidak...dia aman bersama Young Jae". Tukasnya cepat, lalu berlaih melumat kembali bibir kekasihnya.

"Mmhh...t-tunggu Hyung!"

"WAEEE?!" Yong Guk berseru keras saat Himchan kembali menginterupsi cumbuannya di dada Himchan.

"A-aku belum melepas bajuku".

"Tak perlu! Kau sudah telanjang, aku yang melepas bajumu saat kau pingsan tadi".

Yong Guk kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengecupi seluruh tubuh namja ulzzangnya.

"H-hyung t-tunggu~

"YAH! bisakah kau diam dan nikmati semua ini Himchannie!? Aisshh..aku tidak tahan lagi!".

Tanpa menghiraukan pekikan ketakutan kekasihnya, namja garang itu memposisikan kaki jenjang Himchan agar memeluk pinggangnya. Berkali-kali Himchan merengek untuk menghentikan semuanya, namun percuma...nafsu sudah sepenuhnya menguasai diri Yong Guk.

Yong Guk perlahan mendorong masuk kejantananya ke dalam rektum Himchan, terlihat jelas namja ulzzang itu mengernyit sakit. Himchan benar-benar merutuki saat-saat penetrasi yang menyakitkan itu, meski pada akhirnya nanti ia akan mendesah nikmat dan berulang kali memekikkan nama kekasihnya.

.

.

"Hiks...Sa-kit..argh!..H-hyunghh...AKH! SAKIT PAABBOHHH!". Himchan tiba-tiba mendudukkan dirinya dan menjerit keras ketika Yong Guk mendorong milikknya dalam sekali hentak.

Berkali-kali namja ulzzang itu melayangkan pukulan keras di kepala Yong Guk sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya.

"Y-YAH!...Berhenti memukuli kepalaku!...Ck! Diam Himchannie!". Yong Guk menghempas tubuh kurus itu kemudian mengunci pergerakan tangan Himchan di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Hiks...sakit Hyung..arghh pe-lanhh..akhh".

"Yyaaa...kau cengeng sekali eohh? Tutup matamu, kau tidak akan merasakan sakit setelah ini..hnghh". Ujar Yong Guk sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya, namja garang itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya demi meraih nipple kanan Himchan, memberinya hisapan lembut untuk meyamarkan rasa sakit kekasihnya.

Pekikan sakit itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi racauan nikmat. Himchan mengeratkan pelukan kakinya di pinggang Yong Guk agar menghujam lubang analnya semakin dalam. Berkali-kali ia menghempas kepalanya frustasi, remasan kuat tangan Yong Guk di junior dan twinsballlnya membuat tubuh kurusnya bergerak liar.

.

.

"AH! H-hyunngiehh..akhh...ce-pathh...ah..i-ni nik-mathh Hyuungghhh...mmhhhhmp".

Yong Guk tersenyum puas melihat raut menahan nikmat dari paras Himchan, rambut halusnya kini terlihat berantakan terlebih rona merah di wajahnya semakin mebuat Hiimchan begitu menggoda, ia melumat kasar bibir tipis yang terbuka dan secepat mungkin menyeruakkan lidahnya ke dalam belahan manis itu.

Decitan ranjang diseratai kecipak cumbuan mereka begitu jelas mendominasi apartement mewah itu. Yong Guk menelungkupkan tubuh tak berdaya himchan tanpa melepas tautan kejantananya dalam single hole namja ulzzang itu. Ia mengangkat kaki kiri himchan dan menghujamkan kembali penis besarnya dengan kekuatan penuh, jerit nikmatpun kembali mengalun dari bibir tipis namja ulzzang itu.

"Nggaahh!..AH!..Akh!...AH!..H-Hyuungghhh...a-ku..A KKHHH!...Keluar! AKKKK~~"

Himcham membusungkan dada hebat, buku-buku jemarinya tampak memutih karena meremas kuat lengan Yong Guk. Semburan spermanya membuat seluruh tubuhnya mengejang, namja ulzzang itu bernafas lega setelah menuntaskan hasratnya, namun itu tak berlangsung lama...kekasihnya kini kembali menghentak keras tubuhnya memaksanya mendesah dan menjerit nikmat. Penyatuan mereka berlangsung cukup lama, Yong Guk begitu bergairah menyetubuhi Himchan, meski tubuh namja ulzzang itu kini sepenuhnya lemas tak berdaya karena kilimaks berkali-kali.

.

.

"AKH!..AH!...Cu-cukuphh!..OHH~!..AH!..HYUUUNGGGHH!"

"KHHHH...HIMCHANNIEE! ssshhh".

Yong Guk mencengkeram pinggul Himchan untuk memperdalam letupan spermanya dalam rongga tubuh namja ulzzang itu. nafasnya terengah hebat seiring jatuhnya tubuh kekar itu menindih tubuh Himchan.

.

"H-hyung...jangan memperkosaku lagi". Gumam Himchan di batas kesadarannya.

Yong Guk terkekeh pelan, ia menarik perlahan penisnya dan membenarkan posisi tubuh Himchan agar terlentang. Namja garang itu tersenyum lembut melihat kekasihnya begitu kepayahan menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Siapa yang memperkosamu eohh?...aku hanya berusaha membuat perutmu ini terisi aegya kita". Ujar Yong Guk riang, ia menrik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya dan memeluk tubuh Himchan yang sudah terlelap dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Hhmmh..kyuu..Hiks".

Kyuhyun terbangun begitu menyadari Sungmin menggeliat dalam pelukannya, namja tampan itu begitu panik melihat Sungmin mengernyit dan terisak kecil dalam tidurnya.

"Ming...irreona Chaggy". Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pipi chubby Sungmin untuk membangunkannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu namja cantiknya membuka mata.

"Perutku sakit Kyu...hiks tidak nyaman".

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, ia beralih menyibak selimut Sungmin dan mengusap lembut perut namja cantik itu. berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan dari telapak tangannya.

"Apa sudah merasa lebih baik Chaggy?"

"Eumh..sedikit".

"Tidurlah kembali Ming". Ujar Kyuhyun sambil terus membelai perut Sungmin, ia mengecup pelan kening Sungmin dan terkadang bersenandung kecil untuk menenangkan namja cantiknya.

"Kyuu..."

"Ne...chaggy?"

"Cium..aku".

Namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kekanakan Sungmin yang mempoutkan bibirnya, ia meraih rahang Sungmin dan mulai menyesap bibir cherrynya, memberinya lumatan-lumatan kecil hingga namja cantik itu kembali terlelap.

Kyuhyun kembali membenarkan letak selimut mereka, namun tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan penggilan manja Sungmin. Namja cantik itu rupanya kembali terbangun.

"Kyuu..".

"Eum?..kau tidak jadi tidur?"

"Aku ingin Caffe Latte Kyuu". Rengek Sungmin.

"Chaggiyaa~

"Arrasseo...tidak Caffe Latte, asalkan rasanya hampir sama". Ucap Sungmin cepat, begitu menyadari kyuhyun akan menentang keinginannya.

"M-mwo? minuman macam apa itu?"

"Hiks...aku sangat menginginkannya Kyuu.."

"N-ne...aku akan membuatkannya Chaggy...tunggulah sebentar". Kyuhyun melilitkan selimut di tubuhnya dan setelahnya beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat minuman yang diinginkan Sungmin, namja tampan itu menduga, Sungminnya pasti tengah ngidam.

.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama...untuk membuat minuman tersebut, Kyuhyun telah kembali memasuki kamarnya dengan secangkir minuman hangat di tangannya.

"Apa ini Caffe Latte?" Ujar Sungmin, kedua manik foxynya begitu berbinar menanti jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Bukan...Cobalah chaggy".

Dengan perlahan Kyuhhyun membantu Sungmin untuk meneguk cairan kental itu, ia tersenyum tipis menyadari istrinya sepertinya menyukai minuman yang ia buat.

"Kyu apa ini,rasanya sedikit pahit tapi manis?". Sungmin mengerjap polos mencoba meresapi rasa asing di indra pengecapnya, namun ia menyukai rasa itu...tak berbeda jauh dengan Caffe Latte meski sebenarnya tetap caffe latte yang ia cintai.

"Matcha Latte, apa kau menyukai rasanya".

"Mashitta...Matcha Latte?"

"Ne...Matcha Latte, perpaduan green tea dengan susu hangat. Baguslah jika kau menyukainya...anti oksidan baik untuk tubuhmu dan aegya kita Chaggy". Kyuhyun meraih cangkir Sungmin dan meletakkannya di meja nakas, ia kembali merebahkan tubuh Sungmin kemudian memeluknya dengan perlindungan penuh.

"Sekarang kembalilah tidur Ming Chaggy".

"Kau harus membuatkanku minuman itu setiap hari ne?". Gumam Sungmin, namja cantik itu semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya.

"Tentu Chaggy...apapun untukmu"

.

.

.

* * *

**2 Bulan kemudian**

"Hmphh..Hoeekk~..hhh..hhh..Hoeekkk~".

Yong Guk cepat-cepat terbangun dari tidurnya begitu mendengar suara aneh dari balik kamar mandinya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi...suara itu benar-benar mengusik tidurnya, ia beralih menoleh ke samping untuk memastikan keadaan namja ulzzangnya, dan sedetik kemudian ia terbelalak lebar menyadari Himchan tak di sisinya.

"Hooeekkkk~"

"Himchannie!" Seru Yong Guk, ia melompat dari ranjang untuk memasuki kamar mandi setelah mengetahui suara itu milik kekasihnya.

"Himchannie...gwaenchana.."

"Hmphh...Hyu-hooekk~"

"Astaga...kau hamil?..Ah! Saranghaeee Himchannie!". Yong Guk tertawa lepas, ia mengangkat tubuh himchan yang masih berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya karena mual.

"Hmpph Hoekk~ Tu-run...ughh..turunkan aku HYUNGG!"

Yong Guk dengan riang menurunkan tubuh Himchan dan memijit tengkuk namja ulzzang yang begitu kepayahan memuntahkan cairan bening ke dalam wastafel. Berkali-kali ia terkikik geli melihat kekasihnya bersusah payah menahan mual. Kebahagiaan nampaknya mendominasi suasana hatinya saat ini.

.

.

Yong Guk menggendong bridal tubuh Himchan, dan merebahkannya di ranjang selembut mungkin.

Ia menepuk-nepuk kening Himchan, bermaksud menenangkan namja ulzzang itu.

"Kau cantik sekali Himchannie". Tukasnya begitu riang sambil mengelus perut datar kekasihnya

"Ck pabbo!...kau bicara apa Hyung!".

"Aisshh...aku sedang memujimu!..cepat tidur lagi kau sedang hamil Chaggiya".

"Yya! Jangan terlalu yakin aku hamil Hyung!"

"M-mwoo?...baiklah akan kubuktikan jika kau memang hamil!"

Yong Guk beralih cepat mengambil ponselnya di meja nakas untuk menghubungi Dongsaeng kecilnya.

.

.

"_**Yeobbsseyo Hyung, kenapa menghubungiku tengah malam seperti ini?"**_

"Cepat ke Apotik!". Ujar Yong Guk santai.

"_**M-mwo?"**_

"Belikan aku Test Pack!"

"_**MWOOOHHH?"**_

"YAH! Ppali Pabbo!"

"_**Hiks...Arrasseo!". **_

Yong Guk tersenyum lebar setelah memutus line telfonnya, ia kembali beringsut mendekati Himchan dan memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya yang begitu kusut, selama seminggu ini namja tampan itu selalu kehilangan porsi tidurnya untuk menenangkan Sungmin di tengah malam. Hampir setiap hari Sungmin kesulitan untuk memejamkan matanya, kandungan yang semakin membesar membuat namja cantik itu mengeluh tak nyaman bahkan merasa nyeri di perut, pinggul dan punggungnya. Dan tak ada yang dapat meredakannya selain sentuhan hangat Kyuhyun.

"Kyu...ughh, sakit". Rintih Sungmin begitu merasakan perutnya kembali berkontraksi kecil.

"Sshh...rileks-kan tubuhmu Chaggy". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menaruh sebuah bantal di bawah perut Sungmin, kemudian mengelusnya pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika mengamati raut wajah Sungmin kembali menenang, berkali-kali ia mengecup sayang bibir mungil Sungmin dan mendapat kikian kecil dari namja cantik itu.

"Gomawo Kyunnie..".

"Yyaa...untuk apa berterimakasih seperti itu eum?".

Sungmin meraih leher Kyuhyun dan mengecup lama bibir merahnya, ia tersenyum manis setelah melepas ciuman lembut itu.

"Karena kau mencintaiku..".

"Ne...aku sangat mencintaimu Chaggy, melebihi apapun".

Namja cantik itu menatap sendu sosok tampan itu, sedikit rasa sesal kini menelusup ke dalam relung hatinya. Ia tau...Kyuhyun teramat mencintainya, namun tak dipungkiri bahwa ia turut bersalah karena dirinyalah... Kyuhyun rela melepas impiannya.

"Kau melepas impianmu karena diriku...mianhae Kyuu".

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, ia beranjak mendekati tas punggungnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya.

"Aku masih memegang impianku Ming".

Sungmin terbelalak lebar mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, rasa takut perlahan merayap dalam benaknya. Ia begitu takut Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Dan Sungmin tak mengharapkan hal itu terjadi, karna ia sangatlah membutuhkan Kyuhyun.

"Yya...ada apa dengan wajah itu?..jangan berfikiran aku meninggalkanmu...itu tidak akan mungkin Chaggy, bacalah...Jung Seonsaengnim memberitau hal ini padaku siang tadi".

Sungmin dengan gemetar mengambil kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya secara perlahan. Kedua matanya mengerjap polos...ia memandang Kyuhyun yang terkekeh pelan kemudian berganti memandang kertas dalam tangannya. Sedetik kemudian ia meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Mereka tertawa lepas, isi dari surat itu sangatlah membahagiakan hati keduanya.

"Kau jahat menyembunyikan ini".

"Aku memang berniat memberimu kejutan Chaggy". Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuh Sungmin tanpa melepaskan dekapannya.

"Kenapa aku memiliki suami sepintar ini Eumm?". Ujar Sungmin dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Yya...kau harus bangga memilikiku, tunggulah 1 tahun lagi aku menyelesaikan kuliahku kemudian menjadi dokter hebat untukmu".

"Tapi apa kau yakin ingin menjadi Dokter, bukankah selama ini~

"Sssshh...Aku ingin menjadi seorang Ayah yang selalu menjaga istri dan anakku tetap sehat Chaggy".

"Kyuuuu". Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun. Semua ini terlalu indah untuk namja cantik itu. Ia tetap dapat melihat Kyuhyun meraih impiannya, tanpa harus memisahkan raga masing-masing. Semua kebahagiaan ini lebih dari cukup bagi Sungmin...Kyuhyun dan Buah hatinya akan selalu menjaganya.

.

**Flash Back On**

Yunho tersenyum hangat begitu menyadari kehadiran anak didik kebanggaanya. Ia menutup buku yang sebelumnya di bacanya kemudian beralih mengambil selembar kertas dari map hijau toska di sisinya.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan Jung Seonsaengnim?"

Tak ingin mengulur Waktu lama, yunho menyerahan kertas tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu cukup terkejut dengan hal tersebut, bukankah ia sudah membatalkan beasiswa itu.

"Bacalah Kyu...ini bukan tentang beasiswa itu, aku memang menyayangkan kau tidak mengambilnya. Namun ternyata kesempatan emas selalu menantimu, dan kau mendapat percepatan pendidikanmu".

Kyuhyun dengan seksama membaca deretan huruf tersebut, senyum menawannya kian terkembang kala mengetahui isi dari surat tersebut.

"Seoul National University memberimu kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan pendidikanu di sana, kau memiliki kebebasan untuk memilih fakultas apa yang akan kau minati. Dan bagusnya karena kecerdasanmu, hanya membutuhkan waktu 1 tahun untuk menyelesaikannya Kyu, tidakkah ini menggembirakan untukmu...kau diterima di salah satu universitas terkemuka di asia tanpa melalui tes". Jelas Yunho begitu bangga. Rasa bangga itu bukan tanpa alasan, ia memang telah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai anak kesayangannya di sekolah terebut. Tentu Yunho sangat mengharapkan Kyuhyun meraih sukses dengan kecerdasannya itu.

"Jangan menyiakannya lagi, karena ini tidak memaksamu untuk pergi ke luar negri". Lanjut Yunho.

"Aku akan menerimanya Seonsaengnim". Ujar Kyuhyun begitu tegas, kemudian beranjak untuk memeluk guru berkharisma yang selalu memperhatikannya itu.

**Flash Back Off**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin kembali menggeliat resah dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, baru 15 menit yang lalu mereka dapat terlelap dan kini namja cantik itu kembali terbangun.

"K-kyuuu". Panggil sungmin begitu lirih.

Kyuhyun membuka mata begitu merasakan gerakan halus tubuh mungil Sungmin

"Chaggy..kau bangun?..apa perutmu sakit lagi?" Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai menyibak selimut Sungmin untuk mengelus perutnya.

Namja cantik itu menahan tangan Kyuhyun dan menggeleng beberapa kali. Membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit heran karenanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau terbangun?"

"Aku ingin ke apartemen Yong Guk Hyung..". Cicitnnya pelan.

"Mwoo? Untuk apa ke sana? ini masih jam 2 pagi Chaggy".

"aku ingin memakan kimbab buatan Yong Guk Hyung sekarang ini juga...Kyuu Hiks". Bulir air mata mulai lolos dari peupuk mata Sungmin, namja cantik itu meremas kuat selimut tebalnya. Sungguh ia sangat menginginkan makanan itu.

"Aku bisa membuatkamu Chaggy tak perlu~

"Hiks...aku ingin Yong Guk Hyung yang membuatnya Kyuuuu". Sungmin kembali merengek, tangisannya kian mengeras. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun begitu panik.

"Arrasseo...Ulljima Chaggy, aku akan mengantarmu ke sana". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menghapus linangan air mata di pipi Sungmin, mengecup bibirnya sesaat dan setelahnya memakaikan sebuah jaket tebal untuk tubuh mungil Sungmin.

Namja tampan itu bergegas cepat menyambar kunci mobil barunya dan membawa Sungmin menuju Apartemen Yong Guk.

.

.

.

* * *

"Cepat...keluaran air kecilmu Himchannie!"

"YAH! berhenti memaksaku...aku tidak ingin buang air kecil Hyung!". Himchan meronta-ronta di dalam kamar mandi. Berkali-kali namja ulzzang itu mendorong tubuh kekar Yong Guk agar menjauhi bagian privatnya. Namun percuma tenaga Namja garang itu begitu kuat menahan gerakan tangan dan kakinya hingga membuatnya pasrah berdiri.

"Ck!..cepat keluarkan...aku menunggunya!" ujar Yong Guk, sambil mengarahkan sebuah test pack di ujung junior mungil Himchan.

"Pabboo! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa buang air kecil jika kau melihatnya seperti itu..aisshhh! Hentikan Hyuung!".

"Jangan banyak bicara cepat keluarkan Chagggiyaahhh..."

DRRRTT...DRRRTTT...DRRRT

Yong Guk mendengus kesal ketika getaran ponselnya berhasil menginterupsi kegiatannya, untuk apa seseorang menghubunginya semalam ini.

.

"Mau apa kau!" Seru Yong Guk begitu mengetahui siapa penelfon tersebut.

"_**Kami sedang menuju ke apartemenmu!". **_

"Kau Gila!"

"_**Sungmin ingin kau memasak kimbab untuknya. Jangan menolak! Karena istriku sedang ngidam!"**_ Tuuut...Tuuut...Tuuut

"MWOOOHHH?! Kau Gila Cho Kyuhyun!". Jerit Yong Guk frustasi, ia meremas-remas kasar ponsel hitam tersebut sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

"Wae Hyung?...jangan memakan ponselmu!" Himchan begitu heran melihat kekasihnya meremas dan menggigiti gadget hitamnya.

Sementara Yong Guk hanya menunduk dalam, tak berniat menanggapi pertanyaan namja ulzzangnya. Pikirannya terlalu kalut menanti detik-detik Kyuhyun akan tiba di apartemennya.

'_Mana mungkin seorang sepertiku memasak! Terkutuk kau Chooooo!'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

Chaaaa Caffe Latte Chap 14 hadir hehe.  
ahh..g jadi end chap ini Chinguu...soalnya nunggu baby Kyumin lahir.

Ommo jadi bingung gender babynya. ya udah di votng aj y?

1. kembar namja yeojja

2 kembar yeojja semua

3. kembr namja semua

4. namja

5. yeojja

pilih yang mana chinguyaaa?

Dan untuk:

**Cho Na Na,Tiasicho, RithaGaemGyu, Miyoori29, paprikapumpkin, Zahra Amelia, Nha KyuMin, reva kyuminelf, pumpkinsparkyumin, KYUMINTS, kyutamins, hatakehanahungry, nova137, cho hyo woon, , Gaemgyu315, EvilBunny Cho 3, dessykyumin, gorjazsimba, chacha95, Youngfish, aidafuwafuwa,Zhang Ary, ikmubmlk, cho kyuri,MeLody Kim, chikakyumin, Paijem, joyersV.A, Cho MinHyun KyuMin, JOYmin137, is0live89, amelia jillbely, hapsarikyuku, evilbunny, MissELFVIP, kyuminjoy, KyuMinrealformELF, winecouple, SSungMine, evilminnie14, diamond, Cul Ah, fishyank,reaRelf, longyoung, Yc K.S.H, , Safira Blue Sapphire, hibiki kurenai, ChoKyunnie, kyuloveminsujujungeunsungelf, AyuClouds69, vey900128, Indah Isma N, cha, sha, Deer Panda, Miho, ChoiShinYang, Yefah KyuminShippClouds, sitapumpkinelf, Lovesungminppa, Park Ha Mi, Kim Min Ah,Kanaya, Kyurin Minnie, 137137137, Izmajukir, Serenade Juetania, Sonoda Mio, epildedo, dhian930715ELF, Cho Sa Min, lilin swan kyumin, kyumin forever, hana ryeong9, KyoKMS26, Lylyda, desikyumin, namnam15, rinakyu, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, perfvcKYU, giyuhyeon,dianyelf11, , Maximumelf, rinrinsmfly91, hanamiJOY137, mariels25, hyukie,Cho Adah, , kyuusungminnie, You Know Who, lee13ming, jjongieliam, fymuthia,zoldyk, Choco Kyu, hafsah, ZaAra eviLKyu, .1, Minnippel, QQ KyuminShipper, lia, Rosa Damascena, 137Line, freychullie, Fariny, AnieJOY'ERS, Summerming, joyervara137, lemonade, Choming, sungiewookie, Nilamevilee, Liankyumin137, hachibikyumin, dan para Guest ^^**

Gomawoooooo udah kasih review plus semangat buat author di chap 13 kemarin hehe.

.

.

Sangat mengharapkan review chingu di chap ini.. pleaseee ^^

Annyeong Chinguyaa

'Kamshaeeeeeeeee

Huggggg


	15. Chapter 15

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)**

**Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon (yesung).**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"Wae Hyung?...jangan memakan ponselmu!" Himchan begitu heran melihat kekasihnya meremas dan menggigiti gadget hitamnya.

Sementara Yong Guk hanya menunduk dalam, tak berniat menanggapi pertanyaan namja ulzzangnya. Pikirannya terlalu kalut menanti detik-detik Kyuhyun akan tiba di apartemennya.

'_Mana mungkin seorang sepertiku memasak! Terkutuk kau Chooooo!'_

**Chapter 15**

* * *

******Caffe Latte**

* * *

.

.

.

"Setelah mendapatkan kimbabmu, kita secepatnya pulang dari sana ne?" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memainkan jemari mungil dalam genggamannya.

"..."

"Chaggy.."

"..."

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran menyadari Sungmin tak merespon ucapan bahkan panggilannya, ia memutuskan mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya untuk menoleh namja cantik itu. Sedikit terkekeh pelan mendapati Sungmin rupanya kembali tertidur di sisinya.

"Yya...nappeun namja, kau malah tertidur eum?". Kyuhyun meraih bahu Sungmin agar mendekat dan menyandarkan kepala namja cantik itu di bahu kokoh miliknya. Berkali-kali ia mengelus lembut surai Sungmin dengan tangan sebelahnya, sementara tatapannya tetap terfokus pada jalanan kota yang dilaluinya.

.

.

.

**Selang beberapa menit kemudian.**

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan kemudian beralih mengendurkan seat belt miliknya. Tatapannya kian melembut ketika melihat wajah polos Sungmin masih bersembunyi di balik lengan kokohnya, ia memutar tuas jok Sungmin dan memenjarakan tubuh mungil yang telah terbaring nyaman di bawahnya.

"Ming...". Bisik Kyuhyun pelan, ia mengelus pipi Chubby Sungmin bermaksud membangunkan namja cantik itu, namun hanya lenguhan lemah yang didengarnya.

"Chaggy, kita sudah sampai...irreona". Ujarnya lagi. Kali ini dengen menyesap pelan bibir mungil Sungmin.

"Eumhh...Kyu".

Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali, sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Kyuhyun tengah mengecupi bibir cherrynya, namun sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan mata lebar ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya keluar dari mobil silver itu.

"K-kyu...aku bisa berjalan sendiri, turunkan aku".

"Sshh...tak apa, bukankah kau masih mengantuk?...tidurlah kembali Ming". Ucapnya lembut, Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan menuju sebuah lift yang terhubung dengan kawasan parkir apartemen mewah itu, sementara Sungmin hanya mengangguk, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun sambil terkikik kecil. Sesuatu dalam hatinya berdesir halus mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Kyuhyun seperti saat ini. Namja tampan itu selalu bersikap hangat dan memberinya perlindungan penuh dalam kondisi apapun.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Hyung...menyingkirlah!...lepaskan aku!". Jerit Himchan begitu kesal, berkali-kali ia bergerak gusar berharap dapat melepaskan kungkungan tangan Yong Guk di pinggulnya, namun namja garang itu tak kunjung bergeming dan lebih memilih menatap lekat junior mungil milik Himchan, sementara sebuah test pack masih bersemayam dalam genggaman tangan kirinya.

"..."

"Aisshhh jinjja! Berhenti melihatnya Hyuuuuung". Rengeknya seraya menghentak-hentakkan kaki, tak jarang namja ulzzang itu mendorong-dorong jidat Yong Guk agar menjauhi organ vital miliknya. Tapi percuma...Yong Guk begitu kekeuh berjongkok dan berdiam diri di depan juniornya tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu! Jangan melihatnya seperti itu! aku malu Pabbo!..Ck! Kau pikir milikku ini apa Hyung! ".

"Kimbab.."

"Ki-Kimbab?...MWOOOOHH?!"

Jawaban singkat Yong Guk membuat namja ulzzang itu terlonjak kaget, bagaimana mungkin namja garang itu menganggap miliknya sebagai kimbab, bukankah kimbab semacam makanan manusia?..ia memandang ngeri sosok kekar di bawahnya, lambat laun ketakutan itu menjadi jeritan histeris ketika menduga kekasihnya telah hilang akal dan berubah menjadi makhluk kanibal yang terlihat bernafsu menyantap junior mungilnya.

"Hiks! Menyingkir Hyung...jangan memakannya! Jebal...lepaskan aku Hyuung". Himchan menangis dalam ketakutannya, ia kembali mendorong kepala dan bahu Yong Guk agar menjauh namun lagi-lagi usahanya sia-sia. Kedua mata yang memicing disertai seringaian mengerikan di bibir tebal Yong Guk membuat Himchan menggigil takut, terihat jelas wajah ulzzang itu sepenuhnya telah pucat pasi.

Yong Guk semakin tersenyum lebar karena gemas melihat junior mungil itu ikut terhentak-hentak karena pemiliknya bergerak liar ingin melepaskan diri,sangat menyenangkan menggoda kekasih ulzzangnya itu...hingga membuatnya bertingkah menggemaskan seperti ini, Yong Guk kembali menyeringai saat sebuah ide melintas di benaknya. Ia mencengkeram pinggul Himchan dan menariknya semakin kedepan hingga junior mungil itu nyaris menyentuh bibir tebalnya.

'SULRP'

"T-TIDAAK! Jangan di ma-kan Hyuuung...hiks..aku takut..hyuung jebal ...A-Ahhhh".

Himchan memejamkan kedua matanya erat, nyalinya terlalu ciut melihat kekasih garangnya menjilati bagian privat miliknya, dan berkali-kali ia menarik nafas dalam sebagai antisipasi Yong Guk akan menggigit dan mencabik-cabik Juniornya.

'SLURP'

"AH! Hiks..Jebal Hyuuung...aku takut..H-Hyung..Oh..O-Ommoooo". Himchan seketika membuka lebar matanya dan setelahnya ia menggigit kuat bibir tipisnya, saat menyadari juniornya mengeluarkan cairan bening dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Rupanya ketakutan yang mendera membuat namja ulzzang itu mengeluarkan air kecilnya di depan Yong Guk.

"Na-ah...kau pintar Chaggiyaahhh...cha waktunya menggunakan benda ini". Seru Yong Guk girang, ia beralih mengarahkan test pack di ujung junior Himchan yang masih mengeluarkan air seninya, berkali-kali ia terkikik geli jika mengingat idenya berhasil memancing kekasihnya buang air kecil.

"H-hyung...k-kau tidak jadi memakannya?"

"Kau pikir aku Zombie?...anak bodoh". Ujar Yong Guk tanpa mengalihkan padangannya pada benda pipih ditangannya, ia begitu antusias menanti hasil yang muncul dari benda tersebut.

"Kau yang bodoh! Hiks". Seru Himchan, tubuhnya yang gemetar perlahan merosot di atas lantai kamar mandi. Rasa takut nampaknya masih menguasai tubuh kurusnya.

"Y-yaa...aku hanya bercanda Himchannie, mianhae...Sungmin sebentar lagi akan tiba di sini...kau tau? anak itu tengah ngidam Kimbab buatanku". Melihat kekasihnya meringkuk takut, membuat Yong Guk bergegas cepat mengangkat tubuh telanjang itu dan membawanya ke dalam kamar, namja garang itu merasa sangat bersalah hingga mengabaikan hasil dari test pack di tangannya.

"Unggg..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Ck! Kemana perginya orang itu...apa dia masih tidur?" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari terus menekan-nekan bel apartemen Yong Guk. Sementara Sungmin yang masih memeluk lengan kokohnya hanya menggeleng pelan,berulang kali namja mungil itu mempoutkan bibirnya, kedua mata bulatnya tampak berkaca-kaca. Sungmin sudah tak sabar untuk segera menyantap kimbab buatan Yong Guk.

"Kyuu...ppaliya! aku ingin kimbab!" Bentak Sungmin, sambil mengguncang lengan suaminya.

"Ne Chaggy..bersabarlah". Kyuhyun dengan lembut membelai surai Sungmin, mencoba menenangkan namja cantiknya yang kembali merengek.

"Aku ingin sekarang Kyuu!" Bentaknya lagi.

"N-ne Ming Chaggy...". Kyuhyun dengan sabar menekan bel nirkabel itu, berkali-kali ia mengumpat lirih pada sosok bernama Yong Guk yang tak kunjung membuka pintu.

"Kyuuuuu!"

"Kau akan segera mendapatkannya sayang, bersabarlah ...". Ucap Kyuhyun seraya merengkuh bahu Sungmin dan mengecup sekilas hidung mancungnya.

.

.

"Hiks.. lama sekali Kyuuu!"

"ARGHH! KELUAR YONG GUK! APA KAU TULI!". Kyuhyun berteriak keras. Kesabarannya nyaris habis hingga membuatnya memukul brutal bel tersebut. ia tak peduli apa yang dilakukannya saat ini akan membuat benda wireless itu menjadi serpihan tak berarti.

'Cklek'

"YAH! KRIMINAL! JANGAN MERUSAK BEL KU PABBO!"

Pintu apartemen itu akhirnya terbuka menampilkan seorang namja garang yang berseru murka sambil mengacung-acungkan sebuah test pack di depan wajah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun sedikit mundur kebelakang ketika mendapat serangan mengejutkan tersebut, kedua obsidiannya tampak menyipit menatap benda pipih yang terayun-ayun di tangan Yong Guk, ia merampas cepat benda tersebut tanpa menghiraukan Yong Guk terus mengomel padanya.

"K-Kau ternyata hamil". Seru Kyuhyun.

"M-MWOOOO?"

Yong Guk menatap tak percaya namja tampan di hadapannya, apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan nyaris membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang. Tentu ia dibuat terkejut, tamunya tiba-tiba mengatakan dirinya hamil.

"Apa kau tak waras Cho?! Aku tidak mungkin hamil!" Geram Yong guk, wajah garangnya kini telah memerah sempurna, terlihat jelas urat-urat emosi mulai muncul di kening dan lehernya. Yong Guk rupanya tak menyadari bahwa test packnya telah berada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Yya! Bukankah test pack ini milikmu? Jangan berkilah...kau memang hamil Yong Guk-shi". Kyuhyun berucap sinis,ia menarik kasar tangan Yong Guk dan menghempaskan test pack di telapak tangan namja garang itu.

Yong Guk mengerjap beberapa kali dan setelahnya bersorai girang, ia berlari cepat kedalam apartemen mewahnya. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampak mengernyit heran melihat hyungnya tampak begitu bereuphoria dengan kehamilannya, mereka tak pernah menyangka seorang pria bringas seperti Yong Guk bisa hamil.

'_Namja macam apa yang mampu mengisi perut preman sekolah itu'_ pikir keduanya.

.

.

.

"Kyuuu...aku ingin kimbabku". Rengek Sungmin.

Tak ingin membuat emosi istrinya kembali tersulut, Kyuhyun bergegas cepat membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin memasuki apartemen tersebut,

Namun tiba-tiba keduanya membulatkan mata lebar, di depannya saat ini Yong Guk tengah mengecupi wajah seorang namja ulzzang yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya.

"Hiks! kimbaab Kyuuuuu!".

"N-ne Chaggy...YAH! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau lupa?! Kau harus membuat Kimbab untuk istriku!". Seru Kyuhyun keras, bermaksud menginterupsi seorang namja yang begitu brutal mencumbu kekasihnya.

.

"Sungminnie..". Himchan melepas paksa ciuman Yong Guk begitu mendengar seruan Kyuhyun, beranjak cepat menghampiri namja cantik yang merengek manja di lengan suaminya. Ia menarik lengan Sungmin dan mendudukkan tubuh mungi itu di sebuah sofa. Berulang kali Himchan membelai lembut punggung Sungmin, berusaha meredakan isakan dan rengekan kecil dongsaeng manisnya.

"Hyung cepat ke dapur dan buatlah Kimbab untuk Sungminnie". Ujar Himchan seraya memeluk dan menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tau caranya, kau harus membantuku Himchannie".

"Tidak! Aku ingin Himchan Hyung di sini...kau harus membuatnya sendiri Hyung!" Sungmin memegang erat tangan Himchan, tak menginginkan namja ulzzang itu bergeser sesenti pun dari posisinya.

"T-tapi hanya dia yang tau cara membuatnya, Sungmin~ah". Ucap Yong Guk mengiba.

"AKU INGIN KIMBABKU!" Jerit Sungmin, tatapan tajam manik foxynya menghunus tepat namja garang yang kini terlihat tak berkutik di depan Sungmin.

"N-ne...aku akan membuatnya Min". Yong Guk berjalan kikuk menuju dapurnya, ia tampak berpikir keras mencari cara menyajikan kimbab yang diinginkan dongsaeng cantiknya itu.

"Chaggy...biarkan Himchan hyung membantunya, biar aku yang menemanimu di sini". Ucap Kyuhyun lembut, ia melangkah mendekat hendak memeluk namja mungilnya, namun tiba-tiba Sungmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya tak menginginkan Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Kau yang membantunya". Tukasnya cepat

"M-mwo?"

"Kau yang membantu Yong Guk Hyung... Kyuuuuu".

Namja tampan itu membulatkan mata, ia tak pernah menyangka Sungmin akan menolak pelukannya dan lebih memilih memintanya bergegas ke dapur. Kyuhyun bersikeras tetap membela diri agar dapat menemani istri mungilnya itu, namun sorot mata dan mimik Himchan mengisyaratkannya untuk memenuhi permintaan Sungmin.

"Jangan membuatnya marah Kyu".

"Hhh...Arrasseo". Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir cherry Sungmin dan setelahnya berjalan gontai menuju dapur.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun mengernyit heran melihat Yong Guk tampak menimang-nimang sushi roll dan semangkuk nasi hangat di kedua tangannya.

"Menurutmu...apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan dua benda ini?" gumamnya pelan, masih dengan menatap fokus dua benda di tangannya.

"Apa kau tak memiliki bahan selain itu?" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari membuka sebuah kulkas untuk mencari setiap bahan yang dibutuhkannya.

...

"Aku tak menemukan Kim(Nori) di dalam kulkasmu" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya meletakkan setiap bahan kimbab yang ditemukannya dari dalam lemari pendingin Yong Guk.

"Kim?...itu marga kekasihku pabbo!". Seru Yong Guk tak terima.

"Yah! apa maksudmu? Kita membutuhkan lembaran rumput laut kering itu sebagai pelapis kimbabnya".

"Jadi itu namanya Kim?...aku baru mengetahuinya". Ujar Yong Guk sembari menggaruk pelan kepalanya.

"Ck!..Seharusnya orang hamil sepertimu mengetahui hal semacam itu bodoh, bagaimana jika kau di haruskan memasak untuk suami dan anakmu nanti". Tukasnya sinis, ia meraih mangkuk nasi di tangan Yong Guk dan mulai mencampurkan minyak wijen ke dalam isinya.

"Y-YAH! Siapa yang hamil? Aku tidak hamil! Jangan menyulut emosiku Choo!" Yong Guk semakin naik pitam mendengar kalimat merendahkan yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun, ia bersiap mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kyuhyun, namun dengan sigap namja tampan itu menepisnya.

"Kau bisa keguguran jika mengajakku berkelahi Yong Guk-shi"

"YAH! CHO KYUHYUNN! AKU TIDAK HAMIL, TEST PACK ITU MILIK KEKASIHKU!" Teriaknya menggema di setiap sudut dapur mewah itu..

Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar namja garang yang telah memerah sempurna di depannya, dan setelahnya ia terkekeh pelan sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya memanaskan sebuah frying pan.

"Di mana Kim-nya". Ujar Kyuhyun santai.

"K-kim?..Ah Chakkaman". Yong Guk beralih merogoh ponsel hitam dalam sakunya untuk menghubungi seseorang, nampaknya kata 'Kim' dari Kyuhyun berhasil meluruhkan emosinya.

.

.

"_**Yeobbse-yoo hyung..". **_Terdengar rengekan serak dari seseorang yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Cepat ke mini market!"

"_**M-mwoo? J-jangan memintaku membeli test pack lagi Hyuung, di sana tidak mungkin ada benda itu!"**_

"Ck! Jangan bicara konyol Zelo...aku ingin kau membeli Kim".

"_**Kim? Untuk apa Hyung?"**_

"YAH! jangan banyak bicara...cepat bawa benda itu kemari!" PIP

Yong Guk memutus line telfonnya, tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun telah membuat dongsaeng kecilnya kembali melawan udara dingin di jalanan Seoul.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui cara membuatnya?"

Yong Guk yang begitu heran melihat namja tampan di sampingnya tampak cekatan membuat telur dadar.

"Ck! Apa kau tak melihatnya, aku mencari referensi dari internet". Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan gadget hitamnya tepat di depan wajah Yong Guk.

"Uhm...ahrrashooo...hmm...nyam...nyam". Gumam Yong Guk dengan mulut yang terisi penuh asinan lobak. Namun apa yang dilakukannya saat ini hanya membuat wajah Kyuhyun kian mengeruh.

"YAH! Seharusnya kau yang membuatnya!..CK! Lakukan sendiri!".

Kyuhyun begitu kesal melihat Yong Guk tak melakukan apapun dan hanya melahap habis persediaan asinan lobak, ia menghempas kasar spatulanya, kemudian berlalu untuk mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja pantry.

"Y-yaa..aku tak tau cara membuatnya, bantu aku". Ucap Yong Guk yang begitu kebingungan dengan telur dadar di hadapannya.

"Gunakan ponselku di sampingmu itu!" Titah Kyuhyun. Ia terkikik geli melihat namja garang itu begitu panik menusuk-nusuk makanan bulat dengan spatulanya.

Yong Guk mendengus kesal, ia meraih gadget hitam Kyuhyun, dan membaca setiap step yang tercantum dengan seksama.

.

.

.

"Hanguus...aissh Jinjja ini seperti kotoran!". Yong Guk begitu panik membolak-balikkan benda hitam di dalam frying pan itu, berulang kali ia menoleh kepada Kyuhyun, berharap segera mendapat bantuan.

"Ck! Kau sebenarnya bisa memasakknya atau tidak eohh?" Seru Kyuhhyun seraya mengecilkan api, kemudian mengambil kotak berisi telur dari dalam kulkas.

"Buatlah lagi!"

Dengan berat hati Yong Guk meraih telur-telur tersebut, dan menghempaskannya secara kasar ke dalam wadah adonan.

"YAH! Apa yang kau lakukan Pabbo! Apa kau ingin meracuni anak dan istriku?!"

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku membuat adonan telur lagi...apa salahku Huh!" Yong Guk begitu geram selalu merasa di salahkan.

"Jangan memasukkan kulitnya seperti itu! Aisshh..kenapa kau bodoh sekali!"

"MWOOO?!"

"Kau bukan manusia!"

"Y-YAH! TUTUP MULUTMU CHOO!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

'BRAK'

"Di mana Yong Guk Hyung?" Seru Zelo setelah sebelumnya mendobrak kasar pintu apartemen yang tak terkunci, membuat dua namja cantik di depannya terlonjak kaget.

"Ze-Zelo?...Yo-yong Guk hyung di dapur" Himchan begitu tersentak melihat kehadiran dongsaeng kecilnya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Wajah Ulzzangnya semakin mengernyit heran melihat sebuah kantung plastik berada di tangan namja manis itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ke dapur...mianhae Hyung aku membuatmu terkejut. AH...Annyeong Sungmin!" Zelo berlari kencang menuju dapur setelah sebelumnya membungkuk, dan memberi salam pada Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Menyingkirlah! Biar aku saja yang membuatnya!". Kyuhyun dengan kasar mengambil alih spatula Yong Guk dan menggeser tubuh kekar namja garang itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal melihat Yong Guk berulang kali menghanguskan telurnya, terhitung sebanyak 10 kali namja garang itu merusak adonan telur tersebut.

"Kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya? Cih...aku berani bertaruh kau juga akan menghanguskannya!" Ujar Yong Guk penuh keyakinan, ia beralih mengambil beberapa wortel dan sayuran untuk dipotongnya memanjang.

"Hyuung! Aku mendapatkan Kim-nya" Seru Zelo tiba-tiba.

"Buka benda bodoh itu...dan cepat bantu kami".

"Ne.. Hyung". Zelo dengan patuh memenuhi setiap arahan dari hyungnya.

Ketiga namja itu begitu serius melakukan setiap langkah resep yang mereka baca dari gadget hitam milik Kyuhyun. Namun tak jarang Kyuhyun memukul dua namja di sampingnya dengan spatula saat mereka membuat kesalahan, Kyuhyun tentunya tak menginginkan istri tercintanya merasa mulas karena menyantap makanan yang salah olah.

.

.

.

**15 menit kemudian**

"Lakukan dengan hati-hati, jangan sampai kimbabnya hancur". Kyuhyun begitu was-was melihat Yong Guk berusaha memotong kimbab yang telah berhasil mereka buat.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang berkonsentrasi".

"Jangan memotongnya seperti itu, yang kau potong bukan Kayu Pabbo!" Seru Kyuhyun ketika melihat mata pisau yong Guk bergerak brutal membelah kimbab tersebut.

"Aisshh...kau berisik sekali, jangan membuat pisau ini melayang di lehermu Cho!" Gertak Yong Guk sembari terus menggerakan pisaunya.

"Hyung...aku ingin kembali ke apartemenku". Ujar Zelo pelan, berulang kali namja manis itu menguap kecil karena menahan kantuk.

"Bersihkan dapur ini...baru kau bisa pulang".

Namja manis itu mendengus kesal mendapat perintah hyung garangnya, ia bergerak malas menyingkirkan setiap peralatan masak yang tercecer , kemudian membersihkan bercak-bercak yang melekat di meja pantry itu.

.

.

.

**skip time**

Zelo begitu girang saat menyadari tugas membersihkan dapur hampir selesai, ia mengangkat sebuah kotak yang bersi penuh dengan telur, untuk dikembalikannya ke dalam kulkas sebagai aksi terakhirnya.

"Aku selesai Hyu~A-AHHHH!...OMOOOOOOOO!" Pekik Zelo

Namja manis itu tak menyadari di bawahnya terdapat ceceran minyak dan margarin sisa dari kegiatan memasak mereka, ia terus menerus bergerak liar berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya...namun percuma, pada akhirnya tubuh tingginya jatuh seiring dengan terlemparnya ke atas kotak telur dari tangannya.

Sementara dua namja lainnya begitu terkejut melihat Zelo tiba-tiba terkapar di lantai , terutama sang pemilik dapur. Dan sedetik kemudian keduanya membulatkan mata lebar ketika melihat banyak butir telur berterbangan tinggi di atas kepala mereka.

"AAAHHH...TELURNYAAAAHH!" Jerit Yong Guk

"LINDUNGI KIMBABNYA BODOHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras, dengan sekuat tenaga namja tampan itu menarik kasar lengan Yong Guk agar mencondongkan tubuhnya demi melindungi makanan yang telah mereka buat dari hantaman telur-telur itu. Zelo pun secepat kilat bangkit dan ikut berusaha melindungi kimbab tersebut.

PLOKK...PLOKKK...PLOKK...PLOKKK

Tiga namja yang saling berpelukan di atas kimbab itu mengernyit antara sakit dan menahan mual, karena bau amis dari telur yang menjatuhi kepala dan tubuh mereka secara beruntun.

Kini tubuh ketiga penghuni dapur itu sepenuhnya telah berlumuran dengan cairan kuning pekat dengan aroma yang begitu menusuk hidung.

"KENAPA KAU SELALU MENYUSAHKANKU PABBO!" Hardik Yong Guk tiba-tiba, membuat namja manis di sisinya hanya meringis sambil mengusap wajahnya dari lumuran telur.

"Aku tidak sengaja Hyung...mianhae". Ucap Zelo masih dengan mengibas-ngibaskan cairan kental di wajah manisnya.

"ARGHHH! ZELO~

"_**KYUUUUUUUU!...AKU INGIN KIMBABKU!...KALIAN LAMA SEKALI!"**_

"_**Sshh...tenanglah Minnie, mereka segera datang... HYUNG! KAU SEBENARNYA MEMBUAT APA EOHHH?!"**_

Teriakan Sungmin dan Himchan membuat tiga namja yang mendengarnya begitu kepayahan meneguk saliva, mereka bergerak gusar mencari benda yang dapat membersihkan tubuh ketiganya, namun sayang teriakan Sungmin nampaknya tak mengizinkan mereka menyingkirkan lelehan cairan kental dari atas kepala mereka.

"_**KYUUUUUUUUUUU!"**_

"Kita harus membawanya ke sana". Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Dengan Kondosi mengerikan seperti ini?" Yong Guk mengendus dan menatap nanar tubuh kekarnya.

"Tak ada waktu...Ppali".

.

.

.

"Hiks...mereka lama sekali Hyung". Rengek Sungmin, berulang kali ia meremas-remas jaket tebalnya. Sudah hampir dua jam namja cantik itu menanti kimbabnya, dan kali ini ia tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Ah lihat...mereka datang Mi~ ASTAGA! Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?!"

"K-kyuuuu!".

Sungmin dan Himchan begitu terperanjat melihat penampakan di hadapannya, kondisi tiga namja itu nyaris menyerupai makhluk mengerikan yang baru saja keluar dari kubangan.

"Tanyakan pada anak bodohmu ini!". Seru Yong Guk seraya menarik kasar lengan Zelo, hingga membuat namja manis itu terhuyung ke depan.

"Hiks... aku tidak sengaja Hyuung". Rajuk Zelo kemudian menghambur ke dalam pelukan Himchan.

"Sungmin~ah... kami sudah membuat Kimbab ini untukmu, sekarang makan ne?" Ujar Yong Guk lembut, membuat namja manis yang berada dalam pelukan Himchan semakin terisak keras, Zelo merasa tersingkir dengan kehadiran Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit mengernyit kemudian menutup hidungnya dari bau amis yang begitu tercium tajam, ketika Yong Guk dan Kyuhyun mendekatinya.

"Ugh! Pergi! Uhmp..Hhnngg". Namja cantik itu tiba-tiba membekap bibirnya, terlihat jelas Sungmin tengah menahan mual yang hebat.

"C-Chaggy.." Seru Kyuhyun cemas.

"Ukhh...aku benci bau ini! Pergi!"

"Kyu...sebaiknya segera bersihkan dirimu, kau bisa mengenakan baju Yong Guk Hyung. Dan Kau Zelo...kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama, lihat tubuhmu kotor sekali". Ucap Himchan sambil mengelus lembut punggung Zelo, namja ulzzang itu tak menyadari Yong Guk tengah menahan geram karena merasa tak di perhatikan kekasihnhya.

"Kau mengabaikanku! Aku kekasihmu! Tapi kau lebih memperhatikan namja lain! HATIKU HANCUR HIMCHANNIEEE!"

"Yya! Kau bicara apa Hyung? Aku akan memandikanmu setelah Kyuhyun membersihkan dirinya dan menemani Sungmin di sini". Ujar Himchan datar.

"Jinjja?...Ahh kau cantik sekali Chaggiyahhh". Yong Guk berseru riang sambil berkedipp-kedip, tak jarang ia mengecup mesra tangan kekasih ulzzangnya, nampaknya kalimat Himchan mampu membuat namja garang itu bertransformasi menjadi anak anjing yang bertingkah manja di hadapan majikannya.

.

Yong Guk tiba-tiba merogoh gadget hitamnya, dan mulai mendial nomor seseorang.

...

"_**Huammhh...wae? menghubungi Appa sepagi ini...Yongie?".**_ Yong Guk terkikik kecil setelah mendengar suara berat ayahnya, ia meloudspeker panggilannya, bermaksud memamerkan sekaligus membuat empat namja di depannya mendengar perbincangan dirinya dengan ayahnya tentang keinginan sakralnya. Yong Guk ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat mencintai kekasih ulzzangnya.

"Appa...nikahkan aku besok! Arraseo?"

"_**M-MWOO?! Menikah?...dengan siapa? Y-YAH! Jangan bercanda dengan Appa!".**_

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku ingin menikahi Himchannie Appaaaa".

Ucapan Yong Guk membuat pria bermarga Bang dalam line telfonnya terlonjak kaget, tak terkecuali tiga namja di hadapannya, terutama Himchan.

'_**Yongie ingin menikahi Himchannie? Ah Jinjja? Aku ingin cucu Yeobboooo'. **_Terdengar sahutan suara lain yang lebih lembut, dan dipastikan itu milik ibu Yong Guk.

"_**N-Ne Yeoboo,...Yongie~ah...bagaimana sekolah kalian, tunggulah sampai kau lulus?"**_

"YAH! Appa! Kau tak menyayangi anak semata wayangmu ini...Arrasseo, aku tak akan pernah pulang!"

"_**C-Chakkaman Yongie...ba-baik, Appa akan menikahkanmu besok, kami akan berusaha membuatmu tetap menyelesaikan pendidikanmu dan membicarakan pernikahanmu dengan keluarga Kim, jangan marah pada Appa nee?".**_

"HaAHAHAHA...ARRASSEOOOO". Teriaknya girang.

"_**Nee...Appa dan Eomma menyanyangimu Yongie Chaggy"**_

"YAH!Appa! Berhenti bicara seperti itu! Menjijikkan!" PIP

Sementara empat namja yang menyaksikan kontak batin dalam line telfon antara ayah dan anak itu hanya mengerjap polos. Mereka tak pernah menduga pria bringas sperti Yong Guk ternyata sangat dimanjakan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

'CKLEK BRAAKKK'

Pintu Apartemen Yong Guk kembali terbuka keras seiring dengan munculnya seorang namja yang berdiri tegap dengan senyum lebar di itu terlihat sangat berbinar dan bahagia, ia melangkah pasti mendekati penghuni apartemen tersebut, lebih tepatnya mendekati Zelo.

"Zelo~ah...aku datang menjemputmu." Ujarnya riang.

"YAH! Untuk apa kau kemari...jangan membuat anak ini ketakutan lagi". Yong Guk menghardik keras ketika melihat namja itu semakin mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan Zelo.

"Tidak Hyung...ku pastikan aku akan menjaganya. Kau tau?...akulah pemenang hati Zelo".

"MWOOO?...Yya kau bicara apa Eohhh?!"

"Ah kau takakan mengerti Hyung...kajja Chaggy kita pergi dari sini, aigooo lihat tubuhmu kotor sekali". Jong Up mengangkat tubuh tinggi di hadapannya, sementara namja manis itu tampak tak berkutik di dalam rengkuhan Jong Up.

"Aishhh...jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tak kan mungkin menyakitimu...tersenyumlah, arrachi". Ujarnya sembari melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartement tersebut.

"C-chakaman Jong up~ah...bagaimana dengan Daehyun?" Tanya Himchan, yang nampak masih begitu heran dengan tingkah mengejutkan dongsaengnya.

"Anak itu masih bercinta dengan Young Jae...tidakkah kau mendengar desahan mereka? Kami pergi Hyung...annyeong".

.

.

"Kyuuu Hiks". Sungmin kembali terisak, apa yang yang dihadapinya sejauh ini semakin menyiksa namja mungil itu, ia sangatlah menginginkan kimbabnya...namun ia harus bersusah payah menahan keinginanya lebih lama hanya karena kejadian beruntun yang terjadi di apartemen Yong guk.

Kyuhyun bergegas cepat ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, begitu melihat namja cantiknya kembali merengek kimbab.

.

.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

"Uhukk..."

"Sshh...makanlah dengan perlahan Ming". Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati meminumkan segelas air mineral untuk namja cantiknya, keduanya kini tengah berada di sebuah sofa besar, berulang kali ia mengumpat kecil ketika mendengar suara erangan dan desahan yang mengalun dari kamar mandi. Nampaknya sang pemilik apartemen tengah bercinta di dalam ruangan itu.

"Uhm...ne Kyu". Sungmin kembali melahap kimbab yang di suapkan Kyuhyun untuknya, namja cantik itu begitu menikmati makanan yang terasa lezat di indra pengecapnya, terlebih Kyuhyun turut menemaninya dengan senyuman dan tatapan yang begitu lembut.

"Setelah ini kita pulang ne?"

"Tapi Kyuu~

"Kau harus mengistirahatkan tubuhmu chaggy". Kyuhyun mengecup lembut pipi Chubby Sungmin dan setelahnya beralih mendekati perut namja cantik itu.

"Baby... Appa tau kau pasti sangat lelah, bersabarlah...Appa akan membuat Eommamu kembali tidur". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengelus pelan perut Sungmin, namja tampan itu berusaha memberi sentuhan hangat untuk sikecil yang baru berumur tiga bulan dalam kandungan Sungmin.

"Kyuu...benarkah baby lelah?" Sungmin mengerjap polos begitu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, terbesit raut takut dan cemas di wajah cantiknya.

"Baby dan kau tentunya sangat lelah Chaggy karena waktu tidurmu berkurang, cha..habiskan Kimbabmu dan setelahnya kita pulang". Ucapnya pelan, Kyuhyun kembali menyuapkan kimbab untuk namja mungilnya. Namun tiba-tiba Sungmin mengambil alih kimbab tersebut untuk di suapkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhhm..." Sungmin mengerjapkan mata memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun untuk segera membuka mulutnya, sementara pipinya tampak menggembung karena kimbab yang masih dikunyahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan namja cantiknya, ia menggemnggam jemari Sungmin dan menggeleng pelan, membuat namja cantik itu mengernyit menerima penolakan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak menginginkan kimbab itu Ming". Kyuhyun meraih rahang Sungmin, mengusapnya lembut dan setelahnya mengecup bibir yang terpout karena mengunyah makanan.

"Tapi aku menginginkan yang ini". Lanjutnya sembari menarik rahang Sungmin semakin mendekat, hingga mempertemukan bibir keduanya.

"Ughhhhmphh...". Sungmin membulatkan matanya lebar mendapat perlakuan itu. Kyuhyun kembali melakukan hal yang mengejutkan untuknya. Ia meremas kuat bahu Kyuhyun ketika menyadari lidah Kyuhyun begitu lihai meraup lumatan makanan di dalam mulutnya dan itu membuat debaran jantungnya semakin mengeras.

"Nghhmphh...uungghmm".

"Mashitta...". Ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepas tautan bibirnya, namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan melihat Sungmin masih mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Dan setelahnya Ia mengusap sisa makanan di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Berhenti melakukan hal itu Kyu.." Sungmin menundukkan wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipi baby skinnya.

"Wae? Aku menyukainya Chaggy...bahkan aku akan sesering mungkin melakukan hal itu denganmu". Ujar Kyuhyun, sembari memposisikan tangannya di bawah lutut dan pinggang Sungmin kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dalam sekali gerakan.

"Kajja kita pulang, namja cantikku harus kembali tidur".

.

.

.

* * *

"H-Hyung...aku takut Hiks". Ryeowook melesakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yesung, ia kembali terisak sambil meremas kuat bajunya.

"Ssshh...tak perlu takut, aku akan bertanggung jawab Baby.."

"Hiks...bagaimana dengan Eomma dan Appa, aku takut mereka marah mengetahui aku hamil".

"Baby... percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja, aku akan bicara dengan kedua orang tuamu. Aku yakin mereka bisa menerimanya, apa kau tak ingat Kim Ahjjushi pernah memintaku untuk menikahimu?..terlebih mereka juga memperbolehkanku membawamu tinggal bersamaku Baby"

"Uhm ne...Aku mengingatnya Hyung". Namja mungil itu kembali menenang setelah mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.

Yesung tersenyum lembut melihat Ryeowook memejamkan mata, ia memeluk erat namja mungil itu dan membawanya kembali berbaring di ranjang nya. Hari ini dan seminggu kedepan ia berniat mengambil cuti pekerjaan demi menemani pujaan hatinya, yang kini tengah mengandung darah dagingnya. Dan mereka baru mengetahui kandungan Ryeowook telah berusia dua bulan.

.

.

"Baby...aku menginginkannya lagi" bisik Yesung seduktif, ia mengarahkan jemari tanganya untuk meruam dan menekan dada namja mungil itu.

"Mh..a-akh, semalam kau sudah melakukannya Hyung!"

"Aku tau, dan sekarang aku begitu menginginkanmu". Yesung tiba- tiba menyibak selimut Ryeowook, sedikit menjilat bibirnya ketika melihat tubuh polos yang dipenuhi spot merah terang. Namja tampan itu meraih kedua tangan Ryeowook dan membawanya kesetiap sisi kepalanya.

"H-hyung...kapan kau akan bicara akh... dengan Appa dan Eommaku?..nghhh". Ujar Ryeowook di sela-sela desahannya menahan nikmat. Guru muda itu bergerak liar menjilat dan mengecupi tubuh kurusnya.

"Setelah ini...kita ke sana". Tukasnya cepat, ia membawa jarinya untuk menggelitik lubang anal yang selalu menggoda nafsunya. Ryeowook hanya mampu mendesah pasrah di bawah kungkungan Yesung, ia tau namja chingunya tidak mungkin melepaskan dirinya dalam keadaan bergairah seperti ini.

"Angghh...aku mo-hon, ja-ngan membuatku..akhhh...ping-san...unghhh Hyuunghh". Ucapnya terbata-bata, gerakan kasar dari dua jari Yesung di single holenya membuat namja mungil itu memejam dan membuka matanya.

Yesung hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar permintaan Ryeowook, ia sepenuhnya menyadari selalu membuat namja manisnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri karena melayani nafsu hebatnya. Yesung menyesap dan menggigit lembut bibir tipis yang terbuka, mencoba memberi sentuhan halus untuk kekasih mungilnya.

"Ne Baby...percayalah padaku".

.

.

.

"Arghhhh...H-hyuuunghh...hiks...Uhmpphhhh".

.

**3 bulan kemudian**

Sungmin melangkah gusar menuju tamannya, ia menghentak-hentakkan kaki sebagai bentuk kekesalannya. Ia terlalu suntuk menunggu kepulangan suaminya, jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, dan seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah menemaninya . Sudah lebih dari 100 pesan yang ia kirim, dan hasilnya nihil. Jangankan membalas pesan mengangkat telfonnya pun Kyuhyun tak berkenan. Sungmin tak menyerah ia mencoba menguhubungi lagi namja tampan itu, namun percuma...Kyuhyun tak sekalipun mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hiks! Kau menyebalkan Kyuu!" Seru Sungmin sambil menghempaskan ponselnya ke bangku taman, Kekesalannya semkin meradang, ia kembali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, namun tiba-tiba namja cantik itu menjerit sakit ketika perutnya kembali berkontraksi kecil.

"Ssshh...B-baby...maafkan Eomma, Hiks...berhentilah bergerak...sa-kit baby". Sungmin menyangga punggungnya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kananya membelai lembut perut besarnya, namja cantik itu mencoba mendudukkan dirinya dengan perlahan di kursi taman.

.

Usapan dan tepukan lembut tangannya tak membuat rasa sakit di perutnya menghilang, Sungmin semakin terisak menahan sakit dan juga kesal. Sungguh ia sangat membutuhkan Kyuhyun di saat ini juga untuk menenangkannya.

"Hiks...kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?...Eomma mohon berhentilah bergerak baby...sa-kit". Rintih Sungmin, ia terus menerus membungkuk berusaha merengkuh perut besarnya.

.

'DRRRTTT...DRRRTTT...DRRRTTT'

Sungmin melirik sesaat ketika ponsenya bergetar, ia tau seseorang tengah menghubunginya. Namun denyutan nyeri di perutnya membuat namja cantik itu hanya melempar kasar ponsel pink itu ke bawah pohon Cherry di depannya. Ia terlalu kesal untuk mengangkat telfon atau bahkan sekedar membaca nama sang penelfon.

"Hiks...baby...Eomma mohooon". Sungmin kembali meringkuk, ia terus menerus membelai perut besarnya. Dan apa yang dilakukannya tidak membuahkan hasil, ia benar-benar mengutuk saat-saat tanpa kehadiran Kyuhyun di sisinya.

.

.

.

"Chaggy...aku pulang...". Seru Kyuhyun ketika membuka pintu utama rumah mewahnya, sebuah boneka bunny raksasa kini berada di rengkuhan lengan kirinya. Ia berjalan ringan ingin segera menemui namja cantik yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Chaggiyaa...yya di mana kau? kenapa tidak menjawab telfonku?" Serunya lagi sembari mengedarlan pandangannya ke seteiap sudut rumahnya,namun Kyuhyun tak menemukan sosok mungil istrinya.

"Apa kau marah padaku?...mianhae Chaggy...ayolah jangan bersembunyi dariku". Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan ketika menduga nama cantiknya pasti tengah bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Ia kembali melangkah pelan mencari Sungmin di setiap ruangan rumahnya.

.

.

"Ming..."

Raut wajahnya berubah cemas ketika tak mendapati istrinya di ruangan manapun, ia bergerak gusar karena panik. Dan sedetik kemudia Kyuhyun menarik nafas kala mengingat tempat favorit Sungmin. 'Taman'...ya namja cantik itu pasti di sana, bukankah setiap hari Sungmin selalu melewati sore harinya di tempat yang dipenuhi bunga itu. Kyuhyun bergegas cepat menuju taman rumahnya.

.

.

.

"C-Chaggy...oh Shit!" Gumam Kyuhyun gusar, ketika melihat sosok mungil istrinya tengah meringkuk memeluk perutnya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi bulir keringat. Ia tau..namja cantik itu menahan sakit karena kontraksi di perutnya, tanpa membuang banyak waktu Kyuhyun berlari cepat menghampiri namja mungil itu.

.

.

"Hiks...sa-kiit baby..." Rintih Sungmin, tatapannya begitu pias karena bulir kristal yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya, bahkan sebagian berhasil lolos. Namun tiba-tiba ia terkesiap saat Kyuhyun menggenggam jemarinya kemudian membawanya ke setiap sisi tubuh mungilnya.

"Ssshh...Baby, Appa di sini...berhentilah bergerak, lihatlah Eomma kesakitan karenamu...apa kau tak menyayangi Eomma eum?". Kyuhyun mengecup lembut perut besar Sungmin, terkadang bersenandung kecil...berusaha menenangkan buah hatinya dalam kandungan namja cantik itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut begitu menyadari Sungmin kembali menenang, ia tak menemukan raut mengernyit sakit dari wajah cantik istrinya seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Appa tau kau menyanyanginya,cha...mulai sekarang jangan membuat Eomamu kesakitan lagi, arrachi?" Namja tampan itu memberi satu tepukan lembut di perut Sungmin sebagai penutup belaiannya. Ia beralih menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengecup sayang kening Sungmin.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Gerutu Sungmin, ia kembali mempoutkan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajah dari Kyuhyun.

"Yya...kau marah padaku eum?...mianhae Ming". Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, ia menarik bahu Sungmin untuk menghadapnya dan setelahnya namja tampan itu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kesal Sungmin yang terlalu menggemaskan.

"Kau pulang terlambat Kyuuuu!..dan tak ada pesan dan telfon dariku yang kau jawab!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, ia meraih kepala Sungmin kemudian menyandarkannya pada dada bidang miliknya. Kyuhyun mengusap lembut surai panjang Sungmin dan terkadang ia mengcup pelan puncak kepalanya.

"Mianhae aku tak memberi tahumu jika hari ini memang ada jam kuliah tambahan. Dan sewaktu kau menelfon... aku masih mendapat pelajaran, kumohon maafkan aku Chaggy". Jelas Kyuhyun sambil memainkan jemari mungil dalam genggamanya.

Ya.. Kyuhyun memang selama seminggu ini sudah menempuh kuliahnya. Dan karena ini ia harus ekstra menjaga emosi Sungmin, terlebih namja tampan itu selalu pulang senja, tentu akan sering membuat istrinya menahan kesal. Bagaimanapun Sungmin tak pernah bisa jauh dari Kyuhyun, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Bagaimana jika kau tak datang tepat waktu? bagaimana jika ketubanku pecah? Lalu bagaimana jika aku melahirkan sendiri di taman ini?"

"Yya..kandunganmu masih berumur 6 bulan Chaggy...kau~

"Tapi bagiamana jika aku melahirkan dalam kondisi prematur? apa kau tega membiarkanku tersiksa seperti itu Kyuuu?!...uhmphh..mmhhh". Cercaan kesal Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun gemas mendengarnya, ia meraih tengkuk Sungmin dan dengan tiba-tiba melahap bibir mungil yang masih terpout itu. Emosi namja mungilnya memang sulit diprediksi, terkadang ia menemukan Sungmin begitu rapuh dan terkadang ia melihat Sungmin mendumel kesal seperti saat ini.

"Nghhh...Kyuuhhmmphh...angghhh". Kyuhyun semakin kuat mendorong tengkuk dan rahang Sungmin, membuat jangkauan lidahnya semakin dalam meraup isi dari bibir Kissable Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin melemas tatkala organ kenyal itu mulai membelai langit-langit mulutnya, dan terkadang pipinya tampak menggembung karena gerakan lidah Kyuhyun yang menusuk bagian lembut pipi Chubby namja cantik itu.

Tak terhitung berapa banyak saliva yang di telan keduanya, bahkan sebagian menetes keluar dari sudut bibir Sungmin. Namja cantik itu mencoba mengimbangi gerakan bibir Kyuhyun, namun pasokan udara dalam parunya makin menipis dan itu memicu dirinya mengerang pelan. Ia berusaha mendorong bahu Kyuhyun agar melepas ciuman basahnya.

"Uhmphh...hhh..hhh...Kyuuu". Engah Sungmin begitu Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya, namun tak berlangsung lama karena Kyuhyun kembali mengecupi bibir mungil yang terbuka itu.

"Eumphh...K-kyuuhhh..henti-khann Eunghh"

"Wae? Bukankah Aku Caffe Lattemu? Apa kau tak ingin menciumku lagi?".

Sungmin menggeleng beberapa kali, ia menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dan mulai melumat perlahan belahan merah milik Suaminya. Sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciuman lembut mereka, sedikit terkekeh pelan menyadari Sungmin berusaha keras mencumbu bibirnya.

"Uhm...cukup Chaggy, sebaiknya kita lekas ke dalam. Udara malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu". Kyuhyun berujar lembut setelah melepaskan hisapan bibir Sungmin, ia merengkuh bahu sempit namja cantik itu dan membawanya ke dalam rumah mewah mereka.

.

.

.

"Kyuuu".

"Ne chaggy?" jawab Kyuhyun begitu mendengar Sungmin memanggilnya dengan manja, namja tampan itu membelai lembut kepala Sungmin yang terbaring di pahanya, sementara tatapannnya begitu fokus membaca setiap deretan huruf dari sebuah buku tebal.

Keduanya begitu tenang melewati heningnya malam, tak ada suara apapun yang mengusik pasangan muda itu, hanya detakan jam dinding yang terdengar memenuhi kamar mereka. Dan Sungmin sangat membenci saat-saat seperti ini, suasana sepi membuat namja cantik itu merasa jenuh. Ia mendelik kesal pada Suaminya yang begitu serius berkutat pada buku tebal di tangannya.

"Kyuuu! Lihat aku". Rengek Sungmin seraya menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun agar menatapnya.

"Eum? Aku melihatmu Chaggiya". Canda Kyuhyun dengan mengecup pelan hidung Sungmin dan setelahnya ia kembali membaca bukunya.

"Kyuu bisakah kau membuang buku bodoh itu?!" Ucapnya gusar.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, ia menutup buku tebalnya secara perlahan kemudian beralih menatap lekat namja cantiknya.

"K-kyuu.." Cicit Sungmin, ia kesulitan meneguk saliva ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. nafasnya kian tercekat kala Kyuhyun memenjarakan tubuhnya dengan seulas seringai di bibir merahnya.

"Kyuu...akhh...nghhh".

"Wae Chaggy? Bukankah kau mengharapkanku menyentuhmu seperti ini eum?" Ujarnya seduktif sembari menarik turun celana Sungmin. Namja cantik itu mendongak hebat, remasan lembut namun panas di genitalnya, membuat Sungmin hanya mampu menggeliat resah.

"Hiks..hentikan! Hentikan Kyuu...akhh, kita tidak bisa melakukannya...ngghh..hh".

Kyuhyun seketika melepaskan remasanya begitu mendengar racauan Sungmin, ia kembali mengingat waktu 2 jam yang lalu di rumah sakit.

.

**Flash Back On**

**.**

Kyuhhyun merasa cemas dengan kandungan istrinya, kendati Sungmin tak mengeluh sakit seperti beberapa saat yang lalu...namun tetap saja rasa khawatir itu selalu menyergap hatinya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk membawa namja cantiknya ke rumah sakit demi memastikan kondisi sikecil dan tubuh Sungmin.

,

.

**Skip time**

"Tak perlu khawatir Kyu...kandungan Minnie baik-baik saja". Jelas Siwon menenangkan, ia menatap lembut sosok mungil yang terbaring di sampingnya.

"Tapi Sungmin sering mengeluh sakit di perutnya Hyung, apa kau yakin tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kandungannya?"

"Aku rasa itu hanya kontraksi kecil dalam kandungannya, bukankah aku sudah mengingatkannya padamu...jaga emosi istrimu, terlebih kehamilan Sungmin adalah kehamilan fraternal"

"Fraternal? Jadi aegya kami kembar?" Pekik Kyuhyun girang, kedua obsidiannya tampak berbinar-binar setelah mendengar penjelasan sahabat Yesung itu.

"Benar, tapi perlu kau ingat. Hamil lebih dari 1 janin akan meningkatkan resiko selama kehamilan, baik bagi janin maupun ibunya. Jadi usahakan jangan membuat guncangan sedikitpun pada kandungannya. Dan kau tau apa artinya itu bukan?...jangan melakukan sex sampai Minnie melahirkan aegya kalian".

Binar mata yang terpancar seketika menghilang setelah mendengar penuturan dokter tampan itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang,harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan ia tak bisa menyentuh tubuh molek istrinya. Kyuhyun begitu sangsi bisa melakukannya, ia terlalu mencintai tubuh mungil berisi yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

"Ya! Hanya 3 bulan...bersabarlah Kyu". Ucap Siwon sambil terkekeh pelan begitu melihat wajah kecewa namja bermarga cho itu.

"Aku mengerti Hyung..."

"Apa kau ingin mengetahui jenis kelamin aegya kalian?". Siwon beranjak dari kursi kerjanya, hendak mepersiapkan peralatan USG, namun tiba-tiba Sungmin menahan gerakannya.

"T-tidak Wonnie Hyung, aku ingin kejutan di saat melahirkan". Tukasnya cepat, membuat namja kekar di sampingnya mengangguk paham.

.

.

**Flash back Off**

**.**

"Mianhae Chaggy...aku hampir lepas kendali" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyesap pelan bibir cherry di bawahnya. Ia membenarkan posisi tidur Sungmin dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. kemudian memeluknya erat, berulangkali ia menghujani kecupan-kecupan lembut di leher dan wajah namja cantiknya.

"Uhmmh...ne Kyuuu".

"Tidurlah Ming...aku akan terus memelukmu seperti ini".

Sungmin mengangguk kecil namun tiba-tiab ia mempoutkan bibir mungilnya dengan mata yang terpejam,dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh karenanya. Namja tampan itu mengerti maksud yang diisyaratkan dari bibir mengerucut lucu itu, Sungmin menginginkannya melakukan tugasnya setiap menjelang tidur.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk Sungmin, mengusap lembut area tersebut kemudian mulai memberi hisapan dan lumatan kecil hingga namja cantik itu tertidur dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

**3 bulan kemudian**

"Hyuuung...irreonna". Himchan tiba-tiba terbangun dan mengguncang kasar lengan kekar suaminya. Mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri sejak 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Hmmm..."

"Hyung! Irreonayooo!". Seru Namja ulzzang itu, ketika mendapati suaminya kembali bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya.

"5 menit lagi Himchannie". Yong Guk melirik jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya.

"HIKS!"

Merasa diabaikan, Himchan membenamkan wajah basahnya dalam dekapan tangan dan lutut yang tertekuk, namja Ulzzang itu menangis keras sebagai wujud kekesalannya. Yong Guk yang mendengar tangisan itu cepat-cepat terbangun dan memeluk erat istri ulzzangnya, meski saat ini kedua matanya masih terpejam erat.

"Wa-wae...sshhh, ulljima...apa yang kau inginkan? katakan Himchannie...kau ingin aku menjadi pororo seperti kemarin?"

Himchan menggeleng pelan, tangisannya kian mengeras dan hal itu membuat Yong Guk membuka lebar matanya, berkali-kali ia menampar pipi berusaha menyingkirkan rasa kantuk yang menjerat matanya.

"Menjadi sailor Moon? Batman? P-man?...Yya.. jangan membuatku panik katakan apa yang kau inginkan Chaggiyaa...atau kau ingin memakan Kimchi rasa strawberry seperti dua hari yang lalu?" Ujar Yong Guk menyebutkan setiap hal yang menjadi keinginan ekstrim istrinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan tentu Yong Guk mau tak mau harus memenuhinya...karena memang Himchan tengah mengidam.

"..."

"Mianhae...jika tadi aku mengabaikanmu,aku tak kan mengulanginya lagi Himchannie...jebal Jangan menangis seperti ini, katakan kau ingin apa?". Ucapnya sembari menghapus linangan air mata di wajah tirus namja ulzzangnya.

"Hyung..".

"Eum? Katakan Chaggiyahh?"

"Aku ingin Teokbokki, di ujung jalan itu". Himchan menunujuk sebuah tenda kecil yang terlihat dari jendela kamar Yong Guk.

"Oh...Arrasseo, kajja kita membelinya". Ujarnya sambil bangkit dari tidurnya, namja garang itu menarik lembut tangan istrinya, namun tiba-tiba Himchan menahannya.

"C-chakkaman Hyung, a-aku ingin membelinya bersama Angelina Jolie". Cicitnya pelan.

"MWOOO? Angelina Jolie...Yya! itu mustahil Chaggiyahh...aku tak mungkin menyeret perempuan itu dari Amerika ke mari". Yong Guk mengacak rambutnya frustasi, keinginan istrinya kali ini lebih mengerikan dari hari-hari kemarin.

"Kau Hyung! aku ingin kau yang menjadi Angelina Jolie".

"Mworragoooo?"

"Hiks...kau tak ingin melakukannya Hyung? ini bukan aku yang memintanya, tapi Aegya kita! Arrasseo jika kau tak mau memenuhinya, kupastikan anak ini berliur bahkan berbusa karena Appanya Huh!" Gerutu Himchan sambil mengelus perut buncitnya, kandungan namja ulzzang itu telah menginjak usia 8 bulan. Usia yang cukup aneh bagi ibu hamil yang masih mengidam ekstrim.

"M-MWOO? Y-Yah..jangan bicara seperti itu...A-aku akan melakukannya, Tunggulah sebentar".

.

.

**15 menit kemudian**

Yong Guk menunduk pasrah di samping namja ulzzang yang kini begitu menikmati hidangan Teokbokki panasnya, ia tak mampu mengangkat wajah moleknya dari tatapan mengintimidasi penjaga kedai dan beberapa pembeli di tempat itu. Penampilan Angelina jolienya saat ini sangatlah mengrikan, sama persis ketika insiden di tempat pelatihan ibu hamil beberapa bulan lalu, dan ia tak menginginkan malapetaka itu terulang kembali, karena di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah ibu hamil melainkan Ahjjushi-Ahjjushi paruh baya.

"Hyung...kau tak ingin memakannya" Bisik Himchan sembari menyodorkan Teokboki miliknya.

Yong Guk hanya menggeleng lemah, berulang kali ia menutupi dadanya yang berbulu dengan syalnya. Bisa menjadi masalah besar jika Ahjjushi-ahjjushi itu mengetahui dirinya namja.

Dan gelengan kepala itu membuat Himchan kembali melahap makanan pedas itu, hingga nyaris tersedak.

"Ah Nona, pelan-pelan saja memakannya". Ujar penjaga kedai sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat Yong Guk mendecih lirih, rupanya wajah cantik dengan rambut yang telah memanjang hingga batas bahunya membuat Ahjushi itu menganggap Himchan sebagai Yeojja.

"Agassi, minumkan ini untuk anak cantikmu". Ahjjushi itu memberikan segelas air putih untuk Yong Guk.

Sementara Yong Guk hanya memicingkan mata pada Ahjjushi tersebut,jika saja bukan karena Himchan yang sedang mengandung. Ia sudah mematahkan hidung pria paruh baya itu.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran mobil silver. Penghuni kedai itu menutup mata dari silaunya sorotan lampu mobil tersebut.

"Sungminnie.." Pekik Himchan begitu melihat dongsaeng manisnya turun dari mesin berat itu. Sementara Yong Guk bergerak gusar menyembunyikan kedoknya dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Bisa hancur harga dirinya jika mereka mengetahui penampilan bodohnya.

"Himchan Hyuuung, ah kau juga di sini? Apa kau sendirian? di mana Yong Guk Hyung?" Ujar Sungmin sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke samping dan belakang Hyung ulzzangnya, namun nihil ia tak menemukan namja garang itu, melainkan seorang Yeojja kekar berambut pirang yang menundukkan wajah di samping Himchan.

"Ah...dia di sini, ini Yong Guk Hyummmphhhhh". Himchan tersenyum manis dan setelahnya dengan riang ia menunjuk sosok yeojja kekar di sampingnya, namun tiba-tiba ucapannya terhenti ketika Yong Guk membekap bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"YONG GUK?!" Seru Kyuhyun tak percaya, dan setelahnya ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat dandanan Yong Guk yang begitu mencolok, dress selutut dan rambut terkepang Yong Guk benar-benar menggelitik perut namja tampan itu, ia tak pernah menyangka Yong Guk di malam hari akan berubah menjadi Yeoja jadi-jadian.

"YAH! DIAM KAU CHO! BERHENTI TERTAWA ATAU INI AKAN MENDARAT DI WAJAHMU!" Teriak Yong Guk geram, ia mengangkat kaki tinggi untuk menunjukkan sepatu silver berhak tinggi miliknya. Namun apa yang ia lakukan membuat celana dalam hitamnya terekspose jelas di hadapan Ahjjushi-ahjjushi kedai itu. merka benar-benar shock melihat tingkah berani Yeojja kekar di depannya. Wanita macam apa yang memiliki suara mengglegar dan berperangai preman sperti itu.

.

.

"Kyu...kau disini?..apa Sungmin juga tengah mengidam makanan yang sama dengan Hyukkie? Ah...kebetulan~ OMMO! YONG GUK HYUNNGGG?!" Teriak Donghae histeris, ia dan Eunhyuk baru saja tiba di kedai itu lalu menyapa sahabat baiknya, namun tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan penampakan mengerikan Sunbaenya.

Yong Guk semakin tercekat melihat kehadiran Donghae, wajah garangnya perlahan meluruh menjadi wajah yang dipenuhi semburat merah karena malu.

Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah mobil hitam, berhenti tepat di depan kedai malam itu. menampilkan seorang namja berkharisma dengan istri mungilnya yang tengah mengandung besar. Namja itu tersenyum lebar menyadari sepupu dan anak diidiknya berada di kedai tersebut.

"Ah...kenapa kalian berkeliaran di malam seperti ini?" Ujarnya sembari membimbing Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin, namun seketika ia mengernyit heran melihat tatapan aneh Kyuhhyun dan Donghae lalu ia memutuskan mengikuti arah pandang dua namja tampan itu.

"ASTAGAA!...BUKANKAH KAU YONG GUK? BANG YONG GUK?" teriak Yesung membahana, ia benar-benar pening melihat penampilan anak didiknya yang selalu membuat masalah itu.

Sementara Yong Guk semakin dibuat tak berkutik dengan kehadiran guru tampan tersebut, ia bergerak gelisah menutupi tubuhnya dengan apapun. Bahkan saat ini namja garang itu meringkuk di belakang tubuh istrinya. Mencoba menyelamatkan harga dirinya. Walau nyatanya harga diri itu telah menjadi serpihan tak berarti.

.

.

"UKKHHH...H-Hae..perutku sakit, ukkhhhh". Pekik Eunhyuk kesakitan.

"A-AHHH...Hyung...Yesung Hyung..Sa-kiit Hyuuung". Ryeowook tiba-tiba jatuh merosot sambil memegangi perutnya.

"ARGHH! SAKIIIT HYUNG...HIKS SAKIIT!" Jerit Himchan sambil menarik-narik rambut pirang Yong Guk, membuat rambut palsu itu terlepas dan terhempas kasar di tanah. Sementara Ahjjushi –ahhjushi di kedai itu semakin kalap dengan jerit kesakitan itu, mereka baru menyadari empat sosok cantik itu ternyata namja yang tengah hamil tua.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun begitu panik melihat dua hyung dan sahabatnya begitu kalut menenangkan istri mereka. Mereka semakin bingung harus menolong yang mana terlebih dahulu, ketiga namja cantik yang tengah mengandung besar itu sama-sama meraung kesakitan.

"ARGHHH! SAKIT HYUUUUNG!" Jeritan pilu Himchan berhasil menyita perhatian Sungmin, ia bergerak cepat demi membantu Hyung ulzzangnya tersebut, namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari sesuatu yang hangat mengalir deras dari sela-sela pahanya. Namja cantik itu seketika mengernyit dan merintih sakit. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meraih apapun yang dapat menjadi pegangannya sementara tangan kirinya memeluk erat perut yang semakin terasa melilit sakit.

"NGGGHHH...hhh..Hhh A-Appooo..K-kyuu..hiks..Arghh".

"MING!". Kyuhyun secepat kilat meraih tubuh Sungmin yang hampir tumbang, namja tampan itu semakin panik melihat air ketuban Sungmin telah pecah.

"C-Chaggy bertahanlah...Sshhh".

"Hikss...A-ppooo...Kyuuu...Nghhhh hhh..Hiks Appooo".

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Chaaa... Caffe Latte Chap 15 hadir...hehe ini chap terpanjang dari yang pernah panjang.

Mianhae Chinguya...updtenya telat 2 hari...gomawoo udah sabr menunggu nee.

Soalnya Author lagi Ujian kuliah Hiksss T_T.

Yippp...Author udh mengantongi hsil votng baby-nya Kyumin ^^

Hayo tebak apa?..

Dan untuk :

**Cho Na Na, Tiasicho, Miyoori29, RithaGaemGyu, chanmoody, paprikapumpkin, hatakehanahungry, Zahra Amelia, gorjazsimba, KYUMINTS, cho hyo woon, , kwiyoming,Miinalee, pumpkinsparkyumin, winecouple, cho min hae, Kyurin Minnie, longyoung, Nha KyuMin, dessykyumin, joyersV.A, fymuthia, chacha95, SSungMine, reva kyuminelf, chikakyumin, is0live89, KyuMin's137, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Indah Isma N,diamond, reaRelf, Gaemgyu315, hanamiJOY137, Cul Ah, , epildedo, rainy ren, kyuminalways89, MeLody Kim, kyuusungminnie, kim kyuna, fitriKyuMin, hana ryeong9, nova137, ChoKyunnie, kyuminjoy, KyuMinrealformELF, noone, Pumpkinsomnia,vey900128, Park Ha Mi, Maximumelf, Zhang Ary,ikmubmlk, JewelsStar,Yc K.S.H, kyutamins, hibiki kurenai, dhian930715ELF, freychullie, Cho MinHyun KyuMin, Virdasiapa, kyuminnie, Kim Min Ah, KimShippo, minnie kyumin,renakim, , namnam15, hapsarikyuku, Yefah Joyers Clouds, dianyelf11, Big Twins K.M.S, thiafumings,mr. pervert, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki,Kanaya, sitapumpkinelf, Lylyda, Mingre,Milky Andromeda, giyuhyeon, Deer Panda, lala princesskyu, Mei Hyun15, Ardilla KyuMin, cho kyuri, 137Line, 3,lee minlia You KnoWho, MissELFVIP, Park Min Rin, Nakajima Yuki, sha, Serenade Juetania, 137137137, evilminnie14,SongHyoJin, AyuClouds69,aidafuwafuwa, lee13ming, ZaAra EviLKyu, AnieJOY'ERS, Aeyraa kms, sarang,elfkyulover, RianaClouds, evilbunny, poutyming137sitara1083, .1, adindapranatha, kim eun neul, rinrinsmfly91, fariny,lemonade, , wiendzbica, Izmajukir,lia, KyoKMS26, yesung wife momo, Biancaa, Kim kinan, dan para Guest ^^**

Gomawoooo udah Review, kasih semngt & ksh Votng ^^ di chapter 14 kemarin.

.

.

Author berharap review readers di chappy ini hehe...pleaseee ^^

Annyeong Chinguyaaa

Kamshaeee

Hugggggg


	16. Chapter 16

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, ****Cho Kyuhyun**

**Other Cast : ****Bang Yong Guk, Himchan, Zelo (B.A.P)**

**Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Kim Jong Woon (yesung).**

**_Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik author mesum (Cupid'skyumin)..._**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

"NGGGHHH...hhh..Hhh A-Appooo..K-kyuu..hiks..Arghh".

"MING!". Kyuhyun secepat kilat meraih tubuh Sungmin yang hampir tumbang, namja tampan itu semakin panik melihat air ketuban Sungmin telah pecah.

"C-Chaggy bertahanlah...Sshhh".

"Hikss...A-ppooo...Kyuuu...Nghhhh hhh..Hiks Appooo".

.

.

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Caffe Latte**

* * *

.

**.**

Kyuhyun tak mampu berpikir apapun selain terpaku pada kondisi Sungmin saat ini, tubuh yang bergetar disertai rintihan pilu, membuat rasa takut sekaligus cemas menjalar dalam hatinya. ia tak pernah membayangkan akan melihat Sungmin begitu tersiksa dengan kontraksinya seperti saat ini. Bahkan namja cantik itu perlahan mulai melemas dalam rengkuhannya membuat rasa panik semakin menguasai jalan pikir pemuda Cho itu. Dan kekalutan yang mendera membuat Kyuhyun bergerak cekatan mengangkat tubuh Sungmin menuju mobil silvernya, ia tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan tiga namja di sebrangnya, mereka pun tengah menghadapi situasi yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Chaggy... bertahanlah".Bisik Kyuhyun setelah membaringkan tubuh Sungmin di sisi kemudinya, ia menggenggam erat jemari mungil yang terasa semakin mendingin.

"Hhhh...hhhh...hh". Hanya senggalan nafas yang terus menerus terdengar. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping untuk memastikan kondisi namja cantiknya, dan kerap berseru keras atau bahkan menepuk pelan pipi Chubby itu, ketika Sungmin hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia sepenuhnya menyadari Sungmin tengah menghadapi sakit yang luar biasa, dan Kyuhyun seolah dapat merasakan rasa sakit itu.

"MING!...jangan pernah memejamkan mata, aku mohon!" Serunya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Hhhh...Hhhh...K-kyuuhh"

Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi, menatap namja mungil yang begitu lemah di tengah kepasrahannya, menahan sakit yang kian menimbun. Ia merengkuh cepat bahu Sungmin demi merebahkan kepala namja cantik itu di dada bidangnya, berusaha sedikit memberi kehangatan untuk tubuh mungil yang bergetar.

"Aku mencintaimu Ming..."

.

.

Malam yang begitu pekat tak membuat Kyuhyun gentar untuk memacu laju mobilnya bahkan berulang kali ia menerobos lampu merah yang dilaluinya. Semua terlalu mendadak baginyaa yang masih begitu belia untuk menghadapi situasi seperti saat ini, dan ia benar- benar benci melihat raut kesakitan yang melputi paras cantik Sungmin. Berkali-kali hatinya meracau pilu ketika sekelebat bayangan buruk menyergap benaknya. Sungmin tengah meregang nyawa di sisinya saat ini, dan tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain menyetir dengan konsentrasi penuh demi menyelamatkan separuh jiwanya itu.

"Hhh...A-appo,Nghhhh...hhhh". Rintih Sungmin dengan nafas yang tersendat-sendat. Ia benar-benar putus asa dengan rasa sakit itu, jika saja Kyuhyun tak terus menerus memanggil dan memegang erat tangannya

"Kau bisa melaluinya Chaggy..."

"A-ku ti-dak kuat...hhhh...hhh la-gi".

"Tidak! Aku mohon bertahanlah untukku Ming! Buka matamu...kita hampir sampai!". Racaunya kalut, nafasnya pun kian memburu ketika kedua obsidiannya menangkap bayangan lobi rumah sakit. Bunyi klakson yang bertubi-tubi dari mobil silvernya, menarik perhatian beberapa petugas medis yang tengah berjaga, secepat kilat mereka menghampiri dan menangani Sungmin yang kini berada di batas kesadarannya.

.

.

.

**.**

"Ap-pooo Kyuuu...hiks...hhh...hhhh"

"Ssshh...semua akan baik-baik saja, aku selalu menemanimu Chaggy, bertahanlah untukku dan aegya kita...Aku mencintaimu". ujarnya seraya mengusap lembut kening Sungmin. Namja tampan itu setengah berlari mengimbangi laju troli yang membawa tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyuuu..." Lirih Sungmin, ia memaksa mengulas senyumgetir setelah mendengar tutur kata yang menenangkan dari suami tampannya itu. Ya...cukup dengan Kyuhyun di sampingnya, Sungmin mengukuhkan hati bahwa ia mampu melalui semua ini meski Sakit yang merambat di tubuhnya tak kunjung mereda, bahkan semakin terasa menyiksa.

"HHhh...NNNGGGHhhhhh..."Erangnya ketika merasakan dorongan kuat serasa mencabik tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Maaf Tuan ~

"Aku suaminya! Biarkan aku masuk!" Kyuhyun menyela cepat ucapan sang suster, dan seerat mungkin menggengam tangan namja cantik itu. Apapun yang terjadi, Kyuhyun tak kan mampu meninggalkan Sungmin berjuang seorang diri.

Beberapa saat setelahnya Kyuhyun dengan beberapa perawat itu membawa Sungmin memasuki ruang ICU, tak lama kemudian seorang dokter muda berkostum hijau lengkap tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki ruangan yang sama diikuti dua asistennya.

.

.

.

"Hiks...hnghhh...hhhh..Kyuuuhh".

Sungmin menggapai-gapai udara kosong di atasnya, ia terbaring lemah di ruangan dengan aroma obat yang menguar begitu kental. Namja cantik itu tak berdaya untuk sekedar melihat apapun di ruangan serba hijau itu, genangan air mata di pelupuk serta silaunya cahaya lampu semakin mengaburkan pandangannya. Beberapa gumaman yang ia dengar membuatnya menyadari bahawa banyak orang di sekelilingnya, Namun genggaman Kyuhyun yang terlepas dari jemari mungilnya membuat Sungmin gelisah, ia takut Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri di tempat yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan itu.

"Ne Chaggy...aku di sini". Kyuhyun menggenggam cepat jemari Sungmin setelah sebelumnya ia meninggalkan namja cantiknya karena diharuskan mengenakan masker dan baju operasi berwarna hijau.

"Jangan...hhh..tinggalkan aku Hiks".

"Ssshh...aku tidak meninggalkanmu Chaggy". Ujar Kyuhyun setelah mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin, sementara Siwon dan beberapa perawat tengah bersiaga dan mempersiapkan segala peralatan untuk persalinan Sungmin.

"Pastikan Sungmin tidak memejamkan matanya Kyu, dia akan melahirkan secara normal". Ucap Siwon yang kini berada di posisinya, menekuk kaki Sungmin dan mulai melebarkannya. Dokter tampan itu sedikit meneguk ludahnya begitu melihat junior mungil yang begitu menggoda. Namun secepat mungkin Siwon menepis pemikiran bodoh tersebut, ia seoarang dokter profesional...dan sudah sepantasnya mengesampingkan egonya.

"Sejauh ini...baik-baik saja". Ucap Siwon ketika melihat dengan jelas jalan lahir sang bayi telah terbuka sepanjang 8 cm, dan tak lama lagi proses pembukaan tersebut akan lengkap setelah mencapai 10 cm.

"AHH! NNNHHH~!". Erang Sungmin saat kontraksi hebat semakin menjalar di sekitar perut, ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas kantung rahimnya serasa mengecil dan kepala bayi terdorong ke bawah.

"Tarik nafas...dan hembuskan secara perlahan Minnie...". Siwon memijat lembut perut Sungmin, berusaha melemaskan otot-otot perutnya yang menegang. Kondisi fisik yang prima dan tekanan darah yang stabil dari Sungmin membuatnya yakin bahwa namja cantik itu dapat melalui persalinannya secara normal.

Sungmin memejamkan mata erat, pegangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun pun kian menguat. Satu tarikan nafas panjang dan setelahnya ia berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan tenaga demi mendorong bayi pertamanya. Bisikan-bisikan cinta dari Kyuhyun semakin membuat emosinya stabil, dan menguatkannya.

"Hkkkhh...NNNNHHH! Hhhaahh...hhaah...HNGGHHH!"

"Bagus! Dorong lagi Minnie...kau bisa melakukannya..!" Seru Siwon, keduanya matanya begitu berbinar melihat Sungmin mampu mendorong keluar kepala bayinya. Senyumnya semakin terkembang menatap makhluk kecil itu mulai menggerakkan bibir mungilnya.

"AHHH! A-APOO...HiKSS...hhh...hhh...NGGGHHH~!" Sungmin menjerit keras ketika merasakan lubang analnya serasa dibelah paksa, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali mengejan, bagaimanapun si kecil belum sepenuhnya terbebas dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Ssshh...aku mencintaimu Ming...kau bisa melakukannya...dorong lagi Chaggy".

"HHNNNHHHH~...Hhhh...hhaaahh...HHHNNNN~...AAAHHHH!"

Lengkingan kerasnya mengiringi keluarnya bayi pertama dari dalam perutnya meski hanya sebatas pinggang, namun itu tak membuatnya mengeluarkan banyak tenanga, karena Siwon begitu cekatan menembantu menarik tubuh si kecil keluar.

.

.

"Bayi pertama anda namja Tuan..". Ujar seorang suster yang membawa Cho kecil yang menangis keras dalam rengkuhannya.

"Baby.." Lirih Kyuhyun, ia begitu tersentuh melihat putra pertamanya menggeliat kecil di dalam gendongan suster itu. Meski masih berlumuran darah, namun tak sedikitpun mengurangi wajah tampannya. Ya...ia memiliki sepasang manik hitam kelam milik Kyuhyun dan bibir tipis Sungmin. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mendekap bayi merah yang terbungkus kain itu dan mengecup pelan bibir mungilnya.

"Appa menyayangimu...Cho Sunghyun". Bisiknya dengan senyum yang terkembang, dan setelahnya ia menyerahkan Sunghyun kembali ke dalam pelukan Suster.

"Kau hebat Minnie...sekarang rileks kan tubuhmu, dan tarik nafas panjang". Siwon kembali merentangkan kaki Sungmin yang sempat menutup, ia menekan dan mengurut pelan perut Sungmin yang terlihat tak terlalu buncit, beberapa suster mengusap bulir-bulir keringat yang hampir menetes dari kening dokter muda itu.

Sementara Sungmin masih berusaha menstabilkan deru nafas yang memburu pasca kelahiran bayi pertamanya, bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa semakin perih dan panas, terlebih bayi keduanya bergerak hebat di dalam perutnya, dan itu membuatnya tak mendengar semua ucapan Siwon.

.

"Chaggy!...Chaggy...kau mendengarku?"

"Hhh...hhh...hhhh...K-Kyuuu..aku lelah".

"Aku tau...tapi kau harus melakukannya, cobalah kembali menarik nafas ne?". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha membimbing namja cantiknya untuk mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan.

"Hiks...Appo Kyuu.."

"Aku akan memelukmu seperti ini Ming". Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuh lemas Sungmin, hingga stengah terduduk, ia menggunakan lengan kokohnya untuk menahan berat tubuh namja cantik itu lalu memeluknya senyaman mungkin.

"hhhh..."

Sungmin menyandarkan kepala di bahu suaminya, kemudian menarik nafas dalam. Kali ini ia tak menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun melainkan memeluk erat leher namja tampan itu sebagai tumpuannya.

"NGGHHHHH!...hhahhh...hhhh...NNNHHHH! Sa-kiit..hhh". Sungmin kembali merintih, kepalanya semakin tersa pening untuk sekedar mengerang lagi.

"Kau namja yang hebat Minnie...aku tau kau bisa melakukannya...Cha sekarang doronglah sekuat mungkin". Ujar Siwon yang masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada objek hitam yang mulai menyembul dari single hole Sungmin. Dokter tampan itu sepenuhnya memahami seperti apa sakit yang tengah dirasakan Sungmin, ini merupakan kehamilan pertama dan tentu sangat menyiksanya untuk melalui prosesi panjang tersebut. Terlebih masih satu bayi lagi yang harus ia lahirkan.

"NNNGGGHHH!...AHHH!...hhahh..hhah...a-ku tidak bisa Hyunghh...hhh".

"Rileks kan tubuhmu Minnie...kau pasti bisa, ayo lakukan lagi". Siwon yang beberapa saat lalu terlihat tenang, tapi kini raut cemas begitu jelas membingkai wajah tampannya. Kondisi Sungmin saat ini semakin memprihatinkan, detak jantung dan tekanan darahnya berubah tak stabil.

"NNNHH~~ Hhhh...hhh..Hiks, Appooo Kyuu...Hhhh". Isaknya, Nyeri yang begitu hebat samakin membuat Sungmin berada di ambang kesadarannya, sungguh ia tak mampu lagi untuk mendorong bayinya. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis setelah melahirkan Sunghyun, dan ia tak tau lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan bayi dalam perutnya.

"Bummie...Cepat beri Sungmin analgetik sistemik". Titah Siwon, dokter tampan itu mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada paha Sungmin. berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran namja cantik itu, jika sampai Sungmin kehilangan kesadarannya sudah dipastikan nyawanya dan bayi mungil dalam perutnya akan terancam bahkan tidak dapat di selamatkan lagi.

"Ne...Uissangnim". Kibum bergerak cekatan menyuntikkan cairan bening ke dalam tubuh Sungmin. Dan setelahnya ia kembali memeriksa tekanan darah namja cantik itu.

.

.

"Chaggy...buka matamu! Kau harus melakukannya...baby membutuhkanmu...Jebal!". Serunya ketika melihat Sungmin perlahan memejamkan matanya. Hampir dua jam lamanya mereka bertahan di ruang ICU tersebut, namun Sungmin belum berhasil melahirkan bayi kedua mereka.

Kyuhyun berusaha keras kembali menguatkan tubuh Sungmin yang semakin melemas, jauh dalam relung hatinya ia merasa tertikam melihat namja yang ia cintai semakin meregang nyawa. Air mata yang sempat ditahannya pun berhasil lolos.

"Hyung! apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin?! Lakukan sesar sekarang juga...Jebal Hyung, selamatkan Sungmin!" Racau Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari kedua obsidiannya, namja tampan itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh yang menggigil lemah.

"Tidak Kyu...kondisi Sungmin tak memungkinkan untuk melakukan sesar saat ini,kau tau bukan jika Sungmin memiliki Anemia, operasi sesar akan membuatnya kehilangan banyak darah, dan aku takut sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi pada Sungmin. aku hanya berharap padamu untuk mengembalikan semangatnya dan buat Sungmin tenang, karena hanya dirinya sendiri yang mampu menyelamatkan nyawanya dan bayi kalian".

Penuturan Siwon semakin membuat Kyuhyun mendesah berat, ia sudah tak mampu berpikir apapun dan semakin takut dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan menimpa namja cantik itu. Kyuhyun tak kan sanggup jika harus kehilangan dua nyawa yang telah mendekap seluruh hidupnya.

"Lihat aku!...Chaggy tatap mataku ku mohon!"

"K-Kyuu...Hhh..hhh..hh".

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris begitu melihat tatapan pias dari manik foxy namja cantiknya, ia melumat lembut bibir pucat Sungmin, berusaha terus menerus mengalirkan segenap cinta dan kehangatannya untuk belahan jiwanya.

"Berjuanglah lagi...jebal Chaggy?" Bisiknya lirih

"Hhh...hhh...A-andwaehh...Hiks".

"Aku mohon Ming...".

"A-ku ti-dak Kuat...Hhh..hhh"

.

"Apa kau tak mencintaiku?"

"Hiks..hh..a-ku mencintaimu Kyuuuhh".

"Kau tak mencintaiku Ming...kau tak pernah mencintaiku!".

Sungmin membulatkan mata lebar, ia menatap nanar namja tampan yang masih merengkuh tubuh lemahnya. Demi apapun di dunia ini, kata yang teucap dari bibir merah itu membuat hatinya meradang. Semua orang tau...ia sangatlah mencintai Kyuhyun, bahkan lebih dari hidupnya.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU KYUUU!" Jerit Sungmin, nafasnya semakin memburu menahan emosi yang meluap dalam hatinya.

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku? Lakukan Ming...lakukan lagi demi diriku yang kau cintai dan aegya kita! Buktikan kau memang mencintaiku Ming".

"NNNGGGHHHH~ hhhahh...hhhhahh...NGGGHHH!"

"Terus Minnie...dorong lagi..kau bisa!...Rileks-kan tubuhmu,". Ucap Siwon seraya menarik pelan tubuh bayi yang baru keluar sebatas lehernya. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya menghalangi pandangannya untuk menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Bukankah selama ini kau ingin melihatku bahagia?..kebahagiaanku hanya dirimu Chaggy...tetaplah di sampingku selamanya, kita dan baby akan hidup bahagia bersama...jebal"

"Hhhh...hhh..K-KYUUHH! NNNNGGGHHH...AHHH!" Sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengejan, namun lagi-lagi ia menggeleng lemah di saat rasa sakit kembali meranjam tubuhnya.

"Jangan sekalipun meninggalkanku!...kau satu-satunya yang kucintai...jangan menyerah..Ku mohon!". Seru Kyuhyun dengan tetap memeluk erat tubuh mungil istrinya. Berkali-kali ia menepuk dan mengelus lembut punggung sempit Sungmin.

"Hiks...NNNNH~ hhhah...Hhhahh...NNNNGGGGHHH!"

"Yaa seperti itu Minnie... terus dorong keluar...tarik nafas lagi ne?" Siwon kembali menyemangati Sungmin tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada tubuh sikecil yang telah keluar hingga batas lengannya.

"Kau segalanya bagiku Ming... jika kau menyerah sampai di sini, lebih baik aku mati!".

"ANDWAEHHHHH! NNNGGGHHH~...KYUUHHH~ hhhhh!"

.

.

"Hebat! Kau berhasil Minnie!"Seru Siwon girang seraya menarik keluar kaki mungil sang bayi hingga benar-benar terbebas dari tubuh Sungmin.

Tangisan bayi kedua yang pecah membuat Kyuhyun bernafas lega, ia membaringkan tubuh lemah Sungmin tanpa melepas pelukan hangatnya,berkali-kali Kyuhyun menyeka bulir keringat yang merembas hebat di kening namja cantik itu.

"Gomawo Chaggy..." Bisik Kyuhyun seraya mengecupi bibir cherry yang terbuka karena terengah, dan terkadang ia meniupkan nafas hangatnya untuk membantu pernafasan Sungmin.

"K-kyuuu...aku mencintaimu..Hiks".

"Ssshhh...Ulljimaa, aku tau kau mencintaiku Chaggy..dan aku lebih mencintaimu dari apapun di dunia ini".

Sungmin tersenyum hangat mendengar ucapan tulus dari suaminya, meski demikian ia kembali meringis sakit ketika palcentanya keluar dan menggenang bersama darah di bawahnya.

"Tak apa...Siwon hyung akan meredakan sakitmu". Ucap Kyuhyun begitu melihat Sungmin kembali merintih sakit.

Sementara itu Siwon bergerak cekatan untuk meyelesaikan tugas akhirnya memotong placenta dan menjahit luka Sungmin setelah sebelumnya menyuntiikkan zat anestasi lokal.

.

.

"Baby...". panggil Sungmin seraya menoleh pada seorang suster yang masih membersihkan tubuh bayi kedua mereka dari darah dan lendir.

"Ne...Sungmin~ah, narabwa(lihatlah)...baby kedua kalian namja yang sangat cantik, awalnya aku berfikir dia yeojja". Kibum tersenyum manis ketika merebahkan tubuh sang bayi di lengan Sungmin, dan setelahnya ia mengambil Sunghyun untuk diserahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh...Yeppeonnaa~". Bisik Sungmin sambil mengecup lembut hidung sikecil dalam dekapannya. Bayi mungil itu memiliki bibir merah Kyuhyun dan dua mata foxy milik ibunya.

"Ne...cantik seperti dirimu Ming, kau ingin melihat uri Sunghyun?". Ujarnya sembari mengecup sayang puncak kepala Sungmin, ia membaringkan Sunghyun yang tertidur di lengan kiri namja cantik itu. dan disambut dengan kecupan lembut dari Sungmin di pipi Chubbynya.

"Sunghyun? Lalu siapa nama baby kedua kita Kyu?" Ujarnya lemah

"Hmmm...Cho Minkyu, apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ne Kyu...aku menyukainya". Sungmin tersenyum dan menatap lembut namja tampan yang begitu setia mendampingi dirinya.

"Chaa...kau harus beristirahat Minnie, biar Sunghyun dan Minkyu bersama kiami terlebih dahulu, otteyo?". Siwon berujar lembut seraya mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk mengambil Cho kecil.

Sungmin tampak enggan melepas kedua bayinya, ia merengut kesal menatap Siwon dan Kibum yang hendak mengambil kedua bayinya.

"Chaggy dengarkan aku...uri aegya masih lemah, mereka membutuhkan ruang khusus. Begitupula denganmu...kau harus memulihkan kondisimu Chaggiya".

Sungmin mengangguk lemah menanggapi ucapan suaminya,dengan berat hati namja cantik itu menyerahkan kedua babynya pada Siwon dan Kibum, kemudian memandang sendu kepergian dua namja itu.

.

.

.

"Tidurlah Ming..." Bisik Kyuhyun setelah mengecup pelan kening Sungmin.

"Kyuu.."

"Eum?"

"Jangan meninggalkanku di saat aku tidur".

"Ne Chaggy...aku akan menjaga dan menemanimu hingga kau terbangun".

Sungmin terkikik pelan mendapat lumatan kecil di bibir cherrynya, dan setelahnya ia mulai memejamkan mata.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu...Cho Sungmin". Ucapnya setelah mendengar hembusan nafas teratur dari namja cantik itu, obat penenang yang di berikan Siwon,nampaknya bekerja cepat mengistirahatkan tubuh mungilnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"H-HAEEEE...NNNNHHHH!"

"Terus Hyukkie...kau bisa melakukannya". Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang berpegeng erat padanya. berkali-kali ia bergerak cemas ingin melihat sampai di mana bayi mereka keluar dari rahim istrinya, namun selembar kain yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Eunhyuk menghalangi pandangannya. Sejak awal ia begitu was-was dengan kontraksi yang terjadi pada namja pemilik gummy smile itu, karena kandungannya belum genap berusia 9 bulan. Sementara menurut dokter, Eunhyuk diprediksi melahirkan 1 sampai 2 bulan mendatang, tentu hal ini membuat Donghae panik menghadapinya.

.

.

"Satu dorongan lagi". Seru sang Dokter

"Ayo Hyukkie Chaggy...berusahalah sedikit lagi...kau hampir berhasil".

"Hhhh...hhh..NNGHHHHH!"

.

.

"Selesai!...selamat bayi anda laki-laki Tuan Lee". Dokter itu berjalan perlahan mendekati pasangan belia di hadapannya untuk menyerahkan bayi mungil yang masih menangis keras.

"Aku ingin hhhh...meli-hatnya ...hhh... Hae~". Ucapnya nya dengan nafas yang terputus-putus

"Ne Chaggy...Aegya kita sangat mirip denganmu?" Ujar Donghae dengan senyum menawan yang kian menghias wajah tampannya.

"Jinjjayo?...tapi dia memiliki hidungmu Hae".

"Arrayoo...karena memang dia darah daging kita Hyukkie~ah". Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat namja manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya, dengan lembut ia membelai surai blonde dari namja yang baru dua bulan yang lalu sah menjadi istrinya.

"Hae~ah...Aku ingin baby pertama kita bernama Eun Hae".

"Tentu Chaggy...aku menyukai nama itu, kita akan menjaga Eun Hae bersama-sama ".

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Hyuung...Hiks"

"Ssshh...jangan melihatnya Baby, semua akan baik-baik saja". Ujar Yesung sembari menengadahkan kepala Ryeowook agar tak melihat ke bawah. Karena memang Namja manis itu phobia jika melihat darah.

Ya...Ryeowook tengah menjalani operasi sesar, kondisi tubuhnya yang begitu ringkih tak mampu untuk mengejan hebat, terlebih usia kandungannya baru memasuki 8 bulan. Sehingga memaksa pasangan muda itu untuk mengambil langkah sesar dalam persalinan bayi pertama mereka.

"H-Hyuung..a-aku takut..Hiks".Racaunya ketika merasakan tekanan kuat dari sebuah benda besi yang dingin di perutnya.

"Kau tak akan merasakan sakit Baby..Dokter Park sudah memberi anestasi lokal di perutmu, pejamkan matamu otte?"

"T-tapi Hyung~ ngh...Hiks". Ryeowook kembali menangis ketika menyadari sepertinya darahnya mengalir turun dari perut yang di belah sang Dokter. Tidak terasa sakit memang, akan tetapi bayangan pisau yang mengoyak perutnya sangat membuatnya menggigil takut.

.

"Baby..."

"Tidak Hyung! aku takut!".

"Dengarkan aku~

"Tidak!..Hiks"

"Wookie Baby~

"Shirreo..Hyumpphfthh...mhh..Hyummphh..mmm".

Ryeowook yang tak sekalipun mendengarkan ucapannya, membuat namja tampan itu menyambar cepat bibir mungil istrinya. Dokter yang menangani operasi Ryeowook tampak sedikit terkejut melihat aksi Yesung, namun setelahnya mereka terkekeh pelan ketika menyadari namja tampan itu tengah menenangkan istrinya yang ketakutan.

"Kau..harus mendengarkanku Babby.." Bisik Yesung masih dengan mengecup dan melumat bibir Ryeowook.

"Mhh..Hyumphh..a-hmph..aku..Eumhh..Hyuuungg!" Rengek Ryeowook yang tak mendapat kesempatan untuk bicara, karena Yesung terus menerus mengerjai bibir tipisnya.

"Ne Baby?"

"Aku malu...jangan menciumku seperti itu di sini".

Yesung terkekeh pelan melihat namja mungilnya merengut kesal padanya, nampaknya apa yang ia lakukan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook dari operasi yang di laluinya.

.

.

Menit perlahan berganti menjadi jam, dan selama itu Yesung terus menerus mengajak berkomunikasi namja mungilnya, membangun pembicaraan ringan atau bahkan menggodanya. Ia berusaha semampu mungkin membuat Ryeowook melupakan operasinya.

Dan tiba-tiba, jeritan tangis seorang bayi mengejutkan keduanya. Yesung beranjak cepat menghampiri seorang Dokter yang masih berusaha membersihkan tubuh bayinya dari darah Ryeowook.

"Ah...selamat Tuan Kim, putra anda terlahir dengan selamat dan sehat". Ujar Dokter sembari menyerahkan bayi mungil itu dari gendongannya.

Yesung begitu berbinar menyambut aegya pertamanya, dan secepat mungkin membawanya mendekati namja manis yang masih terbaring lemah. Sementara itu sang dokter kembali melanjutkan tugasnya merapatkan luka yang menganga di perut Ryeowook.

.

.

"Lihat baby...aegya kita sangat cantik seperti Eommanya". Ujar Yesung seraya membuka sedikit kain halus si kecil. Bayi itu terlihat sangat kecil dan rapuh...karena memang sebenarnya belum waktunya untuk terlahir.

"Neomu kyeoptaa Hyuung". Pekik Ryeowook begitu melihat wajah menggemaskan dari buah hatinya, dengan selembut mungkin namja manis itu meraih tubuh bayinya.

"Ne Baby...apa kau memiliki nama untuk aegya kita?"

"Aku ingin Appanya saja yang menamainya Hyung". Gumam Ryeowook tanpa melepas pandangannya dari paras cantik Kim kecil.

"Kim Jongki". Ucapnya cepat.

"Jongkie Chaggy...kau dengar? Appamu memberi nama yang indah untukmu...jadilah anak yang baik...yaksokhee~?" Ryeowook begitu riang menimang-nimang putra pertamanya, namja manis itu tak memperdulikan sebuah besi kecil tengah menembus keluar masuk kulit perutnya.

"Secepatnya kita memberi Dongsaeng untuk Jongkie ne?"

"Hyuuuuung!"

..

.

.

* * *

.

"ARGH! NNNGGHHH...!Hiks...NNGGGH!...hhh..hhh"

"Kau namjaku yang paling kuat Himchannie...ayo lakukan lagi". Yong Guk kambali menegakkan tubuh Himchan yang melunglai di dada bidangnya, posisinya yang memangku tubuh kurus namja ulzzang itu, memudahkannya merentangkan kaki istrinya yang sempat menutup.

"Hiks...babynya tak mau keluar Hyung..hhhh...hhh...Appooo~". Rintihnya seraya mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada paha Yong Guk.

Sementara itu seorang namja tinggi nan tampan tampak sangat jengah menanti keluarnya sang bayi dari single hole di hadapannya, bayi itu seolah mempermainkannya...di saat Himchan mengejan kuat ia akan menyembulkan kepalanya tapi setelahnya ia kembali masuk ke dalam perut namja ulzzang itu, dan makhluk mungil itu melakukannya berulang-ulang...keluar masuk sesuka yang ia mau. 'Bayi sialan' batinnya.

"Cobalah sekali lagi...kau harus merilekskan tubuhmu , jangan tegang...tarik nafas dalam kemudian hembuskan secara perlahan". Ujar Zhoumi yang kembali berkutat pada single hole yang telah membuka lebar, tampak rambut hitam halus baby yang menyembul dari dalamnya.

"Hhh..hhhh...NNNGGGHHH!...hhhahhh...NNNHHHH!...hik s tidak bisa!".

Yong Guk yang kesal menepuk perut buncit namja ulzzang itu, ia benar-benar geram melihat bayinya berlaku nakal pada Eommanya.

"YAH! Jangan menyiksa Eommamu Pabbo! Kau seharusnya lahir satu bulan lagi!" Serunya masih dengan menepuk bahkan mengetuk-ngetuk perut Himchan, berusaha memberi gertakan pada bayi mungilnya.

"A-AHHH! Hen-tikan Hyung...Sshh..baby marah...hentikan!HHHNNGGGGHH..."

"iyaa begitu...lakukan lagi Himchan~ah...kau bisa melakukannya, jangan berhenti mengejan ne?". Pekik Zhoumi, begitu melihat jidat bayi mungil itu mulai keluar,dan besar harapannya bayi itu tak menenggelamkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Ck! Sial..." Decaknya, Zhoumi benar-benar pening karena ulah bayi kecil yang kembali masuk ke dalam perut ibunya.

"Hhh...hhh..E-Eottohkae..hiks...aku takut mati Hyung". Himchan semakin putus asa menjalani prosesi persalinannya, ia menangis tersedu meratapi sisa hidupnya.

"HIMCHANNIE! Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu! Kau akan baik-baik saja! Hidup bersamaku! Dan memberi pelajaran pada anak bodoh ini!"

"Ramyun Hyung..."

"MWOOO?" Dua namja yang mendengar ucapan Himchan memekik terkejut, terlebih untuk Yong Guk, ia banar-benar heran menatap namja ulzzangnya tak menghiraukan penuturannya dan malah mengatakan nama sebuah makanan lembek.

"Baby ingin ramyun...jebal".

"Kau ingin makan ramyun di tengah persalinanmu?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan wajah yang menegang sempurna karena terkejut.

"YAH! Turuti keinginannya...kau harus menyediakan Ramyun untuk istriku!". Seru Yong Guk sembari memijat lembut pundak namja ulzzangnya.

"Tapi~

"Apa kau tak mendengarku Tiang Ahjjushi ?!"

"MWOOO?!"

"RAMYUN!" Gertak Yong Guk tak kalah keras.

Dokter tampan itu hanya menghela nafas pelan menghadapi sikap tak sopan bocah di hadapannya, ia memerintahkan salah seorang asistennya untuk membeli Ramyun dari kantin rumah sakit mewah tersebut.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Himchan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dengan semangat ia melahap habis ramyun tersebut, dan setelahnya ia melemparkan mangkuk yang telah kosong kepada suster di sebelahnya.

"Mashitta~!" Seru Himchan begitu riang. Namja ulzzang itu nampaknya tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari penghuni ruang ICU tersebut.

"Ck! Kenapa kau menjadi mengerikan seperti ini eohh?" Gerutu Yong Guk sambil mengusap sisa saus Ramyun di bibir Himchan.

"Karena Babynya hyuung...AH! OMMOO...NNNGGGHH!" Himchan kembali mengejan begitu merasakan dorongan kuat dari dalam perutnya.

"Yya... jangan mempermainkan kami, kali ini kau harus benar-benar keluar...Yaksok? " Ujar Yong Guk dengan mengelus lembut perut Himchan.

"AH! Hhh..hhh..NNNGGGHHH!"

"Bagus, Dorong lagi Himchan~ah...kau berhasil mengeluarkan setengah tubuhnya". Zhoumi semakin bersemanga menarik keluar tubuh bayi mungil itu.

"HHHNNGGHHHH! YOONG GUUUKK PABBOOOOHHHHH! Hhhh..hhhh".

"M-Mwoooooo?" pekik Yong Guk.

.

"Kau berhasil melahirkannya Himchan~ah!". Seru Zhoumi setelah menarik bayi kecil itu, kemudian meyerahkannya pada suster di sampingnya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari noda darah.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengataiku Eohhh?" ujar Yong Guk sembari membaringkan tubuh lemah Himchan, dan setelahnya ia mengecup lama bibir tipisnya.

"Bukan aku hyung...hhh...hhh...Baby yang menginginkannya".

Yong Guk tersenyum lembut menatap istri Ulzzangnya, ia cukup bernafas lega...Himchan berhasil melalui waktu panjangnya memperjuangkan hidupnya dan si kecil.

"Selamat...Bayi kalian namja...dia benar-benar anak yang kuat". Zhoumi dengan perlahan menyerahkan bayi mungil itu pada Yong Guk, namun seketika itu juga bayi tersebut menangis keras.

"Berikan padaku Hyung".

Karena terlalu pamik dengan tangisan histeris itu, Yong Guk cepat-cepat membaringkan tubuh si kecil di dada polos Himchan.

.

.

"Apa kau menyetujuinya jika aku memberinya nama Bang Yong Chan?"Bisik Yong Guk lembut seraya mengelus pelan rambut halus Himchan.

"Tentu saja Hyung aku menyetujuinya...Gomawo Hyungie". Himchan mengecup bibir tebal Yong Guk dan setelahnya ia kembali mengusap-usap punggung buah hati mereka.

"Ahhh~ Kau manis sekali Chaggiyaahhh".

.

Yong Guk begitu tersentuh melihat buah hatinya menggeliat kecil di dada halus istrinya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan mata lebar, begitu melihat bayinya mengulas seringai kecil untuknya.

"YAH! Kau menyeringai padaku?! Apa maksudnya itu?!"

"Kau bicara apa Hyung?!"

Yong Guk tak sekalipun menanggapi pertanyaan namja Ulzzangnya ia terlalu di buat kesal karena ulah si kecil yang meremehkannya. Namja garang itu dapat melihat dengan jelas bayi kecilnya menjilat-jilat permukaan dada Himchan, seolah sedang memamerkan kesempatannya mencicipi kulit halus ibunya.

"Berhenti menjilati dada istriku anak nakal!..Y-YAHH! Apa kau tak mendengarku?!".

"Hyung...ada apa denganmu! Baby sedang mencari air susu...anak ini haus Hyung, berhenti bersikap kekanakan!"

Yong Guk semakin tak kuasa menahan kesal, ia meraih cepat tubuh Yong Chan dan mengangkatnya tinggi. Ia tak memperdulikan jerit amarah Himchan, yang diinginkannya saat ini memberi sedikit pelajaran untuk buah hatinya.

"Minta maaf sekarang juga! Aku Appamu...dan kau harus patuh padaku!"

Yong Chan hanya menggeliat kecil menaggapi seruan bodoh ayahnya, dan untuk beberapa detik ia kembali memberi seringaian kecil untuk namja garang itu.

"Yyya! Kau melakukannya lagi...aku sedang marah Yong~ Uhmmpp...Uhhhukkk...Berhenti Yongchammfff!"

Yong Guk begitu kalap mendapat serangan mendadak dari putra kecilnya, bayi mungil itu secara tiba-tiba mengucurkan air kecil di wajahnya. Dan hal itu membuat Yong Guk menggeleng hebat menghindari siraman urin sikecil, walau nyatanya wajah dan bajunya kini telah basah total.

.

.

"BANG YONGCHAAAAANNN!"

.

.

.

* * *

**4 bulan kemudian**

Sunghyun dan Minkyu semakin tumbuh besar dua baby menggemaskan itu mulai berlatih untuk tengkurap. Dan sore ini keduanya tengah berada dalam sebuah box bayi besar.

Sunghyun terlihat sangat tertarik pada ponsel Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di sampingnya, ia meremas kecil bahkan menjilati gadget hitam milik Appanya, sementara Minkyu tampak terkikik menatap objek di depannya, baby bermata foxy itu begitu antusias melihat Appa dan Eomma mereka sibuk mempersiapkan pesta barbeque di taman rumah mewahnya.

"Yyyaa...Sunghyunnie...Appamu bisa marah jika melihatmu memakan ponselnya,chaa...berikan pada nenek ne?". Ujar Heechul yang menjaga dua cucu kesayangannya, dan di sisinya kini Leetuk tampak tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah menggemaskan dua baby itu.

"Sunghyunnie...cepat berikan ponsel ini untuk nenek, benda ini terlalu berat untukmu Chaggy". Heechul masih berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sunghyun di gadget hitam itu, dan satu gelitikkan kecil di perut bulatnya berhasil membuat baby berambut ikal itu melepas cengkeramannya.

"Aigooo...kau benar-benar mirip Appamu Eum, nappeun namja?". Candanya sembari menggelitiki kembali perut Sunghyun.

"Benar Sunghyun sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun, dan aku rasa Minkyu mewarisi sifat Sungmin, begitu pendiam". Ujar Leetuk seraya mencubit pelan pipi Chubby Minkyu.

"Ne Eonnie...lebih mudah mengurus Minkyu daripada Sunghyun...anak ini selalu menguras emosi Appanya". Heechul mengangkat tubuh Sunghyun dan memangkunya dengan hati-hati. Leetukpun melakukan hal yang sama memangku cucu keduanya. Meskipun kembar...namun dua baby itu bukanlah kembar identik.

**Tak lama kemudian...**

"Chullie Eommaaa...Teukkie Eommaaaa...". Seorang namja manis setengah berlari menghampiri dua yeojja cantik itu. Sementra seorang pria tampan berkharisma berjalan dibelakangnya dengan membawa baby cantiknya.

"Ah...Wookie Chaggy, cepat sekali kalian sampai". Ujar Heechul seraya menarik pelan tangan Ryeowook agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Ommonaa...Jongkie~ah, kau cantik sekali pagi ini, kemarilah bermain bersama Minkyu dan Sunghyun". Leetuk merebahkan Minkyu di box besarnya dan setelahnya ia mengambil alih tubuh baby bermata caramel dari gendongan Yesung.

"Biar Jongki bersama kami Chaggy..., kalian bantu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di sana?" Ucap Heechul seraya meembentangkan matras soft blue, untuk memberi tempat yang lebih luas bagi bayi-bayi menggemaskan itu.

"Ne Eomma.."

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sshhh...baby ulljimaa...kau akan segera bertemu Jongkie di sana, Hae~ah Ottohkae Eunhae tak mau berhenti menangis". Eunhyuk begitu panik menenangkan Eunhae, baby berkulit putih susu itu menjadi sering emosi semenjak jarang bertemu dengan Jongki. Dan Eunhyuk tau...Eunhae selalu ingin bersama baby bermata caramel itu.

"Eunhae...dengarkan Appa, kita sudah sampai di tempat Sunghyun dan Minkyu, sekarang berhentilah menangis arrachi?" Ujar Donghae seraya melepas seatbelt Eunhyuk. Mereka berjalan perlahan memasuki halaman rumah mewah tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie...cepat kemarilah chaggy". Seru Heechul ketika melihat siluet namja berambut blonde jauh di sebrangnya. Karena tidak sabar, yeojja cantik itu menghambur cepat menghampiri Eunhyuk untuk meraih Eunhae dan membawanya menuju teman-teman kecilnya. Dan setelahnya pasangan belia itu bergegas cepat menghampiri empat namja yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan persiapan pesta kecil mereka.

Eunhae meronta hebat dalam pelukan Heechul begitu melihat Jongki tengah bermain dengan Sunghyun, Eunhae kecil sangat kesal melihat kedekatan dua baby di depannya. Sementara Minkyu tampak terkikik geli karena Leetuk mengecupi pipi bulatnya.

"Aiggoo...ne..ne..ne , kau sudah tidak sabar bermain dengan mereka eum?"

Heechul secepat mungkin menurunkan Eunhae di sisi Sunghyun, namun tiba-tiba mata kucingnya membulat lebar begitu melihat Eunhae dan Sunghyun saling mencakar satu sama lain.

"Astaga...Chaggiya...apa yang terjadi dengan kalian...Sunghyun..hentikan!..Oh Tuhaan...Eonnie..Eonnie bantu aku memisahkan mereka!" Racau Heechul panik, ia kesulitan mengangkat tubuh Eunhae yang menangis, karena Sunghyun mencengkeram erat kedua kakinya. Minkyu hanya mengerjap polos melihat dua yeojja cantik itu tampak kesulitan melerai Hyungnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Eumhh..Hyumph..Henti-khammmhh"! Himchan begitu kesal pada suaminya yang menghimpitnya dan menciumnya ganas di salah satu sisi rumah Kyuhyun. Ya..mereka baru saja tiba di kediaman Kyuhyun, namun tiba-tibaYong Guk menyeret Himchan untuk mencumbunya seperti saat ini.

"Diamlah...Himchannie". Bisknya datar, ia kembali menyambar bibir tipis dari namja Ulzzang yang begitu ia cintai.

"Yong-eummphh...Yong Chan bisa terbangun akhh...Hyuuunghh!"

Yong Guk melirik sesaat bayi mungil yang masih tertidur di lengannya, kemudian ia menyeringai sinis...dan berusaha kembali meraup bibir manis namja ulzzangnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan berisik! Aku hanya dapat menciummu seperti ini saat dia tertidur...apa kau tak tau setan kecil ini selalu merebutmu dariku?!"

"Hyung! Dia anakmu!"

"Arrayooo! Tapi kenapa anak ini kurang ajar sekali Eohh?"

"Itu sifatmu Hyung! jangan salahkan baby kita!"

"Y-YAH!"

"Ck..sebaiknya kita segera menuju taman, aku yakin mereka semua sudah ada di sana".

Himchan menarik paksa tangan kekar Yong Guk yang masih menekuk wajah. Namja garang itu sangat kesal istri ulzzangnya lebih memilih baby mereka. Yong Chan benar-benar telah merebut Himchan darinya.

.

.

.

"Chullie Ahjjuma..."

"Chaggy,.. Yya! Panggil aku Chullie Eomma...Himchannie". Ucap Heechul yang masih berusaha meredakan tangisan Eunhae.

"Ah nee...Eomma. Ommo Eunhae baby menangis?" Himchan beringsut cepat untuk mengelus lembut pipi chubby Eunhae, dan seketika itu tangisannya berhenti mendadak. Nampaknya Hae kecil sangat menyukai sentuhan lembut tangan namja ulzzang itu.

"Eunhae sepertinya menyukaimu Chaggy...ah di mana Yong Chan?"

"Yong Chan bersama Yong Guk Hyung Eomma..." Ujarnya seraya mengarahkan telunjukknya pada suaminya yang tengah bercengkrama dengan Leetuk.

"Cha...cha~Hiks". EunHae mencicit kecil, kedua tangan mungilnya tampak menggapai-gapai ingin meraih tubuh Himchan.

"Ah..kau ingin ikut dengan Channie Eomma? Kemarilan Baby". Ujar Himchan sembari mengangkat tubuh mugil Eunhae. Namja kecil itu berkali-kali terkikik kecil ketika Himchan menimang-nimangnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Ungggg~".

"Wae..Chaggy, Sshh Eomma sebentar lagi kemari". Ucap Leetuk, ia berusaha menenangkan Minkyu yang menggeliat dalam pangkuannya. Baby cantik itu selalu memandang Eommanya, terlihat jelas Minkyu menginginkan Sungmin.

Sementara Sunghyun tampak begitu senang bermain dengan Jongki, berkali-kali ia meraba-raba pipi bulat baby bermata caramel itu.

"Yong Gukkie...baringkan Yong Chan di sini". Leetuk meletakkan sebuah bantal kecil di sisinya, ia tersenyum lembut melihat Yong Guk tampak begitu berhati-hati merebahkan putra kecilnya.

"Hiks". Minkyu kembali terisak kecil

"Apa kau mengantuk Chaggy?...tidur di sebelah Yong Chan ne?" Ujarnya seraya membaringkan tubuh cucu cantiknya disamping Yong Chan, Yeojja cantik itu mengelus sayang surai lembut Minkyu, berusaha meredakan isakannya.

"Unggg~ Hiks".

Yong Chan membuka mata lebar begitu mendengar suara isakan di sisinya, baby beralis tebal itu secepat kilat tengkurap dan menoleh ke samping.

"Poo..poo~" Gumam Yong Chan dengan seulas senyum lebar, baby kecil itu begitu terpana melihat paras cantik di sampingnya. Ia merayap mendekat dan mulai mengendus-endus wajah Minkyu.

Yong Guk yang melihat tingkah baby kecilnya tampak berdecak kesal, ia tak habis pikir Yong Chan dapat melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Yah! Yong Chan...jangan mencium Minkyu seperti itu!". Seru Yong Guk ketika menyadari buah hatinya memiliki bibit mesum.

Sementara Leetuk hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan Yong Chan, apa yang di lakukan baby kecil itu dapat membuat tangisan Minkyu terhenti.

Namun berbeda halnya dengan Sunghyun,baby tampan itu menoleh cepat begitu mendengar kikikan kecil Minkyu. Kedua obsidiannya tampak membulat lebar melihat Yong Chan tengah mencium bibir merah dongsaeng kecilnya. Sunghyun yang geram merayap cepat menghampiri sang dongsaeng, dan melayangkan pukulan keras di kepala Yong Chan yang masih begitu menikmati kegiatannya di bibir Minkyu.

"NYOOOOO!" Teriak Yong Chan keras, ia memalingkan tubuhnya cepat bermaksud melihat pelaku yang telah memukul kepalanya.

Dua baby itu tampak saling menatap geram, satu kilat amarah terlihat memercik dari tatapan menghunus keduanya.

"TA..TA..TA!" Seru Sunghyun seraya menarik-narik rambut Yong Chan

"NYAAA!". YongChan yang tak terima pun menarik keras telinga Sunghyun.

Sunghyun dan Yong Chan saling membalas dan tak kan berhenti sampai salah satu di antaranya menangis keras.

"Sunghyuuuun!jangan melakukannya lagi!" Pakik Leetuk ketika menyadari cucu tampannya kembali berkelahi dengan baby lain, beberapa saat yang lalu ia berhasil membuat Eunhae menangis, dan Leetuk tak ingin Sunghyun membuat korban baru lagi.

Namun sepertinya pemikirannya salah, Yong Chan tampak tak sedikitpun menangis bahkan baby beralis tebal itu begitu gencar membalas serangan Sunghyun.

"Yo-Yong Chan! Apa yang kau lakukan! Hentikan!... Apa kau tak mendengarku! Berhenti berkelahi!"

Yong Guk berusaha keras menarik paksa tubuh Yong Chan, namun percuma dua baby itu begitu erat saling membelit, dan tak terlihat tanda-tanda akan melepaskan lawannya. Namja garang itu tampak berpikir sesaat dan setelahnya ia mulai merogoh gadget hitam dalam sakunya. Sedikit mengutak atik benda tersebut lalu menempelkannya pada telinganya.

"..."

"Ck...Angkat Zeloooo" Gumamnya, ia sangat berharap namja manis itu cepat mengangkat telfonnya karena ia sangatlah membutuhkannya.

_**"Yeobb...Akhh...Seyoohhh...nghhh...Pelanhh...unggh hh..."**_

"Yah! Apa yang tejadi denganmu Zelo!" Yong Guk begitu terkejut mendengar desahan nikmat dongsaeng kecilnya.

_**"Akhh...AH! Jonghh Up Hyuuuungghhh...ini nikmathh ah!"**_

"YAH! ANAK BODOH!" PIP

Yong Guk memutus kasar line telfonnya, ia benar-benar kesal mendengar desahan penuh nafsu itu. Berkali-kali namja garang itu mengumpat kecil pada sosok bernama Jong Up yang telah berhasil mencuri kevirginan dongsaeng kecilnya.

.

.

"Sunghyuunniieeee!" Leetuk menjerit panik, kala melihat Sunghyun dan Yong Chan saling mendekap erat dan berguling-guling di atas matras, kedu baby itu menggumam tak jelas sebagai bentuk amarahnya.

"Aissshh Jinjja! Kanapa aku memiliki anak sepertimu Eohhh! Hentikan Yong Chan!" Yong Guk semakin frustasi tak bisa melerai putra kecilnya, namja garang itu benar-benar heran melihat dua baby di hadapannya memiliki bakat bertarung yang hebat. Dan ia hanya bersila pasrah melihat Yong Chan dan Sunghyun menyelesaikan urusan lelakinya.

"HUWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Melihat kerusuhan yang terjadi di hadapannya, membuat Minkyu menangis keras. Baby cantik itu benar-benar ketakutan melihat Sunghyun dan Yong Chan berkelahi dan berguling ke kanan ke kiri, berusaha saling menindih demi memperebutkan gelar penguasa.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Kyu...bergeserlah sedikit, aku ingin mengambil paprika di bawahmu". Ujar Sungmin sembari mendorong pelan paha Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar Chaggy...aku harus mengecilkan api ini terlebih dahulu". Kyuhyun tampak kesulitan mengecilkan kobaran api yang membakar barbequenya. Sementara Sungmin tak menghiraukan ucapannya, namja cantik itu tetap bersi kukuh menyela masuk ke bawah meja untuk mengambil paprikanya namun apa yang ia lakukan membuatnya tak sengaja menyentuh genital Kyuhyun

"Ah! C-Chaggy!"

"Ne Kyu? Waeyo?" gumamnya, tanpa sedikitpun menyadari ia terus menerus menggesekkan kepalanya pada kejantanan Kyuhyun.

"Hngh!..Ber-henti...Minghh!".

"Ya!ada apa denganmu? Aku harus mengambil semua paprika ini Kyuu...jangan mendesah seperti itu, kau aneh sekali".

Kyuhyun yang frustasi mendapat rangsangan nikmat itu membanting keras kuas bumbunya, ia menarik tangan Sungmin agar berdiri dan menyeretnya paksa menuju rumah mereka.

"Hae...aku serahkan barbeque itu padamu!". Seru Kyuhyun, dan mendapat anggukan paham dari sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"K-kyuuu.."

"Selesaikan ini Chaggy". Ucap kyuhyun, ia mengulas smirk di bibir merahnya dan terus membawa tubuh mungil istrinya ke dalam kamar pribadi mereka.

.

.

'BRUGH'

"Akkhhh~ Kyuuuhh...mphhh". Sungmin mendesah keras ketika Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang ,namja tampan itu begitu brutal mengecupi leher jenjangnya.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi Ming" Desahnya seraya membuka paksa kancing kemeja Sungmin dan meneyusupkan tangannya ke dalam untuk meremas-remas dada berisi di bawahnya. Setelah puas melihat nipple Sungmin menegang, ia menelungkupkan tubuh mungil itu dan menarik turun celana pendek berserta under ware Sungmin.

Namja tampan itu begitu kepayahan menatap dua bulatan daging kenyal yang terpampang di hadapannya. ia sedikit menyibak bongkahan tersebut, dan mengorek lubang kecil yang tampak berkerut dengan jari panjangnya.

"A-Anghh...hentikhann! Ouchh...mmmhhhaaahh".

Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai melihat Sungmin mendongak ke atas, ia melepas cepat pengait celananya kemudian secara perlahan mengeluarkan penis besarnya yang telah menegang.

"K-Kyuu...ja-jangan memasukkannya...jebal". Mohon Sungmin, jahitannya belum sepenuhnya mengering dan ia begitu cemas lubang analnya akan terkoyak jika Kyuhyun menusukkan penis besarnya.

"Tapi Ming...aku rasa lukamu sudah sepenuhnya memulih, sekali ini saja ...aku sudah tidak tahan Chaggy".

"Kyuu...tiga hari lagi baru kau bisa menyentuhku,...apa kau melupakan anjuran Siwon Hyung?"

"Oh...ayolah Chaggy, itu tak kan berarti apa-apa...aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan lembut, ku masukkan ne?" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memposisikan penisnya di depan single hole merah itu.

"Adwaeee!"

Sungmin secepat kilat bangkit dari posisi telungkupanya, begitu merasakan dorongan kuat dari benda tumpul yang siap menerobos lubang senggamanya. Namja cantik itu menarik paksa tangan Kyuhyun hingga terduduk di di ranjang mereka.

"Chaggiyaaa...aku mohon...nghhh...M-minghh...Ssshh". Kyuhyun mendesis nikmat ketika Sungmin mengulum penuh penis besarnya, namja tampan itu semakin membuka lebar kakinya untuk memudahkan gerakan Sungmin.

"Urmmhhmm~

"Kau pintar chaggy...terus seperti itu...nghh". Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin membimbing kepalanya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah, memberikan hisapan dan geratan kuat pada genital yang semakin membesar. Kerap kali Kyuhyun menyibak helaian rambut panjang yang menjuntai dan menghalangi pandangnnya untuk melihat wajah menggoda Sungmin.

"_**HUWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

'PLOP'

Sungmin secara tiba-tiba melepaskan kulumannya , ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan setelahnya membulatkan mata lebar.

"K-kyu...itu tangisan Minkyu baby, astaga apa yang terjadi?!..kita harus ke sana Kyunnie!"

"Tapi chaggy...ini belum selesai". Ujarnya memelas sambil menunjuk kejantanan besarnya yang terlihat berkedut.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat ketika menyadari istri cantiknya telah berlari keluar meninggalkan kamar, ia bergegas cepat menuju kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hasratnya yang sempat tertunda karena tangisan baby cantik mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

"Baby..waeyoo?...Sshhh ulljima...eomma di sini Chaggy". Bisik Sungmin lembut, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Minkyu yang mendekap erat lehernya.

.

.

"Sunghyuuuniie hentikan chaggy!".

"Baby...apa kau tak menyayangi eomma?..hentikan Yongie, Eomma mohoon".

Sungmin membulatkan mata lebar begitu mendengar teriakan histeris ibunya dan rengekan memohon dari hyung ulzzangnya,ia memutuskan berbalik dan seketika itu kedua foxynya membulat sempurna.

Namja cantik itu begitu terlonjak kaget melihat putra pertamanya bergulat di atas matras, terlebih kondisi dua baby itu nyaris telanjang, karena mereka terus menerus menarik dan menjambak apapun yang berhasil dijangkau jemari mungilnya.

Sementara beberapa orang dewasa di sekelilingnya tampak pasrah, tak mampu berbuat apapun untuk memisahkan Sunghyun dan Yong Chan.

"Sunghyun baby, lihat Eomma sayang.!...baby!".

Sunghyun tak sekalipun mendengar ucapan Sungmin, ia begitu menikmati kegiatannya saat ini bersama Yong Chan.

.

.

"Chaggy...apa yang terjadi?" ucap Kyuhyun yang belum menyadari kekacauan yang terjadi di taman rumahnya.

"Kyu..uri Sunghyun berkelahi dengan Yong Chan".

"Mwo? berkelahi?" Tanyanya tak percaya, namja tampan itu di buat bingung dengan penuturan istrinya. Mana mungkin baby kecilnya yang masih berusia 4 buan sudah bisa berkelahi...jangankan merangkak untuk duduk tegak saja belum bisa.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melihat baby pertama mereka, dan benar saja ia melihat Sunghyun dan Yong Chan saling melakukan tarik menarik baju dan rambut.

"Aisshh Jinjja! Sunghyunnie!" Seru Kyuhyun kesal, tidak hanya sekali ini saja baby tampan itu memancing emosinya. Sunghyun sangatlah keras kepala dan egois.

.

.

"Sunghyunnie,lihat ...Appa membawakan sesuatu untukmu, kau menyukai benda ini bukan?" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengayun-ayunkan sebuah psp di depan wajah Sunghyun.

Sunghyun yang terlena dengan kehadiran benda hitam berkilat itu, melepas cengkramannya dan berguling menjauhi Yong Chan.

Sunghyun kecil tampak berbinar melihat psp di tangan Appanya, ia menggapai-gapai ingin segera meraih gadget hitam itu. sementara Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan dengan tingkah menggemaskan baby nakalnya, ia mengangkat tubuh sikecil dan memangkunya dengan perlindungan penuh, tentunya dengan membantu Sunghyun memegang pspnya. Baby tampan itu begitu antusias meraba layar psp dengan jemari mungilnya.

"Nya..nya..nya!" Seru Yong Chan tak terima, pertarungannya belum selesai namun Sunghyun memutusnya begitu saja. Ia beringsut-ingsut mendekati Kyuhyun berusaha menggapai tubuh Sunghyun.

"Unggg~" Gumam Minkyu, baby cantik itu menggeliat kecil dalam pelukan Sungmin, berusaha memaksa Eommanya untuk menurunkannya.

"Kau ingin turun eum?..Chaa kau mendapatkannya baby". Sungmin dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuh Minkyu. Dan mengelus pelan pipi chubbynya.

Mendengar gumaman halus baby cantik itu, membuat Yong Chan memutar cepat haluannya untuk mendekati Minkyu.

"Poo...pooo". Yong Chan meraba-raba pipi Minkyu dan setelahnya ia kembali mengendus seluruh wajah baby cantik itu. kali ini ia leluasa melakukannya karena tidak ada Sunghyun yang menghalanginya.

"Ba..ba..ba" Sunghyun tampak begitu antusias melihat animasi yang bergerak-gerak di dalam layar psp itu, berkali-kali ia terkikik kecil karena Kyuhyun mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

.

.

"Chaaa...Barbequenya dataanggg" seru Eunhyuk dengan sebuah nampan berisi penuh hidangan lezat di tangannya. Sementara di belakangnya tampak Donghae membantunya membawa beberapa gelas Caffe Latte dingin.

Tak lama kemudian Hangeng dan Kangin tiba dengan stelan rapi, nampaknya dua pria tampan itu baru menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya.

.

.

"Yong Chan! Berhenti mencium Minkyu! Kenapa kau mesum sekali Huh?!"

"Biarkan saja Hyung, Yong Chan sepertinya menyukai Minkyu". Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum manis yang terukir di bibir cantiknya.

"Pooo...poooo..pooo"

Penghuni taman itu tampak bahagia melewati pesta kecil barbeque tersebut, dan keceriaan yang terajut semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran baby menggemaskan mereka.

Riuh tawa tak pernah berhenti mengiringi detik-detik sang waktu karena tingkah si kecil, terlebih untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka begitu menikmati suasana hangat di sore hari ini, dan kehadiran dua malaikat kecil mereka memberi warna baru bagi hidup pasangan belia itu.

.

.

"Kyu...tetaplah menjadi Caffe Latteku selamanya".

"As You wish Chaggy...Saranghae". Cup

Lumatan dan hisapan lembut di bibir cherrynya, semakin terasa hangat dengan terpaan berkas-berkas mentari senja. Sungmin sedikit berjinjit mengimbangi pagutan bibir suaminya, bibir merah itu tak kan pernah berhenti mejadi candu termanis untuknya, dan selamanya Sungmin akan sepenuh hati mencintai Caffe Lattenya... Cho Kyuhyun .

"Nado Saranghae...Kyuuuu..hmmpphh".

.

.

.

.

.

**End**

Atau satu chap lagi?

Hehe.

Chaaaa Caffe Latte Chap 16 hadir

baby Kyumin namja semua ^^

.

.

Dan Untuk:

**Cho Na Na, Tiasicho, hatakehanahungry, , KYUMINTS, Miyoori29, RithaGaemGyu, paprikapumpkin, pumpkinsparkyumin, joyersV.A, ChanMoody,Zahra Amelia, nova137, , dessykyumin, chikakyumin, Paijem, reaRelf, chacha95, ririn chubby, cho hyo woon, epildedo, Virdasiapa, is0live89, namnam15, LeeAcho, KimShippo, lee13ming, runashine88, Kim Min Ah, ikmubmlk, SSungMine, KyuMinrealformELF, Yc K.S.H, ZaAra eviLKyu, diamond, winecouple, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, hibiki kurenai, kim eun neul, , Deer Panda, Park Ha Mi, adindapranatha, evilbunny, sha, Rosa Damascena, fymuthia, ChoKyunnie, DiantElfsha, Maximumelf, Ardilla KyuMin, sitapumpkinelf, dhian930715ELF, Fishy kece, RianaClouds, kyutamins, aey raa kms,Kyurin Minnie, AyuClouds69, cha, Indah Isma N, , hapsarikyuku, Mei Hyun15, giyuhyeon, MissELFVIP, , vey900128, JewelsStar,Milky Andromeda, kyuminjoy, aidafuwafuwa, fariny, syafriska amelia, cul ah, KyoKMS26, elfkyulover, lia, Lylyda, lee minji elf, IisIndah137,Cho Zhen Min, lemonade, , AnieJOY'ERS, love haehyuk, Liankyumin137, hachibikyumin, sungiewookie, joyervara137, sillygirl137, sansankyu, choming, nilamevilee, **dan para **Guest** ^^

Gomawooooo udah review di chap 15 kemarin.

.

.

Author mengharapkan Review reader di chap ini Pleasseeeeee..

biar semangat bikin FF Kyumin lagi,

Annyeongggg

Kamshaee

Hggg ^^


End file.
